A Trio's Eye View: Part I
by tearthgrrl
Summary: Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. Three typical pups right? Wrong! This is the birth and backstory of our favorite hyena trio. A hyena's youth in the Elephant Graveyard can have so many memories, can't it? Part one of a trilogy: Puphood.
1. The Birth of Edward

Here it is! My biggest story yet! I know you all have been looking forward to this and so have I, but the first few parts will be mostly about some OC's of relation to the trio, then we'll get to the good stuff.

And I just want to point out: everything you read in this (possible) trilogy comes strictly from my mind and in no way do I copy other readers' ideas or events. (That was to avoid any false/nasty accusations)

Oh, and to avoid any criticism on the ages of the characters in here, I'm saying how old they'd be in _animal_ years; a little less confusing that way don't ya think?

And I'd like to thank everybody who's read and reviewed my stories since my first Lion King story "All Switched Up!"

Anyway, here's the list of OC's I'll be using for the story, all Swahili names (the words in parenthesis tell the meaning of their names):

**Safia** (pure and wise)- Shenzi's mother

**Bakari** (noble promise)- Shenzi's father

**Raziya **(agreeable/good natured)- Banzai's mother

**Neema** (prosperous)- Ed's mother

**Rashid** (wise advisor)- Ed's father

**Maumbu** (brother)- Ed's older brother

* * *

It was just another hot, arid day in the elephant graveyard as the matriarch of the Kenyan clan emerged from the skull she shared with her mate. She deeply inhaled the morning air and observed the scenery around her, although she could see it was just typical graveyard landscaping; large, dust-covered elephant bones, spontaneously exploding geysers, and, who could forget, the lack of food. 

She sighed; she'd been living in the graveyards as far back as she could remember, and knew living here was a challenge if not a peril. She grew up here as a pup along with a few very dear friends of hers, and it was a miracle at how they survived through all the famine, trifling amounts of water, unsuitable living conditions, and not to mention the occasional disease here or there. Her mother and grandmother had even lived and dealt with the same trials in the graveyards when they were pups.

And speaking of pups, the matriarch's thoughts were interrupted by a tingling sensation in her tummy. She smiled down at the slight bulge in her belly.

"You just can't wait to get out of there, can you?" She asked her stomach. She had been pregnant for a few weeks now, and was just starting to show. It hadn't come unexpected since the matriach was to give birth to the next one, and it was very welcomed. Plus, she was looking forward to becoming a mother.

But at the same time, she was a bit worried; the graveyards weren't exactly a great place to raise pups. What with very little food, water, and livable shelter of course it'd be difficult to raise one, or even keep it alive. But she knew with her mate beside her every step of the way, the pup would grow up to be healthy and strong. She happily sighed at the thought of her mate.

Speaking of which, he was just starting to wake up himself. He looked beside him, expecting to see her sleeping body against his. But when he saw she wasn't he immediately rose to his feet. He quickly looked around the skull until he sighed in relief when he saw her at the entrance. He walked over to her, a small smile on his face, and gave her a nuzzle. The female turned her head around and smiled at him, then let a sigh escape her nostrils. Upon hearing her, his expression turned into slight worry.

"Safia, you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I wish you'd stop worrying Bakari." She replied.

"It can't be helped." Bakari replied while laughing with a light, nervous tone. He saw Safia smile at him while cocking an eyebrow at him as well.

"I'm just excited is all." He told her. Safia nuzzled her mate a bit more before turning her gaze back to their so-called "home" again. Safia was a strong matriarch, maybe one of the best, yet she still had her rare, doubtful moments. And this minute she was wondering to herself, could she really raise a pup here? She loved her pup the second she felt it kicking in her belly, and would do anything to protect it. She put a paw on her stomach as she thought about all this. After a few more minutes of thinking, she looked back at Bakari.

"Did you want a boy or a girl?" She asked him. He seemed to be in a daze himself but at her voice he snapped out of it.

"What?" He asked her.

"Did you want a boy or a girl?" Safia repeated. Bakari pretended to think for a moment.

"I wanted it healthy." He replied with a smile.

"You want a boy; I can see it in your eyes." She said while smiling herself. Bakari touched his head to hers.

"I want whatever you'll give us." He told her.

"Did you think of any names?" She asked him.

"Well, if it _is_ a boy, and I'm not saying it will be, I was thinking 'Jabari'."

"Bravery; a good quality for an alpha male." She stated.

"What about you?" He asked her.

"If it's a girl, I'd like to name her after my mother. But I _did_ come up with a first name."

"Well what do you want for a first name then?" Bakari asked her with a slight laugh. Safia smiled as she replied,

"Shenzi."

Just then, the happy couple happened to see three other hyenas walking by…

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Watch your step now. Tell me if you get tired." The oldest male said to the female beside him, who smirked.

"Rashid I'm pregnant, not ailing."

"You shouldn't even _be_ pregnant! I'm almost a teenager; everyone's gonna think it's mine!" The younger of the males, who was walking behind them, stated in an annoyed tone.

"Now I know why you guys named me Maumbu; 'cause you were _supposed_ to have another pup. Otherwise why would you name me 'brother'?!" he finished.

"Your father and I like kids, so we're having another one." His mother plainly stated. Then she suddenly cringed when she felt something kick her.

"Neema?" She turned to see her mate looking at her very worried.

"Really, I'm fine." Neema insisted. Neema was another pregnant female of the clan. The pregnancy was similar to that of her matriarch, only Neema had been pregnant for months now and her abdomen was well swollen out. She would always smile when she felt something moving around in her stomach, but sometimes she thought she could feel two pups kicking her.

"Hey, either of you guys notice that runt in Raziya's place?" Maumbu asked them.

"Maumbu!" Both his parents scolded him.

"What? I'm just sayin' it's hard ta believe the shrimp's almost a year old."

"You were no bigger when you were his age." His mother told him.

"And anyway, you shouldn't be calling anyone names like that." Rashid said sternly.

"Besides Raziya's still going through some hard times right now." Neema said.

"_She's not the first female to raise a pup without a mate."_ Maumbu thought, knowing it'd be best to keep that comment to himself.

The three hyenas silently walked past her den, almost failing to notice the little gray ball curled up on one side of the entrance…

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Raziya quietly walked up to the sleeping little pup on one side of her den. She smiled when she saw his body moving up and down, his little lungs filling with air. Despite his small stature, his mother could see he had grown quite a bit since the day of his birth. And she recalled that day quite clearly.

The first thing she noticed when he was born was his size; he was so…little. But even now he fit in her arms just right whenever she was lying down and would lay him in between her forearms to keep him warm while they slept.

She nearly shuddered at the thought that her pup was almost not born here; although Raziya and her parents were African, Raziya's pup was conceived quite far from Africa. It was a long story and she knew she'd have to reveal the truth to her pup one day; about his father, about why the clan would treat him so differently from her, about everything.

But she just smiled again and gazed lovingly at her soon-to-be one year-old son.

"It may take awhile for us to get used to this, but I promise, I'll make up for what I did, for you. …My Banzai."

* * *

_A few months later_… 

All had gone well during Neema and Safia's pregnancies; nothing more than some morning sickness or strong cravings for strange foods (if there _was_ food to go around) but that was normal. And day by day their bellies kept getting bigger and bigger, to the point where they nearly had some difficulty walking. But their mates were there to help them, as was Maumbu (to an extent).

Raziya rested in her den with Banzai one morning, while she watched a group of hyenas conversing some feet away. Banzai was pawing at a bug flying around them, swatting at it in the air. Raziya batted the fly away and held Banzai close as she rested her head on her paws. Banzai mimicked his mother's actions and laid his head on his paws as well. Raziya smiled; this was going to be just another lazy afternoon well spent with her son.

All was going well until suddenly, one hyena came running towards the group as fast as its four legs could carry it. After a few seconds of talking, the group looked surprised. Raziya raised her head up to see what the commotion was all about. The lone hyena pointed in the direction of the elephant skull that belonged to Maumbu, Neema, and Rashid, then quickly ran in that direction. The others were after him like a shot.

It hit her like a mound of boulders; Neema was in labor!

Knowing she would need as much help birthing the pup as possible, Raziya quickly go to her feet, gently picked Banzai up in her mouth and went in the direction of the skull.

_Meanwhile_…

Neema was crying out in pain from the birthing contractions. The females surrounding her tried to keep her calm as she heaved for breath. Her tongue became dry from all the panting, and she was starting to become dizzy. She had never had this much pain or lightheadedness when she was in labor with Maumbu, so why was this time so different?

_"_…_Something's wrong."_ She realized.

_Outside the skull_…

Raziya arrived and placed Banzai on the ground beside her. He stared up at his mother with confused eyes as she looked around for any signs of a birthing taking place.

"They're in there!" Came a young male's voice. Raziya looked over to see Maumbu and Rashid not far away. Maumbu was sitting up near his father, who was pacing back in forth as he stared at the ground and murmured to himself. At one point Raziya heard him say,

"She never took this long with you."

Raziya picked Banzai up again and walked over to the two males. She placed her son on the ground before speaking to them.

"How long has she been?" She asked. Rashid brought his gaze from the ground and looked to her behind him. He turned around and sat up so he was facing her.

"She started this morning." He answered. Raziya could see he was extremely worried; his fur was a mess, his eyes had bags underneath them, and he started shaking when he stopped pacing. Suddenly everyone cringed when a pain-filled cry emerged from a nearby skull. Raziya looked at the entrance, then down at her son.

"Stay here Banzai." She told him, then ran into the skull. Banzai was about to follow her until Maumbu put a paw in front of him.

"Whoa there shrimpo. First rule of being a pup; always listen to your mom." Then he leaned down to the young male.

"And trust me, you do _NOT_, wanna see a female in labor." He then shuddered. Rashid started to scrape at the dirt with his claws very nervously. He could feel his heart pounding as his breathing became shallow and rapid.

He prayed in his mind that everything would be ok.

_In the skull_…

Raziya ran in to see a group of females all circled around Neema, who was on her side. She could see the female's tongue hanging out of her mouth, her eyes were dilated, and she would yell out in pain every once in awhile from the contractions. Raziya managed to get past the other females and over to her.

"Neema, listen to me; you have to stay calm. I've been in labor before; I know it hurts, but you have to remain composed. For the pup." She told her. She knew birthing was painful but this female seemed to be hurting more than usual. After a moment, Raziya saw Neema look up at her with pleading eyes. She understood, and moved to Neema's lower half.

"I need a couple more females over here." She said. Two females from the crowd immediately ran over to both her sides. Raziya looked down at Neema.

"Neema, on the next contraction, I need you to push, alright?" She said to her. Neema cried out in pain but nodded. The aching was excruciating and she gritted her teeth in agony. But she knew she had to do what Raziya told her…for her pup. Neema suddenly felt another painful contraction and cried out once more, but at the same time, made an effort to push the pup out.

"That's it; good girl." She heard Raziya say. Neema took a couple more heaves for breath again, then roared in pain as she pushed with all the strength she had. And then, the pain was gone. She looked back at Raziya and could see a smile on her face. Raziya looked up at her.

"You did it." She said. Neema sighed in relief and began heaving for breath once more, but a smile was clearly visible on her face. Raziya wanted to help Neema a little more and decided to pick up the pup that had come out and bring it over to her so it could begin nursing.

But when she looked down, she was first filled with surprise…then sorrow.

* * *

Rashid looked up when he saw most of the females emerge from the skull. He was relieved the birthing had ended, but then saw all their heads were hung low. Filled with worry, he ran over to them. Maumbu stayed behind with Banzai, both wondering what was going on. He looked at Raziya, who was in the front. She looked at him sadly, then closed her eyes as she shook her head. Now more worried than ever, he darted into the skull. Raziya walked over to Maumbu and Banzai, and waited along with them. 

Rashid ran into the skull to see Neema lying on her stomach and holding something in her arms. She seemed to be crying. He walked over to her very cautiously. Neema turned her head at the sound of his footsteps and upon seeing him her expression only grew worse. He looked at the sleeping pup in her arms, then up at her. Now along with his worriment, he was a bit puzzled; the pup looked perfectly healthy to him. Then he saw Neema glance over to the other side of their skull. Rashid looked in that same direction, and immediately knew why his mate was crying.

He laid down beside Neema and looked at her softly.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm proud of you." He told her.

_Meanwhile_…

Knowing that something was not right at all, Maumbu looked at Raziya with unusually sad and worried eyes.

"What's wrong with my mom?" He asked her. Raziya felt that was something his parents should tell him. Then she suddenly looked down when she felt something brush against her. She saw Banzai with his forepaws on her leg, standing up and looking up at her with a questioning look. She didn't know what to tell them. Then, Neema's voice wafted out from the skull.

"Maumbu! Come in here and meet your brother." The older male's eyes widened and he quickly ran into the skull. Raziya looked down at her son, the same expression still presented on his face. She stood up and turned around.

"Let's go home Banzai." she said. The two hyenas walked back to their den, Banzai following Raziya the whole way.

_In the skull_…

Maumbu walked in to see his mother lying on the ground and his father looking at her, and whatever was in her arms, very proudly. He took a deep breath and went over to them.

"A brother huh? So I'm guessing it was a boy?" He said. Both his parents looked at him, before Neema showed Maumbu a small hyena pup cradled in her arms. It had two cuts on each ear and its tongue was hanging out of its mouth. The pup slowly opened its eyes and looked up at his brother. …At least, it was _supposed_ to be. Its eyes were looking out in two different directions, and upon seeing Maumbu, the young pup let out a crazy, high-pitched laugh.

Upon seeing his brother, Maumbu's eyes widened.

"_That's_ a hyena pup?!" He nearly shrieked, backing away a few steps.

"Well, I'll admit you didn't look like _this_ when you were born. But being different is what makes us special." Neema said.

"Is that what he is? _'Special'_?" Maumbu asked, still weirded-out. His parents glanced at each other.

"Yes." They answered.

"But that doesn't make him any less wonderful." Neema said as she lovingly looked back down at her newborn son. He smiled up at her very sweetly.

"We'll give 'im a name to suit him though." Rashid added.

"How 'bout Edward? It's ironic 'cause it sounds like some smart guy's name." Maumbu sarcastically recommended. He didn't really think his parents were actually going to name him Edward… until they said,

"Alright."

There was a pause.

…

…

"WHAT?!"

* * *

There's the first chapter! Sorry it didn't include Shenzi's birth but don't worry that'll come up next. As for the details on Ed's birth, well, that'll be explained in a later chapter. (MUCH later, don't ask; I don't wanna spoil anything) In the meantime though, review! 


	2. Growing Pangs

Here it is! The chapter of Shenzi's birth! And, also a lot of other events. Anyway, glad you all liked the first chapter. Have fun reading this one!

* * *

_A few __more__ months later…_

Safia was conversing with Raziya and Neema, a happy mother to a second pup, on a typical site in the graveyard. The weather was always hot but the haze from the geysers kept any cool air from reaching the area, literally steaming some hundreds of hyenas. It had been a few months since the day of Edward's birth, and Neema and Raziya could see that Safia's stomach was well swollen from the pup growing inside her; it would be coming any day now.

During these few months, Edward had grown big enough to walk and venture outside his family's home. And aside from his tongue refusing to stay inside his mouth, the atypical, piercing laughter or the strange look of his eyes, his development was not any different from any other pups his age. Banzai had also matured in those few months; his body grew stronger, and he could run faster than most of the pups around. Banzai had also surpassed the age of one year old, with a few months added. But neither of the two young males had yet learned to talk.

"What was birthing like for you two?" Safia asked after a moment of staring at her tummy. Neema and Raziya exchanged glances before turning back to her with skeptical smiles on their faces.

"Very painful." They answered.

"Why?" Both asked her. Safia looked up at them with a calm but small smile on her face.

"Go get Bakari." She told them. Raziya and Neema's eyes widened.

* * *

"Safia!" Bakari yelled the second he got to the birthing den. He was stopped by Neema before he could enter. 

"Bakari, you can't come in now, not yet." Neema explained.

"That's my mate in there!" Bakari yelled once again.

"I know, and she's doing fine. The pup should be arriving soon; it won't take much longer." She lightly said. Bakari sighed, and after a long, silent moment, looked back up at Neema.

"Fine." He said as he walked away. Neema turned around and went back inside.

She could see a large circle of females all around Safia, much larger than when she was in labor. This didn't surprise her, as Safia was matriarch and for the sake of the clan the birth would have to go by without any problems or difficulties. She walked over to Raziya who was sitting beside her.

"How is she?" She asked.

"Shouldn't be long now." Raziya replied. Both females could see Safia was heaving for breath, although it didn't hinder the look of determination on her face; she knew she was going to give birth to a healthy, happy pup, and nothing was going to get in her way.

"Do you feel anything strange Safia?" She heard Neema ask.

"Anything we can get you?" Raziya asked. Safia growled in pain before replying through gritted teeth.

"The minute she's out, I want Bakari in here with me."

"How do you know it's a 'she'?" Her friends asked her. Managing to turn her gaze toward them, a very determined smile appeared on her face.

"It's a girl; I can feel it." There was a sudden cry of pain that shook the birthing den erupting straight from Safia's mouth. Not once had she screamed during the birthing process but now something phenomenal was about to happen.

"And she's about to come out!" Safia finished. Raziya and Neema immediately moved to the lower part of her body. Safia continued to heave for breath as she tried to do everything she could to make sure her pup arrived safely. Her body did not matter right now, nor did it ever; everything Safia did she did for the clan's own good, and that included her pup. And one large painful contraction told her that its journey was almost complete.

"That's it! Good girl!" Neema and Raziya urged her on. Safia's yells echoed throughout the den, and after one final shove, the pain was no more. There was a moment of silence. She managed to lower her gaze down to see Neema and Raziya looking at something very sweetly. They looked up at her and said,

"You were right."

* * *

Bakari rushed into the den the minute he saw the last group of females emerge from the exit. Neema and Raziya had gone back to their families that were waiting for them outside along with all the mates, friends and relatives of the other females. He saw her laying on her side and licking at something cradled in her forepaws. He slowly approached her. Upon hearing his footsteps, she turned her head towards him, and gave him a warm smile. 

"Bakari, this is our daughter." She said. Then she faced toward him and brought out something on the other side of her, then pushed it forward a bit so it was just a few feet in front of him.

The minute Bakari saw his daughter he was stunned; she was so…tiny, her body couldn't have been any larger than a fully-grown meerkat, head to tail, plus her spots didn't show yet but that was normal for a new-born hyena pup. But those eyes… those abnormally large eyes that just stared up at him, showing both curiosity and wariness. Bakari nearly teared-up right there.

He took a step towards her, but she immediately began to kick and whimper in an effort to run; wanting to get back to the warm paws that made her feel safe, instead of this cold, hard floor and this strange new visitor. But despite her efforts she was still too weak to walk. Safia and Bakari both laughed at their daughter's reaction, and Safia gently picked her up in her mouth and let her daughter snuggle up against her chest. After that she looked up at her husband.

"She's…she's, beautiful. …Just like her mom." Bakari said. Safia smiled at him.

"Why don't you bring the others inside? They deserve to see their next matriarch."

"Right." He replied as he turned toward the exit.

"Everyone, come inside!" He ordered. The two saw a few groups of hyenas come into the den after Bakari gave the order. Among them were Neema, Raziya, Rashid, Maumbu, and Banzai and Edward.

With the males allowed into the den, an even bigger circle formed around Safia, and her mate. She also let Neema and Raziya's families take their places beside her, as they helped her birth her daughter the most. Banzai and Edward peeked their heads out from in between their mother's forepaws to see what their parents were staring at. Safia's daughter lifted her head up at the site of so many other visitors, much like the one who came to her before. A little less afraid now since she knew she was safe in her mother's arms, she began to observe the large group around her.

Then her gaze just happened to land upon two certain male hyenas. She was confused, but also relieved, that they were much smaller than everyone else. Banzai and Edward were just as confused as her; this was the first time they had seen another hyena pup, as Edward usually stayed home with his brother and Banzai was only allowed to leave the cave at a certain distance. The two males had also never seen each other, until Rashid offered to watch Banzai while Neema and Raziya were about to go help Safia with her labor.

Deciding to investigate a little more about this other hyena pup, Banzai took a step towards her. But his mother put a paw in front of him.

"No Banzai." She said lightly.

"It's ok; let 'im come over here." Safia said. At her matriarch's permission, Raziya slowly took her paw out from in front of her son and let him walk over to her. Safia also saw Edward trying to make an effort to go towards the newborn matriarch. Neema noticed this as well and gave Safia an asking look. Safia nodded and Neema gently took Edward in her mouth and placed him a few inches away from in front of the pup. By that time Banzai had made it over to her. The three pups just stared at each other for a few minutes, until Safia and Bakari began speaking to each other.

"Well, it _is_ a girl." Bakari said after a pause.

"Mmm-hmmm." Safia replied.

"So…I guess we're calling her Shenzi?"

"Don't forget, I'm naming her after my mother too."

"Right." Bakari sighed.

"Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena. Boy, that's a name I'll have to get used to." Bakari stated.

* * *

A few years passed and all three of the pups had continued to grow; Banzai, being five years old now, grew strong enough to climb the elephant bones, run faster, and even practice his pouncing skills. Edward, being four, grew big enough to start walking and journey out of his home, but his father, mother or brother had to go with him as his parents still worried about him a lot. 

As for Shenzi, who was also four, the minute she could walk she was allowed to go anywhere in the graveyards; her mother felt it necessary for her daughter to get a better reference of the land that would be hers someday. Plus, Shenzi was so adventurous her parents couldn't keep her in the skull even if they wanted to. And as long as an escort came with her, she had permission to go wherever she wanted.

Although the escort was usually (only) her father, as he loved her so much and didn't like the idea of someone else walking around a large, remote, graveyard with her.

And of course (with the exception of Edward) the pups learned the ability to talk.

On yet another average day, Shenzi and her father Bakari were roaming about the graveyards.

"Shenzi, slow down; don't go too far ahead of me." Bakari lightly called up to his daughter, who was climbing and jumping over elephant bones some feet ahead of him. At his voice, Shenzi turned around to face her father.

"Daddy, keep up!" She pouted. Bakari merely laughed and caught up with his daughter. As soon as he did Shenzi started running up ahead once more, but he caught her in his paw before she could get far. She pouted again and walked alongside her father. Before long the two reached the skull which they called home.

"When can I go out of the cave all by myself?" She asked as he and her walked up to the entrance.

"If your father had a say, never." Came a voice behind them. Shenzi and Bakari turned around to see Safia walking up to them. Bakari smiled at his mate and Shenzi immediately ran up to hug her mother. She tightly wrapped her forepaws around Safia's leg.

"But I would say about…15." Her mother decided.

"15? That's gonna take forever." Shenzi whined. Bakari looked a bit relieved even though he knew Shenzi would turn fifteen sooner than he thought. Safia smiled at him then looked down at her daughter.

"You better enjoy your time now; matriarch training might come sooner than you think." She told her.

"How am I supposed ta enjoy my time when daddy won't even let me climb over a tusk by myself?" Shenzi complained. At that, Safia cocked an eyebrow at her mate.

"…I just don't want her to get hurt." Bakari sheepishly defended himself.

"Well, maybe Shenzi _should_ walk around on her own for a bit." Safia suggested. Bakari's expression turned slightly panicky.

"But…" He said weakly until his mate cocked her eyebrow at him again. He sighed; knowing there was no arguing with Safia.

"Alright."

* * *

Banzai was enjoying his newfound abilities to walk and talk. He could even talk in a language none of the hyenas could understand! His mother said it was called "Spanish". Banzai liked how it sounded; how the r's rolled or how j's sounded like h's. Most of all it was something only he and his mother could talk in, it was like their little secret. His mom said other animals spoke it too, but as far as Banzai could see, nobody spoke this language but them. 

But other than speaking or learning "Spanish", he loved to run around the graveyard. There were so many bones to climb on, so many caves to explore, plus the geysers made a really cool sound when they exploded. He liked exploring a lot. So much that he often worried his mother sick about where he was most of the time. In fact just now, he was walking out of the den he and his mother shared until a familiar voice stopped him.

"Don't go too far Banzai." He turned his head around to see his mother looking at him with a small but worried smile on her face. He smiled back.

"Don't worry; I won't." He told her. Banzai was about to exit until he saw Rashid walking by and stopped in his tracks. Something puzzled him about Rashid, and not just him either, but Bakari as well.

He had always seen Rashid around that female who had two sons. He also saw Bakari spending a lot of his time with the matriarch and her pup. This puzzled him because why was it Maumbu and the other two pups (who he hadn't gotten a good look at since Shenzi's birth so he didn't remember who they were) got visited by the two males so much but he and his mother never had any males around except himself? Deciding to let his mother answer this question, he turned around to her.

"Mom?" Raziya raised her head off her paws at her son's voice.

"Oh. I thought you had already left. What is it sweetie?" She smiled.

"How come those two males are always hangin' around Neema and the matriarch, but not us?"

Raziya's expression immediately dropped. Lately Banzai had been noticing Rashid and Bakari having a bit of fatherly time with their pups, and Raziya had seen him watching them. She also couldn't help but notice the confused expression on his face every time he saw them, and it broke her heart. She knew he would start asking her questions one day and there was no stopping them once they started.

"Because…Bakari and Rashid are both fathers." She explained.

"Well, what's a father? An' how come I don't got one?" He asked her. Raziya wanted to save that little explanation for when Banzai was old enough though. So she told him,

"That's… not important right now. G-go on and play honey."

Banzai turned around, a confused expression still present upon his face, but ran out of the den to go see what fun could be had around the graveyard today.

* * *

Rashid walked into his den to find Neema with Edward cuddled in her arms. She softly licked the top of his forehead; he smiled and nuzzled her in response. Rashid smiled as well and walked over to his mate and youngest son, and gave them each a nuzzle. Neema let Edward crawl out of her paws and go play around their skull for awhile. She turned to her mate. 

"Does it look good today?" She asked him, knowing Rashid had gone off in search of food while she was watching their son.

"No." He answered as he hung his head. Neema sighed; Edward had just been weaned and a pup could only survive on leathery elephant bones for so long. Then the couple saw their oldest son suddenly run into the cave.

"Mom! Dad! My friends are all goin' to the geyser valley, I'm goin' too." Maumbu stated as he turned around to leave.

"Well wait Maumbu; you have to watch Edward today, because your father and I are going to look for food again." Neema told her son.

"What's the point? You guys never find anything anyway."

"Maumbu do as you're told." Rashid firmly commanded.

"Besides, Edward likes spending time with you." Neema added.

"That's just because I'm the only company he has." Maumbu dryly stated.

"That's not true." Neema and Rashid said in unison. Then both parents suddenly looked down at the floor, and after a moment, smiled at each other, then looked back up at their oldest son.

"He loves his older brother." They said. Maumbu was skeptical and annoyed, but then he felt something rubbing against his leg. He looked down and grimaced when he saw his little brother giving him a nuzzle.

"Now if you don't want to stay here then why don't you take him with you?" Rashid suggested.

"But if I take 'im to the geyser valley, all my friends are gonna laugh at me!" Maumbu complained.

"Who said anything about taking him to the geyser valley? You two are just going to go for a walk." Rashid leaned down so he and his son were staring straight in the eye.

"Understood?" He asked. Maumbu sighed.

"Yeah dad."

* * *

There's the second chapter! Please tell me what you think! 


	3. MORE Growing Pangs

This is the one we've all been waiting for: The day the trio actually meet! Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten; glad to see people reading and enjoying my story so far.

Also, in this chapter, I know the names they call each other do seem kinda immature, but remember; these are pups we're talking about.

Anyway, here's the third chapter!

* * *

Two large eyes began to form on Shenzi's face; did her parents just say what she thought they said? All this time whenever she left home her father had to come with her. But now she had a chance to go unaccompanied? Safia looked down at her daughter when she noticed the surprised expression. 

"I can go out all by myself?" Shenzi asked.

"For today; aftah this you can't go out alone no more until you're fifteen. Understood?" She asked. Shenzi immediately jumped to her feet and nodded her head as a huge grin spread on her face.

"Yeah! Thanks momma!" And without another word the couple saw their daughter scamper away through the graveyard. Safia glanced over and saw the very worried expression on her mate's face.

"She'll be fine. And she knows to be back bahfore dark. Come on inside." She said as she turned around to go into their skull. Bakari stared at his daughter until she was out of sight, then reluctantly followed his mate in.

* * *

Maumbu angrily muttered under his breath as he and Edward made their way past a mountain of bones. It seemed no matter what he always had to cancel whatever plans he had with his friends because of his "special" little brother. 

"_Why do I always get stuck watchin' the little…whatever the heck he is? I mean there's tons more ways ta make sure Edward here's all taken care of: …like that __really__ cute female hyena that lives across from us could watch him_, o_r some old female who doesn't have any pups. Plus there's plenty of empty ribcages I'm sure he could fit in._

_All these possible, and nearly completely safe, ideas and yet I still get stuck with 'special' little Edward."_ He finished thinking as the two neared the large elephant skull. Which was the only thing separating them from the geyser valley, where no doubt his friends would be having a literal "blast" without him. In fact, he could hear them laughing from all the fun and growled under his breath.

As for Edward, he was being wary the whole time they were walking; he liked spending time with his brother, he really did…it's just that he'd like it more if he wasn't so mean to him at times. Whenever Edward would give Maumbu a brotherly nuzzle, if their parents weren't around he'd fling him right off. It wasn't enough to hurt him but enough to let him know to leave his older brother alone.

Still miserable as always, Maumbu continued walking in the straight-to-nowhere direction with little Edward.

"_This day couldn't get any worse."_ He mentally concluded.

Then Maumbu saw the border separating the graveyards from the Pridelands; a place that was forbidden to hyenas. Nothing to do now except turn around and go back home, without so much as telling his group of friends "Hello." Just when Maumbu was about to turn around to leave, he noticed that to their left, there was an elephant spine declining in the angle of a slide. It was heading in the opposite direction of the Pridelands and all the hazards the graveyard had to offer were nowhere near it. And no one was watching them at all…

Was this a sign? He didn't know. But Maumbu looked down at his brother with a falsely affectionate smile on his face.

"Hey Edward, wanna play a game?" He asked, leaning down a little to his baby brother.

Very happy at the fact that his older brother was not only talking to him without any insults involved, but also wanting to play a game with him, Edward nodded. Maumbu smirked.

"Good. See that elephant spine up ahead?" He asked as he turned Edward around to look at the spine. His younger brother nodded again.

"First one down gets the first bone mom and dad find!" He shouted as he pretended to run.

Edward laughed and ran as fast as he could, failing to notice his brother smirk again then leave to join his friends. Edward immediately jumped on the spine and went sliding down, laughing with delight the whole way.

* * *

Banzai pounced on some imaginary prey as he made his way into a large field of elephant tusks. Of all the spots in the graveyard this was the one he didn't get to come to often and took every chance he got to check it out more. There were so many new places to investigate, so many holes and cracks leading to anywhere; it was your average graveyard pup's paradise (and it'd be perfect too if it had a decent amount of food). 

Maybe after a bit of exploring he'd try to pretend to hunt again. When he grew up he wanted to be in a hunting party. Maybe even a party leader! To do so though he would have to prove himself to the matriarch…or her no doubt spoiled little princess of a pup. It didn't matter though, either way he was going to be a high-ranking alpha male.

_Meanwhile…_

Shenzi ran as fast as she could, not really having an idea of where she was going but it wasn't important at the moment. Even if it was just for today she was finally free to roam off on her own; no more dads, no more limits, no more planned routes. She must've walked through the graveyard numerous times with her father but she had never seen it like this.

The mist that strangely appeared out of nowhere fascinated her as she continued to work her way into the boney network. There were huge skulls, massive tusks, and enormous ribcages far as the eye could see. Shenzi had to hold back a squeal of delight as she began to run faster. But before she knew it, she had stopped in her tracks; this was a part of the graveyard she had never seen before.

But that only intrigued her more; bones, dens and caverns in various shapes and sizes. So many places, so little time.

Shenzi took a step forward, a wide smile on her face. But as she was doing so, she failed to notice she was breaking a small bone in two…

Banzai was enjoying himself with a good practice attack; he'd jump on some imaginary prey with his claws out and pretend to dig into the carcass. It was great but just when it was starting to get on the peak of excitement, a strange noise interrupted his fun. It seemed to have come from in front of him, and yet above him as well.

This confused the five year-old pup and he looked around himself, but nothing was there. He listened for awhile, but the sound did not repeat. Banzai just shrugged and went back to getting ready to pounce. But just when he was about to leap he heard a different noise behind him; tiny bones cracking. Something wasn't right here. And Banzai rapidly sensed that he wasn't alone anymore.

Was it a rat? Normally, for adult hyenas, rats were a valuable source of food. But to a pup, it could mean certain danger, perhaps death. And his mother had warned him about rats; they were quick, had sharp claws and teeth, and could fit into almost anything. And almost all the time when a pup encountered a rat alone, unless the pup's parents arrived in time, the rat would be the one who ate. Banzai bared his teeth and got ready to pounce as he waited for something to happen.

Then out of nowhere, the same noise that had first caught his attention sounded again. Only this time it was louder. Banzai's eyes suddenly widened when he saw a pup come flying out from that direction and land in a nearby pile of bones.

"What the-?!" He started to say until the noise of splintering bones sounded again, re-catching his attention.

Now fed up with all the disturbances, Banzai turned to where it was coming from and tried to growl as fiercely as he could. But then he suddenly heard a crackling noise. He looked down and saw a lot of small bones rolling past his four feet.

He looked back to see something that looked like a pup with a hollow skull wedged on its head, crawling out of the cluttered mess. Banzai cocked an eyebrow at it, then turned back to the sound, but except for the bone pile slowly collapsing, all was silent. By this time the pup was starting to whimper. Banzai looked back and sighed at the pitiful sight.

Deciding the little nuisance of a noise could wait, Banzai walked over to the poor guy, and yanked on the skull. It came off with its head with a "pop!" The pup's eyes rolled around before it shook its head and brought them back into focus. He rubbed his head from where the skull had been putting pressure on it. He looked up and saw Banzai a few inches in front of him. But upon seeing him, he jumped back; a bit frightened as Edward had never seen another hyena pup before.

Suddenly, the two heard a noise and looked over to see another hyena pup emerge from behind a pile of bones, not seeming to recognize their presence. She had a wide grin on her face for some reason. Banzai was only more puzzled at the site.

"_Now what?"_ He wondered to himself.

While Banzai was too busy trying to figure out who this newcomer was, he failed to notice the pup he first encountered, begin to look about his surroundings; as if searching for someone. His expression grew more and more frightened when he realized the somebody he was looking for wasn't there.

Fearing the worst, the pup began to whimper and call out in a strange language. This snapped Banzai out of it and he looked back to him, the pup had also caught the second pup's attention as well.

"_What's __his__ problem?"_ Shenzi wondered to herself.

Edward continued to call out for his older brother; even though his family wasn't exactly experts on the way he "talked", they could still recognize his voice. But no matter how much he whined, Maumbu didn't show up. Tears began to form in Edward's eyes and his voice became slightly hoarse as he neared the verge of crying.

He was too scared to notice the two pups behind him looking at him like he was clinically insane. Edward kept trying to call Maumbu; in his own "terms" he said something along the lines of "Maumbu, I'm scared! I wanna go home!"

To Banzai, he seemed completely crazy. But for some reason Shenzi felt as though she should take pity on this pup, so she took a step towards him. By accident, she stepped on Banzai's paw and he let out a howl of pain. He immediately turned to her.

"Watch where you're goin'!" He snapped. Shenzi's lip curled back in an angry frown.

"Maybe you should try helpin' out once in awhile, instead of staring like some moron!" She shot back.

"What? _Him?_ I can't figure out what the heck he's doin'!" Banzai retorted. Shenzi let out a tiny growl. Banzai scoffed.

"Ooh, _real_ impressive." He said in a tone dripping with sarcasm.

"But since I'm nice, I'll show ya what a _better_ growl sounds like." Then he too started snarling at her.

Despite Edward being crouched on the ground and crying out of panic with his head hidden in his paws, he managed to hear something behind him. Ignoring the tears descending his face he slowly looked back to see two pups letting out poor excuses for growls, but to him they were both equally impressive. After a minute or so of staring at them, Edward noticed something very strange; those two looked very familiar for some reason. He couldn't have seen them before…could he?

His parents had always told him never to talk to strangers, but…

He took a step forward.

"Who're you anyways?! And what're you doin' here?! This is where _I_ go for fun!" Banzai snapped at the female pup.

"Don't look like that no more." She smirked.

"And to answer your first question; _I'm_ the next matriarch." Banzai cocked an eyebrow at her after hearing what she said, then smirked himself.

"Oh, so I guess I get ta meet the clan's princess herself."

"Who you callin' princess, barkbreath?!"

"You, _princess_!!"

Suddenly the two were interrupted by a small whining sound. They looked over and saw the same pup they encountered earlier, only he had ceased crying. He shot them both a shy smile. But after a moment, the two just turned back to each other.

"You're just another spoiled, female brat!"

" 'Least I'm not a stupid, male idiot!"

Something told Edward he should just let them blow off steam. And, either though neither of them knew it, to Shenzi and Banzai, this felt…normal. The fighting continued for about another five minutes, until some familiar voices called out for them.

"Maumbu! Edward!" Came a female's voice.

"Banzai!" Came another female's voice.

"Shenzi!" Came one more voice, this time male.

At his mother's voice, Edward completely cheered up and turned in the direction of where it came from, his tail wagging from delight. Shenzi and Banzai also jerked their heads at the sound of their parents' voices. After a few seconds, both gave each other one last glare before walking off in the direction of their homes. Edward happily followed his mother's voice away.

Shenzi pushed some rib bones out of her way as she began grumbling to herself.

"If this is what goin' out alone is like, then I think I _can_ wait 'till I'm 15."

* * *

Maumbu arrived back home to see both his parents sitting in front of the entrance. At first he was completely oblivious as to why they seemed to be waiting right outside their skull, but then he was puzzled when they looked down at his feet, then turned to each other with confused expressions on their faces. 

"Where's Edward?" They asked him. This only perplexed their oldest son more, until he suddenly realized what they were talking about.

"…Oh."

"Oh?! Maumbu where is he?!!" Both his parents demanded. Maumbu cringed back and laughed nervously.

"Well…ya see…funny story-" But then all three hyenas heard familiar laughing echoing straight in their direction. And without warning Edward came running towards his family's home.

"My baby!" Neema shouted as she ran past her first-born son and embraced her second tightly. Rashid was happy that his youngest son was alright but turned to his oldest with a look filled with both disappointment and slight anger.

"We'll talk about this later." Rashid told him with a stern tone. Maumbu hung his head and nodded. Rashid turned back to his mate.

"Are we ready?" He asked. She nodded. Both Edward and Maumbu were confused at their parents' behavior.

"Ready for what?" The oldest brother asked.

"We're going out with some other hyenas to look for food." His mother explained.

"And as a start to your punishment for failing to keep an eye on your brother, _you'll_ be joining us." Rashid added.

"And while we're away, which shouldn't be long, you'll be staying in a caretaker den with some other pups your age." Neema told her youngest son.

"So, we go look for food while Edward spends the day at doggy daycare." Maumbu concluded.

"And your grounding sentence starts of…now." Rashid said.

* * *

"Whaddya mean I gotta stay in some babysitting den while you go out n' look for food?" Banzai asked his mother as they walked out of their den. 

"It won't take long, and I'll be back before dark." Raziya told her son.

"I'm not a baby." Banzai said with an annoyed tone.

"I know, and if I can't find anything I'll come right back." And with that, they headed towards the caretaker den.

* * *

"Here we are." Shenzi heard her father say. She looked up to see a small, wide-mouthed cave with two hyenas standing at the entrance. It seemed kind of dark, cold and wet inside. And the insects crawling over every bone, rock and long-dead plant didn't help its appearance either. 

"I'm supposed to stay _here_?" She asked.

"Them's the brakes, honey." Safia replied. Shenzi blew a bang away that was hanging in front of her eye.

"_Aw well; could be worse."_ She thought as she and her parents walked in its direction.

As they neared the entrance, Shenzi began to recall her earlier encounter with the two male pups; one of them seemed 'ok' by her terms, but maybe a little bit of a wimp. On the other hand, that second male was a pain! It seemed all he knew how to do was yell and bicker. She'd probably never see him again, but if she did it'd be that last time he'd have all his teeth. As she tried to figure out who the pups were (so she could get back at one of them later on), her mother's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Alrighty, you just stay here with them while we go out for 'while." Shenzi looked over to her right and was surprised to see the same pup she met earlier! He looked very different (or was it, "weird") when he wasn't bawling his eyes out. But why was his tongue all the way out of his mouth, and why were his eyes so funny looking? In front of Shenzi there was a tall, female hyena's leg. She saw her lift it up to reveal no one other than…

Shenzi and Banzai gasped.

"No! Way!" They said, turning away from each other.

"Banzai what's wrong?" Raziya asked.

"I'm not stayin' here with _her_!" Her son yelled.

"And I'm not stayin' here with him either!" Shenzi yelled back.

"Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena, what has gotten into you? I _know_ I didn't raise you to behave like that." Safia said to her daughter. Seeing that she had displeased her mother, Shenzi looked at the ground, ashamed. Banzai and Edward on the other hand, started snickering.

"Marie?" Banzai said under his breath. Both males just went back to laughing at her again. Shenzi heard them but made no attempt to shut them up, for she didn't want to make her mother even more upset.

"Sorry momma." She said, looking up at her mother with apologetic eyes. Safia's expression softened but she did not back down an inch.

"Let's hope that attitude gets a bit bettah when your father and I get back." After Safia spoke, Shenzi's father gave her a little nuzzle before turning around and walking towards the exit of the cave.

"I'll see you soon Banzai." Raziya told her son. She gave him a lick on the nose, but Banzai immediately set to wiping it away with both his small paws. Raziya just smiled lovingly at him.

"Be good now Edward." Neema said to her youngest pup, then she too gave him a lick on the nose, only he didn't wipe it away.

"See ya soon kiddo." Rashid told him as he playfully nudged his son with his paw. Maumbu just turned around without saying a word to his baby brother, then exited the cave along with the five adult hyenas.

After their parents had left, the three pups stared at each other for a minute.

"_This is gonna be longer than I thought."_ Shenzi and Banzai concluded in their minds.

* * *

The next chapter will have quite a few surprises in it. But you'll have to wait for the next update! Anyway, reviews please! 


	4. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's EDventure

Here's the fourth chapter! Writer's block and struck for awhile as did studying time but thankfully I got the next update completed. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

After their parents had left, the three pups began staring at one another again. It might've been only two minutes that just seemed longer than usual, but a second would've seemed like a week in that cave. They hadn't kept their gaze locked on each other like this since Shenzi was born. Speaking of whom, she and Banzai still refused to even glance at each other. Edward on the other hand was surveying his two companions…as they were him. 

Shenzi cocked an eyebrow at the pup; she still didn't understand why Edward's eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets, or go in two different directions. And Banzai, who just stared, couldn't figure out why Edward wasn't keeping, or _couldn't_ keep, his abnormally long tongue in his mouth.

It was kind of awkward, what with everything and everybody being absolutely soundless in that cave. Except for the occasional drip of water from the stalactites above, or the faint sound of breathing, it was as if the place was on "mute". After about five minutes of more silence, Banzai decided to speak up.

"Well this bites elephant bones." He complained.

"Guess you'd know, huh?" Shenzi stated.

"Watch it, princess." He growled.

"Call me princess agin'." Shenzi threatened as she tried to look menacing. She and Banzai began growling at one another just as they had done before.

Edward backed away a couple steps and waited, in caution, for them to do something. For a couple of pups, Shenzi and Banzai looked pretty fearsome. But after about another minute of snarling, Shenzi just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ah, what's the point? Pinnin' you down and makin' you squeal 'uncle', ain't gonna get me outta here any faster." She said as she sat back down.

"Aw, what's 'a matter? Is the wittle future matwiarch scawed?" Banzai taunted. Shenzi glared at him.

"All I'm sayin' is that, in this case, fightin's not gonna solve nothin'." She replied. After a minute, Banzai backed off and sat down as well.

"…Guess not." He admitted, shifting his eyes away. There was more silence after that. Edward, deciding to get in on the action, proposed they find a way to pass the time. Of course Shenzi and Banzai couldn't understand what he was saying though; he spoke in tongues even a shaman couldn't translate.

After about another minute, Edward just gave up on starting a conversation with them. What's the point if the people you're trying to talk to can't even understand a word you're saying? Sort of like being a Spanish-speaking hyena in a Swahili/English-speaking clan. After another second or so, Shenzi got up to her paws, and started walking around the cave. She began sniffing along the floor and at the walls. Banzai and Edward were confused.

"What're you doing?" Banzai finally asked her.

"Lookin' for a way outta here." Shenzi answered with a 'duh' tone.

"Good luck." Banzai scoffed.

"Only way out of here has two grown-ups at the opening. And unless we say we know where a huge pile of meat is, they're never gonna let us-"

Banzai was suddenly cut off when Edward started laughing very excitedly. He turned around to see him eagerly pointing to the back of the cave. Banzai looked in that direction to see Shenzi digging at a small heap of small rocks and pebbles… only to uncover a hole just big enough for each of them to fit through! Banzai's jaw dropped as Shenzi looked back at them and smirked.

"Looks like I'm outta here." And without another word she was outside the cave. Banzai stared at where she had left with an open jaw, but after a second or so, snapped out of it and quickly ran out as well. Edward, seeing as how he really didn't have a choice, followed them both.

* * *

Finally free of those two males, Shenzi began to wander about the graveyard again. Perhaps she'd find a good elephant skull to explore, or a great big ribcage to climb. And the geysers were never a let down when you wanted to have a little "explosive" fun. The dust on the ground lingered close to her paws each time she took another step to explore her surroundings. 

It was so big in the graveyards! Despite its immense size though, it was nearly impossible to find anything to eat, even for a pup her size. She had always heard the adult hyenas talking about a food called "meat", and the talk only increased _greatly_ after she was weaned. And apparently there were different kinds of it too; zebra, wildebeest, impala, antelope. Maybe one day she'd get to try it.

But then without warning, a strange smell tickling her nose brought her out of her thoughts. Shenzi sniffed at the air. By the scent of it, the aroma was coming from her left. Instinct kicking in, she began running straight in that direction. What she saw when she reached the scent's strongest point made her eyes as wide as ostrich eggs.

There, mere inches in front of her, was the rotting carcass of a zebra, that couldn't have been dead longer than, at most, a week. It smelled wonderful, and seemed to bring a very satisfying promise to her hungry belly. Although she had no idea what it was she began licking her lips as she slowly walked over to it. Just as she was about to sink her small fangs into the meal, a voice suddenly caught her attention.

"Hey!" She looked over to see the male pup she had into earlier, running straight towards her.

"Whadda you think you're doing?!" He said upon reaching her. Shenzi scowled at him.

"I _was_ gonna eat 'till you came along and started flappin' your yap! I got you out of that cave, AND let ya live after yellin' at me like an idiot; the least you could do is leave me alone."

"I saw that hunk 'a meat first! It's mine!" He shouted. Shenzi turned to the carcass lying before her.

"This is meat?" She said.

"Yeah! And you can't have it!" He replied. Her lip curled back in a snarl.

"I can, and I'm gonna!" She told him. She and Banzai started growling once again. Both had a feeling all this completely pointless arguing was about to end as they got ready to pounce at one another, until…

A familiar grumble coming straight from their bellies told them hunger would only slowly deteriorate their energy. And knowing their craving for the remains nearby was going to overpower them sooner or later, they sighed and just made their way over to the carcass, too famished to even spare each other an angry look. Once they reached the food they both eagerly dug in. Their tiny bite marks could be seen embedded in the flesh.

Shenzi couldn't believe her taste buds; this was the first time she had ever tasted meat and it was great! It was a little salty and not as sweet as she remembered milk to be, but now she could see why all the grown-ups were talking about it. Trying to figure out exactly what kind of meat it was, she took a good look at the carcass.

Although it had been rotting for quite awhile, the fur was just visible enough to see a striped pattern. A black and white striped pattern. Sadly though Shenzi hadn't seen a lot of grazing animals so she didn't know what it was. But too happy with her first taste of meat to really care, she just licked the blood from her lips and went back to eating.

Banzai himself was enjoying the carcass. Unlike the female beside him, he had tasted meat a couple times before; it was usually in small portions and almost always rotten, but he couldn't get enough of it. Also unlike her, he had seen a few grazing animals before, and could tell this _used to be_ a zebra.

He glanced over at her and could see she was really enjoying herself; it didn't take a lot to figure out she was new at this. He himself had a very pleasant time with his first taste of meat. What hyena didn't? His first time was wildebeest. It was also his personal favorite as well, because it was chewy but not too chewy, and it tasted great whether the meat was rotten or not. Food was half the reason he wanted to be in a hunting party, hunting was the other.

Shenzi and Banzai had only taken a few bites, until they suddenly stopped eating when they heard something else other than their chewing. It sounded like tiny jaws repeatedly clamping together, and it was coming from right in front of them. Shenzi and Banzai looked up with mouthfuls of food, and were surprised to see Edward helping himself to the meat as well. Upon seeing them, he just smiled and went back to eating. The two pups just looked up and shrugged then continued devouring the mouth-watering food.

Just as their tiny stomachs were starting to feel full, a sudden rumbling interrupted their meal. The three pups stopped chewing and looked around, but everything seemed normal. After about a minute of silence, they just shrugged and continued eating. But the rumbling echoed a second time, only louder.

And then for some reason, the ground began to shake right under their feet. Banzai and Edward had confused expressions on their faces as they looked at the cracked rock floor; Banzai had a raised eyebrow and Edward's eyes were glued to the shiny red lights coming out from underneath the dirt, both still had mouthfuls of food.

Shenzi looked down at the blinding sparks of light emitting from beneath her paws. It took her about half a second to realize exactly why this animal was dead. Her eyes immediately widened.

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!!" She yelled, pushing Banzai out of the hazardous area. The male pup rolled a few feet away from the impact and smack landed against the ground. He rubbed his head as he looked up, only to see the female trying to get the other male away too. Then Banzai's nose started to feel wet (wetter than a hyena's nose should be).

"Huh?" He said when he unexpectedly saw steam in front of him. He looked down to see it coming out of the cracks in the ground where the two pups were at.

His eyes widened when he realized why she had suddenly pushed him away like that, and now more steam was rising up in the air. He looked over to see the female pulling the male by the neck scruff. Unfortunately the guy was too stupid enough to realize the danger they were both in; he kept resisting her to go back for more zebra meat.

Banzai immediately ran towards them to help. But when he was only inches away, a huge wall of hot methane gases and fire suddenly blocked his path, also nearly frying him like an egg in the process. Banzai struggled to see past the burning inferno.

When it cleared, both pups were gone.

* * *

Just before the hot gerysers burnt the two of them to a crisp, Shenzi pulled on Edward with all the strength she had…failing to notice the deep fissure behind them. Both tried to retain their balance but it went a little less successful than they hoped; both fell in, screaming all the way. 

"Oof!" Shenzi felt herself smack against a hard, rock ground. Getting to her feet she could see Edward beside her and getting up as well. At least she had finally managed to get Edward away from the carcass and at the same time keep them from being a couple of hickory-smoked hyena pups.

The only problem now… was that she had no idea where they were; this was a deep cavern she had never seen before. Remembering some tips her father gave her just in case she got lost (which never happened because he never left her alone), she began to survey their surroundings, trying to find a way out.

Meanwhile, the fact of what could've happened to him had started to sink in for Edward. Now he just wanted to go back to the caretaker den, which seemed a whole lot safer than this place. He began to whimper and held onto Shenzi for dear life. She sighed.

"It's alright, it's alright. Now calm down will ya?" She told him.

But just as she had said that, an even bigger rumbling sounded all around them. _Much_ bigger than the one they had encountered earlier. Then before either of them knew it, a circle of fiery hot red geysers spewed all around them.

Shenzi's eyes widened in fear as Edward clung onto her tighter.

* * *

It seemed forever since Banzai started running around the graveyards like a maniac as he searched for the two pups. That female had not only gotten him out of that cave but also saved his life; the least he could do is make sure she was ok. But the more he ran, the more everything looked the same. For a quick moment, he stopped to catch his breath. 

Gasping for air, he looked around for any signs of the male or female pup. A frightened, nearly illegible, cry told him he was very close and he ran in its direction as fast as he could, failing to notice the large opening in the ground only feet in front of him.

When he finally saw it, his eyes quickly widened and he began skidding to a halt…until falling in headfirst.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Shenzi and Edward suddenly looked up when they heard a loud yell. Then out of nowhere, something landed right in front of them. It took them a few seconds to realize it was the male pup they were with mere minutes ago. Banzai groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. Upon seeing them, he looked surprised and almost happy...until he saw the bleak expression on Shenzi's face.

"Great; now we're _all_ gonna die." She concluded. This only caused Edward to whimper more and then start crying as well. Banzai wondered what she was talking about until he began looked around and saw the fate that was to befall them. His ears drooped back in response.

"Why didn't I listen to mom when she said 'look before ya leap'?" He asked himself.

Just then more steam shot up out of the ground, causing all three of the pups to jump back. It was growing hotter in there by the second; the pups could feel the rock floor quickly warming underneath their paws. Edward began panting for breath as Banzai turned to Shenzi.

"Ain't there a way outta this place?!" He asked her over the roaring of the flames.

"If there was, do ya really think me n' him would still be in here?!!" She replied.

She looked around for a way they could escape, although the flames were starting to blind-sight her. She winced from the intense light and shielded her eyes as she tried to make out anything at all that could save them. She inspected every inch of the place, but their situation seemed hopeless. Until…

Just behind a row of highly active geysers, was a large flat rock. She could see there was a methane vent underneath it; its lightweight allowed the steam to pass by it, and it bounced up and down from every release of methane steam.

Could it work? Maybe. …It was chance but then again it was their _only_ chance. She turned to the two males.

"Listen up! Unless you two wanna turn inta deep-fried vulture chow, follow me!" Banzai and Edward watched as she darted off towards a row of geysers.

"_Is this chick crazy?"_ Banzai thought to himself. Then his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw her jump into the blinding inferno. He immediately darted after her, Edward followed close behind. As Banzai started to call out for her, he began coughing from smoke.

"Hey!!" He then coughed. "Where are ya?!!" He coughed again. The smoke was filling the cavern fast. Wait a minute, smoke? These were just methane vents; there was no smoke around here. Unless…

Banzai looked over and his eyes widened when he saw another geyser, only this one was starting to spew out a mushy red liquid. It didn't even take Edward long to find out it was lava.

"Over here!!" Came a voice. Banzai and Edward turned to where it came from, but all they saw was a row of geysers. Then, between emissions of methane, Banzai managed to see past the blazes and his eyes widened upon seeing the female now standing on a rock.

"Jump through the flames!!" She yelled.

"Are you crazy?!!" He yelled back.

"Just do it!!"

Banzai looked back at the pup that was behind him, he just gulped in response. Then Banzai looked past the pup to see the geyser begin to let out small sparks of fire. His eyes widened even more. It was then Banzai realized they had two choices; either stay here and wait to be boiled alive, or jump through the flames and _hopefully_ make it over there.

But those didn't seem like choices at all. However, Banzai was never one to go down without a fight, so without a second thought he darted straight towards the flaming geysers. Hearing paws hitting the ground close by he knew Edward was following him. He could feel the heat from the flames begin to lick at the tips of his fur and start to work its way to his insides as well. He looked up ahead and could see the fiery geysers mere feet away. Clenching his eyes shut he ran even faster and jumped through, Edward trailing behind.

Banzai hit the ground with a hard thump. After a minute of remaining in a clenched fetal position he slowly peeled his eyes open. Looking up he could see two pups looking at him. One was the female making sure he wasn't dead, and the other was the male who was glancing from behind her looking both scared and worried. Banzai relaxed his muscles then managed to get to his feet and look up at them. Examining their surroundings he could see they were still in the middle of a fire pit.

"Well now what?" He asked the female. At that, Shenzi was silent. She was hoping that their combined weight on the rock might cause some forceful effect to shoot them all up out of the crater. But now she could see that even with all three of them on it there was no escaping. She hung her head in defeat.

Just as she was about to tell him she didn't know, the place began rumbling once again. Only A WHOLE LOT more louder than any of the previous times. Shenzi looked down and could see the rock she and the others were standing on was shaking. The three pups held onto each other as they waited for something to happen. Then, without warning, the rock began to quake even more powerfully.

Shenzi began to grin all of a sudden; her first actual plan was about to not only work but save a few lives as well. But then to her surprise, the rock started to tip over. Shenzi's eyes widened when she saw the methane gas struggling to reach the surface now.

As the large stone began to shake with them on top even more, Shenzi looked straight ahead of herself and could see a big, boiling geyser… just her size. Her eyes widened even more as the rock nearly reached a vertical angle. Shenzi screamed as she slid down and headed straight toward the fire pit.

But then, just before she was boiled alive, she felt herself being pulled back. Shenzi shifted her eyes behind her and was surprised to see Banzai pulling her by the neck scruff, with Edward trying to help out by pulling back on him. Managing to pull her back up with them, the three pups fell back on the center of the rock. Shenzi began gasping for breath from her nearly fatal incident.

"…Thanks." She said to Banzai after a quick but silent moment.

"D-don't mention it." He replied, also still a little shaken from the near death experience. Then all of a sudden the rock they were standing on began shaking again…

The next thing the trio knew they were about 500 feet in the air, all screaming their lungs out. The ground seemed to go from microscopic to close-up as they all fell to the earth below. They smacked against the rocky land, rolling a few feet. The pups rubbed their heads from the pain as they groaned. The three all looked up at each other.

Suddenly, Edward's ears perked up. His two companions noticed this and looked around to see what he could've heard. After a second or so, they both could hear a strange noise. All three looked up and their faces were filled with complete horror when they saw the rock they had escaped on plummeting right towards them.

The pups all ran as fast as they could, ducking in cover with their paws over their heads. Fortunately the three managed to get out of the way just before the large rock collided with the earth and shattered into a thousand pieces. When it was over, the pups cautiously lifted their paws off their heads and their heads off the ground. They looked around themselves; everything was normal. Then they turned their gaze to each other. But everything got quiet again.

Deciding this was enough adventure for one day, Shenzi got up and walked in the direction of the caretaker den. Banzai wasn't quite sure, but something told him he should go after her. So he got to his feet and ran in her direction.

"Hey! Wait up!" Shenzi looked back when she heard someone calling after her. She looked behind herself to see the two males running up to her.

"What?" She said, not mad though.

"How'd you do that?" Banzai asked her.

"Do what?"

"That thing with the rock."

"Oh. …Just seemed like it'd work I guess." She shrugged. Banzai seemed very surprised and almost impressed with the female.

Edward himself was impressed at Shenzi's actions and laughed in a very happy way to reveal so. She cocked an eyebrow at him, then just looked at Banzai.

"What's this kid's name again?" She asked. Banzai thought for a minute.

"I think I heard his mom call 'im Edward one time." He replied. Shenzi looked at the strange-looking pup for another minute, as did Banzai. Edward just smiled at them with his eyes going out as far as they could in opposite directions and his tongue hanging all the way out of his mouth. The two could only stare.

"Then again who's gonna name their kid Edward?" Banzai added as he turned back to her. Shenzi stared at the pup for another minute, before looking back at Banzai.

"Know what? Ya might have somethin' there." She said as she took a few steps in Edward's direction.

"Whaddya mean?" Banzai asked. Shenzi turned back to him when she reached Edward.

"I _mean_, if he's gonna hang out with us, he's gonna need anothah name." She plainly stated. Banzai just gave her a skeptical look.

"No offense babe, but I really don't think 'is folks are gonna change his name just 'cause _you_ want it changed." He stated while scratching an ear with his hind leg. Shenzi cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well first of all, when did I say you could call me babe? And second of all, we ain't gonna change his _real_ name, we're gonna give 'im a nickname." She told him. After which she turned back to Edward.

"That ok with you?" She asked. Of course Edward would do anything to have friends who accepted him, since whenever he tried to talk to all the other pups they just looked at him strangely before walking away, and the only other company he had was his big brother Maumbu but he wasn't exactly loving either. So he looked at Shenzi and immediately nodded his head.

"Ok let's see…well, there's a lotta things ya can do with Edward." She said as she tried to think up of a nickname.

"Like what?" Banzai humored her.

"Hmmm…Edmund, Edgar…no them won't do." She murmured to herself. Seeing her trying so hard to come up with a nickname for, who he guessed was, their new friend, Banzai decided to humor her once more.

"How 'bout Ed? It gets to the point anyway." He said. At that, Edward's eyes seemed to light up, and he immediately began to laugh in an excited tone.

"You like it?" Shenzi said. He nodded his head. Shenzi turned to Banzai, who looked very surprised. She smirked at him and turned back to the other male.

"Well then, I guess you're hereby known as…Ed." She declared. Ed smiled broadly before laughing in an extremely happy tone; never had he had friends who he could do stuff with like come up with nicknames. He began running in circles while laughing in an even more happy tone as he celebrated his new nickname and two new friends. Shenzi smirked at her work but then realized there was still another pup behind her.

She slowly turned her gaze back to him. Even though this guy was a pain in the neck at times, he seemed to mean well. After all, he _did_ come looking for them after she and Ed fell in that pit, and even saved her life just before they escaped. Shenzi got up to her four feet and walked in his direction. At the sound of footsteps, Banzai looked up to see the female standing a few inches in front of him.

"Oh uh, I forgot. I'm Shenzi." She said, then shifted her paw forward a bit along the ground so it was closer to his. Banzai looked down at it, then stared up at her for a second.

"Name's Banzai." He replied, also moving his paw forward a bit until it touched hers. The two stared at each other's paws for awhile, then slowly brought their gaze up to each other. After a second or so, two small smiles cracked onto their faces.

Ed, who was still rejoicing over his new nickname, was happily jumping around on a bunch of loose elephant bones. He was also doing a poor job of making sure his footing was safe…maybe that was why he failed to notice that lone elephant tusk sticking out right in the middle of his path. Without warning, Ed felt himself trip and land face first on a pile of bones. Then go sliding down straight towards his two friends. Just before he smack landed on the rocky ground though, he crashed into Banzai.

This however, caused Banzai to ram face-first into Shenzi's own face; thereby connecting them both at the mouth. Ed quickly pushed himself from his friend's back, and Shenzi immediately pulled away from Banzai then made a completely disgusted face.

"Yuck! Ed, watch where you're goin'! Ya never know _what_ gross stuff, like that, might happen!" She then set to furiously wiping at her muzzle. Ed just shrunk back and gave her an apologetic smile.

And Banzai, well…

He didn't know what just happened. He didn't even know what _that_ was called. But for some strange reason, he _liked_ it. His mouth began to spread into a goofy smile, and his eyes took on a dreamy appearance.

Still feverishly scrubbing at her mouth, Shenzi looked up at a pile of elephant bones, and saw something very strange that seemed to be behind it.

Meanwhile, Ed was waving his paw in front of Banzai's face; trying to catch his friend's attention. When Banzai did not react, this puzzled him more. Ed tried to speak out to him, but Banzai just sighed very dreamily, still not paying attention to him. Ed was dumbfounded.

Shenzi walked around the huge pile of elephant bones, and her eyes widened at what she saw next.

"Whoa. …Hey boys, come over here!"

Ed jerked his head at his new friend's voice, but wondered whether or not he should just leave Banzai. But when Shenzi yelled for them again, he decided to do as she told them.

Banzai let out another dreamy sigh and turned back to the beautiful voice that called for him. The goofy smile still present on his face, Banzai slowly got up, turned around and began to leisurely follow the wonderful sound.

"Whatever you say Shenzi."

* * *

When Banzai caught up to Ed he could see the male pup was looking at something. And he seemed very fascinated in whatever he was staring at. Then again, even though it was usually from a distance, Banzai had seen Ed (or Edward, as he was back then) find strong interests in things that were simple as rocks that couldn't have been nearly as dense as his head. 

"It's even better from over here!!" Came the shout of a certain female. At the sound of her voice, Banzai's heart skipped a beat. Then without even realizing it he bolted off in her direction, not really caring he had left Ed coughing in a cloud of dust as he went. When he reached her, he could only stare at that interested face of hers which, for some reason, seemed cuter than it did a few minutes ago. But past that he could see she was looking at something as well. She turned to him, letting him catch a full view of her face, before saying something to him.

"Take a look at that." She said, gesturing her head over to in front of them. Banzai just did whatever it was she told him, and his eyes widened when he realized why she and Ed seemed so captivated all of a sudden.

There, in front of them, was an enormous bull elephant skull. Its tusks had to have been at least 20 feet long, and (to a pup) it seemed to be about a hundred feet tall.

"Whoa!!" Banzai exclaimed.

"I know!!" Shenzi added. By this time Ed had caught up to the two of them. Banzai ran over to the gigantic bone structure. Shenzi and Ed followed. The pups began investigating the skull inside and out.

"This thing's gotta be a gazillion years old!!" Banzai conjectured after he slid down one of the tusks. Ed cackled happily as he checked out an eye socket. Shenzi looked up at both of them as she emerged from the inside. **(A/N** Remind you of a certain scene?)

During their enjoyment though, the pups failed to notice the time of day it was now. It was only in the middle of their fun, that Shenzi happened to look up at the sky, and was nearly stunned to see it was near dark; the atmosphere was a mixture of gold, magenta, and purple, and the moon could be faintly seen in the lavender shadows. It took Shenzi another five seconds to realize their parents said they'd be coming to get them before dark, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Get movin' boys! Our parents are gonna be at the cave at any second!" She yelled as she started to run as fast as her four paws could carry her. Banzai and Ed suddenly realized this themselves, and now knowing they were up against the clock, both males darted off towards the cave along with her.

* * *

The trio of pups heaved for breath as they squeezed through the same hole they used to escape this same cave they were now sneaking into. If their parents had found out they'd gone off on their own none of them would be allowed to leave their dens until they were teenagers.

The sound of footsteps near the entrance made them all freeze in place for about five seconds before trying to look as though they had never left at all. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed immediately set to wiping dirt and ash from their ears and noses while trying to smooth their fur down. When their parents finally did enter, the trio put on a three-play of innocent smiles.

But then, what the pups saw next made them laugh 'till their lungs and stomachs ached.

"Shut up!!" Maumbu yelled, whose muzzle was nearly covered in thorns. Apparently there had been a little accident while the older hyenas were hunting and Maumbu ended up in an unfortunate situation.

The trio rolled over on the floor as they held onto their stomachs. Maumbu let out a deep and angry growl, but Rashid put a paw in front of him to silence his oldest son. Neema came up from behind her mate and looked at her pup.

"Time to go sweetie." She told him. Ed bade his friends goodbye then ran over to his mother.

"See ya Ed." Shenzi and Banzai said. Raziya came up from behind Ed's family and walked over to her son.

"Let's go dear." She said. Banzai glanced back at Shenzi, before reluctantly leaving with her. Shenzi just walked over to her parents, who were the last to show up, failing to notice Banzai looking back at her until he and his mother had exited the den. Ed's family followed them out.

Shenzi ran up to her parents and gently rubbed her head on both their legs. Safia and Bakari smiled at their daughter before turning around and leaving as well.

"Didja get anything momma?" Shenzi asked Safia on their way home. She and Bakari exchanged glances before Safia looked down at her daughter.

"Not today honey." She replied.

"Oh." Shenzi looked down at the ground as they continued walking. But then, a not far memory suddenly occurred to her and she looked back up at her mother.

"Momma?"

"Hmmm?"

"What kinda food has black n' white stripes on it?"

"From what I've only seen, zebra. Why?" Safia asked. Shenzi smiled to herself.

"No reason." She replied. As she and her family neared their skull, Shenzi had only one thing on her mind.

"_Zebra…"

* * *

_

Four surprises revealed! Why Shenzi's favorite meat is zebra, how Edward turned into Ed, how the trio discovered their skull, _and_ how Banzai started liking females earlier than usual. This was a VERY long chapter so I hope that makes up for how long it took to update it. Chapter 5 is on the way!


	5. ¿Qué Pasa?

Well personally (although I've never been fond of the holiday), I think it's great my next update happened to be on "Valentine's Day". In the fifth chapter, we see a bit of Shenzi, Banzai and Ed hanging out as a group in this update along with more "brotherly love" with Ed and Maumbu. And they'll be a tidbit of Shenzi/Banzai fluff in here too.

Oh, and they'll also be a little Spanish dialogue in this chapter as well, spoken by none other than Banzai and Raziya. I forgot to mention I took Spanish for two years, but that was awhile back. So, if any of you readers out there speak Spanish, tell me if I need to make a few corrections.

Other than that, on to the next chapter!

* * *

Ed yawned as he woke up the next morning, still snuggled in the spot between his parents where he always went to bed. He peeled his eyes open to see it was raining outside today, meaning he probably couldn't go out to pay his new friends a visit. 

His ears drooped down in disappointment at this, but just as he started to lie down and go back to sleep, his ears suddenly perked up. After a minute he let out a small giggle; his father was snoring again. To Ed it sounded kind of like his father's stomach growling only it came from his nose, or his mouth, Ed couldn't really tell. But either way it always made him laugh. He couldn't understand why his mother didn't like it though; to him it sounded funny.

But his thoughts were soon turned to his own stomach, as he felt the zebra from yesterday continuing to digest. Despite the fact that he was almost killed during the meal, he smiled at how good it felt to have a full belly; he hadn't felt like this since before he was weaned. But then his expression soon dropped, as he looked at his mother, father, and brother; they weren't so fortunate. He could see his family's ribs just barely showing beneath their fur.

His ears drooped down again; here he was, all well-fed and hunger satisfied, and his parents and only sibling were struggling for meager scraps. Their appearance only made Ed feel worse; there must've been more bone than muscle. Soon Ed felt his stomach begin to cloud with guilt. Until suddenly, his face lit up with an idea.

Maybe he could go out and find his family some food. That way they'd be a little fuller, and he wouldn't feel as bad. But in order to get food though, Ed had to go outside in the pouring rain. What made things more difficult, is that he was snuggled in very tightly between his parents, and he had to leave without waking them, or Maumbu, up.

Plus, even if he did manage to get outside, where would he look for food? Going back to the zebra carcass was certainly out of the question. And your average hyena's chances of finding any food in the Elephant Graveyard at all was about as likely as…a hyena marrying an animal lower than it in the food chain, such as a mongoose or something. And if you were a pup looking for food it was even _more_ sadder, either that or you usually became food yourself.

Ed knew all of this would be extremely hard. But in spite of all this, determination soon had him convinced and he decided to go through with it.

Silently as he could, Ed attempted to wiggle out from the spot between Neema and Rashid, only trying to make as much movement as necessary. Just as he was almost free, he froze in place when he felt his mother stirring a bit. His eyes shifted up to her, only to see that she was just sighing in her sleep and lying down on her side now. Ed sighed in relief, but then realized this could be his chance and immediately took the opportunity to slip out from between his parents and managed to squirm free. But he also stumbled a few feet away.

His head hit the ground first (for some reason it always did that), and his eyes rolled around from the impact. But he shook it off, got up to his paws and headed towards the entrance, still trying to be very quiet.

Ed could hear the downpour outside becoming louder and louder with every step he took. If he got a cold while searching for his family's next meal then he supposed he deserved it. And even if it just turned out to be a small mouse or rotten hunk of meat that was barely a mouthful, he was going to bring back _something_.

Ed had nearly reached the exit of the skull, when a paw suddenly smacked down on his lower half and pinned him down on his stomach. Ed immediately froze in terror and slowly brought his gaze up, but soon calmed down to see it was only Maumbu staring down at him. Ed sighed in relief, but his older brother did not look happy.

"Mom and dad find out you went out of the skull alone and they'll rip my tail off." He growled. Ed's eyes widened at what he just said. Maumbu rolled his own eyes and sighed at his baby brother's reaction.

"Not literally." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Now get back ta bed before mom n' dad find out your awake." He told Ed, giving his rear a light smack with his paw to make him go faster. Ed reluctantly walked back to where his parents were sleeping.

He didn't want to, but now his brother was awake and there was no chance of getting food now. At least his family didn't know he ate yesterday, Ed was grateful for that. Because if they did Maumbu would make sure every inch of their home had an imprint of him in it then stuff him back in that fire pit and leave his brother there for good.

But just as Ed thought he was safe from all that, without warning, Maumbu began to sniff at the air. Ed looked at his older brother in puzzlement, until he realized that Maumbu must've caught scent of that dried speck of blood on the corner of his mouth!

His eyes widened, and they only widened more when he looked over and saw both his parents waking up. He tried to clean the blood off while Neema and Rashid blinked their eyes open then raised their heads up. They smiled at Ed, who for some reason was madly scrubbing at his muzzle, but just ignored it as doing unusual things was generally typical behavior for him. But then both parents looked over and noticed their oldest son's strange behavior.

Maumbu sniffed at the air a little more, then suddenly licked his lips at the scent, an eager grin on his face. Realizing what their son was doing now, Neema and Rashid's eyes widened.

"Smell food?" They asked, slight hope in their voices. But then Maumbu's expression surprisingly became vacant.

"Yeah." He answered without looking at them. After a few more moments, which seemed like forever to Ed, Maumbu's eyes immediately widened, then just narrowed very angrily. Then before Ed knew what hit him, his brother whirled around in his direction and stalked towards him, his lip curled back in an angry snarl.

"On _you_." Maumbu hissed. He then took notice of the tiny speck of dry blood just barely visible on his baby brother's mouth and growled in a low tone.

Ed shook with fear and tried to back away from him. But after a few steps something stopped him from walking. It was then he realized he was backed into a corner! There was no escaping Maumbu now. Ed just lowered his head to the ground and hid beneath his paws, waiting to be ripped apart.

But before Maumbu could reach him, Neema and Rashid darted in between them.

"That's enough." Rashid firmly told Maumbu, who couldn't believe his ears.

"That little runt's been sneaking food and you're not gonna do anything about it?!!" Maumbu screamed. Neema turned to her youngest son, and then she too noticed the tiny dot of blood on the corner of his mouth. But she just let a small, motherly smile come across her face.

"Edward, have you eaten recently?" She asked in a soft tone. Ed's bottom lip quivered and he just stared down at the ground.

"You can tell us; we won't be mad." She said in an even softer tone. Unable to take it anymore, Ed cried out and began sobbing into his mother's leg, the cold tears quickly streaming down his face. Although he explained everything to them in gibberish between sobs, crying and grabbing onto Neema was answer enough for his family. His mother leaned down and nuzzled him.

"Shhh. It's ok." She told him. Then she gently began licking her son's face to finish cleaning the blood off and wipe the tears away.

"Maybe there's still some in there." Maumbu conjectured.

"Hey small-fry, lemme take a look at your stomach." He told Ed, who noticed his brother's claws were out. Neema and Rashid also took notice of this. Ed began to whimper again and his own "words" begged his mother not to let him get cut open. Neema just reassuringly stroked her pup's back and moved him to underneath her, then looked up at her teenage son.

"Maumbu we may be in famine but we're not barbaric." She said. Maumbu just scoffed and mumbled something under his breath as he looked away.

"You guys always take his side."

"What was that?" Rashid asked in a father's tone. Maumbu looked up at both his parents.

"Just because Edward's all 'special' and everything it doesn't mean you two gotta give up the rest of your lives for 'im." He stated.

"That's not it at all." Both his parents firmly told him.

"Well that's sure how it looks." Their oldest son stated. Ed peeked his head from between his mother's forelegs, a confused and slightly worried expression on his face. Had what his brother said really been true? But then, recognizing what Maumbu had called him, Ed suddenly realized he had failed to tell his family about his new and current name.

Much to his family's minor surprise, Edward spoke up to them in small laughs and grunts and told them he was now called Ed. The three hyenas merely exchanged glances, before Maumbu glared at his brother, then looked up at his parents.

"I'm goin' out today." He stated as he turned around and started walking to the skull's exit.

"It's pouring rain outside!" His mother told him, her motherly instincts now going from disciplinary to slight worry.

"I won't melt." Her son replied without looking back.

"Maumbu!" Rashid yelled after him, but his oldest son had already left. Ed's father just sighed and walked back to his mate and pup. Neema tried to reassure him; she could see was stressed out about Maumbu. For some reason, their oldest son had never been the same since Edward, or Ed, was born, plus his behavior had slightly changed when they told him she was pregnant.

"He probably just needs to blow off some steam; he'll be back later." Neema told her mate. The four year-old pup perked his right ear in their direction to listen to what his parents were saying but they had already stopped talking. Neema smiled lovingly down at her youngest son.

"Now then, Ed, want to go try and find water with your mommy and daddy?" She asked him very sweetly, calling her son by his new nickname. Rashid loved Neema but had to roll his eyes; sometimes she was a little too affectionate with their sons. This especially applied to Maumbu when he was Ed's age, being the first-born and all.

But Rashid didn't worry much about his youngest son turning into a sissy; Maumbu soon started calling them mom and dad when he got older and whenever Neema started being sweet with him, such as a lick on the nose, he would immediately set to wiping it off with his paws. Ed would soon reach this point, his father was sure of that.

Speaking of which, even though Ed liked spending time with his parents every once in awhile, right now he wanted to go find those two pups he met yesterday. He looked up at his father with a slightly pleading look. After a few minutes of staring Rashid took the hint and looked outside, the rain had stopped a little; just a sprinkle now. He looked down at his son and winked, then brought his gaze up to his mate.

"Neema you and me can find water without any problems at all. And I'm sure, Ed, can do the same." He said, calling his son by his nickname like his mate had done earlier. Ed looked up at his father, who smiled down at him, then a huge grin spread upon the pup's face and he nuzzled his father affectionately before running out of the skull.

* * *

Shenzi yawned as she watched her father pacing back and forth in front of her. He was giving her a life lecture, something about what she should do if she's lost or when he isn't around, she couldn't tell. Maybe it was because her eyelids were half-closed or her paws were sliding out from underneath her, threatening to put her in a lying down position, or… maybe it was because her father's lectures were _JUST SO BORING_!!! 

Shenzi hadn't had much, if any, action since her first/last escapade with the two males. And for some reason, she found herself wanting to see them again. What was it about those two? She had only met them once and yet something told her to go find them. But her thoughts were soon interrupted and at the same time she was snapped awake when her father suddenly cleared his throat. She looked over to see a stern look on his face.

"Shenzi, are you listening to me?" He asked while cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Oh uh, yeah. Sure daddy." She replied nearly absentmindedly.

"Ok then. What did I just say?"

"Um…" Shenzi desperately tried to fathom a way out of this sticky situation, until her mother's voice reached their ears.

"Bakari!" Shenzi and her father looked up to see Safia walking in their direction, a very serious expression on her face. Shenzi glanced up at her father, who had a peculiar expression on his own face.

What she didn't know, is that Bakari had made this face just a few times before. And it was because Safia was only serious when there was something very urgent she had to tell him. Shenzi just watched as her mother walked over to her father. Bakari looked at his mate with a worried appearance.

"Shenzi stay outside of the skull for a minute, me and your daddy need to go have a talk." Safia told her before disappearing into their home with her father. Shenzi was puzzled as to why her parents were acting so strangely.

_Meanwhile…_

A meerkat kit, who could've been no older than five, was digging through the dirt as best he could. All his life he had been told that a good meerkat knew had to dig a good tunnel. You had to have support beams when you dug a tunnel, you couldn't have any stray rocks when you dug a tunnel, you had to have a sufficient amount of light when you dug a tunnel…

Tunnels, tunnels, tunnels, that's all he ever heard about! Where was the excitement in being in a meerkat colony? So far the only thing he knew was that his family dug so they could hide and hid so they could dig. His mother, or Ma, had tried her best to explain this to him many times before.

He sighed.

"I hope Uncle Max doesn't yell at me for _this_ one." He said to himself.

Deciding his tunnel was long enough, he looked above himself and began digging towards the surface. At least, he _hoped_ this was leading towards the surface.

"_Nothin' makes the other meerkat kids laugh at ya like diggin' to the surface for hours when it turns out you were goin' the wrong way."_ He thought as he continued to claw at the dirt.

Fortunately he did go in the correct direction and reached the outside within two minutes. But what he saw when he popped out of the ground was very unfamiliar to him, and a puzzled expression came upon his face.

"_This doesn't look like __my__ Pit of Shame."_

_Back with Shenzi…_

Shenzi had stood outside her family's skull for about fifteen minutes. She failed to notice the unusually long time it was taking her parents to converse because for some reason her thoughts had wondered to the two males again. She wondered where they were at or if they even remembered her. So enthralled in her own intellect, she didn't notice her name being called several times.

"Shenzi?"

"_Shenzi_?"

"Shenzi!!"

"SHENZI MARIE PREDATORA VELDETTA JACQUELINA HYENA, GET IN HERE NOW!!!"

Shenzi jumped about twelve feet in the air, before whirling around and darting straight into her home.

She had not seen, however, a small meerkat staring at her the whole time, thinking _"What is that?"_ When her parents had called her inside it only made him more dumbfounded.

"_Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena? Boy, that's a weird name."_ And without another thought, he dove right back into the ground. Not knowing that he would soon find out exactly what he had seen, and quite well too.

Shenzi rushed inside the skull, to see her mother and father looking at her very impatiently.

"What took you so long?" Her mother asked lightly.

"Sorry, I was um…thinking about something." She replied as she walked in their direction.

"Well nevahmind any 'a that." Safia then leaned down to her pup, a serious expression accompanied with motherly concern.

"Baby I need you to listen to me real careful now, you understand?" She asked. Shenzi nodded her head in response.

But her gaze wondered over to her father, who was staring off in a certain direction. She followed his gaze, and saw it was looking at where these creatures called lions lived. Bakari looked troubled, and Shenzi wondered why. Seeing this, her mother sighed, which caught her daughter's attention, and Safia looked down at her.

"Honey, you know not to go nowhere without your momma or daddy there with you, don't you?" Shenzi nodded again.

Safia looked at her for a moment longer, before walking towards the exit of the skull, stopping just before the she reached it. Shenzi cautiously followed her. Looking up, she could see her mother was now staring in the same direction her father was earlier.

She tried to see what her parents were looking at, but the place had always looked the same it did every time she saw it; lots of trees, lots of flowers, and more importantly, lots of food. And for some weird reason the ground was green, fuzzy and green. Even more strange there was this big, pointy rock sticking right in front of the horizon.

After what seemed like forever to Shenzi, her mother spoke up.

"Do you know what that place is called?" Shenzi darted her gaze up to Safia.

"What?" She asked. Her mother looked down at her.

"Do you know what that place is called?" She repeated, slightly louder. Shenzi was in thought for a moment, before looking up at her mother and shaking her head. Safia sighed again and looked out at the horizon.

"That place, that place _way_ over there, past our home, is called "The Pridelands"." Her daughter was puzzled.

"Pridelands?" She looked up at her mother, whose eyes looked down to meet hers.

"A pride is what they call a group 'a lions." Safia then looked back up in that direction.

"And lions are always hangin' 'round out there. That's why they call it the Pridelands." She explained. Shenzi almost understood; she had been told about lions before. How they were bigger, stronger, and faster than hyenas, and how they didn't exactly take well to her kind either. As to why this was so, nobody really knew.

"But why are you talkin' to me about lions today?" She asked. Her mother's stone cold eyes met her own which sent a chill down her spine. There was another long moment before Safia looked back to the Pridelands talked again.

"Two pups, of a young hyena couple, were found dead today. Killed." Shenzi's blood ran cold.

"By Ahadi." She looked behind her when she heard her father growl. Shenzi's gaze went from him back to her mother.

"Who's Ahadi?" She asked. Safia looked down at her daughter.

"Nobody you need to worry 'bout. AS LONG AS YOU STAY OUT OF THE PRIDELANDS." She finished with a firm but not shouting voice.

"Promise us that." Shenzi looked behind her to see her father now standing on all fours and looking at her very seriously, although she could also see some worry in his eyes. Shenzi looked from him to her mother.

"You must never go into the Pridelands." Safia told her. Shenzi was silent for a moment; a not old memory began to play in her head. But she gave her parents what they wanted, although she still sounded unsure.

"Ok."

"I mean it; they're dangerous." Her mother warned. Shenzi saw her father step forward.

"She's right. If you ever went there alone then…" there was a long pause as Shenzi heard her father sigh.

"You might not come back." He finished. Shenzi's gaze once again shifted from one parent to the other, before speaking up again.

"I promise." She said. Safia and Bakari smiled.

"Good." Safia stated. Then she leaned down and gave her daughter a lick, Bakari leaned down then gave her a nuzzle. Shenzi smiled at both her parents, before a thought came to her mind. She tried to put on a face as innocent as possible.

"Momma, daddy, can I go outside again? I promise I won't be alone and I promise I won't leave the graveyard." Safia and Bakari exchanged glances before smiling down at her again.

"Alright, but be back by dinner." Her mother said.

"If we can find any." Bakari grumbled. Safia just looked back down at her daughter.

"I need you to get some sleep tonight as well; tomorrow's gonna be a big day for you."

"Why?" Shenzi asked.

"You'll see. Go on now." Safia replied as she nudged her daughter towards the exit. Shenzi was a little puzzled at what her mother meant, but just shrugged and eagerly ran out of the skull.

"Why _is_ tomorrow a big day for her?" Bakari asked his mate as he walked up beside her.

"Matriarch trainin'."

"This early?!" Safia slowly turned her gaze towards him.

"When my pup finds out about my mortal enemy, she should find out how to keep the clan safe from him."

* * *

Banzai paced outside his den, staring at the ground the entire time he was. His mother, who was still inside, looked at him very worried. He had been acting a little strange since she left him at the caretaker den yesterday, but Raziya couldn't find out the cause of it. 

The five year-old pup continued to pace, deep in thought about the female he met yesterday. He had seen females before, but for some reason she was…different. Or, maybe it was just because they accidentally kissed the other day (not that he didn't like it mind you). Even though he didn't exactly understand what they just did he also didn't understand why he liked it so much.

Or why ever since he met that female, he had a weird feeling deep inside him. Even after they first met and only argued it kept bugging him no matter what he did. He also wondered what they did yesterday was called; pressing their lips together. Deciding that this was another question his mother could answer, Banzai turned towards Raziya.

"Mom?" Raziya immediately raised her head at her son's voice.

"What is it hijo?" She asked. **(A/N** Translation: Son)

"What's it called when, two hyenas push their mouths against one 'nother?" He asked her. Banzai's mother was confused at what he meant, until it suddenly struck her like a bolt of lightning.

"You mean, kissing?" She asked.

"Kissing?" Banzai said. Raziya nodded.

"That's what it's called?" He asked. She nodded again.

"Oh." Curious as to why her son wanted to know about that, Raziya spoke up to him.

"Why do you want to know? Did you see two other hyenas doing that?"

"No." If that was the case then she couldn't understand how Banzai could know about kissing until-

"_I_ did that." His mother's eyes widened.

"With who?" She immediately asked.

"Some chick named Shenzi." He answered.

"_The matriarch's pup?"_ Raziya thought.

* * *

Shenzi had only ran a few feet away from her skull, until all of a sudden, she stopped when she saw a familiar male's face. 

There was Ed, leaning over a hollowed-out skull that was upside down and drinking the rain water that had collected inside.

She was about to call out and run over to him, until a mischievous plan began to form in her mind. Smirking impishly, she snuck over to the unsuspecting male, who was just innocently lapping up the liquid.

Ed's belly quickly found relief when the cool liquid reached his stomach. Or maybe it was because he no longer had a guilty concience burrowing in there. He still felt kind of bad about it though and part of his mind was wondering where his brother could've gone off to. If only he could make Maumbu happy, Ed wanted that more than any food there was.

But then, without warning, Ed felt himself being shoved from behind and the next thing he knew he was immersed in freezing cold water. He shrieked as he bounded out of the graveyard water torture, and fell with a "plop" back on the ground. His little body shivering from the cold liquid, he tried to curl up into a ball for warmth. But just as he was, he heard uncontrollable laughter.

He looked up and spotted his new friend Shenzi rolling on her back and cackling like there was no tomorrow. Seeing her, he forgot all about the freezing water and happily ran over to her. She smiled.

"Glad to see you're such a good sport Ed." She stated. Ed just gave her an evil smirk, before pouncing on her and trying to pin her to the ground. The two rolled around playfully, before Shenzi had Ed's back to the ground. The two laughed some more before Shenzi got off him and asked him a question.

"You seen Banzai around anywhere?" Ed shook his head and got up to his feet. Shenzi contemplated for a few more seconds, before talking to him again.

"Do ya know where he lives?" Ed thought for a while, before a familiar den came to his mind. He immediately nodded and motioned her to follow him. Shenzi ran after Ed as he led her through the graveyard.

* * *

"You sure it's called a 'kiss'? 'Cause that kinda sounds weird." Banzai asked his mother. Raziya nodded, although her mind was on other things… 

"Is it normal to pups to like it?" He asked her. That slowly caught Raziya's attention and she looked up at her son.

"Adult hyenas yes, and teenagers sometimes, but pups…" She trailed off. Truth behold, she was wondering this herself. Banzai stared at her for a few more seconds, until a voice suddenly caught the attention of his mind, and his heart.

"Banzai!"

The two hyenas looked over to see two pups running in their direction. Banzai immediately recognized Ed and Shenzi and for some reason his face started to feel hot upon seeing her. Raziya was wondering who the two were but soon recognized them as the same pups she had left Banzai with at the caretaker den.

What baffled her even more is that that was the same female pup his son refused to stay in the same room with. And Raziya thought the girl's feelings were similar to his from the way she acted yesterday, but now she was running towards him? Willingly?

This didn't make sense, unless…

"Hey. Miss us?" Shenzi smirked with they got there. Banzai didn't answer; he only stared at her. Both pups were confused.

"Anybody in there?" Shenzi asked, tapping Banzai on the head.

"Wha?" He said, finally snapping out of it. Raziya carefully observed her son's behavior. Shenzi and Ed exchanged glances before she spoke to Banzai again.

"Wanna go play around some elephant bones for awhile?" She asked.

"Uh…yeah." He replied, still trying to snap out of a daze that kept coming back. The three pups were about to leave, until a voice came from behind them.

"Hijo!" The trio looked over to see Raziya now standing in the entrance.

Banzai was a little puzzled; his mother only talked to him in Spanish when she wanted to have a very private conversation with him. But nonetheless he turned to his friends.

"Hold on a sec." Banzai told them. Shenzi and Ed watched as he walked over to his mother, but both were very confused at what she had just called him. The two were only more confused, when they heard Banzai and Raziya start conversing in a very unfamiliar tongue.

"¿Qué?" He asked when he reached her. **(A/N** Translation: "What?")

"¿Adonde vas?" Raziya asked her son. **(A/N** "Where are you going?")

"A jugar con mis amigos." He answered. Raziya looked over at Shenzi and Ed for a minute, especially Shenzi, both of the pups just looked even more confused. **(A/N "**To play with my friends.")

"Mmmmm… Fino, solo llega a casa para la cena." She said while looking down at Banzai. **(A/N** "Fine, just be home by dinner.")

"Sí." He replied, then turned around and walked back to his friends.

"Ready." He told them. But then he was confused to see Shenzi and Ed giving him a strange look, much similar to the looks Shenzi and Banzai had given Ed whenever he spoke gibberish.

"What?"

* * *

Shenzi was soon leading the trio of new friends through a network of huge bone piles, skulls and ribcages. She was running very fast for some reason and Banzai and Ed were struggling to keep up with her. All the twists and turns the graveyard had to offer just made it all the more difficult, but Banzai had to admit he was once again impressed with the female; he had never met any pups that could outrun him. 

Ed was heavily panting for breath as he followed his friend to wherever she was going. He was having a hard time enough just trying to keep up with Banzai but Shenzi proved to be quite impressive yet again. But for once he had friends and there was no way he was going to lose them, and if running like a cheetah cub was what it took, then so be it.

But soon the two males following behind her were becoming exhausted.

"Hey! You said we'd be playin' around elephant bones! Well, we're passin' a whole bunch of 'em if ya haven't noticed!" Banzai called up to her in between gasps for air. Shenzi glanced behind herself and, upon seeing how far back they were, sighed, turned around and walked back to them. After reaching the two males, she leaned in and began speaking in a very low tone.

"Look, the playin' around thing was just some trick I did to get your folks to let ya come with me." She quietly explained. Banzai and Ed exchanged confused glances, before Banzai spoke out to her.

"So-"

"Shh!" Shenzi cut him off as she quickly put a paw over his mouth; he spoke too loudly.

"So where we goin' to?" He asked in a more settled tone. Shenzi glanced around them, before leaning in even closer and answering him.

"The border."

"The border?!!" Both males screamed.

"Shhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Shenzi grabbed onto their skulls and slammed their mouths to the ground.

"Would you be quiet?! We're not supposed to be here!" She angrily whispered to them.

"Why are we goin' to the border?" Banzai asked in a whisper again. Shenzi glanced around for a few minutes, wondering if she should tell him. But upon realizing time was crucial she just said,

"It's important."

Banzai was confused. And Ed wasn't so sure about any of this; sneaking off, fibbing to their parents, this couldn't lead to anything good. Then without warning Shenzi turned around and began walking off. The two male pups exchanged glances again, before Banzai asked what both males wanted to know.

"Well why do we hafta come?"

Shenzi glanced behind herself one more time and saw them giving her a questioning look. She was getting annoyed with all this stalling, and thought maybe they'd get there faster if she dragged both males there. This idea was taken into consideration but quickly put aside, but she did let a frown come across her face.

"You said you were my friends, right? Well, this is like my own little friendship test. Pass, and you're stuck with me for life."

Banzai's eyes immediately widened at what she just said. And like a shot he immediately ran in her direction. This caught Ed by surprise but he quickly followed after him. Shenzi was also surprised at Banzai's sudden reaction, but decided to use it to her advantage and ran in the direction of the border.

_A few minutes later…_

"Why are we here again?" Banzai asked Shenzi in regular tone as the pups were getting a drink from a small waterhole on the border. It was safe not to whisper anymore for they had already exited the graveyard and weren't that close to the pridelands. Shenzi merely smiled at him and said,

"I'm meeting someone." Then without another word she just walked off to look for the person. Banzai was confused but just sat down beside Ed, who was getting a drink.

"Whoddya think we're meetin' Ed?" He asked. His friend sat up, wiped his mouth off and shrugged. Banzai looked in the direction Shenzi had walked away in, but she had already disappeared.

Not that he was scared, but Banzai hoped she would come back soon; it wasn't safe for two pups like him and Ed to be out all by themselves in the wide open, let alone one pup like Shenzi.

Trying to calm his nerves, Banzai bent down to the waterhole and lapped up some of the water. He sighed in relief after his drink, it did help after all the running he just did.

For awhile, the two males just sat there, waiting for Shenzi to come back. Then, without warning, a large shadow completely enveloped them both.

Banzai and Ed looked up to see whatever was in front of them_…_

And screamed.

* * *

Sorry for such a cliffy, but we did see a few more things explained about the trio; such as Timon finding out Shenzi's full name. Anyway, review if you want another chapter! 


	6. Meeting Taka

When I updated the fifth chapter I noticed that the Lion King had 994 fanfics at the time. Then I realized if you put a 1 in front of that you'd have 1994; the same year it came into theatres.

Glad the last update had you all wanting more, here's the new chapter!

* * *

Shenzi was still hard at work looking for whoever she was supposed to meet on the border between the Pridelands and Elephant Graveyard. But the more she explored to find that person, the more puzzled she became; they both agreed to meet here, so what was taking him, and possibly them, so long? 

After about two more minutes of searching, she began to think that maybe she should just turn around and return to the graveyards with Banzai and Ed; the search was undeniably going nowhere and she didn't exactly have all the time in the world to wait. Plus her male friends would be wondering where she was, and could possibly start having ideas about trying to find her.

And that would be an extremely bad idea, especially considering the position of the territories they were in; The Outlands were the only border separating The Elephant Graveyard from The Pridelands, but even that didn't keep the hyenas safe from the lions if the canine-like carnivores exited the graveyards. Banzai and Ed could be in serious danger if left alone too long _or_ if they ventured the outlands with no idea where they were going.

Just as she began to think about the two pups again, a strange noise reached her ears. They immediately perked up in response when the sound had become audible without warning. It was then to her horror that she realized it was the merged screams of Banzai and Ed!

Shenzi had only known them both for one day and already she proved to be a terrible friend! The person she was meeting would have to wait; Shenzi turned-tail and ran straight in their direction. This couldn't be good, and if even one of the males happened to survive she'd be his _mate_ when they grew older if it earned his forgiveness.

When she finally reached the two male pups she couldn't believe her eyes.

* * *

Banzai and Ed continued to scream as they stared up at something so big, it was entirely blocking the sun from their view. 

There, in front of them, was a very dark-looking lion that couldn't have been older than fifteen. His mane was still in the process of growing, revealing a sort of messy Mohawk appearance, although it wouldn't be long before it had fully developed. He was a couple feet taller than they were, plus his stature was fairly emaciated. His tan fur complimented his bright green eyes, of which he stared at the two pups with an ill at ease expression on his face.

As the males continued to scream, without warning another lion came into view. Only this time it was a lioness with sandy-blonde fur and a trim, dark border around her eyes and lips. She also had a brown stripe starting right from her head trailing all the way down her back.

"What's going on?!!" She asked in a worried voice as she suddenly appeared out of some high grass. Banzai and Ed only screamed louder at the sight of her. The lioness just cocked an eyebrow at the two pups, as they held onto each other while they shivered out of complete and utter terror.

Just as the males had reached the brink of their sanity and stability, without warning, Shenzi jumped in between them and the two lions. This caused Banzai and Ed to at least stop screaming, as she turned her gaze towards them first.

"What are you two doin'?" She asked with a slightly annoyed tone. Banzai and Ed, now with more confused and but still slightly frightened expressions on their faces, just slowly pointed to the lions behind her. Upon seeing them, Shenzi sighed as she blew a bang from her eye.

"Just calm down. We's fine." She told them while turning in the direction of the lion with the black mane. Banzai and Ed were stunned.

"Sorry; didn't know I'd be bringin' along some new friends when we made this little meetin'." She told him with an innocent smile. This only made the two pups more shocked; what the heck was she doing _talking_ to a _lion_? Even more astounding, the three had not been ripped into shreds yet. What was going on here? The dark-maned lion merely smirked down at her.

"It's not a problem; as I advised you I brought a friend of my own." He replied while gesturing to the lioness beside him, who tried to look imposing at his acknowledge of her presence.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" Banzai mumbled to himself. **(A/N** Translation: What's going on here?)

* * *

_Flashback…_

It was just another typical day in the Elephant Graveyard to Shenzi as she, once again, followed Bakari through a network of disassembled bones and dens of hyenas that had long been abandoned. Far-off she could see some clearly active geysers; of course her father did everything he could to keep her away from exciting things such as those.

And yet again he was giving her a life-lecture as they continued to venture throughout their home. Only it didn't exactly matter to Shenzi; this was only about the millionth time her father walked her through this section. To say she was getting bored would be the understatement of the decade. She let a sigh escape her nostrils.

"Daddy, when we goin' home?" Bakari looked back to his daughter, his focus was a little diverted now since she cut him off from the lesson, but after a moment he smirked at her.

"This might seem boring to ya now, but it won't seem so boring when you're lost and all alone in the graveyards." He then looked back up ahead and continued walking. Shenzi just blew a bang from her eye.

"_Like that would evah happin'."_ She thought. Her father never let her go anywhere alone. And even if he did it was usually something like going to the bathroom. But other than that he stuck to her like a group of vultures stuck to a dying elephant staggering to the graveyards (which were a real pain in the neck whenever something like that happened).

Shenzi couldn't take much more of this; she had to do something to get away from her father, even if only for a few minutes. Then all of a sudden, an idea sprung into her head. Her mouth spread into a toothy wayward grin.

"Will you ever cease to come through fa me brain?" She said to herself. Then she put on an as innocent smile as possible, and walked up to her father.

"Daddy?" She said in an almost naïve voice. Bakari looked down at her. As she talked, Shenzi tried to make as many butterfly kisses at him as possible.

"Can we pwease go wook at dat gweat big wibcage we saw the wast time we was here?" She asked in a babyish voice.

"Pweeeeeeeeeease??" She finished, batting her eyes at him much as she could. Unfortunately for her, Bakari was not so gullible.

"What do you want Shenzi?" He said; it wasn't asking. At that, Shenzi put on a puerile yet sad look, bottom lip pouted out included.

"What? All I wanna do is see the wibcage." She replied innocently. Bakari rolled his eyes as he sighed; he knew his daughter was playing the "daddy's little girl" card to get them someplace else in order distract him from the lesson. What was worse, he knew, is that it was working.

"Alright, alright." Bakari sighed as he gave in and looked in another direction.

"It should be this way." He mumbled to himself, taking a few steps down another path. Shenzi let out a fake squeal of delight.

"Thank you daddy!" Bakari lightly rolled his eyes again but just had to smile as he continued to walk in the direction. Shenzi pretended to follow him, but after a few steps her father's gaze seemed to drift away from her. Seeing this was her chance, she quickly hid behind a rock.

She stayed there until her father disappeared from sight. And as soon as he did, the four year-old pup snickered to herself and snuck off.

_A few minutes later…_

Since she had finally managed to evade her father, for the afternoon, Shenzi decided to do a little exploring. She tried amusing herself with skulls, tusks, and other elephant bones, but she had seen these things many times before; she wanted something new. Even the geysers seemed to had lost their "steam" now, no matter how big or small.

Just as she had picked through the last ribcage she could find, that was hardly the slightest bit amusing, she sighed to herself.

"Maybe I should just go back n' find dad."

But right after she said that, something in the distance caught her eye. Shenzi looked to her left to see a nearby light-brownish field of grass and termite mounds, but it was beyond that territory that amazed her.

"Whoa." Shenzi climbed atop a pile of bones to get a better look, still not taking her gaze off of it.

There, just near the horizon, was the biggest, widest, greenest, most beautiful piece of land she had ever seen. Much more pleasant to look at than the graveyard that was for sure. Shenzi just had to see more of it.

_A few __more__ minutes later…_

Shenzi had managed to find her way to a lush, flourishing meadow. For some reason, her paws felt kind of funny touching this long patchy green stuff. All her life she had only walked on rocks or bones, but this wide pasture seemed soothing to the pads on her paws. She smiled as she wiggled her toes in it. Why didn't the graveyard have something like this?

She took a good look around. This place was definitely a lot different than where she came from; no geysers, no bones, no hard rock under your feet, plus the smell of food hung all over in the air. She deeply inhaled the wonderful scent. This place was more than just different than the graveyards, it was _better_.

But just as Shenzi decided to do a little more exploring, an unusual sound reached her ears. Was that the sound of…crying? Shenzi was confused, until her gaze wondered over to another patch of grass. There, she saw an odd form sticking out.

Cautiously taking a few steps towards it, her eyes widened when she saw it was that of a lion. She suddenly forgot how to move. He was lying down on the ground, and covering his face, the tears mixing with the dry dirt. He had a tan coat, a dark mane that was still growing, and a rather scrawny physique.

But after a few seconds of staring at him, Shenzi felt a new emotion soon overpowering the fear; it felt like a twinge of…pity? But why though? Why would she take pity on him?

Well, how could she _not_ take pity on the lion? One look at him and even the vultures would feel sorry. He was probably very good looking, maybe even handsome to some lionesses, although now his boyish good looks could barely be perceived through the tear-stained face and dirt-blemished fur. She could very well see the tears had mixed in with the earth.

Shenzi looked up at the pitiful lion once again. Her legs muscles were almost shaking at the thought, but something told her that she _had_ to do this. Taking a slight chance, she took one more step in the lion's direction… and spoke out to him.

"Why are you crying?"

The lion raised his head up at a newcomer's voice. As he observed his surroundings, there appeared to be a wary expression upon his face.

"Who's there?" He demanded, the apprehension in his voice was as clear as a bell. Shenzi unhesitatingly revealed herself to him when she gradually stepped out of some tall grass.

"Me." She answered. The lion was stunned upon seeing her. How did such a small hyena pup get all the way out here? Better yet, _what_ was she doing here? This was a long way from the Elephant Graveyard no doubt about that.

"…Aren't you a little far from home?" He asked after a silent moment.

"I should be askin' you the same question; whacha doin' all the way out here when this place has got food comin' out of its ears?" She asked. The lion sniffed and looked away as he sat up.

"Why should I tell you? You shouldn't even be here anyway." He replied, although he strongly felt that the hyena pup should leave this place; he knew how his father felt about hyenas and didn't want to think about what would happen if he caught his son with one. It didn't matter if it was pup or adult; under his law, no lions associated with hyenas.

Shenzi just scowled at the lion.

"Hey, I ain't the kinda pup who's always actin' nice n' stuff. So you better consider yourself pretty lucky." She said. The lion scoffed.

"If I'm so lucky, then why does my father love my brother so much and hate me?" He asked himself. Shenzi however, still heard him.

"What?" She was confused. He sighed when he realized she must've overheard him.

"_Well, might as well tell her now that it's out."_ He thought to himself. He let a shaky breath escape from his jaws, and slowly turned to face the much smaller hyena pup.

"My older brother's going to marry a lioness I… _really_ like. We've been really good friends as far back as I can remember, but my dad said I can't even talk to her anymore because she's to be Mufasa's mate."

"Mufasa?" Shenzi said. She had occasionally heard her parents, and a few other hyenas in addition, discussing matters of the Pridelands' loyal family. Particularly showing the most fascination in the newest generation.

Everybody seemed fairly interested about who would be the next king of Priderock. But mostly just because it was out of faint hope that the new ruler would welcome hyenas back into the Pridelands; they had been expelled from there so long that not even the eldest hyenas remembered what the Pridelands looked like. However most hyenas had long given up on this, saying there was no fatter known chance in the world.

Shenzi looked up and saw the lion nod in response. After a few seconds, her eyes widened.

"So, if you're his brother then, you gotta be…"

"Taka, Second-born Prince of the Pridelands." He introduced politely, now standing on all fours. He sighed.

"Since we're talking I might as well know your name." Taka said to her. Shenzi smirked.

"Shenzi. …I ain't gonna bow to ya if that's what you're thinkin'." Now it was Taka's turn to smirk.

"You wouldn't be the first. I barely have any friends, let alone soon-to-be faithful subjects; father hasn't chosen which one of us will be king yet." Shenzi grew a little bored and began scratching an ear with her hind leg. Taka tilted his head at this, but just ignored it and turned his head in the other direction.

"But I suppose you wouldn't understand what it means to be heartbroken would you?" He stated.

"No. I don't. But I wouldn't worry 'bout it." Taka shifted his gaze back to her at this.

"I mean, there's like a dozen female lions in a pride, right?"

"Lionesses." He corrected her.

"Whatever. Point is, there's plenty of othah fish in the sea. Or in your case lionesses in the meadow." Taka let a slight chuckle emerge from him at this. Shenzi smirked at seeing she made him laugh.

"So, at least one of 'ems gotta like ya right? I mean after all, you _are_ Prince Taka. As in, you're a PRINCE." Taka smiled down at her. There weren't many animals that exactly cared for him, yet this hyena didn't seem to think he was beneath her at all. …Then again, that could've been because he was at least three feet taller than her but that was beside the point.

"Might I know where you came from, Shenzi?" He asked, calling her by her name for the first time.

"The biggest skull in The Elephant Graveyard." She replied, having not yet discovered the one deeply hidden in the graveyard's territory.

"I'm next in line for matriarch." She proudly declared. Taka's expression suddenly dropped.

"You're Safia's daughter?" He asked, taking a few steps back. Shenzi cocked an eyebrow at him, a confused expression now presented upon her face.

"Yeah." She answered. She saw him get a little anxious; he started looking left and right as if to make sure they were alone.

"What's up with you?" Shenzi asked him.

"Nothing. Y-you better go now." He replied. Although she was now a little baffled at his sudden change in behavior, Shenzi reluctantly turned around to leave. Until suddenly, an almost crazy idea came into her mind. She turned back to the lion, who was now starting to leave himself.

"Hey!" She called out to the prince. Taka froze in place, before whirling around quick as a flash and darting straight towards her.

"Shhh!! Do you know how dangerous it is for you here?" He whispered.

"Sorry." Shenzi replied, not really paying attention to what he just asked her. She then looked up at him.

"Y'know what you need? Somebody like me ta keep ya head on straight. Tell ya what, how 'bout we meet agin' sometime? Say…two days from now?"

Taka was unsure of this; talking to a hyena was one thing but paying one a social visit would be asking for brutal consequences from his father. Plus the graveyarders probably wouldn't like one of their own associating with a lion either. Then again, this was the first friend Taka had made in quite a long time. And loners couldn't be choosers.

"We'd need a place to meet in secret." He told her after a moment of thinking.

"Oh yeah." There was a long moment of silence between them, until Taka's expression slightly perked up.

"Wait a minute; I think I know a place where nobody will even _think_ about looking for us." He stated. Shenzi smirked again.

"Lemme hear it." Taka bent down and whispered the location of the area in her ear. Her eyes immediately widened.

"I know that place!" She declared. Taka covered her mouth with his paw.

"Shhhhhhh! That's good, and if you wanna be able to meet me there you'll have to leave. Now." Shenzi nodded her head as he uncovered her mouth. The two let almost invisible smiles come across their faces at each other, before they both started to walk away again. Until this time, the lion prince was the one who intervened.

"Oh, and a little precaution; I might have company with me on that day." He said. Shenzi didn't exactly like the way he said that but just smiled and said,

"No problem." But then after a few more steps… Shenzi realized she had almost failed to notice something about the young prince. She turned around and called out to him one more time.

"Hey Taka," he turned back to the female hyena pup at the sound of her voice, "I got one more question for ya bahfore I leave."

"What?" He asked. Then Taka was puzzled when he saw the young pup's expression soften a tiny bit, as did her tone.

"Where'dja get them bruises?" She asked, gesturing to a few just barely seeable purple spots on his shoulders, shin bones, and torso. Right after she had asked, Shenzi saw Taka's expression drop for a second time.

"It…it's nothing." Was all he said, before slowly walking in the direction of Pride Rock, this time not stopping to look back.

Although she was still a little puzzled at the prince's behavior, Shenzi still had her doubts about trusting him. Then again, this lion did seem pretty pathetic.

…Maybe she'd just have to find out for herself, on the day of the meeting.

_End of flashback_…

* * *

"Any, that's why we's here." She finished explaining to Banzai and Ed. The two males appeared slightly calmer, although they were silent for another few minutes. 

"So, this wasn't just some friendship test you made up for us?" Banzai asked.

"…No." Shenzi admitted. But after stealing a cautious glance at Taka, she leaned in to her friends.

"But I figured this guy could use a lil' company, I mean, look at 'im." She whispered. Banzai and Ed brought their gaze up to Taka. Well, odds to say they didn't _disagree_ with her.

"Ok. But if this guy starts any funny business we're all outta here." Banzai replied, also whispering. Shenzi smiled and nodded, then the three pups looked straight at the two lions.

"Taka, this is Banzai, n' Ed." Shenzi told the young prince, gesturing to her two male friends.

Banzai just lightly waved and Ed tried his best to make a salute, seeing as how he was addressing a prince and all, but the male pup just ended up falling flat on his face. Banzai snickered as Shenzi rolled her eyes. Taka merely smiled.

"And allow me to introduce my good friend, Zira." He said. The lioness they had seen earlier, didn't exactly seemed too thrilled about meeting hyenas, but put on a polite smile for her friend Taka. And, also only for her friend, decided to get a conversation going. The first thing she wanted to know about them was their age; after all the trio of hyena pups seemed awfully young to her.

"How old are you three?" She asked.

"I'll be five in a couple months." Shenzi replied.

"N' I'm already five." Banzai replied. Ed laughed and grunted out that he was four years old. Taka and Zira didn't understand a word he said. Shenzi and Banzai didn't either but they _did_ know his age and answered for their friend.

"He's four." They said.

"And Zira and I are both 15." Taka explained. After hearing this, Ed began laughing in a happy and excited tone. The four each cocked an eyebrow at him. What they didn't know, is that Ed had said Taka was the same age as his older brother Maumbu. After a minute of thinking, Banzai asked Shenzi a question.

"Hey, ain't Maumbu 15?" He said.

"Oh yeah." The two pups shifted their attention over to Ed.

"I think maybe that's why he's tryin' ta tell us."

"Maybe." Banzai said, now a little weirded out at Ed's behavior. Shenzi turned around to face Taka and his friend.

"Anyway, since ya seemed so bummed-out 'round ya own home, I thought maybe you'd like to try a crack 'round here." She offered.

Zira shot Taka a concerned glance, much to her surprise, he seemed to be in thought. Although she didn't want to admit it, since Taka was her best friend and she'd do anything for him, she didn't exactly want to be here.

The Pridelands was his home, nowhere else. He just couldn't see it due to the current depression he was in; fatherly troubles at home had made it impossible to recognize any form of sincerity or kindness the animals of the Pridelands showed him. And although Zira was well aware of Taka's father's…slightly aggressive conduct with him, he'd never be more welcomed in any place else. …Or so she thought.

_A few minutes later…_

"Anyways, you just gotta see this HUGE elephant skull we found! I'll bet it's even bigger than where you live." Shenzi said as the five animals walked through the graveyard, the three pups in front, the two lions following behind. Banzai stole a chance to look back at the two pridelanders, and saw Zira's eyes darting around at every gap and crack the group approached.

"_Yeesh, she acts like the whole place is gonna jump out n' bite 'er."_ He thought to himself. But since at least one of these lions appeared to be Shenzi's friend (and right now he was doing every trick in the book he could think of to impress Shenzi), he didn't say a word and looked back up ahead.

Zira meanwhile, remained wary of their surroundings.

"Taka, we should go back home. Your father will get quite…edgy if he realizes you're missing." She said as she tried to convince her friend to return to the Pridelands. Although she knew deep down in her heart that Ahadi didn't give a baboon's rear end about what happened to Taka. He _would_ however get upset if Uru began to worry about their son, and Taka was always punished for making _anybody_ ill at ease, whether he meant to or not.

"What possible damage could result from this?" He reassured her. Much to Zira's bewilderment, he seemed to be a bit more contented than usual; he didn't even appear to be worried about his father for once. …Maybe it was because this could be the one place he was looking for where he could go to without Ahadi having to trouble him.

While the two lions were talking, Banzai was having his own conversation with Ed since Shenzi seemed to be too interested in the lions behind them.

"So Ed, what's the deal on you talkin' all weird?" The oldest male pup asked him.

Ed just shrugged and smiled at his friend with his tongue hanging out. He knew Banzai couldn't understand him anyway, but decided to be polite with a proper answer. Ed told him in his gibberish language that he was born a "special" baby; his parents had told him so. And for some reason his brother reminded him of it on one occasion or another.

"And uh, how long has that been goin' on?" Banzai asked. Suddenly, both males' eyes widened. Their gaze rapidly locked onto each other.

"You can understand me?!!" Ed said in gibberish.

"I can understand you?!!" Banzai repeated. Unfortunately though this little outburst had caught Shenzi's attention, and Banzai looked on his other side to see her staring at him with a cocked eyebrow.

Banzai felt the blood immediately rushing to his face as he gave her an awkward smile. Shenzi just stared at him like that for a couple more seconds before continuing to walk. After she had left, Banzai groaned in embarrassment.

"All I'm saying is that our kind isn't exactly welcomed he-" Zira started to say until something blocked their path without warning. The five immediately stopped in their tracks at sight of the newcomer, who apparently seemed surprised as well.

Then, it took the trio a few seconds to realize that this person looked familiar. Ed's mouth instantly spread into a happy grin. He then ran up to his brother and gave him a sweet little nuzzle against his leg. Maumbu was slightly disgusted.

"What're you doin' here squirt? Mom n' dad have been lookin' all over for-" He began in trifling anger, until his gaze wondered up, and he saw the two lions standing before him.

Much to Ed's stupefaction, his brother and Taka and Zira had frozen in place. Even Shenzi and Banzai appeared motionless. There was silence, until Maumbu suddenly tried to look intimidating as he took a couple steps in the direction of the two lions.

"And just what are you doing here, pridelanders?" He growled. Shenzi immediately cut in between him and her friends.

"They're here 'cause I invited 'em!" She shouted in an irritated tone. Ed's brother stared down at her with a cocked eyebrow, until he looked at her in a much similar way he would look at Ed with.

"And I thought my brother was dumb, but apparently his friends are too." He declared. This little statement though, caused Banzai to become angry.

"Don't you call her dumb!!" He yelled as he suddenly jumped up beside Shenzi.

" 'Least she can keep an eye on him for more than five minutes!" He continued, gesturing towards Ed.

"He's your own brother and you couldn't watch 'im for five _seconds_ if you life depended on it!" He snapped once again at the larger male. Shenzi was a bit surprised at how cunning Banzai's insults seemed to be …well, for him anyway. Maumbu just snorted.

"I don't have time for this." He pushed the two out of his way so he could get to the lions behind them.

"Hey!" Both pups yelled. Zira was about to pounce on Maumbu for even _trying_ to make a threat to her friend, until Taka stopped her by putting his paw in her face. He then looked the male hyena straight in the eye.

"I promise you we're not here to harm anyone." The prince told him. Maumbu scoffed.

"Oh sure. That's what _all_ lions say ta hyenas, before they rip 'em to shreds!" He continued walking up to Taka until their noses were almost pressing up against each other. Taka had to do everything in his power to keep Zira from ripping _him_ to shreds.

"Until we're allowed in your lands you ain't allowed in ours; Get. Out." The fifteen year-old hyena male said. Until suddenly, Ed ran up and surprised everyone by putting himself in between his brother and the two pridelanders.

Ed looked up at his brother with pleading eyes and said in words only his family (and Banzai) could understand: "Please don't hurt them brother! They're my friends!" Maumbu stared down at his baby brother once again, before just rolling his eyes.

"Whatever." He said. Then the male hyena turned away from them all.

"Just keep 'em both on a leash." He finished as he walked away. He disappeared from view when he took another path behind a skull. Shenzi, Banzai and Zira continued to glare in his direction long after he was gone.

"Muchacho estupido." Banzai mumbled under his breath. **(A/N** Translation: Stupid guy) Shenzi looked back at Taka with apologetic eyes once Ed's brother had left.

"Sorry, I guess I shoulda thought this whole thang out bahfore goin' through with it." She said to the lion prince. Once again he merely smiled.

"It's alright; I gotta be gettin' home anyway." He replied.

"No tellin' what my dad's gonna do when I get there." He finished under his breath.

"Whadja say?" Banzai asked.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Nice meeting you both." He told Banzai and Ed as he and his lioness friend turned to leave.

"Yeah sure. Come back n'y time ya wanna." Shenzi replied as both lions started to walk in the direction of the exit of the graveyard. Zira just stared back at the female hyena pup who spoke the same language they did but with a strange accent.

After both lions had left, the three pups were alone now. By this time it was already evening; the sky had turned a mixture of purple, pink, and yellow. Shenzi let a tired sigh escape her lips as she plopped down on the rocky land of the graveyard.

"Well, now that Taka's gone I guess we can get to know each other a lil' bit more." Shenzi said after a moment. Without her knowing, Banzai blushed at this comment and Ed just put on a friendly smile.

Fearing for some reason that this could lead to another kissing escapade which he knew she wouldn't like, but also not wanting to leave her side, Banzai tried to think up a way to keep the trio occupied with just each other.

"Let's go find that skull again." He suggested.

* * *

The night sky was abundant with stars in its midst, as the three pups looked at it all from atop a bull elephant's skull. _Their_ bull elephant skull. The trio were lying down on their backs as they gazed up at the sky. 

"They look kinda bigger from up here." Shenzi quietly stated as her gaze was fixed up on the glowing orbs of light above.

"Yeah." Banzai just agreed on whatever she said. Ed nodded, his tongue flapping as he did so. Then the four year-old pup turned over to Shenzi, who cocked an eyebrow at him upon seeing he was looking at her. Ed told her that she talked kind of funny, but of course who was he to say who could speak properly and who couldn't?

After all, excluding his family and Banzai, the whole Elephant Graveyard couldn't understand a word _he_ was saying. This coming into consideration, Ed tried to tell her what he was trying to say, in gestures and signals. Eventually Shenzi got the point and smirked at him.

"So you think I talk funny, huh?" Ed giggled and nodded. Banzai glared at the male and was about to slap him over the head for this, until he saw that Shenzi didn't look offended. He let this one slip… for now.

"I learned it from my momma." She replied, laying back down on the skull.

"Me too!!" Banzai blurted out, talking about the whole Spanish thing. Both pups stared at him, before he just sheepishly laid back down and turned over away from them, secretly vowing not to talk for the rest of the night. Shenzi and Ed turned their attention back to each other.

"Hey Ed, what's your brother's problem?" Shenzi asked him in a slightly annoyed tone. Ed just shrugged and told her that Maumbu always acted like that. Shenzi didn't understand what he said but snorted from Ed's tone and laid back down.

While he was still trying to recover from embarrassment, Banzai began thinking about one of the little events that helped set things off for the trio.

"_Kissing."_ He thought in his mind.

He glanced over at Shenzi; she really was kinda cute if ya looked at her the right way, plus from what he had seen for the past two days she wasn't put into question when it came to brains _and_ brawn. Outrunning him was impressive enough but being able to cope with an almost full-grown lion, that was something to be reckoned with. Sooner or later he took his gaze off her and shifted it back up to the stars.

But then, Shenzi did something Banzai never thought she'd do; she rolled over on her side to face him. When his head looked over for no reason and he saw her looking at him he froze in place as he felt a lump forming in his throat.

"Was that lady in the den your momma?" She asked. Banzai quickly swallowed the lump in his throat and he felt his mobility return.

"Yeah." He answered. Although he had heard only one word for "father", and that was it, he had heard many names for "mother" since that was all he had.

Banzai looked over and saw Ed talking in gibberish, but due to the little episode that happened earlier today he understood the male. Ed had asked: "How come _you guys_ were talkin' all funny? Not like her, but still funny."

"You're one to talk." Banzai replied while smirking. Ed just smiled sheepishly.

"It's called speakin' in 'Spanish'. You guys wouldn't know." He answered. Somehow, after a few unspoken seconds, Banzai got up the courage to talk to Shenzi again.

"Sh-shenzi?" She turned her gaze towards him.

"U-uh…since your mom's the matriarch n' all, does that mean you're gonna be one too?" Banzai honestly thought that was a completely stupid question; _of course_ she'd be matriarch when she grew up, but it was the only question his mind could think of. Much to his surprise, she didn't insult him or patronize him. Instead, she answered him.

"Yeah, but I dunno if I'm ready ta be matriarch yet; I might not do so good if I'm made the leader." She admitted. Ed asked her a question in gibberish, but she couldn't understand him. Although Banzai could translate what he just said to her, he wanted to reassure her first.

"Well you're only four Shenz; it's gonna be a long time before you're made matriarch. And when ya do I bet you're gonna be awesome. I don't know any other females better for the job." He said. Shenzi smiled at him.

"I bet you don't know any other females at all." She replied. Ed snickered and Banzai blushed at her statement. But then Shenzi realized what Banzai had called her earlier, she turned her gaze to face him.

"Shenz?" She asked. Banzai realized what she meant.

"Oh, uh…I guess I kinda made up a nickname for ya without meanin' to. If ya don't wanna be called that it's fine-"

"Naw it's ok. Kinda has a nice ring to it when ya think about it." She cut him off. Banzai smiled; for the first time, he didn't screw up something when he was around her. But then he remembered what Ed wanted to ask her and decided to speak up for his friend.

"Oh and uh, anyway, Ed wants to know if ya got's any brothers or sisters like he does."

"How da you know?" Shenzi asked. Banzai merely shrugged.

"Answer me that and ya've answered Ed too." He replied. Ed smiled and Shenzi turned her gaze to him.

"Ta answer your question Ed, I don't got no brothahs or sistahs. But if I did they wouldn't be like Maumbu." She glowered at the last sentence.

The four year-old male had to admit that Shenzi did have a point. But even though Ed knew that he wasn't Maumbu's most favorite person in the world, he still loved his older brother very much and knew deep down, somewhere, Maumbu loved him too. …Deep down. …_Really_ deep down.

"If my momma and my daddy had anothah pup bafore _I_ was born, they wouldn't let 'em treat me like that. Your momma n' daddy shouldn't let 'im treat ya like that either." Shenzi told him.

"Yeah." Banzai agreed, and not just because she said it.

"Where's _your_ daddy?" Shenzi asked him all of a sudden. Banzai was confused.

"My what?"

"Y'know, your dad." She changed the name since she knew most male pups called their fathers "dad" instead of "daddy". But still, Banzai's expression remained puzzled.

"Your father." Shenzi rephrased for a second time.

"My father?" Suddenly Banzai remembered what his mother had called those two males who lived with Shenzi and Ed.

"…Oh. …I dunno."

"Why not?"

"Guess… I don't have one."

"Why?" Shenzi asked again. Ed too looked a little confused; he thought every pup had a mother and father.

"…I dunno. I just don't got one." Banzai replied. After awhile, the three pups shifted their gaze back up to the sky, but after a few more silent moments, it was Banzai's turn to ask them a question.

"What's it like, y'know, _havin'_ a dad?" At that, Shenzi and Ed were silent. Both pups glanced at each other.

"Well, it's kinda like havin' a mom. Only, he's male." Shenzi answered. Ed nodded in agreement.

If that was the case, then Banzai didn't see what the big deal of having a father was. He too laid down on his back again and looked up at the sky…until his eyes wondered over to Shenzi again. They seemed to always do that for some reason.

He could tell she was getting tired; her eyes were half-closed, she let out a yawn, plus she seemed tuckered out. And Banzai didn't blame her; after only just three days of what she had, she deserved some rest. As for Ed, he was already asleep; Banzai could hear some slight giggling coming from the male pup.

_"Even when this guy sleeps."_ He thought.

Then Banzai saw Shenzi's eyes shut completely as she rolled over on her side and drifted off.

Banzai took his eyes off her and looked back up at the stars, he wondered if he'd ever get to "kiss" her again…

* * *

There's the 6th chapter! Sorry if it seemed a little shorter than the other ones, I tried to make up for the wait. Anyway, seventh chapter is coming soon but I'm a little short on ideas. 

So if you have any suggestions or would like to see more about some certain subject(s), please say in your reviews.


	7. Puppy Love

Hey! Sorry it took such a long time to update but like I said in my profile I'm a little more busy these days. But I managed to type up the next chapter of my story in less than two weeks after my last update. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_The next morning…_

Shenzi peeled her eyes open to see the sky had turned a creamy orange. She blinked a few times to get used to the sunlight, then looked over to see the large fiery orb just starting to peek out from over the horizon. Soon realizing that she and her friends must've fallen asleep on their new skull last night, the topic of whether yesterday had really been that exciting or not was put into question.

Shenzi didn't know either way but what she _did_ know, is that despite the fact that the sun was coming up, it seemed much too early to awaken from the night's slumber; particularly since she spent half the night being wide awake and talking with Banzai and Ed. Even so, the infantile female hyena yawned as she sat up; there aren't any snooze buttons for a matriarch, let alone a soon-to-be trainee.

"Mornin' boys." Shenzi said as she rubbed a sleepy eye with her paw. She blinked in confusion when there was no response. Looking behind herself, she saw Banzai and Ed still deep in slumber. Banzai was still in the spot close to her, looking very content for some reason, and curled up in a tight ball. Ed was still giggling between breaths for air, and curled up in a ball just as snug as his friend's.

Shenzi knew it was early morning and that the present time wasn't exactly among waking hours. But despite this, she was awake now and there was no way she'd be up _this early_ alone. And if Banzai and Ed really wanted to be her friends they wouldn't mind waking up early for her. She sighed in an annoyed tone and walked over to them.

"Hey." She said as she nudged Banzai with her paw. He groaned in response as he turned on his side to face away from her.

"Diez minutos más, mamá." He mumbled sleepily. **(A/N** Ten more minutes, mom)

Shenzi didn't understand a word he said, but just rolled her eyes as she turned her attention to Ed.

"Wakey wakey, 'Mr. Laugh-y'." She shook her friend's shoulder as she called him a light nickname. Ed giggled and yawned as he too turned away from her.

Shenzi growled in a slightly annoyed tenor… and before she even knew what she was doing, she slapped them both over the head (which for some reason felt natural).

"Ouch!" Banzai yelled as he jerked awake. Ed let out a "yipe!" as he too snapped up.

The two looked around to see what him them, only to see it was Shenzi. They both seemed disorientated at first, before just rubbing their heads and lightly glaring at her.

"What was that for?!" Banzai demanded, continuing to gently stroke the spot where she had hit him.

"Oh, just wanted ta say 'good mornin' to ya boys." She smiled innocently. Banzai and Ed were a little less angry now, and even stopped rubbing their heads for the aching had mostly subsided, but a small twinge of pain still lingered. Then the two males looked up at the sky to see Shenzi was right; it was already morning. The male pups yawned.

"Mornin'." Banzai replied after clicking his tongue against his mouth a few times. Ed gave his friends the same greeting. Shenzi smiled at her two friends, before three familiar female voices immediately captured their attention.

"Edward!"

"Hijo!"

"Shenzi!"

The trio's eyes widened.

"Gotta go!!" They all said, before turning tail and running in the direction of their homes.

* * *

Banzai was quick to arrive at the den belonging to him and his mother after she had called him. He could see Raziya standing at the entrance and looking slightly worried. Upon seeing her son, her eyes widened and she darted over to him. 

"Hi mom." He lightly waved as she came over, although by the look on her face he already knew he was in some sort of trouble.

"Where have you been?! I told you to be home by dinner and you didn't come! I was so worried!!" Her voice seemed to be a little choked at the last sentence. Banzai hung his head.

"Sorry mom." He apologized as he took a few steps in her direction. Although she still appeared stressed out, Raziya let out a relieved sigh.

"Come inside Banzai." She gently asked after a pause. The five year-old pup followed his mother into their den.

_Meanwhile…_

Ed too had reached his home to see both his parents, along with his brother (who looked very annoyed), outside the entrance of the family skull. Maumbu's gaze was just wondering around since he didn't really care, until he looked over to a ribcage Ed was walking by, making him the first to spot him. The 15 year-old hyena looked back to their parents.

"I toldja he was ok." He said. Neema and Rashid looked over to see their youngest son coming in their direction. The two parents rushed over to him, and Ed's mother embraced him tightly.

"Oh,--my baby!" Neema said between kisses. She continued kissing and nuzzling her pup.

Ed struggled to move in his mother's grip, but managed to shift his head enough to see Maumbu cocking an eyebrow at him. After a minute of wondering why his older brother was looking at him more strangely than usual, Ed suddenly realized Maumbu must've remembered that little encounter with Taka yesterday!

Would he tell their parents? That the baby of the family was seen yesterday with not one, but TWO lions? That one of his new friends _defended_ those same two lions? He gave Maumbu a pleading look; begging him not to tell Neema or Rashid. His brother just rolled his eyes and, knowing his parents wouldn't even acknowledge his existence now that "the baby" was back, walked back into the family's skull.

"Alright honey, he's had enough." Rashid told his mate as he gently nudged her paws to make her let go of Ed. Neema set their son down gently, and gave him a loving nuzzle. Ed smiled up at them both. But then without warning, Ed's mother and father looked down at their son with strict emergences.

"And just where were you, young man?" Rashid asked him. Ed's ears dropped down as he cringed from them both slightly.

"We waited all night for you. Do you know how much you worried us?" Neema added. Ed whimpered slightly and told his parents he was sorry. He also _tried_ to explain as to why he didn't come home yesterday but of course his parents could barely understand him. The pup cautiously looked up to both his parents, and bother long Neema and Rashid both gave him a light smile.

The four year-old pup once again smiled back at his mother and father.

"Alright, let's go inside." Neema said as she and her mate turned around to the entrance of their home. Ed followed close behind.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Shenzi had finally reached her mother and father's skull. She could see both her parents waiting outside for her. Her father had a more worried than angry expression on his face. Her mother, on the other hand, was not happy. 

"Where've you been?" Safia asked lightly.

"S-sorry momma, I was just-"

"You know your daddy and I wanted you home bahfore dark. Do you know how long we stayed up just _waitin'_ for you? I think you should be able to know the rules right now. Unless you ain't been listenin' to your daddy n' me." She said again. Shenzi hung her head at her mother's frustration.

Shenzi hated to disappoint her mother, more than the famine, disease, or unfit living conditions all put together. All she ever wanted to do was make her mom happy, so she tried to do everything she was told. This was not always possible however.

Last night would be a fine example; Shenzi had gotten so caught up in meeting Taka again, and getting to know Banzai and Ed more, she forgot all about her curfew and other ground rules her parents gave her.

Although she could feel her bottom lip quivering and the tears forming in the corners of her eyes, she absolutely repudiated to cry. For a future matriarch should never show weakness, and she didn't want to disappoint her mother even more.

"I'm sorry momma." Shenzi said. Despite her firm attempts to keep from crying though, her voice still came out in a slight palpitation.

Bakari's slightly irritated appearance soon faltered when he noticed this, and he looked upon their pup with love and sympathy. He nudged his mate on the shoulder a little; Safia looked back at him with puzzlement. Seeing he now had her attention, Bakari gestured over to their daughter.

Safia looked over to Shenzi and noticed that she seemed to be struggling to keep herself from doing something. …It only took her a few seconds to realize what that something was. She took the hint and, realizing she had been a little too harsh, sighed.

She didn't really mean to be unkind to her pup; she just wanted to make sure Shenzi was raised well enough to know what to do in matriarchal circumstances. And she knew that this technique of raising a matriarch, took a firm paw, but a loving heart. Perhaps, she might have neglected to provide the second half of this method.

Safia reached out with a forepaw, and gently stroked her daughter's back. Shenzi looked up at her with confusion in her eyes.

"It's alright. Just glad you're ok." Her mother said, a caring smile on her face. Shenzi's father smiled at her as well. Shenzi sniffed and wiped the tears away, although she had managed to keep them from ascending her face. After a moment, Safia sighed and turned around.

"Well, come on then." She told her daughter.

"Why?" Shenzi asked. Safia looked back at her daughter and a smile slowly cracked onto her face.

"Matriarch trainin'."

Shenzi's eyes widened at what her mother just said; she didn't expect for it to start _this_ early! She was almost five years old and knew she was very grown up for her age, but she never thought her mother had the same opinion.

Would she be ready for this? After all the good of the clan would be balancing upon her shoulders. And if she made one little mistake it could lead to certain perils for both her and the clan. But then she felt a paw on her shoulder and looked up to see Bakari smiling at her.

"You'll do fine." Her father said.

Shenzi was still a little unsure, but slowly walked up to her mother and the two left the skull.

_A few minutes later…_

"Now, the first rule about bein' a matriarch, is to always rahmain focused." Safia stated as her daughter sat in front of her and listened attentively.

"Rahmain, focused." Shenzi repeated. Her mother nodded, then looked over and pointed in a direction.

"See that elephant bone ovah there?"

"Which one?" Shenzi joked. Safia smiled at her daughter's antics but also cocked an eyebrow at her at the same time to show she was being serious. Shenzi took the hint and looked to where her mother had pointed. A few feet up ahead, she could see a fragment of what used to be an elephant's spine sticking out like a an ostrich egg in a crocodile's nest. She looked at Safia and nodded in response.

"Go get it." Her mother commanded. Shenzi was confused.

"What?" She cocked her head at her.

"Run up and pounce on it." Safia explained. Now Shenzi understood; this must've been something to prepare her for hunting or combat situations. The young soon-to-be matriarch looked towards the bone fragment, got in a pouncing position, and as fast as she could, darted off in its direction.

She could tell her first day of training was going to start off great; the weather was fantastic (for the graveyards), her little body was full of energy, her mind was completely alert, and her home was unusually calm for some reason. She wasn't far from the bone now, soon it'd be in her jaws and she'd be on her way to the next training course.

But just as she was about to clamp onto the small piece of elephant bone, to her surprise, it seemed to jump straight into the air. She saw it fly over her then bounce against the ground a few times before sliding to a halt. Shenzi was completely thunderstruck, but her attention was soon captured when she heard her mother clear her throat.

She looked back to see Safia, with one end of an elephant's tusk under her paw. At first she was puzzled, until her mother took her paw off of it and Shenzi looked behind herself when she heard a noise; she was just in time to see the other tip of the elephant's tusk fall back to the ground. Then all of a sudden it hit her. She looked back at Safia to see her smiling.

"Ya see? Now wha'd I tell ya?"

Shenzi now comprehended what her mother was talking about, and sheepishly nodded.

"Go get that; we'll try agin'." Shenzi obeyed her mother and turned around to retrieve the bone.

It had only taken a few minutes for the two females to reset the whole arrangement of the training obstacle, and Shenzi was back to her original standpoint, awaiting her mother's orders.

"Go."

The future matriarch was off like a shot. Now knowing what to expect, she prepared to leap into the air for her prize. She couldn't help the smug look that crawled onto her face the closer she got to the spine fragment. A second before she reached the bone's position though, she leapt into the air and snapped her jaws at the awaiting fragment.

But to her surprise, she felt nothing at all. Instead, she merely fell back to earth, landing flat on her back. "Oof!"

Shenzi then groaned as she stumbled to her feet. Rubbing her head, she looked up to see the piece of elephant spine still where it was! Her jaw dropped and she looked to her mother.

"Rahmain focused." Safia smirked.

* * *

It had been a long day of training for Shenzi; at first it was just the elephant bone routine, but that was soon followed by learning to sharpen her senses, be quick with the brain as with the body, and the most important thing to know for a matriarch in training: "rahmain focused"; always expect the unexpected. Her mother also said that knowing the clan and keeping it under control was important too, but she'd learn more about that when she was older. 

Shenzi let out an exhausted sigh as she walked back to her skull to obtain a small ribcage her mother said they needed. Her little body was already aching with fatigue and she had panted for breath so much her mouth was beginning to go dry. Licking her lips with a parched tongue, she picked up the ribcage her mother had asked for, and walked out of the skull.

Good thing it wouldn't be long until she reached five years old, and then maybe her body would become naturally stronger and make matriarch training a little easier. Until then though, she'd have to work on her endurance, as well as whatever her mother taught her.

For some reason, her mind had suddenly wondered back to something else her mother had taught her about: the whole "Pridelands" subject. She knew lions weren't exactly friendly with hyenas, and her species wasn't too keen on them either. But if lions hated hyenas so much…then why didn't Taka kill her when he had the chance?

Maybe he was just different from all the other lions. Or maybe he was just lonely and desperate for any type of company. Or maybe there was just something was wrong with him. He _did_ act a little strange when he found out she was Safia's daughter, not to mention when Shenzi acknowledged the many bruises visible on his body.

But then another subject hit her: Ahadi. Who _was_ he exactly? A lion? He could've been, from the way her mother and father acted when they talked to her about him. If he _did _turn out to be a lion, then perhaps Taka could shed some light on him for her. Taka…

Shenzi _would_ tell her mother and father about Taka someday…just, not right now.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Banzai sighed as he watched Ed messily jump into the air and snap his jaws at a piece of meat dangling from a ribcage. They both had found it after wondering throughout the graveyards, right after swearing to their parents they'd be home early due to the little event that happened yesterday.

However their efforts to retrieve the bit of meat were in vain; the two males had tried their best to reach it, but their height had encumbered them from doing so.

"Just give it up, Ed. There's no way we're gonna get it." Banzai told his friend. Ed whimpered out of slight deterioration but he wasn't going to give up that easily.

He looked up at the meat and once again began leaping towards it with all the strength his little body had to offer. But despite Ed's fortitude his efforts were to no avail. Sooner or later his hind legs gave out from all the jumping and he laid on the ground, panting for breath with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Banzai sighed again as he got up, walked over to his friend, and helped him to his feet.

Unable to even glance at the inaccessible source of food any longer, the males walked away, all the while trying not to look back.

_A few minutes later…_

Ed was still a little depressed from having to leave a perfectly good portion of meat behind them; especially since he hadn't eaten in three whole days! That geyser-roasted zebra carcass had been the last thing he ate, and already his stomach was echoing that painfully familiar sound of growling. The soon-to-be five year-old male sighed.

Banzai, who was nearing the age of six, wanted to cheer his friend up and he tried thinking of ways to take Ed's mind of the supposed meal. But then, something clicked in his head and he turned to his friend as a rascally smile crept upon his face.

"Hey Ed." Ed turned his head at the sound of his friend's voice.

Then, without warning, Banzai pounced upon his friend and soon had him pinned on his back. Now realizing what Banzai was doing, Ed smiled in a mischievous comportment as well, and then somehow managed to pin _him_ on his back. Not long after, the two males began tussling along the ground.

The pups rolled about some more before Ed pinned Banzai on the ground again, and playfully snapped his teeth as his friend's paws. Banzai dodged the attempt and managed to squirm out of Ed's grip. Soon the two males had broken out into a chase.

As Banzai ran from Ed, he almost noticed that, since yesterday, the four year-old male seemed to have exceeded in speed quite a bit. Ed nipped at his friend's heels jokingly, as he almost caught up to him. This was incredibly fun for the male pup, who up until now only played with his brother (which really wasn't very fun at all when he thought about it after awhile).

He had almost caught Banzai by the hind leg, until suddenly, he was shrouded in complete darkness. Greatly confused and worried, he tried to find even the most miniscule bit of light. But it only took Ed a few seconds to realize that Banzai had led him into an abandoned elephant skull. Then he heard a noise ahead of him, and looked up just in time to see Banzai disappear out of the other side.

Laughing crazily, he followed after him. Upon reaching the exit, he humorously looked around for his friend. But he was nowhere to be seen; Banzai must've hid someplace. Grinning inanely, his eyes glazed the graveyard for his friend.

Looking behind himself though, he managed to catch a small glimpse of someone's tail flicking out of sight. His grin became wider as he crouched low to the ground. Strangely, the tail got close to the ground too. But Ed knew Banzai was just trying to copy his movements in order to confuse him. Well it wasn't going to work, and without a second thought, Ed lunged at the tail.

But greatly to his surprise, Banzai had managed to dodge his attack just in the nick of time. That wasn't going to stop him though; Ed pounced at the tail again…and again…and again. Sooner or later, it turned into a chasing game once more. But Ed was determined to grab hold of him.

Banzai sighed and shook his head pitifully as he watched his friend chase his own tail. He was puzzled when Ed had stopped trailing after him but one look at what he was currently doing was all the answer he needed. Having an idea of how long Ed could keep this up before he finally realized his demeaning error, Banzai speculated on other methods to pass the time.

"_I wonder what Shenzi's doin' now."_

But just as this thought had crossed his mind, a few feet away, he caught a glimpse of Shenzi. She had a small ribcage in her mouth and was just now exiting her family's elephant skull. Banzai looked back at Ed, who was still very occupied in chasing his tail. Thinking his friend could do without him for at least five minutes, he ran off in Shenzi's direction.

"Hey! Shenzi!" The four year-old female looked up when she heard her name being called. She was just in time to see Banzai running towards her. Shenzi wanted to make this quick since she knew her mother was waiting for her, and placed the ribcage at her feet when he reached her.

"What?" She asked.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Momma thinks I'm old enough ta start trainin' fah bein' matriarch. An' I don't wanna keep her waitin'. Whaddya want?"

"Just sayin' hi." Banzai replied.

"Hi." Then Shenzi picked up the ribcage again.

"Bye." Her voice was muffled through the set of bones in her mouth. Then Shenzi set off to finding her mother again. But Banzai wasn't finished yet. He caught up to the matriarch in-training and walked alongside her.

"Why ya startin' today?" He asked.

"I dunno. Ask my momma."

"Have ya been goin' at it _all_ day?"

"Yeah."

"Worn-out yet?"

"No." Shenzi lied.

"Is it hard?"

"Yeah, an' right now you're makin' it harder." She lightly growled. Shenzi placed the ribcage at her feet once again before speaking to him again.

"Look Banzai, I'm busy now. If I ain't tired after momma finishes trainin' me I'll come lookin' for you n' Ed, alright?"

Somewhere in the middle of her talking though, Banzai took notice of a spider crawling on the bone of what used to be an elephant's leg. This leg, was also not far behind Shenzi…and neither was the spider. His head was already aching at the thought, but Banzai couldn't resist.

"Shenzi?" He interrupted.

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Just close 'em."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Shenzi didn't like how he said that, but time was getting more crucial. Thinking maybe he'd leave her alone after his little game she sighed and just shut her eyes for him.

"Can I open 'em now?" She asked, her eyes still closed.

"Not yet." Came her answer. Shenzi sighed again and just waited for him to tell her when she could reopen them so she could get back to Safia. Then for some reason, she heard Banzai snickering before he said,

"Ok, now."

Shenzi peeled her eyes open, only to see that nothing had changed; same old sky, same old graveyard, same old Banzai…right? For some reason, he seemed to be biting his lower lip… almost as if a grin was threatening to come upon his face. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Nothin'." He giggled. Then all of a sudden, Shenzi felt a tickling sensation on the top of her head. She looked up…only to see a big, black, hairy spider, crawl onto her nose. Her eyes widened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Banzai rolled over laughing as she tried to get it off, even though the arachnid was already removed the first time Shenzi made an effort to swipe at it. She continued to furiously smear over her muzzle, head and face with her paws. After about a few more seconds, she gradually realized that the eight-legged creature was no longer crawling on her.

Her heart was thumping loudly inside her chest and she was embarrassed because of it; she was going to be a matriarch sometime in the future: things as trivial as spiders shouldn't frighten her in the least. What was worse is that she knew she had been scared as she felt the blood rushing to her face. But _then_, she heard Banzai laughing.

Her gaze turned to see him rolling over on his back and holding his stomach, all the while cackling like there was no tomorrow. It didn't take her even a second to comprehend exactly _how_ that spider had found its way to her face and her eyes narrowed as she let out an angry growl.

"Shenzi!"

The anger was soon drained from her when she heard her mother calling. Realizing she was still in the middle of training, Shenzi merely snorted and blew a bang out of her eye.

"I'm gonna get you fah that." Was all she said, before picking up the ribcage once more, and walking in the direction of her mother.

Banzai had abruptly stopped his laughing fit, when he suddenly grasped the fact that he was alone now. He looked over to see Shenzi, who was currently a mere dot on the horizon. He sighed as he sat up and watched her leave. What was her problem? It was just your average-day spider. And it wasn't even that big.

But his gaze soon wondered over to his left, when he heard a familiar voice. He looked to see Ed walking up to him, all the while looking slightly embarrassed. Banzai smirked.

"Finally figure out it wasn't me you were chasin'?" He asked as he scratched an ear with his hind leg. Ed sheepishly nodded.

* * *

"Alright, we all ready for the next lesson?" Safia asked. Shenzi eagerly nodded, although her energy was waning even as they spoke. 

"Whadda we need the ribcage for?" The female pup asked as she pushed it towards her mother, who smirked.

"I'm glad you asked."

_A few minutes later…_

Shenzi crept past the boulder she was using as a makeshift hiding place as quietly as her four paws would allow. Her chest was starting to ache for her breathing had thinned greatly, but in this current situation stealth was most imperative. She could see her next hiding destination, another small boulder, mere feet from her current one. But in order to get there, she'd have to sneak past her supposed adversary.

Taking another risky step onward, she could almost hear the dust shifting under the weight of her paw. A noiseless gulp made her nerves no calmer than they had been a few seconds ago. Deciding that perhaps chance could play a part in this situation, she lowered herself to the ground as far as she could.

Then, with all her strength, she bounded forward to her eyed hideaway. But without warning, Shenzi detected something from the corner of her eye…just in time to see it knock her over. Her little body hit the ground with a "thump!" And she groaned once again as she sat up, although the smack was not enough to cause her harm. Her eyes shifted upward to see Safia looking down at her.

"When you're older that _won't_ be me tossin' elephant bones ya way. When ya sneakin' past ya enemy, stealth is whatcha need. Speed is fo' runnin'." After a pause, her mother sighed again; she had been trying to coach Shenzi on her covertness by making her sneak past her; however the young matriarch had to be quiet through the entire lesson.

If she failed to do this on the other hand, Safia would lightly toss an elephant bone to knock her aside. But _just_ enough to knock her aside; since it was only Shenzi's first day her mother went easy on her.

"Try agin' baby." Shenzi nodded and got to her feet. Shaking the dust from her fur, she walked back to the stance her mother had previously situated her at.

But then, before she even got there, the four year-old pup was suddenly knocked aside once again. After hitting the ground with another "thump!", she looked over just in time to see a rock bouncing away from her. The young female was taken aback.

"I thought you said we was usin' bones, not rocks!" She shouted to her mother in a confused tone. Safia, although, was confused as well.

"That wasn't me." She replied. Both females looked over, just in time to see a certain male pup's head duck behind some piled-up elephant bones. Shenzi's eyes immediately narrowed upon recognizing him and Safia cocked an eyebrow. Then to her mother's puzzlement, and slight curiosity, Shenzi stomped off in the male's direction.

Banzai sighed in trivial relief as he continued to hide behind the pachyderm's remains.

"I don't think she saw me." He said to no one in particular.

"Think _agin'_." The male's eyes widened when he heard the voice, and he slowly turned his head to his right to see her standing right beside him, _NOT_ looking very happy at all.

"Whadda you think you're doin'?!! You interrupted my trainin'!! Ya made me lose mah focus!!" She yelled.

"Well so-rry! Ya looked tired! Even Ed wouldn't fall for that lie you told me earlier!" He yelled back.

"When I want ya help I'll ask for it! 'Course I don't need nobody's help, 'cause I'm the fucha matriarch."

Unknown to either of the pups, a certain grown female hyena was watching from a distance, looking very interested and even more curious than before. Because, unknown to even her own daughter, she had seen this kind of behavior many times before, and knew it all too well.

"Well ya won't be 'fucha' matriarch real soon from what I just saw." Banzai shot back, slightly mocking her accent.

"What happened to 'I'm gonna be awesome'?" But I guess you just said that 'cause we just started bein' friends. An' if you wanna _stay_ my friend you'll stay outta my business!" Shenzi shouted at Banzai once more. At this, Safia was more interested; Shenzi had never mentioned any friends before, particularly _males_.

"I let you drag me halfway across the Elephant Graveyard and _don't_ rat you out after I get in trouble with my mom for stayin' out late! YOU owe ME!" He shouted back.

"_So __that's__ why she didn't come home last night. Interestin'."_

"I woulda let you gone home at n'y time! So don't say that I owe you 'cause I don't owe you _nothin'_!"

"Fine!" Banzai yelled.

"Fine!!!" Shenzi yelled somewhat louder. And without another word she turned around and walked away. Banzai's eyes widened when he saw this and he opened his mouth to say something in hopes of making her stay, but all that came out was,

"W…wait." His voice was barely in a normal tone, but it was too late; Shenzi was long gone. Banzai watched her disappear out of sight, before growling angrily as he swatted a nearby rock away (another of which he intended to throw during her training if she didn't notice), and stomped off himself.

Seeing this little event firsthand, Safia let a smirk come across her face and just walked back to the spot her daughter was headed to. And then she would pretend to be innocent of not knowing anything at all.

Unknown to any of the three however, a certain male hyena and a certain female hyena had seen the event from afar as well.

"Hmmmm." Bakari murmured unsurely as he scratched an ear with his hind leg.

Raziya just sighed and turned her head away, then laid it onto her paws as she closed her eyes.

_A few minutes later…_

Shenzi had managed to reach her mother as quick as she could; of course since Banzai had done a pretty high-quality job of concealing himself behind so much elephant bones she had to take a few detours to get there. When she got to Safia however, she was puzzled to see an impish smirk on her face. But she overlooked it and walked up to her.

"Whadda we do next momma?"

"Nevah mind all that. Why don't we head on back to the skull?"

Confused to why her mother was acting like this but also somewhat relieved the exhausting training had ceased for today, Shenzi merely nodded and followed Safia in their home's direction.

_A few __more__ minutes later…_

"What're we gonna do aftah today momma?" Shenzi asked Safia as the young pup gnawed at some animal skin dangling off a bone.

"Mmmm, tomorrow I'd thought we'd start focusin' on the more brainy material. Getcha mind all goin'." She answered, then laid on the ground and her head on her paws. Shenzi nodded as she finished the feeble meal off.

"Hey momma?"

"Mmmm?" Safia took her head off her paws to look at her daughter.

"When am I gonna learn about keepin' the clan undah control?" Shenzi asked as she scratched an ear with her hind leg.

"…Probably when ya 13." Safia answered. Shenzi smiled at her mother, who also smiled.

"Well I guess that's ahnuff trainin' fo' today; you can go play now." Her mother told her.

"Thanks momma." Shenzi gave Safia a nuzzle before running happily out of the skull.

* * *

Banzai sighed as he waited a few feet from the exterior Shenzi's home. He thought that maybe if he pleaded for forgiveness she'd let him hang out with her again. Suddenly, he heard a voice echo from the mouth of the skull. 

"Thanks momma."

He quickly hid behind an elephant's tusk, only a second before Shenzi emerged from her family's residence. As he watched her take every step, another idea came into Banzai's mind. He recalled what happened the last time he gave in to his brain's suggestions but temptation had him in a neck hold and once again he couldn't oppose.

Shenzi ventured outside of her elephant skull, minding her own business, when suddenly,

"Aah!" She fell flat on her face. Shaking off all the dirt and dust, she looked up and was surprised to see Banzai right beside her.

"Better watch where ya step Shenzi." He smirked. Shenzi glanced behind herself to see his right forepaw was sticking out in the same place where she had previously treaded. Looking back to the male pup, a glare twisted along her mouth.

"Shut up moron." She growled, before stomping off. Banzai sighed as he watched her go, _again_. What was he doing wrong? He was trying so hard to get her attention and yet all she did was stare angrily in his direction and then give him the cold shoulder.

But a noise behind the male pup soon caught his attention. Turning his head around, he could see Ed walking up to him, that same goofy smile plastered on his face. The four year-old pup sat down next to him, and started chewing on his own leg for no apparent reason at all. Banzai just sighed again.

"I've tried trippin' 'er, I've tried throwin' rocks at 'er, I've even tried puttin' bugs in 'er hair. …I'm runnin' outta ways to show Shenzi that I like 'er." He said to himself.

All of a sudden, Ed's ears perked up and he stopped chomping on his foot. His face became astonished as he turned his gaze over to his friend. Realizing what he just said, Banzai gasped and desperately tried to cover his tracks.

"Wait! I-I didn't mean that!" He insisted.

Ed smiled with his tongue hanging out and his head bent in an angle. Then without warning began to laugh. Banzai growled at him and got ready to pounce, until he heard a familiar voice. …Was she, giggling?

He turned his head around to see Shenzi walking off in some other direction. Although she appeared to see both him and Ed, her gaze turned away from them. At first, Banzai thought perhaps it was because she was still angry with him…but that look in her eye told him otherwise.

More to the pup's confusion, and to Ed's confusion as well, a small smile cracked along her face and she walked over in the direction she was looking in. After casting a glance over at each other, both males quickly followed after her.

What they saw next made Banzai's blood boil.

Shenzi was talking to another male pup, and giggling at that. Both seemed to be enjoying each other's company. The male would lean his head in her direction a bit, use a lot of friendly gestures, but they couldn't have been friendly; because the male was at least 7!

Sooner or later, Shenzi and he bade farewell, and Shenzi left. Banzai and Ed followed after her.

* * *

The duo of male pups found Shenzi perched on a rock, grooming herself for some reason. 

"Hey Shenz." Banzai shyly spoke up, using the nickname he had made up for her but only speaking very monotone due to the argument they had.

"Hi." Came his reply. She didn't even seem to remember the fight. Banzai and Ed exchanged confused glances before the older of the males spoke up again.

"Uh…what's up?"

"Just tryin' ta look mah best."

"For what?" His voice was almost a growl, but Shenzi didn't seem to notice that either.

"_Or 'who' is more like it."_ Banzai mentally grumbled.

"Aw nothin'; ah'cept I just met the finest lookin' male this side of the graveyards is all." Her smile was enormous and she was practically glowing; Banzai's heart sank. Did she truly like him that much?

"Really?" He asked a slightly depressed tone. Ed was beginning to feel sorry for his friend, for the idea of Banzai and Shenzi being a couple had sunken in for the pup and, to him, they seemed to match quite well.

"Mmmm-hmm. He's nice, he's smart, and he's three whole years older n' me." This only confirmed Banzai's assumption of the male being 7 years of age. Right now though his brain and body were both practically fueled on anger the more Shenzi complimented the undeserving male.

"With those extra years, who knows, he might help me run the clan a lil' easier." Banzai gritted his teeth.

"I think we might suit up nice, doncha think?" That did it, Banzai could take no more.

"Did you see where he was last?" His voice was strained through his sharp teeth.

"Right by the big ribcage near mah skull. Why?"

"No reason." Shenzi and Ed saw Banzai turn around and head straight in that direction. Ed's gaze shifted from Shenzi to Banzai over and over again, pondering what to do. But after a few silent moments, he gave Shenzi an innocent smile, before darting after Banzai.

_A few minutes later…_

Ed followed Banzai to the exact place Shenzi had informed them. He could see his older friend glaring daggers at the male, who was grooming himself with his paw. Banzai clenched his teeth the more he looked at his rival.

What would a 7 year-old male pup want with a 4 year-old matriarch? …Unless, he was just some gold digging jerk who didn't mind exchanging his company for power. And by that look in his eye earlier, he wasn't just being friendly.

Ed's body quivered when he heard a small but extremely angry growl. It didn't take him long to figure out it was Banzai, still glaring at the male with hatred and jealousy in his eyes. The four year-old pup immediately knew this was about to turn ugly. And the feeling only worsened when he realized aside from him and Banzai, the male pup was all alone.

Ed's stomach constricted into itself when he saw his friend, still growling, march off in the male's direction. The four year-old pup covered his eyes.

_A few __more__ minutes later…_

Banzai chuckled as he and Ed walked away from the and whimpering male, who was now limping towards his home.

"Well, that takes care 'a him. Let's go see what Shenzi's up to." The oldest pup stated.

Ed didn't exactly like that Banzai had ruthlessly beaten another male pup, and even broken the male's left back leg in the process, for just _talking_ to Shenzi. Then again, he should've been more impressed that the fact that Banzai, who was still 5, had beaten up a male who was 7!

Nonetheless though, Ed would continue to be Banzai's friend while all the same try his best to stay out of his way.

And that was how Ed found out exactly _how much_ Banzai liked Shenzi.

* * *

When the two males finally did find their friend their eyes immediately widened. 

There was Taka, the lion they had met only yesterday. The 15 year-old lion prince was sitting right in front of her, and both were talking to each other like they weren't a lion and a hyena. The two pups stared at the sight near the horizon, before bolting off in that direction.

"Oh, hey boys." Shenzi greeted them when they came over, both heaving for breath.

"Taka wants to show us 'round Priderock." She explained.

"Well, actually-" The lion prince began to say before she cut him off.

"Ya up for it?" She asked the male pups. They both exchanged glances, before letting out heavy sighs as they looked up at the sky.

_Yet another few minutes later…_

"Oh I get it: so when ya say that, you're actually talkin' about a rock." Banzai speculated. Ed nodded in response.

"Well, the Spanish word for rock, is piedra." Ed smiled and repeated the word Banzai had said in gibberish. His five year-old friend grimaced.

"Ugh, when _you_ try to speak Spanish, it sounds muy extraño." **(A/N** Very weird) Ed smiled sheepishly and just talked in gibberish again.

Before long, both males were exchanging two different languages, along with the same word.

When Ed said "food" in gibberish, Banzai said "Comida."

When Ed said "water" in gibberish, Banzai said "Agua."

When Ed said "hungry" in gibberish, Banzai said "Hambriento."

When Ed said "thirsty" in gibberish, Banzai said "Sediento."

When Ed said "eat" in gibberish, Banzai said "Can you think of anything besides food?" Ed laughed and Banzai rolled his eyes before replying, "Comer."

"Hey boys!" Banzai and Ed looked over when they heard their names called, to see Shenzi walking up to them.

"What?" Banzai asked.

"You gotta come see Taka's den! He said he' have a surprise waiting for us when we got there."

Banzai didn't like the idea of Taka having a "surprise" for any of them. But better for all of them to go together than just one of them to go alone. Sighing as he gave in, Banzai replied,

"Ok."

_Yet __another__ few minutes later…_

To say Banzai didn't like the surprise Taka had waiting for them when they got to his den would've been one of the biggest understatements in history. He anything _but_ liked it…he LOVED it!

"Aw dude, this is awesome!" The five year-old male said through a mouthful of antelope. Shenzi and Ed wholeheartedly agreed as they dug into the meal alongside him.

Taka had an idea of how much the hyenas were starving in the Elephant Graveyard, and he didn't see it as right to let even the adults go hungry, let alone the pups.

As a result, he and Zira had gone hunting principally for them. Of course Zira once again wasn't too fond of the idea but kept her mouth shut for Taka's sake. …But there was also another reason she didn't speak against him.

For the first time, the first time in a _very_ _long_ time, Taka had sort of a glint in his eye whenever he thought about the pups. He only had that same glint with his brother, herself, Sarabi, and Sarabi's best friend Sarafina. And that was when the five friends were still a tightly-knit group. Even though Ahadi was still abusive back then, it didn't matter as much as it did now because Taka had friends to fall back on.

But everything had changed soon after Mufasa and Sarabi were announced to be married: Taka could no longer see his friend again until after the wedding, and could only talk to his brother at certain times. And since Sarafina went everywhere Sarabi did, he never saw much of her either. Zira was the only friend whose status had remained unchanged after the proclamation.

It could've been because Ahadi didn't really care about Zira. Or it could've been because he forgot a little chink in Taka's amour to make him more miserable. Or maybe, although it was…impossible at every way you looked at it, Ahadi just felt a small twinge of pity for Taka, and let Zira stay in his life. A familiar voice snapped the lioness out of her thoughts.

"Zira?" She looked over at Taka so fast she nearly obtained whiplash in the process.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, slight worry in his voice.

"Oh, yes. Everything's fine." She insisted. Still looking a little unsure, Taka glanced over to the three pups.

"I take it you like the antelope?" He asked with a light smile. The trio of pups eagerly nodded.

"Well I hate to leave five minutes after a visit starts but I'm going to make sure my father's still occupied with training my brother." He stated as he got to his feet and walked to the exit of his den. Before he left though he cast a look back at his last remaining lion friend.

"Zira, watch them will you?" He asked. Zira didn't like that request at all; not that she hated the hyena three pups, but it was the fact that Taka was already in bad concept with his father as it was, and he was only digging himself in deeper the more he kept these hyenas close. And if Ahadi ever found out about them…

But, deciding his happiness was what was most important at the moment, she nonetheless put on a false smile and nodded to her friend. Taka smiled as well and with a final polite nod, exited the den. Zira turned her gaze back to the hyena pups after he left.

Frankly, she was surprised at how fast three pups as small as them could devour an antelope leg. They really must have been starving in that dark and barren place. Deciding that if Taka was going to have friendly relations with these pups, she might as well too and tried to start up another conversation.

"So, are you three blood-related or otherwise?" She asked. All three of them cocked an eyebrow at her. Reminding herself that these were both hyenas, and also _young_ hyenas at that, she decided to rephrase the question.

"Are you brothers and a sister?" She asked. They shook their heads at her inquiry, although Shenzi was the one who answered her in a bit more detail.

"Me an' these two just got to bein' friends." Banzai and Ed both supported her reply with a nod.

"Where do you all live in the graveyard?" Was Zira's next question.

"Ed lives in an elephant skull, Banzai lives in a den, _I_ live in the second biggest elephant skull in the graveyard." Shenzi responded, the trio of pups smirked at the thought of their elephant skull being the biggest there was.

"Why do you call it 'the second'?" Zira asked. Shenzi merely smiled.

But then, much to everyone's surprise, there was a sudden roar from outside. All four of the animals' eyes widened. Wanting to keep the pups calm so as not to make a situation horrendous if it didn't need to be, Zira quickly looked down to the trio.

"Listen, just stay calm alright? And whatever you do be quiet. I'm just going to check outside and see what the matter is." The lioness composedly whispered to them.

Then just as she said she would, she turned around and walked out of the den. Right after she left, the trio's gaze turned to each other. Banzai, who was biting his lower lip, was the first to speak up.

"Shenzi, maybe we should get outta here." He whispered cautiously. For the first time since they had become friends, Shenzi agreed with him. And with a light nod from her all three pups got to their feet and walked to the egress of Taka's den as quietly as they could.

Just as they reached the exit however, a large shadow washed over them all. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed looked up and were terrified to no limitations at what they saw.

The three pup's eyes widened at the sight of an enormous lion mere inches in front of them.

* * *

Looks like I left you all one a cliffy. Sorry about that but at least it was a long update, right? 


	8. Our First Visit to the Pridelands

I am SO, SO SORRY for keeping everybody waiting so long. I didn't have much time on my hands but I managed to scrape up the next chapter. Please forgive me if it didn't seem worth the wait but I hope you'll accept this chapter as a token of my apology.

On the upper hand, I'm glad to see that most of the hyena fics are being well attended to. The updating of "Kings and Vagabonds" was also greatly appreciated; I think I speak for all of us when I say "Please don't let Shenzi die!" (I read a fic. that involved that and although it was extremely well written it still kind of got to me.)

Anyway, about this chapter; while I was writing it, it occurred to me that I hadn't written any stories with Zazu in them! (And if I have I haven't noticed but if any of you readers did then please tell me ASAP so I can edit this part out and save myself the humiliation). So I decided to give the poor guy a break and dedicate part of the chapter to him.

Well enough intro for now. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Unable to move at all, the trio could only stare at the gargantuan figure towering over them. His shadow wrapped itself around all three of their bodies, along with almost every inch of Taka's den. His mane was a dark brown, his claws were like five individual daggers in each of his paws. His mouth was not open, therefore he revealed no teeth but it did not take much thought at all to assume they were razor-sharp.

But what really caught their attention however, were his eyes. They comprised… the color of blood, and the sun, mixed in together. And, if you were foolish enough to stare into them, you could very well see the faintest hint of doom that would send a wave of hopelessness at anyone else who dared to look back into those orbs, constantly flickering with hate and superciliousness only a tyrant could muster. But luckily for them, those eyes were not pointed in their direction.

They couldn't speak, they couldn't blink, all they could do was gape at the mere site. Never, in their lives, did they think they could come across such a terrifying lion.

"TAKA!" His voice was a boom that echoed all across the plains. Only two seconds after he had been called upon, the 15 year-old lion prince came bounding up in his father's direction, Zira trailing right behind him.

"Father! I erm, I thought you were busy teaching Mufasa about the Circle of Life." He said, gradually moving himself over to the entrance of his den; blocking the hyena pups from his father's view.

"Well his training simply ended a bit early for today. _That_ is how fit for a king he is. Unlike you!" The large lion snapped in Taka's direction. Zira held back a deathful glare that kept trying to sneak onto her face at the cruel male.

"F-father… I-I assure you… when the time comes…I'll be ready." Taka stuttered.

"Of _course_ you will." The outstandingly huge feline replied with a tone that had nothing but sarcasm to offer.

"But enough small talk! I have summoned you here for a reason; those hyenas, the ones prowling in the shadows of the Elephant Graveyard like the roaches they are, have been caught poaching in the Pridelands once again! Luckily, some of my lionesses managed to capture them before they drained us of any of our food supply."

"F-father, if I may interject, they _are_ starving over there. I mean it is a graveyard with nothing but bones and unhealthy carcasses to offer, and seeing a land with so much food bountiful in its perimeters so close by-"

"Silence! That is no excuse for trespassing into my kingdom! Moreover, they brought that fate onto themselves long ago, but that's not why I'm here."

"W…w-why are you here?"

From Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's point of view, Taka seemed clearly anxious for some reason. Ever since this lion, who was apparently his father, got here the prince was acting as if his life was at stake. And even Banzai, who had no father-figures whatsoever, presumed this was _not_ how a father acted at all.

After his son had asked the question, the lion's face grew into a sneer and he leaned in towards the prince.

"I'm angry: why do you think I'm here?" He replied. Taka shook with fright, but Zira was determined to make sure no harm came to her friend; not when she was around.

To prevent another…violent moment, she purposely brought herself into her the lion's vision. Also placing herself right beside Taka. Upon acknowledging her presence, the larger male seemed to back down and the venom was slightly drained from his eyes. But his gaze never shifted too long from his son.

The pride had no idea how the relationship between himself and the young lion prince stood (as far as he knew), and if word got out that Taka wasn't exactly treated with…"care" his mate would make him into a throw rug for the lioness den. So to cover his tracks about the little statement he made earlier, he made up an excuse as to why he had said such a thing.

"I _was_ going to educate you on how to properly discipline such crimes against the Pridelands, but since you are clearly occupied with other matters, I shall take my leave." Then much to Taka and Zira's relief, he turned around and began walking away. The pair exchanged thankful glances.

But just as they both thought the coast was clear, without warning, Taka's father began sniffing at the air for some apparent reason. At first, the two were puzzled at his actions…until they realized what he must've smelled.

Taka felt as though the wind had completely deserted his lungs as his body turned into ice. If his father decided to venture into his son's den and discovered the three pups then those same three wouldn't live to see adulthood…and neither would he.

Behind the overwhelming fear inside him, Ed sympathized for the young lion: he had felt the exact same way when Maumbu began showing signs of something he hid from him. He just hoped things would go as well for Taka.

And then without warning, the prince's father whirled around and began stalking towards him, a vicious snarl on his face. Taka gulped and Zira stood her ground beside her friend, even though she knew this would not end pretty.

"I believe I smell hyenas nearby!" The frightening lion boomed. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed immediately froze, silently praying he wouldn't find them.

"What have you been doing Taka?" The male leaned toward his son, who was petrified with terror.

"It was me!" Zira suddenly burst out, coming to her friend's rescue. Both males cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I…met up with some of those hyenas earlier, and…had a little 'fun' before visiting Prince Taka." She elucidated. It was unusual for Zira to abruptly cry out with no warning, but Taka's father didn't exactly find her explanation hard to believe; Zira was among one of the toughest lionesses in his pride, always looking for a scrap.

She would definitely be one of his favorites if not for one thing: she practically spent all of her time with his failure of a son. Why waste your life on someone who was destined for decline? She had much more potential to offer. But alas, she chose to use whatever she had to help Taka.

The adult lion snorted before turning his attention back to his son and his friend.

"Very well. Try rubbing crushed swamp roots against your fur when you bathe in the waterhole; helps to eliminate the smell. …Or at least it's better then _their_ smell." He growled in the last sentence.

Zira put on a fake smile and nodded. The adult lion sent another suspicious glare in Taka's direction, before turning around once more. But before finally leaving them alone, he looked back at Zira.

"Oh, and don't waste your time calling him 'prince', when he is scarcely a king." Zira held back another fierce look that kept coming, as the adult male finally left. Both teenage lions sighed with relief and relaxed when he was out of sight. Taka looked back in the direction of his den.

"It's alright; he's gone." He called. Barely able to stand, let alone walk, the three hyena pups came staggering out of the young prince's warren; the fear still slowly being thawed from their bodies. As soon as the trio regained their composure, Shenzi was first to speak up.

"Did I hear you callin' him father?" She asked. Taka's expression gradually dropped for the third time Shenzi had seen, before he finally answered.

"Yes."

The trio could only stare at him, bug-eyed as a warthog who just saw an oversized dung beetle crawl by. **(A/N** "I can't hear ya back there buddy, back me up! _Ah-weeee-eeeee-eeeee-eeee-oh wum bo way! _…Pumbaa? Pumbaa?")

It was a few seconds, before one of them spoke up.

"So lemme get this straight; he can do that to you, and not get in trouble for it?" Shenzi asked.

"Well, not in trouble per say-"

"Yes." Zira cut him off. Typical Taka was in denial, as usual, about the abuse. Luckily, the trio were too young to understand what "abuse" was; the two classifications of "mean" and "nice" were all that were used, and so the topic was put aside…for the moment.

"Whoa whoa wait; so…if he's your father, and, you're a prince…that would make him…" Banzai trailed off. A quick nod from Taka and Zira confirmed it.

"Dude! You mean your dad's _the king?_!" The male pup was astonished.

"Correct." Taka replied.

"Unfortunately." Zira mumbled. As another uncomfortable silent moment passed, the events of what just happened sunk in for the three hyena pups, Zira tried to calm Taka down as best she could, and Taka quickly elaborated that it was no longer safe here, for him _or_ the hyenas.

"Perhaps it would be best if I took you three home." He suggested. Banzai and Ed immediately nodded; this was enough of a tour for one day. Shenzi, on the other hand, was deep in thought; even though she knew that the safety of herself and her two friends was in grave danger here, for some reason this placed seemed like an opportunity.

Given more thought, it _was_ an opportunity: a land full of endless amounts of food and water, and she was in reach of being in favor of a possible future ruler! Surely she couldn't just let some over-sized kitty cat get in the way of it?

"_There's no way I'm gonna pass this up!"_ She thought.

Grinning broadly, she looked up at Taka.

"Why would we wanna do that? We still got a whole lot of Pridelands ta see! And it's gonna take a lot more than some wimpy lion ta scare us. Right boys?"

Banzai and Ed's jaws were dropped the minute she said those words. Was she serious? Stay here? After what they just saw! For the first, and only, time Banzai began to have second thoughts on this female. Until…

Shenzi looked in their direction and batted her eyes at the two males. One butterfly kiss was all it took… for him anyway.

"Eh…yeah. No hay problema." He uneasily replied. Ed's eyes immediately widened. Now he was shocked at both of his friends. Were Shenzi and Banzai really that fearless? Or, maybe _he_ was the only sane one in their group…

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

"So, these are the northern parts of the Pridelands. We'll be safe from my father here since he spends most of his time in the eastern parts training my brother. In addition, it's also easier to reach the graveyards from here if, by chance, you three would like to visit again." Taka explained as he led the group through a vast, flourishing plain.

It was beautiful; a clear blue sky made the broad pasture glisten in the vibrant sun, and herds grazed on the tall green grass. So tall the three pups could barely see above it.

"Hey, wait up!" Banzai shouted as the trio struggled to maintain distance with both the pridelanders. Ed sneezed from the grass blades continuously rubbing against his nose and Shenzi kept jumping up and down in an effort to see where they were going.

"Taka!" She called. Looking back, Zira and Taka could see three patches of grass pushed down from view. The lioness rolled her eyes and the prince chuckled to himself as they went back to help out. Taka carried Shenzi into more plain-like terrain while Zira struggled to balance Banzai and Ed in her mouth as she followed.

"Ever consider a menta?" Banzai asked.

"What on earth is that?" Zira replied through his and Ed's neck scruffs.

"It's Spanish for 'breath mint'." Banzai grinned. Zira emitted a low growl, so deep the two males could feel the vibration of it on their neck scruffs.

"Uh, maybe this is where we should get off Ed." Banzai told his friend. Ed nodded in agreement. Then without warning, the pups fell "splat!" onto the ground. Rubbing their heads as they looked up, they saw Zira smirking at them.

"We understand you have a choice so thank-you for choosing 'Air Zira' as your means of transportation." She joked scornfully. Banzai snorted at her and Ed blew a raspberry in her direction.

"Hey!" The three looked up when they heard Shenzi's voice. They could see her and Taka a few feet ahead and standing on an earthy platform, overlooking an even bigger meadow.

"Ya need an invitation?!" Shenzi yelled once more. Banzai and Ed took off as fast as they could go, Zira leisurely following behind. When her two friends reached her, they could see Shenzi had a somewhat contented look on her face.

"Take a look at that." She said, turning her head to their left. Banzai and Ed, both a little confused, looked in that direction… and couldn't believe what their eyes beheld.

The five animals could see an endless green pasture rolling out to the horizon, within that, were a few clusters of small trees scattered throughout the grassland. And high up in the sky, a flock of colorful birds flew opposite of where they all stood.

"Whoa." Shenzi and Banzai awed at the sight, Ed looking with fascination as well. But just then…

"Wait! Wait! Please! Slower departure until I get there!" Came a small voice.

"Huh?" The trio said as they started looking around to where it could have come from. Then, everyone looked down to see a tiny blue hornbill jumping towards the flock and flapping its scrawny wings like mad.

"I know I can fly now! I-I'm absolutely sure of it!" The small hatchling insisted as he continued to struggle after them.

"What the heck is that?" Banzai wondered aloud.

The tiny bird persisted in trying to reach its high-flying brethren. All its life it had dreamt of flying just like those marvelous spectacles of the sky, seeing the clouds _below_ itself, and feeling the wind sift through its feathers.But despite all the exhausting efforts it pushed itself to do, it appeared as though all attempts were in vain. Plus, everyday that sky just seemed to get bigger and bigger…

Finally, heaving for breath, the little hornbill collapsed onto the dust.

"Wait." It gasped.

A bit amused now, Taka and Zira walked in the exhausted creature's direction. And after casting glances at each other, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed followed.

The young fledgling gasped for air as it laid with its wings sprawled onto the ground, its head now starting to get dizzy from lack of oxygen. Its wheezes for breath however, were cut short when a couple of shadows washed over it. Looking up, the bird could see a familiar pair of lions standing over it.

"So I see those flying lessons are still for naught." Zira stated. The hornbill quickly got up in a huff, ruffling his feathers.

"And what do _my_ flying abilities have to do with _your_ affairs?" It lightly shot back.

"Oh nothing. Sarabi and Sarafina were merely out for today; I needed _someone_ to torment." The lioness replied.

"Humph." The hatchling snorted, then just began dusting itself off.

"Hey Taka, Zira, where'dja go?" Came a familiar male pup's voice. The teenage lions quickly glanced behind themselves to see the young hyena trio emerging from the tall green shrubbery. Upon seeing them, the tiny hornbill gasped.

"Hyenas! In the Pridelands!" It shrieked as it began to jump up and down once again. Zira's eyes widened and Taka froze in place as they looked back in the blue-feathered bird's direction.

"I must tell Mufasa!" The small creature exclaimed as it staggered towards the eastern Pridelands. Before it could get there however, Zira had the young bird pinned to the ground beneath her strong forepaws.

"Listen to me you little half-ling, tell one word of this to anybody and I promise to make your life as miserable as Ahadi makes Taka's." She threatened. Knowing Zira could be just as violent as Ahadi, the hatchling gulped, and nodded in an uneasy tension.

Reluctantly, Zira released the small bird from her grip. Out of the lioness' paws for the time being, the tiny hornbill began dusting itself off again. It didn't have long however, before Shenzi, Banzai and Ed began circling around to investigate exactly what the thing was. The bird now grew a little uncomfortable and tried to shield itself with its, not yet strong enough for flying, wings.

"What is this thing?" Banzai said as he grabbed onto one of the wings. The now somewhat frightened hatchling tried to pull away, but even as a pup Banzai's strength was too much.

"It's got no meat on it." He finished as he grabbed onto the other wing and started flaunting the protesting bird around like a puppet. Ed sniffed at the small bird's feet and Shenzi pulled on its tail feathers with her teeth.

"Release me at once!" The young hornbill ordered. Taka chuckled at the rather adorable sight and even Zira found it amusing; three little hyena pups, investigating a baby hornbill that kept trying to get away.

"Perhaps we should put him out of his misery?" Taka whispered to Zira.

"Just when it was starting to get amusing." She replied in a falsely depressed tone. By this time, the hatchling was trying to fly away again but all three of the hyenas were yanking on its feathers with their teeth.

With all its strength, it tried to pull away. Unfortunately, this gave the trio the perfect opportunity to suddenly release their hold and send the bird straight into a nearby rock. The pitiful hatchling groaned in pain and the hyena pups all laughed as they stalked in its direction for more.

Just before they could reach it however, the two lions separated them from the blue hornbill, who began panting for breath in Taka's paw after he had broken up the little spat between it and the trio.

"Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, allow me to introduce Zazu." He stated while Zira was restraining the hyena pups in her forepaws.

"It's called a 'zazu'?" Banzai said.

"I, you feather-pulling poacher, am to be the next king's majordomo." The young hornbill, called Zazu, replied haughtily.

"Who you callin' a poacher, puny?" The oldest pup slightly growled. Zira looked up at Taka.

"I think it would be best if we took them home now, don't you think?" She said. Taka nodded in agreement and released Zazu from his grip. Letting the trio of hyena pups crawl out of her paws, Zira cast a warning glare at Zazu.

Remembering the little "notice" she gave him earlier, the hatchling gulped for a second time, and put on a nervous smile. Not removing the expression from her face, Zira walked back to the Elephant Graveyard with Taka and the three hyena pups.

Zazu, who felt as though he had dodged a very painfully bullet, hobbled off to practice flying again.

* * *

The three pup's visit to Priderock, to the least, hadn't gone as terrible as Taka and Zira's visit to the graveyard. If it had been the same circumstances, Mufasa would've been the one who ran them out of the Pridelands. Fortunately, aside from the whole meeting his father without actually "meeting" him, everything went pretty satisfactory.

Plus, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed had even met a little of Taka's family. That went a little uncomfortably for everyone, but perhaps the trio would feel better if they met his mother; she was certainly less aggressive against hyenas. It was at this time a thought came to Taka: he had yet to meet Shenzi, Banzai or Ed's families. Just as he considered that however…

"Eh-hem."

Everyone's heads jerked up all of a sudden. What the hyena trio saw next scared them even more than Taka's father.

Mere feet in front of them, were Safia, Bakari, Raziya, Rashid and Neema, with no other than Maumbu.

"MOM?!" All three pups echoed.

"DAD?!" Shenzi and Ed sounded. Taka and Zira's eyes widened also, as the five adult hyenas all narrowed their eyes at them. Maumbu was smirking at the edge of the group, beside his parents. There was a long, tense, uncomfortable pause between them.

"I'm listening." Safia finally said. Instantly Shenzi and Banzai went into a fit of excuses and reasons as to why they were with two lions and also how they had done nothing wrong. But all of a sudden, those excuses and reasons ceased when the pair of pups realized something.

"Hey! You promised your brother you wouldn't tell!" Banzai yelled at Maumbu, whose smirk only widened.

"True. But I never said I wouldn't tell your and the matriarch's parents and let them tell mine." He replied. Shenzi growled angrily at the 15 year-old male, until her gaze suddenly locked onto her mother's cold and nearly emotionless stare. The four year-old future matriarch stood frozen in place.

After a minute of looking at her daughter, Safia brought her gaze up to the two lions behind the three pups.

"You're both from the Pridelands am I right?" She asked. Taka and Zira were a bit surprised they had not been ripped apart by now, but just answered her politely as they could.

"Yes." They replied. Safia eyed both of the lions carefully. From Shenzi's point of view though, she seemed to be paying particular attention to Taka.

"You, lioness, you're part of the hunting party are you not?"

"C-correct." Zira responded, a little dumbfounded as to how the hyena could've known this. Safia appeared satisfied at this answer and turned her gaze back to Taka.

Shenzi was confused at the way her mother was looking at him; slowly tracing her stare up and down. Why was it she was paying so much attention to him? Because she was certainly taking more time with the prince then she had done with Zira. A shred of relief grew inside herself when it appeared her mother was looking a little more pleased than when she was a few minutes ago. Until she finally said,

"You, lion." Taka immediately put on a respectful stance, while at the same time, trying to look as less threatening as possible.

"You're Ahadi's son, ain't you?" Safia said. Taka lowered his gaze to the ground.

"I am." He replied. Shenzi's eyes widened, but Banzai and Ed shot each other a confused glance; who was Ahadi? There was another long, uncomfortable pause.

"I think it'd be best if you two go." The matriarch stated. Taka and Zira nodded politely before turning back in the direction of Priderock.

After they had left, the parents turned their attention back to their pups. The way their mothers and fathers looked at them made their blood run cold; they knew these next few minutes, wouldn't be the best of their lives.

Ed was the first.

"Ed, how many times have we told you not to go past the border!" Neema shouted.

"You could've been killed! What did you think you were doing!" Rashid scolded him.

"You nearly scared us half to death!" Ed's mother yelled again.

While the four year-old hyena pup was being shouted at, Maumbu was watching from a close distance, looking very pleased with himself. For once, the baby was getting yelled at instead of him. Good thing too because Maumbu was getting sick of it. And aside from the fact that what he just did was nothing but tattling, ratting out Ed was possibly one of the best plans he ever had.

Whilst Ed was being battered, Banzai was getting his own yelling punishment.

"Do you have any idea what lions do when they find our kind in their lands?! Why just today they caught five of our clan members! Heaven only knows what's become of them now!" Raziya exclaimed.

"But they were trespassin' mom." Banzai lightly spoke up.

"Would you rather starve to death?!" Raziya shouted. Acting like a disciplinarian was usually out of character for her, but Banzai was the most precious person to her and the only family she had now. To lose him would be the end of her life and she'd never let that happen, not before she died anyway.

Despite the fact that Banzai and Ed were getting the harshest punishments they had ever received, they were mere trifles compared to what Shenzi was getting handed to her.

"Shenzi-Marie what has gotten into you?! You _know_ how dangerous the Pridelands are!" Bakari scolded.

"You could've been dragged off by those lionesses; you're lucky it was just the wimp of the sons who caught you three!" Bakari yelled.

"Enough!" Safia's voice cut in. The parents and three pups immediately shifted their attention to their matriarch, now perched atop a rock in everyone's vision. Her stare was now evaluating and nearly emotionless.

"Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, do you know them two lions?" She asked. The three pups saw the rest of the parents turn their gaze to them as well, wanting to know the same thing. The trio hung their heads and nodded.

"An' what about that prince, do you know him?"

"…He's our friend momma." Shenzi explained in a low voice. Her mother seemed to only glance at them for awhile after taking this in.

"I think you babies should go on home now; us adults need a lil' time to talk." She commanded in a firm but non-strict tone. Shenzi's male friends complied and trudged their way in the direction of their homes, keeping their gaze low.

While she padded her way by her parents, Shenzi looked up at her mother with a faint light of hope. However, a cold stare from Safia was all she received. Hanging her head at the ground once again she continued in the direction of the family skull, she wouldn't let the tears fall until she got there.

When the children were gone, the parents focused their attention on each other. Her mate was the first Safia spoke to.

"Bakari, Taka ain't no wimp; if anythang, he's the one we all should be _more_ worried about."

"What?!" All the parents chorused.

"Safia, I don't mean to question your judgment or anything but, did you ta-"

"You know very well that I _did_ take a good look at him, Neema." Safia cut Ed's mother off.

"It's just that…well…"

"Well he's not exactly among the strongest of lions at Priderock." Rashid finished for his mate.

"Maybe not. He's tough though." Safia replied. The parents all cast each other confused glances, before Bakari spoke up to her.

"Well, what makes you assume that?"

"It ain't assumption honey. Any 'a ya see them bruises he's got all over his body?"

It took them awhile to remember this, but after a few minutes of thinking everyone _did_ recall seeing some wounds on the young prince. This caused everyone to lock their gaze on Safia yet again, curious as to where their leader was getting to.

"I know what Ahadi's been doin' to his youngest cub; that kid's been livin' with and takin' abuse from his dad the minute he was born."

"You're saying the king beats his child?" Raziya asked, almost shocked at how _anyone_ could hurt their own offspring. Safia couldn't help but laugh.

"'Beating' would be puttin' it mildly; it wouldn't surprise me if there's been a lil' bloodshed goin' on in them private dens." The matriarch replied as she came off the small boulder. Neema and Raziya were both frozen with shock, finding it nearly impossible to believe that someone, even a lion as harsh as Ahadi, could _purposely_ bring harm to a lion child. _Especially his own!_

"Matriarch Safia!" Suddenly a voice out of nowhere interrupted everyone's train of thought. Looking to their left, the adult hyenas saw a group of five other hyenas running in their direction. Upon seeing them all, the parents' eyes widened.

"Our hunting party!" Neema exclaimed.

"Completely unharmed." Rashid finished, about as amazed as his mate.

"What happened to you three?" The Kenyan matriarch asked when the five hyenas reached them.

"We were about to bring down a couple of wildebeests in order to take them back here, but we were caught by a lioness hunting party." The female lead hyena explained to her.

"We were taken back to Priderock to be punished by Ahadi." A male hunting party member added.

"But before we even saw a _hint_ of any attack, we were saved by a _very_ unlikely rescuer." The party's leader then grinned and looked in the direction behind her pack; the four other hyenas in her party did the same.

All the adults followed their gazes and were shocked to no end, to see Ahadi's youngest son standing a few feet away. They were even more shocked when they saw the lioness he was with earlier, carrying two wildebeest carcasses on her back. He helped her get them off, then both lions dropped the pair of carcasses to the ground for them, especially the hunting party that worked very hard.

Zira left without doing anything else, while Taka smiled at them in a way that said "It was nothing.", then walked back with her to Priderock. The hunting party went to retrieve the carcasses while the parents exchanged glances.

* * *

Little Shenzi was curled up in the back of her family's skull, her head buried in her paws. Her cheeks were just starting to dry, although a trial of where the tears descended her face was faintly visible. Apparently she had cried herself to sleep.

So deep in slumber though, she failed to hear two hyenas entering her home, failed to notice those same hyenas gently lower their heads to her level and give her a soft, sweet nuzzle, lastly, she failed to notice one certain female hyena lick her tears away. She did notice though, the warmth of two bodies taking their places on each of her sides. And with that, all three of them peacefully drifted off…

* * *

_The next day…_

Shenzi yawned as she sat in an area of the graveyard with Banzai and Ed, she couldn't tell if it was because it was still very early in the morning and the trio had yet to become fully awake, or if yesterday had been so exciting that they didn't get enough sleep to make up for it.

"So, how long are you two in for?" She asked, expecting to hear a series of punishments from both of them.

"Actually, weird thing, I'm not in trouble no more." Banzai replied, looking confused as to why he had not been disciplined. Ed nodded his head to say the same thing, also looking perplexed for the same reason. Their friend's eyes widened.

"Really?!" She said. The two males nodded.

"Me neither." Shenzi finished.

"Wow. …I wonder why our parents are being so cool all of a sudden." Banzai speculated.

But all of a sudden, their little talk was interrupted when a strange groaning cut into the conversation. The pups looked to their right, to see a 7 year-old male limping in their direction. All three of them were taken aback, especially Banzai, whose eyes nervously darted over to Shenzi.

The male could've at least hid somewhere to heal…unless he _wanted_ to admit he got beaten up by a male that was two years younger than him. So deep in pain, the male didn't notice the trio of pups ahead, until he just happened to bring his gaze upward. His eyes widened at the sight of them, and when he saw Banzai…he knew he was in for more.

"What happened?!" Shenzi asked him. After a few seconds of staring at her, the male realized he had seen this female before. Didn't he talk to her the other day? And what was that male pup's problem? …Unless.

It was then he realized why that male pup had acted so furious yesterday, and now he was thinking he'd be in for a lot worse if he spilled the beans to the female. It was more than clear now; that future matriarch would be with the male pup. And it'd be a rainy day in dry season before he'd even _look_ at something that male pup was interested in. All this just wasn't worth the power.

"I…" He cast a glance at Banzai, who gave him a warning glare.

"I…fell." He replied. And without another word, he limped away from them.

Shenzi was puzzled as to why he was acting so strange, Banzai on the other hand was glad he had left.

"Hey, did I tell you guys? I turn 6 in a couple days!" He happily announced, breaking the silence. Shenzi and Ed watched until the older male was out of sight before turning their gaze to their friend.

"Hm, I don't turn 6 for a while." Shenzi replied.

"Heh." Banzai grinned, glad she was finally talking to him.

"…Y'know what we should do? Check out our big skull again!" Shenzi suggested.

"Sounds good ta me! Us future, _big and strong_, 6 year-old males need all the fun we can get!" Her friend replied.

"Interesting, I turn 6-_teen_ in a few months." Came a voice behind them. The trio of pups looked behind themselves to see Taka slightly smiling at them. The three jumped back in surprise.

"Where'd you come from!" Banzai exclaimed.

"Sorry to catch you off guard, sneaking up was unintended." The prince replied.

"Are you sayin' I was scared?! 'C-cause I wasn't!" The soon-to-be 6 year-old pup replied, a bit shakily.

"Hey Taka." Shenzi greeted. Ed smiled at the lion with his tongue hanging out, as usual. He smiled in response. Shenzi appeared happy to see him, but upon further inspection, she could tell something was wrong.

"Why ya got so much scrapes n' bruises?" The four year-old female asked. Taka's eyes widened.

"I, uh…father and I had a little chat and…I tripped. Suppose I'll have to be more careful." He shrugged, a nervous smile on his face. Shenzi cocked an eyebrow at him as though she didn't buy it, but just shrugged herself and looked to her friend's side; expecting to see a certain lioness. She was puzzled though, to see only vacant space.

"Where's Zira?" She asked.

"She and the other hunting party lionesses had to go out for the afternoon. And with no one else to keep me company, I thought it'd be more safe, erm, more _fun_, here." He replied.

"Well there ain't much ta do…" Shenzi stated after observing her home.

"But I guess we could hang out." She finished.

"W-wait a minute! What about our folks?" Banzai interrupted, his behavior a bit unusual.

"Oh, that reminds me," Taka looked down at Shenzi, "your parents gave me permission to come into the graveyards as much I please, providing I obey a few certain rules your mother has distinctively set for me." He said.

"Why?" Banzai interjected once more, slightly annoying Shenzi. The lion prince looked down at him a bit puzzled.

"I don't understand." He said.

"Why did Shenzi's mom n' dad give ya permission ta come into the graveyard? Yesterday they were actin' all mad and stuff!" The male pup replied.

"Oh. Erm…let's just say I did your clan a favor." He grinned. For some reason, Banzai didn't like how he said that.

"Well now that we know it's not against nothin', stop askin' questions and let's get back to the skull!" Shenzi shouted as she ran to her lion friend's side.

"C'mon I'll show ya how big it is!" She grinned and ran in their huge skull's direction. Taka put on a faint smile and walked after her. Both failed to notice though, Banzai narrowing his eyes at the lion prince. But then, his gaze just happened to wonder over to Ed, who smiling at him in a strange way with his head at an angle, tongue hanging out. Banzai understood why he was looking at him in such a manner.

"Don't look at me like that Ed." He said in a stern tone. Ed just grinned like he thought Banzai considered _every_ male competition for Shenzi's affection. And even made a little comment on how he felt about Taka with Shenzi.

"I am _NOT_ jealous of Taka!!" Banzai yelled. Ed laughed in response. His friend growled, but rolled his eyes, knowing the more he sat here arguing with Ed the further Shenzi walked away.

"C'mon let's go find Shenzi and the lion before they beat us to the skull." He said as he began walking away. Ed smiled as he followed.

What everybody had all failed to perceive however, was a group of parent hyenas, all watching them leave. They felt no need to follow after them: from what they could see, poor Taka had been through enough for today. With pitying eyes, they turned to go back to their homes.

_A few minutes later…_

"Whaddya think?" Shenzi grinned.

"It _is_ impressive." Taka replied.

"You found this all on your own?" He asked her.

"Yep!" She replied.

"Are we done yet?" Banzai's voice almost sounded like a complaint.

"What's got you all gloomy? Just a minute ago you _wanted_ to go to the skull." Shenzi stated. Banzai groaned under his breath in response.

"Anyhow, afraid I have some bad news." Taka stated.

"What is it?" Shenzi asked.

"You see, due to the little 'event' that happened between my father and I the other day, and your little 'spat' with Zazu, my father's tightened security around the Pridelands. Meaning I won't be able to take you three back for quite sometime." Taka explained.

"Whoa… Really?" Banzai asked, even though he had been… slightly envious of Taka's ability to grab Shenzi's attention, he also knew the prince was the only way to get into that land with all that food. Plus, it was fun to see the look on Zira's face whenever he insulted her in Spanish and she didn't have any idea what he was talking about. And that hatchling was more entertainment than a red methane geyser… he wondered if it was possible to combine both…

"Yes, so…you won't be visiting the Pridelands anytime soon." Taka finished. All three of the pup's ears drooped back in disappointment. Seeing this, the lion prince tried to reassure them.

"But it's not the end of the world!" He quickly said.

"I'm sure we'll see each other just as much if not more. And I can tell you about the Pridelands if you wish. Is that alright?" He asked.

"Well…" Shenzi and Banzai started.

"I'll bring you more food whenever I can."

"OK!!"

* * *

To those authors who may surprise us with some more chapters/stories about the famous hyena trio (wink, wink; you know who you are): Don't give up! There ARE people who care! You WILL be appreciated! (I just sounded like somebody trying to negotiate a person out of suicide didn't I?)

Well, that's all I have to say in this chapter. Your reviews will encourage me to make more though so review now!


	9. Happy Birthday Banzai

Another chapter!! I tried to make it slightly humorous in the beginning, since it does start out as being Banzai's 6th birthday. Plus, later on in the chapter, I introduce a few of my OC's. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, enjoy the update!

* * *

Ed was wearing his vocals out _trying_ to sing the "Happy Birthday" song for his newly turned 6 year-old friend Banzai, who, along with Shenzi, was just staring at the male like he had an abnormal growth coming out of his head. When he was finished Ed collapsed on the ground and began heaving for breath, just managing to give Banzai a weak smile as if to say "Happy 6th Birthday!".

"Uh, thanks Ed." Banzai replied.

"So, whatcha wanna do for your birthday?" Shenzi asked.

"_How'bout another kiss, or even better; six of 'em."_ Banzai replied in his mind, but his mouth uttered,

"I dunno; somethin' fun I guess… Let's go find Taka n' see if he's got anymore food!" He then started running off towards the Pridelands until Shenzi cut in his path.

"Wasn't you listenin' ta him yesterday? We can't go into the Pridelands 'cause those lions would eat us up." She told him.

"Oh yeah." There was a painfully long silence.

"So uh…what _do_ we do for fun?" Banzai said after a moment.

"Hmm…" Shenzi began to collaborate on what they could amuse themselves with. Even Ed was trying to come up with ideas; after all it _was _his best friend's sixth birthday. But the five year-old male pup found this very difficult, as he was still slightly occupied in catching his breath. His tongue flapped up and down every time he inhaled and exhaled, sometimes sprinkling his two friends with saliva. Both Shenzi and Banzai were disgusted at this.

"Watch where you're breathin' Ed!" Shenzi barked.

"Is this your idea of a birthday present?" Banzai asked with sarcasm as he wiped some of Ed's drool off his ear. Ed cringed back and put on another smile to both of them in apology.

"Wha'd your momma get you for ya birthday?" Shenzi asked, also trying to remove some of Ed's spit from her fur.

"Wildebeest meat! It was even better n' the antelope Taka gave us!" Banzai happily replied.

"Musta been hard for 'er to find." Ed nodded in agreement with Shenzi.

"…She never said anything." Banzai stated after a minute of thinking.

For awhile, the three just stared at each other. It seemed these awkward, silent moments came as a second nature to the trio of hyena pups. Until suddenly, their attention was jerked up to the sky, as a loud screaming noise emitted from above. They looked up just in time, to see a tiny blue hornbill shoot across the sky…before crashing directly into a tall boulder. With a groan, his body peeled itself off the massive rock structure before plummeting to the ground below. His back harshly made contact with the dirt.

"And I almost had it." He complained.

For awhile, the trio just stood there, gaping at him.

"Zazu?" Shenzi and Banzai inquired. The small bird raised its head up to see who had called his name…until he started looking about his surroundings; to his right were enormous piles of bones that kept going on to the dreary horizon, to his left there appeared to be a fissure burrowing into a large rock formation and strangely, the fissure appeared to be emitting a red glow. But it wasn't long before he realized, much to his horror, that he was nowhere other than-

"The Elephant Graveyard!!" He screamed as he jumped to his hatchling feet. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed continued to stare at him as he began to panic.

"I-I need to leave at once! I shouldn't be here at all! King Ahadi would be most angry!" He blubbered as he frantically hobbled about before struggling up to the highest rock he could find, which wasn't very far above the ground, and placed himself a few feet from the edge.

He then spread his wings as far as they could go out, and ran to the rock's ledge with as much speed as he had. He jumped with all the strength in his stubby baby bird legs and flapped his wings continuously…before plunging to the ground yet again.

The trio of pups then stared at each other once more. It appeared their little bit of amusement was over for now; Zazu would lie there unconscious until eventually he was either comprehended to be missing…or before he was made into lunch by one of the graveyarders. Indeed, it seemed like all the fun had quickly come to a halt.

That is, until Shenzi started having some ideas. Why did this have to be the end of their entertainment? She figured she and her friends deserved a little hilarity after all this time. And maybe, just maybe…Zazu could be more fun than he appeared. With a mischievous smirk, she turned to Banzai and Ed and whispered something in their ears. When she was finished talking, they gave her impish grins of their own, before walking in the poor hornbill's direction.

Zazu groaned out of pain and failure; he really tried his hardest to fly. After all what's a majordomo without a good expertise of flight? Why he even lost his downy feathers before all the other hatchlings did, wasn't that enough?

Actually, Zazu wasn't much of a flyer at all…at least, not yet. Truth be told, he was so desperate to get off the ground, he flung himself into the air with the help of a bent tree and an elephant's trunk, before ending up in this place. His eyes rolled up to that beautiful blue sky, which seemed like he might never reach.

"Why do you taunt me so?" He asked. To his confusion though, the answer came in a strange laugh; _three_ strange laughs to be exact. And they were all getting louder and louder. Then, he heard footsteps coming right in his direction. At this point, the small hornbill was beginning to feel uneasy.

"Hello? …Is anyone there? " He nervously called out.

"_Maybe."_ Came two voices, a bone-chilling giggle emitted afterwards. Zazu's eyes widened, and he immediately tried to get to his feet. Forget the pointless attempts at flying; right now running was going to save his life. He turned around in the direction of the graveyard's exit. Before he could take a step however, he bumped into a certain, familiar hyena.

"Well, well, look who it is; looks like Puny came for a visit." Banzai sneered.

"Aw, he musta found out it was your birthday." Shenzi said as she came up in front of Banzai/behind Zazu. Ed walked up, laughing inanely, and stopped at her side. Now Zazu was really starting to panic. Before he could do anything else though, Banzai had him by the wing again.

"And it looks like I got another birthday present." Banzai stated. The tiny hornbill gulped, now extremely frightened.

"Howddya play with it?" Shenzi playfully asked as she took Zazu by the other wing.

"I'll show ya." Banzai replied, and before long the two pups were having a game of tug-of-hornbill with him. Ed laughed at the sight. Zazu thought about calling for help but what good would it do? He was too far to be within earshot of the Pridelands and even if someone _did_ hear him, who'd be stupid enough to come into the graveyards?

After awhile, the little tug-of-bird game started to get old, so Shenzi and Banzai stopped pulling him by the wings, although they didn't let go of him.

"Now what?" Banzai said. Since he had been left out of the action for most of the time, Ed tried his hardest to think up of an idea first. That idea came in the form of a memory: a couple weeks ago, Maumbu said something about going to a place called "Geyser Valley". And it just happened to be that that particular area was to their right; Ed could see the glowing red fissure not far away.

Instantly he began jumping up and down and pointing in the direction of the place. For about a few minutes, Shenzi, Banzai and Zazu just stared at him with strange looks on their faces. Until finally, they looked over in the direction he was pointing to. Shenzi and Banzai's faces soon split into huge grins, while Zazu's expression was one of unimaginable horror.

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

"I'll give ya this Ed: your brother's friends sure know where all the fun is." Banzai said as the pup trio made their way past a row of greenish-yellow geysers. Ed happily laughed in response. Zazu, who was caught between the younger male's jaws, was flung up and down when he cackled.

"Could you at least control your salivary glands a bit more? I'm getting soaked to the calamus here." The young hornbill complained. **(A/N** A calamus is the middle part of a bird's feather)

"Hey, check it out." Came Banzai's voice from up ahead. Shenzi and Ed quickly ran in his direction to see what he had found. Upon reaching his side, he gestured below them. The two pups looked in that direction and huge grins soon came onto their faces.

A few feet in front of them, was a sunken hole with a medium-sized geyser in the middle. It was releasing burning-hot red methane gases and you could clearly see the boiling water bubbling inside of it.

"Let's get a better look!" Shenzi suggested. Banzai and Ed quickly agreed, and all three pups hobbled down in its direction.

"Whoa." Banzai awed at the sight of the boiling red geyser. Not many of the geysers in the graveyard blazed in a red color; most were either green or greenish-yellow. But they all hurt the same amount if you were unfortunate enough to step on or block them.

"What is it?" Shenzi inquired. Ed laughed in a tone saying the same thing. Banzai took his stare from the geyser to look at the pup with Zazu still struggling in his teeth. And then, an idea struck him. He grinned impishly at the feathered-creature, then brought his gaze over to Shenzi.

"It's a Birdie-Boiler." He replied.

"A what?" Shenzi said with a raised eyebrow. Ed too looked confused.

"Here, I'll show ya." Banzai walked over to Ed and took Zazu out of his mouth. Shenzi and the five year-old male exchanged glances as they saw Banzai walk closer to the geyser, Zazu gripped tight.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" The struggling hornbill demanded. Banzai snickered as he ignored his demands and brought the bird closer to the boiling inferno. Zazu didn't know if that was sweat coating his feathers, or the humidity from the steam, what he did know is that he was completely terrified right now. Banzai glanced over his shoulder to see Shenzi and Ed still staring at him curiously.

"Well c'mon!" He shouted. Both pups snapped out of it and ran over to him. They watched with interest as Banzai lowered Zazu even more closely to the burning geyser.

"Watch this." He snickered. Zazu gulped and began to shake from terror. But then was puzzled when Banzai started flaunting him around like a puppet, much like he did yesterday. Then the pup started talking as if narrating a story.

"Once there was a little baby banana-beak who talked way too much. One day he fell right into the Elephant Graveyard and was too dumb enough ta try to get out faster."

"I beg your pardon!" Zazu huffed. But he was ignored and just brought closer to the hot boiling geyser.

"So he ran into three big, scary hyenas." Banzai went on. Shenzi and Ed giggled at this statement, and Zazu snorted at the "big, scary" part.

"He tried to fly away, but was too wimpy to get off the ground. So then the soon-to-be majordomo bird decided to pay a little visit to 'The Birdie Boiler'." He finished. And without another word he shoved the poor hatchling into the blistering red stew.

There was a loud rumbling sound, and before anybody knew what else happened, young Zazu was shot right up into the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

His screams soon faded out when he vanished out of sight. All three pups fell over with laughter, especially Banzai; this was the best birthday present he'd gotten all day. Shenzi was still in the middle of her little giggle fit, but managed to pat her friend on the shoulder.

"Happy Birthday, Banzai." She laughed.

"Thanks." He laughed back. Soon after the pups made their way home, though it was slightly difficult to walk from all the laughter.

And from then on, red geysers weren't red geysers anymore: they were "Birdie Boilers".

_Meanwhile…_

Zazu eventually came to a crash landing in the middle of the grasslands. He felt as though his beak had been bent from the impact. He groaned once again from pain and loss of dignity. But then, he thought he could smell something in the air…

Turning around, he realized to his horror that his tail was on fire!

Zazu shrieked and immediately started fanning and blowing the flame out. He soon managed to find a mud puddle and slapped his tail end in the murky water. When he brought it up for closer inspection, his tail barely looked like a tail anymore; all he could see was black burn marks and brown, sloshy mud. Plus there was the scent of singed feather still lingering in the air. He sighed heavily then just trudged his way back to Priderock.

Well, there were certainly no more tree-flinging tactics from now on. Perhaps he would learn to fly another way…

* * *

"Aw man, that was great!" Banzai laughed.

"The best, not deadly, fun I've had with you boys ever since I met ya!" Shenzi agreed. Ed just laughed like usual.

"C'mon, fight me!" The pups appeared confused when a voice reached their ears. Looking up ahead, they could see a group of some more hyena pups playing around a few elephant bones. There were three males, two females.

One male was in an attacking position in front of another male who was merely sunning himself on the ground with his eyes closed. The third male was slightly isolating himself from the group, and appeared somewhat twitchy. One of the females was admiring herself in a very shallow puddle of water, the other female was resting atop a small round skull. She rolled her eyes at the vainer female before resting her head on her paws.

"Fight me already!" The first male commanded the male who was lying on the ground, who (along with the second female) also seemed to be the more mature of the group.

"No. It's stupid." He replied, not bothering to open his eyes to look at him.

"You're just scared 'cause you know you'll lose." The first male pup sneered. The second male sighed and rolled his eyes after he opened them, before getting to his feet and looking at his challenger.

The first male grinned and charged right at his target. Just before he could tackle him however, the second male sidestepped him at the last minute and he ran straight into a rock. The male groaned in pain and the second male closed his eyes as he went back to sunning himself again.

"C'mon Gituku! You're not gonna let him get away with that are ya?!" The haughtier of the females shouted.

"Leave Kamau alone; he didn't do anything." The more mature of the two said to both of them in an emotionless tone.

"Shut-up, Abeni!" The male who was Gituku growled as he got to his feet and turned to face the male known as Kamau, again.

"You call that a fight?!" He derided.

"No, I call it 'leave me alone because I'm tired'." Kamau replied.

"He's weak because he's hungry." Abeni explained.

"We're all hungry!" Gituku yelled, before turning in the direction of the last male, who was still twitching.

"Bujune!" The male pup shrieked before spinning around to face Gituku.

"Wh-what is it?" He asked nervously.

"You like to fight, don't ya?" Gituku asked with an evil grin on his face.

"N-n-not really." Bujune replied.

"Too bad: here I come!" And without another word Gituku speeded off in Bujune's direction. The fidgety male only shook with fear until he was bowled over into another rock. Gituku laughed in victory.

"If you think knocking over an overly agitated pup is being tough, it's not." Kamau stated. Gituku turned around to face him again.

"Well then let's see what you got!" He shouted.

"I told you; I'm tired." Kamau replied.

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, who were admiring the sight, had known those five even before they knew each other; they were a small clique of pups who spoke to almost no one except their families. Mostly because a lot of the other pups had outcasted them, either because they were afraid of them or, due to Bujune, thought they were all strange.

Gituku was like the ringleader of the group, and Monifa was like his sidekick. Abeni and Kamau were the smarter and more mature, but quiet, ones of the group. And Bujune, he had…issues.

Gituku and Kamau were the oldest; 5 years old. Gituku was only two months younger than Banzai. And Kamau and Ed were born in the same month, but Kamau was born a couple weeks earlier than Ed. Kamau was also _much_ more mature than Gituku. And Bujune was the same age as Abeni and Monifa; 4. Monifa and Abeni were only one month apart, Monifa being the oldest. Bujune was the youngest; six months younger than Abeni.

None of them were couples because, to most pups, that kind of behavior was considered unacceptable. Deciding that maybe a little intervention would be entertaining to them, all three pups stepped forward. Much to Shenzi's surprise though, Banzai cut in front of her to approach the lead male.

"_Wait'll Shenzi sees me beat the snot outta Gituku; she'll be stickin' to me like spit on Ed."_ The newly six year-old male thought.

"Hey Gituku!" The leader of the outcast pups turned around when his name was called. Upon seeing who it was, an impish smile grew along his face.

"Well, well, Banzai. What brings you here?"

"Decidin' it might be fun to kick your tail. I've had a heck of a birthday and I think it's about to get a whole lot better!" Banzai replied, getting into a pouncing position.

"So ya turned six huh? Doesn't matter, I'll still make ya eat the dirt." Gituku got into a pouncing position as well. Kamau sighed.

"And it was just starting to get quiet too." He said while getting on a rock beside Monifa's skull, both were above ground level, so he'd be out of the way.

"Bring it on!!" Banzai shouted. Ed laughed in a way that seemed to urge Banzai on. Upon seeing _him_ though, Abeni's face became hot and she looked away from them all.

She said nothing to anybody. Truth be told, it was because she had sort of a crush on Ed; he was quiet, like her, and also misunderstood. Besides…she liked his laugh. She found him absolutely adorable.

In no time at all, Gituku and Banzai were rolling around in the dirt. They almost seemed like a perfectly even match. Shenzi and Ed were watching from the sidelines near Abeni, Kamau, and Monifa. Bujune was not among the three; he was hiding behind the rock Gituku had sent him flying into.

When Gituku would lunge at Banzai, he'd pull back just in time so he could bite him on the back of the neck then pin him onto his stomach. Gituku would then roll to his side in order to throw Banzai off and sink his tiny claws into his shoulders as he snapped at Banzai's face.

Then Banzai would push Gituku off him with his hind legs and Gituku would be thrown into the air and land with a "plop" on the ground. Banzai would roll to his stomach, get to his feet and turn around to face Gituku who would quickly do the same. And then the process would start all over again.

This cycle of combating changed however, when Gituku charged at Banzai with all the force he had. Banzai ducked to the ground and Gituku tripped over him, then crashed straight into the rock he had sent Bujune into earlier.

Banzai sat up and puffed his chest out proudly as Shenzi and Ed laughed in triumph. Bujune quickly moved from behind the rock to join the others while Gituku shook the dirt from his face and snarled in defeat.

"Whaddya think you're doin' over in _my_ part of the graveyard anyway?" Gituku growled. At this, Shenzi quickly stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow.

"For yo' information," she cut in as she came beside Banzai, "this WHOLE graveyard belongs to my momma. And soon, it'll belong to me." She said. Then suddenly, Monifa's attention was quickly perked up and she got off the skull she was on. Only to stalk in Shenzi's direction.

"So _you're_ the next matriarch, huh?" She demanded.

"You got a problem with that?" Shenzi replied.

"You bet I do! Your mom killed my dad!"

Shenzi was awestruck, even Banzai and Ed couldn't believe their ears. This had also caught the attention of Gituku, Kamau, and Abeni. And even cowardly Bujune was staring at her as well.

"Wha…what did you say?" Shenzi asked.

"You heard me! It's 'cause a' your mom, my dad's dead!" Monifa yelled. Shenzi couldn't, _didn't_, believe what she was hearing.

"No…that can't be true." She gaped.

"Well it is! Your momma's a cold-blooded murderer!" At that statement, something inside Shenzi snapped; _nobody ever_ talked that way about her mom and got away with it. …She lost all control.

"Shut up!!" Without warning Shenzi darted in Monifa's direction and pinned the female to the dirt. Both pups instantly began biting and scratching each other. Everyone, with the exception of Bujune who went back to cowering behind the same rock he had collided with, tried to break up the fight.

Eventually, Banzai managed to pull back Shenzi by the neck scruff with his teeth and Gituku had done the same with Monifa.

"You're a liar!" Shenzi yelled.

"You're the daughter of a murderer!" Monifa yelled back.

"Hey Gituku, how 'bout keepin' that girlfriend 'a yours under control?!" Banzai yelled threw Shenzi's neck scruff.

"Look who's talking! What're you doin' with a female and a weirdo anyway?!" Gituku shot back.

"At least my friend's aren't cowards!"

"At least I have a dad!" Gituku shot back. Banzai immediately released his grip on Shenzi. Ed quickly regained hold of her so she wouldn't attack Monifa again.

"What did you say?" Banzai growled as he approached Gituku. Gituku felt Kamau roughly grab his shoulder.

"That _wasn't_ cool." The smarter of the males told him in a stern tone. Gituku merely scoffed and released Monifa. Kamau quickly restrained her so she wouldn't try to assault Shenzi. Gituku grew a smirk as he and a furious Banzai approached each other.

"You _better_ not have said what I thought you said." Banzai growled.

"What? You mean…'at least _I_ have a _dad'_?" Gituku repeated. Instantly Banzai's blood boiled.

Ed, very much wanting to prevent another violent episode, ran up to his friend, all the while still trying to hold Shenzi back. He tried to restrain Banzai as well but it was hard with two pups at once. Eventually, Shenzi and Monifa and Banzai and Gituku were going at it like fully grown hyenas.

Ed, Abeni, and Kamau were all yelling for them to stop as Bujune was cowering away in fear once again. But none of the four pups would listen. Soon all everybody could see was a blurry round ball of fur. The three would hear yelping, shrieking, and growling emit from the savage fight.

Ed was begging in his mind for something to end this. Then, he found himself washed over in a large shadow. Looking up, his eyes widened when he saw a few very familiar adults.

Standing above him, was Shenzi's mother. To her left, was Banzai's mother. Apparently the four pups were making quite a racket. Ed looked at Safia with abnormally large eyes; pleading her to make it stop. Safia responded with a nod and Ed watched her and Raziya approach the fight.

"Children please stop!" Raziya shouted.

"I'll handle this." Safia told her as she put a paw in front of the young mother's face. She looked down at the site.

"Hey!" She barked. Instantly, Shenzi and Gituku stopped fighting. Banzai and Monifa on the other hand, were still going at it. With a swift kick to the face, Shenzi got Monifa off her. The female shook it off, before looking up, and seeing the female hyena she couldn't stand to look at. She glared at both Shenzi and her mother, before walking away from everyone.

Banzai was still chewing on Gituku's left foreleg.

"C'mon man, knock it off! It was just a joke!" Gituku said as he tried to push Banzai off with the other foreleg.

**"I'm gonna kill you!!"** Banzai yelled, too blinded by rage to see his mother was right beside him.

"Banzai! Banzai!!" Raziya had to yell pretty loud in order to get through to her son. When he finally snapped out of it, it took awhile for his gaze to reach all the way up to his mother.

Much to Raziya's surprise though, Banzai had tears in his eyes. He only did that when…

"_Someone must've mentioned his father."_ She concluded. Looking over at the male pup on the ground, she figured it all out.

After about a minute, Banzai let Gituku go and he ran away as fast as his four legs could carry him. Kamau quickly followed. Bujune went as well but only out of fear of being alone.

Banzai stumbled to his mother and leaned against her foreleg. Raziya held him to her as she felt something dampen her fur. She rubbed her son's back when she heard him sniff a couple times.

"It's ok. It's ok." She whispered. Banzai sniffed again.

"I wanna go home." Raziya nodded and led her son away. Shenzi and Ed watched them go with both curious and sympathetic eyes. Safia too watched until they both were out of sight.

"C'mon." She lightly told Ed, then picked up Shenzi in her mouth and turned in the direction of their homes. Ed started to follow after his matriarch…

"Bye Ed." Came a tiny voice from behind him. The soon-to-be five year-old male pup looked back to see Abeni staring at him, before quickly running off. Ed blinked, and scratched his head in puzzlement, but just shrugged and went after Safia.

* * *

_That night…_

Shenzi watched as Ed went into the skull he shared with his family. His parents were out hunting again, meaning Maumbu was babysitting for the night. Shenzi's father was also out hunting, but right now she was too tired from today to really care about; she turned around to go back into her skull, failing to see a teenage female hyena walk in after Ed…

Looking back on the events that happened today, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Banzai. Gituku _was_ being a real jerk for going as low as jeering at Banzai's lack of a father, and on his birthday too. That must've been terrible…Shenzi vowed that even if Banzai did something really stupid tomorrow, she wouldn't cause him any pain whatsoever. He'd suffered enough for awhile.

Shenzi brought herself out of her thoughts to look at her mother, who was resting in the back of the skull. Ever since what happened this afternoon, that statement Monifa had said kept repeating in her mind over and over again.

"_It's cause 'a your mom, my dad's dead! Your momma's a cold-blooded murderer!"_

Shenzi couldn't take it anymore: she had to know the truth.

"Momma?"

"Hmmmm?" Safia raised her head up to look at her daughter.

"That female pup we saw today…" She trailed off.

"Mm-hmm?"

"…She says, that you…" Shenzi could barely say it; she could never believe that her mother would do something so cruel.

"That I…" Safia started for her again. The four year-old future matriarch gulped down a lump in her throat.

"She says that you killed her daddy." Shenzi said as tears stung her eyes. Safia stared at her daughter strangely, wondering where she could've gotten an idea like that. Until, after realizing she recognized that female pup, an old memory from a couple years back recurred to her.

"Oh." Safia recalled that little event very well. _Too_ well.

It was around the time Safia and Bakari were just getting the hang of being parents; Shenzi was only two. Afua had come to her seeking out _much needed_ help. Her husband had beaten her, once again, only for interrupting him while he was talking.

Afua was one of Safia's best friends; their bond was so strong Safia helped her become a hunting party leader when she became matriarch. In fact, she was that same hunting party leader whose pack was captured by lionesses but thankfully that lion prince managed to help them out of it. Safia still owed him a debt of gratitude for that.

Unable to take this abuse in _her_ territory any longer, Safia sentenced the male to be thrown in a pit of hot, fiery geysers; there was this one geyser that emitted not steam, but lava, and it erupted even if there was a slight interference with the regular vibrations in the pit thereby bringing instant death. It took a lot of hyenas to shove him into that pit, but most of them were angry, married males, like Bakari and Rashid.

Afterwards, Afua and her pup had never been better. Although her pup did not quite understand why they had to do what they did to her father; the day after her father's death, Monifa sulked in her home all day. She never got over it.

Safia leaned down to face her daughter.

"Let's just say that daddy wasn't a very nice daddy. And your momma _helped_ that pup and her momma." Shenzi seemed relieved at what her mother said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." Her mother replied as she nuzzled her pup.

"Now, go on ta sleep." She finished as she rested her head in her paws. Shenzi nestled herself next to her mother, and soon drifted off. A few minutes later, Bakari came into the skull. Safia was waiting for him when he came in.

"Find anything?" She asked.

"What do you think?" He replied in a slightly depressed tone as he took his place beside his mate, so that Shenzi would be warm in between them. In the Elephant Graveyard, if you were a parent, it was normal to keep your pup warm that way. Upon looking down at Shenzi, he noticed a few droplets of tears near the corners of her eyes. Instantly, fatherly instincts took over and he was concerned.

"What happened to her?" Bakari asked Safia. She sighed as she brought her daughter closer to her.

"She ran into Afua's baby girl n'…I guess things got outta hand." She replied.

"Oh." Bakari said after a pause; he too remembered that terrifying occurrence. His mate smiled.

"She'll be alright." Safia reassured him as she rested her head in her paws.

"Safia." Came Bakari's voice. She peeled an eye open to look at him. He wrapped his paw around her shoulders. A bit surprised, Safia raised her head up to look at him.

"I'll never, _ever_, hurt you like that." Bakari told her. Safia smiled at him again.

"I know you won't." She replied as she gave him a nuzzle.

"'Cause I kicked your tail all the time when we was pups." She finished. Both parents laughed. Shenzi stirred and moaned in her sleep. Seeing this, Safia and Bakari decided to call it a night; the two laid down on both sides of their pup. Peeling one eye open, their gazes met and they smiled at each other again, before joining Shenzi in sleep.

* * *

"Hey Ed." Came a voice behind the four year-old male. Ed turned around to see a familiar looking female smiling down at him. He smiled back. This was Maumbu's girlfriend, Hasina, who Maumbu had known since puphood. She was also one of Ed's favorite females in the graveyard, but mostly because she always told him how cute he was; a lot of the other hyenas just tried their best to steer clear of him. She leaned down to give him a nuzzle.

"Have you seen your brother?" Hasina asked. Ed nodded and pointed in the direction that led further into his family's skull. She followed him in to see Maumbu curled up in the back, an irritated expression on his face. When Ed ran up to his big brother and jumped in his paws, it only got worse.

"I see you're annoyed as usual." She stated. When Maumbu saw her the irritated expression was quickly replaced by a surprised one. He got to his feet, not caring that he dropped Ed to the ground in the process.

"Can you give me a reason not to be ticked-off?" He said.

"All I ever get to do anymore is watch him." He finished.

"Oh, I think your brother's cute, Maumbu." Hasina smiled. Ed grinned up at her, he hoped his brother would keep this female; she was always nice to him. Maumbu grimaced at his baby brother.

"My brother, is a little retar-"

"Maumbu!!" Came two voices from the entrance of the skull. Ed, Maumbu, and Hasina looked to see Neema and Rashid come into the skull.

"Did we just hear correctly?" Rashid demanded. Maumbu sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"I meant, he's _special_." The older brother rephrased. Rashid and Neema gave their oldest son a stern look, but walked over to their youngest and gave him a nuzzle. Neema sighed.

"To think, he'll be six in only a few months." The mother hyena said.

"Wow, you're really growing up." Hasina smiled at him. Ed smiled back.

"Mom, dad, can Hasina stay for dinner?" Maumbu asked.

"If it's ok with her parents." Neema replied.

"And if we even _have_ a dinner." Rashid finished under his breath.

* * *

_Meanwhile_…

"There, there, it's alright." Banzai's mother reassured him as he continued to sob in her paws.

"You shouldn't be crying on your birthday." She weakly smiled, gently trying to get him to stop.

"Mom," Banzai sniffed, "what happened to my dad?" Raziya's ears drooped back.

"Now we've had this discussion before; I'll tell you when you're older."

"I don't wanna wait 'till I'm older! I wanna know now!!" Banzai yelled.

Thunder clapped outside and, forgetting all about the father subject, Banzai raced between his mothers paws. Storms had always scared the male pup; he quivered with fright as he heard the rain pelting the roof of their den. Raziya gently stroked her son's back to calm him down.

"It's ok. I'm right here."

_"One day I'll tell you."_ She thought to herself.

_"One day_…

* * *

Originally, I was going to put the last two parts in my next chapter. But they seemed more like something to _end_ an update with. So I edited this.

Now aren't you all glad I didn't kill off some of my OC's in "All Switched Up!"? 'Course I guess it wouldn't have really mattered since this is before the rebellion. But who would've thought they'd be this useful to me? And for those of you who like Apio and Adongo…my bad (shrugs).

For those of you who are wondering: Afua means "Mercy/Protection". Ironic since of her abusive husband, that's why I gave her the name. Plus, that geyser pit they killed him in, (in case you didn't already figure it out) was the same one the trio narrowly escaped.

Also, Hasina means "Good" and if you ask me Maumbu's lucky to have a girlfriend like her considering he's such a jerk most of the time. Maybe his feelings on his brother will change later on? That I'm not going to spoil!

Poor Banzai. I know, and I'm sorry for doing that to him. Perhaps Gituku will be punished in the next chapter…


	10. Excuses, Excuses

About the last chapter; it seems a lot of readers want to know what became of Banzai's father. Unfortunately for you, I can't say that right now. But I will say this about what happened: it was very, very sad. Also, there's a little surprise in here I think you all might enjoy. Anyway, here's the next update!

* * *

"I tripped. I fell.

It was an accident.

I guess I have to be more careful."

These and countless other reasons as to why the young lion prince had such nasty-looking wounds. Never _once_ had he told anybody the actual cause of his injuries, if they didn't find out for themselves. What the young prince's father did to him was terrible, and no child should ever have to endure any of that torture. Taka had an idea as to why Ahadi was so cruel with him, but always kept denying it.

"_My father beats me up because he hates me."_

Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and Zira didn't need long to figure that out. Speaking of whom, the trio were talking to the young prince in a secluded area in the Elephant Graveyard.

"Do you need anything for that?" Shenzi asked him, gesturing to a deep slash on the prince's shoulder blade.

"I think my momma put some healin' leaves somewhere…" The four year-old matriarch continued as she glanced around for something to ease Taka's pain.

"No! Erm, that's alright. It _is_ merely a flesh wound." He responded. Shenzi had heard Zira once say that Ahadi called it "tough love". Love? Sure. That's exactly what it was called.

"_Maybe Monifa's daddy was just like Taka's."_ She theorized in her head.

"Well anyway, congratulations on turnin' 16! Any lionesses ya plan on marryin'?" Shenzi teased.

"Not quite yet." Taka laughed.

Ed cackled something to the now adult prince as he looked around him. The newly sixteen year-old lion cocked an eyebrow at him. Shenzi glanced behind Ed and herself so she could ask Banzai to translate. But when she saw him, her heart sank; Banzai was sulking away from them. Shenzi pitied the poor guy; he was still taking yesterday really hard.

"_If I ever see Gituku again I'll make him sorry."_ She vowed in her mind. She sighed as she blew a bang from her eye; she'd have to make out what Ed was saying on her own. After carefully looking over his gestures…and realizing Zira was not here with Taka, she believed she had fathomed his question.

"Um…I think he's tryin' to ask ya where Zira is." Shenzi concluded. Ed supported her assumption with a nod.

"Oh. …She um…she couldn't make it today." Taka replied.

"Why not?" Shenzi asked.

Taka let a small groan escape his throat as he remembered Zira's "excuse".

* * *

"We're almost there." The lion prince stated as he and his friend neared the Elephant Graveyard. Zira groaned for two reasons; 1: because Taka was going to the **Elephant Graveyard** for his birthday, and 2: she _really_ didn't like to wonder into such a place. It wasn't that she didn't like Shenzi, Banzai or Ed; they certainly weren't as bad as all the lions at Priderock claimed hyenas to be. Then again…that could've been because they had yet to have left puphood.

But the actual reason she didn't like to go into the graveyard was because it frightened her; geysers that practically gave you a heart attack as they went off without warning, massive elephant skulls that could be hiding _anything_, plus the overwhelming darkness that hung everywhere was no comfort either. She let a small sigh escape her lips, hoping Taka wouldn't hear. However, he turned around at the sound of her slightly irritated groan.

"Zira, is something the matter?" He asked. She tried to hide her annoyance.

"Oh, no. Nothing's wrong at all Taka." She replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a bit of suspicion. Zira's eyes shifted penitently to the ground; it was time to come clean. Letting another sigh escape her, she walked over to her prince, and best friend.

"Taka, there's something I need to tell you."

Zira explained why venturing to the Elephant Graveyard bothered her so. Although there was a bit of apprehension in her voice, as if she feared to upset him. Taka listened attentively to her entire speech; taking in every word she had to say.

"So, you see, these past few days…haven't been the best for me. And I especially didn't want to upset you the day you become an adult, so, that's the only reason I came today. I'm deeply sorry." She gently confessed. Taka stared at her for awhile, before letting a small smile crack along his face.

"Zira, I'm not angry that you don't always want to do _everything_ with me. If you don't want to go to the graveyards from now on that's perfectly fine." She was awestruck.

"Really?"

"Of course! We'll always be friends, even if we don't agree on each and every single thing we do." She seemed ecstatic; she quickly leapt in his direction, surprising him, and gave him her warmest smile.

"Thank you, Taka!" She then nuzzled him affectionately, now Taka was speechless. Realizing what she was doing, Zira's eyes widened and she quickly pulled away.

"I, erm…I…" Taka merely smiled at her again. Although her cheeks were flushed, Zira smiled back as well…but then she whirled around and darted back to Priderock as fast as she could go; embarrassed to no end. To Taka, her blonde fur made her appear somewhat like a streak of lightning cutting through the plains. But he shrugged and continued on his way to The Elephant Graveyard.

* * *

He was more angry at himself than her; he really should have put more consideration into her feelings. After all, he had earned a reputation as the compassionate prince out of the duo comprised of him and his brother. Mufasa earned a reputation as the more athletic of the two, but both brothers were equally kind.

"Let's just say...this place didn't agree with her." He responded. Ed scratched his head at that; he had once heard from his brother that dusty elephant bones didn't agree with him, and he had a massive stomach ache for three days. Did that mean The Elephant Graveyard gave Zira a stomach ache? Ed chose to remain silent however, out of fear of looking stupid. **(A/N** :-P)

Taka continued a conversation with Shenzi, and somewhat Ed, for about five more minutes. About every now and again, Shenzi or Ed would gesture to Taka's bruises and ask how he got them, although they had a pretty good idea.

"My father…was…" Shenzi and Ed cocked an eyebrow at him: it was completely obvious he was trying to make another excuse.

"Well y'know what your daddy _should_ do? Give ya lots 'a lovin' like my daddy does me." Shenzi stated. Ed laughed that his father tucked him in every night if his mother wasn't there to do so.

"Yeah, like that Taka."

"Well, I do know that my father undoubtedly has strong feelings for me." Taka replied. At that, Shenzi and Ed smiled. But Taka had not been specific on what those "strong feelings" were; he was just relieved the two had not picked up on this.

To everyone's lack of knowledge however, not far off, Banzai could hear every word they said. Listening to their stories about their fathers, they seemed almost like myths from far-off places; almost too good to be true.

Shenzi would say something of Bakari taking her out for long treks around the more pleasant areas of the graveyard (if pleasant areas could be found in the desolate place). And then Ed would say something along the lines of Rashid helping him with whatever he needed, whenever he needed it.

Hearing all these wonderful sayings about having a father though, the young pup sighed; a father was no more than a bedtime fairytale to him.

It was then Taka noticed Banzai wasn't exactly in the best of moods.

"What's up with him?" He asked. Shenzi and Ed glanced behind themselves to see what Taka was looking at. Upon seeing Banzai, they seemed uneasy; he appeared…almost hurt. They suddenly recalled what they had just said and now felt absolutely terrible. Remembering that tragic event that happened yesterday, Shenzi and Ed turned to look back at Taka, both appearing troubled.

"Somethin' bad happened yestahday. …We don't wanna talk about it." Shenzi explained. Ed shook his head in agreement.

"I can hear ya, y'know!" Came Banzai's voice from behind the three. Everyone looked up to see him now somewhat glaring in their direction. Shenzi and Ed were starting to get edgy.

"Somethin' wrong?" Shenzi asked him with slight worry.

"Oh no, I'm just fine n' dandy!" Banzai replied.

"Well ya sure don't sound like it." Shenzi stated as she and Ed slowly began to approach him.

"Well I am! In fact, I'm _great_! Know why?! 'Cause I'm one 'a the few males around here that's perfectly happy whether he's got a dad or not!"

"Banzai-" Shenzi was cut off when he yelled again.

"I said I'm fine! In fact, I'm gonna go see my mom right now and tell 'er just how happy I am!" And without another word, he was sprinting away from them as fast as he could.

"Banzai!" Shenzi yelled, but he was already too far to hear.

* * *

Banzai quickly ran into his and his mother's den after he had run away from Shenzi and Ed and their little meeting with Taka.

"Mom?! …Mom?!" He called. He looked around his home for any signs of Raziya. But then, he felt something under his paw. Looking down, he saw something long, rigid and skinny. It was to his disappointment, that there was a stick pointing towards the exit of the den; she only did that when she went to look for food, just in case Banzai came back home and she wasn't there.

Suddenly he felt like crying again; he was really hoping for someone to comfort him, but he was too ashamed to go back to Shenzi and Ed.

He sniffed as he huddled himself at the back of the den. As he began to cry, he started to recall a song his mother had taught him when he was younger. He spoke between sobs.

_Chiquito bonito de su mamá_

_duérmete ahora, duérmete ya_

_niñito precioso que un ángel_

_de ti cuidara._

_Escucha el susurro del viento_

_pasar, escucha el murmullo_

_de diez angelitos queriendo_

_ocupar un sitio a tu lado_

_para así poderte cuidar_

_tu sueñito celeste de osos_

_juguetes y mil cosas cosas mas._

_Niñito de mi alma, niñito adorado_

_descansa tranquilo,_

_a tu lado están…_

He continued to sob as he repeated it in his head. His mother used to sing that to him all the time when he was very small. He'd fall asleep in her paws as he listened to the sweet sound, he'd listen to his mother's heartbeat as he drifted off next to her. But there was always one thing missing: a father on his other side.

"I want a dad." He cried, then immediately began sobbing in his paws.

"¿Hijo?" Came a worried voice from behind him. Banzai immediately spun around to see his mother looking at him very concernedly, his eyes widened and he quickly set to wiping the tears away.

"Do you feel ok novio?" She asked. **(A/N** "Sweetheart") Banzai quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and replied, "Uh-huh." He didn't even bother to bring up the "dad" subject again, he knew very well by now what his mother would say; she'd either pass it off or change the subject.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Banzai nodded. Raziya slowly walked over to her son, leaned down to his level, and held him close.

"…I'm sorry." She whispered to no one in particular.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." After about a few more minutes of hugging her son, Raziya slowly released her grip.

"Hijo, there's something I have to tell you."

_A few seconds later…_

"You did _what_?!" Banzai screamed.

"I talked to Gituku's mother, and she agreed that what he did was not very nice at all. So, we arranged a little apology meeting." His mother replied.

"But-" Before Banzai could say anymore his mother picked him up in her mouth and walked off somewhere to meet Gituku's mother. He struggled at first but just let it go after awhile; there was no stopping it anyway. Because the six year-old male had learned from experience: what his mother wanted, she got.

After a few minutes of traveling Banzai felt himself being settled onto the ground again. Looking across from himself, he saw a grown female hyena with something hiding behind her front leg.

"Go on." She told the thing, which turned out to be her son, as she pushed him in Banzai's direction.

"Now then, what do you say Gituku?" His mother asked in a lightly stern tone.

"I'm sorry." The male pup stated, but it sounded more like a repeated speech; a little kid apologizing to a teacher without meaning.

"For?" His mother added. Gituku rolled his eyes.

"For saying somethin' that wasn't nice about your dad." He finished, still with no significance. Raziya then nudged Banzai in his shoulder. His reply was about as meaningful as Gituku's apology.

"I forgive you."

"_Yeah right. Not in a million years!!"_ He screamed in his mind.

"Well then, now that that's settled, I think we can try to get along better from now on. Isn't that right, novio?" Raziya said as she lowered her head to Banzai.

"Of course. Won't we Gituku?" Gituku's mother replied as she did the same thing. Both male pups groaned, but quickly changed their manner after their mothers gave them a faintly stern look.

"Yes."

Raziya smiled at her son then turned around to go back home. But instead of going off to find Shenzi and Ed, Banzai trudged after her. Gituku smirked.

"_Look at the big, tough six year-old, followin' after mommy."_

As if Banzai could hear the male's thoughts, he looked back and gave him a glare that made Gituku freeze in place. Banzai then continued to follow after his mother.

"Gituku, are you coming?" Came his own mother's voice. He quickly shook it off and followed after his mother as well.

The rest that Banzai did for the remainder of the morning was sulk in the family den.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Banzai finally mustered enough strength (physically and emotionally) to wonder out of his mother's den. He decided to go see if Shenzi was home; seeing her might cheer him up a bit. But when he got to her skull, he was puzzled to see Ed and Taka waiting outside the entrance.

"What's up?" He asked, wondering why they were doing so.

"Oh, you're back." Taka said upon seeing him. The young prince then turned his attention to the elephant skull. Ed stared at the entrance of Shenzi's home.

"She's not coming out." The lion prince said.

"Why?" Banzai asked. Ed explained that Shenzi had to leave shortly after Banzai left, because of matriarch training, and now she was very tired. And while she was gone, Taka enlightened Ed about a group of lionesses who had gotten the day off from hunting, meaning a certain area of the Pridelands was now safe for them to venture into. They were going to tell Shenzi about it, but decided to let her rest and tell her when/if she woke up.

"If she's been trainin' like I've seen 'er, she'll be out like this all day." Banzai stated.

"Well then maybe perhaps it'd be best if I left." Taka stated. Banzai thought for a moment.

"Wait a minute; I know how to get 'er out." Banzai snickered as he walked closer to the elephant skull. Ed stared at his friend with a puzzled expression on his face, until Banzai whispered in intentions in his ear. Much to Taka's confusion, Ed giggled in a mischievous tone after Banzai had said whatever he had said. Then Banzai walked up to the entrance of Shenzi's skull, and cleared his throat.

"SHENZI MARIE PREDATORA VELDETTA JACQUELINA HYENA, GET OUT HERE!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Then quickly as he could he covered his face with his paws, expecting to be attacked with a vicious series of punches, bites and kicks. But after about two minutes, nothing happened. Banzai was stunned.

"She's usually out by no-" He was cut off when he made sudden impact to the ground; Shenzi had leapt on him while he wasn't looking, apparently waiting to strike when he let down his guard. Banzai flipped over to look up at her, big mistake; for he almost couldn't breathe when she pushed her paws onto his chest.

"Dont, you, ever. Call me that, again." She growled.

"Alright, alright! Just lemme up!" Banzai responded. Shenzi wouldn't comply with that; she hated being called by her full name. And anybody who was foolish enough to dare call her by such, was grievously punished, by her of course.

"C'mon Shenzi, I just got back from another meeting with Gituku; I don't need this!" Banzai yelled again. At that, the young pup's eyes widened a bit; she suddenly remembered what happened to Banzai yesterday, and also the vow she made because of it. Now feeling very repentant, she carefully got off of him.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Hey uh…no sweat." He reassured her, though a little confused at her uncharacteristic behavior. As soon as the two were back on their feet, Ed immediately got in front of Shenzi and began laughing in a very excited tone. Shenzi looked to Banzai for translation, but he merely smirked and pointed up to Taka; he'd tell her everything.

_A few minutes later…_

"You have no idea how much I missed this place!" Shenzi exclaimed as Taka and the trio of hyenas walked through a secure, lioness-free, grass plain that was close, but not _too_ close, to Priderock.

"You've only been away for a couple of days." Taka stated.

"If you came to _this_ place, even once, and had to go back to the graveyards for a few days, you'd be eager about comin' back too." Banzai told him.

"Who's that?" Came Shenzi's voice from up ahead. The three males looked to see she was pointing up to a ledge on Priderock, she was also sitting on a rock at the bottom of the place.

"Shenzi, don't get too close!" Taka warned as he raced over to her. He got in front of her so any lionesses who were looking out from the dens couldn't see the female hyena pup.

"I'm just askin' who she is." Shenzi told him as she pointed up to the same ledge she had gestured to earlier. Taka looked in that particular direction, as did Banzai and Ed, to see a tiny blonde lioness cub emerging from a den.

"Oh her. That's one of the new cubs; Sarafina's to be exact. Her name is Nala." The prince replied. Ed waved his paws around and laughed in an incomprehensible tone. Taka cocked an eyebrow at him.

"He said somethin' about her lookin' real young." Banzai translated.

"Oh. Well yes, she is. I would say that she is about… five years younger than you, Banzai." He finished.

"So she's… one years-old." Shenzi concluded after a second of calculating.

"Other than it's actually one _year_-old, and she's _almost_ one year-old, that's right." Taka replied.

"Where's her dad?" Shenzi asked.

"Well…no one exactly knows." The prince diffidently admitted. Banzai immediately turned his head at that particular statement.

"Why? What happened to him?" The male pup asked.

"I feel as though I'm giving too much information but…awhile back, some rogue our age came to Priderock; sick, weak and hungry."

"I can relate." Shenzi stated at the last part.

"After being persuaded by my brother, my father let the pride shelter and care for him. Sarafina was one of the lionesses who watched over him the most. …Let's just say… they liked each other dearly."

"So they were kissin' huh?" Banzai joked.

"_Not just kissing, but they don't need to know that."_ Taka thought.

"Anyhow, sooner or later, the rogue got better and he had to leave. …A few months after that, Sarafina had Nala."

"Ok, I'm gettin' kinda bored over all this talk 'bout lions," Shenzi stated as she scratched an ear with her hind leg, "no offense." She finished as she looked at Taka.

"None taken." He replied.

"So, can ya bring us food tomorrow?" Banzai cut in.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure; I have to help prepare for my brother's wed-" In the middle of his reply though, Taka caught glimpse of something from out of the corner of his eye. Seeing it made him freeze in shock; a very familiar lion was approaching from behind. Instantly he gasped and tried to hide the three pups.

"Hey! What're you-?!" Shenzi and Banzai were cut off when they, along with Ed, were shoved into a small fissure in a rock wall, just big enough to fit them. Taka quickly turned around and put on a nervous smile for the newcomer.

"Hello Taka." The lion greeted.

"_Good; he didn't see them."_ The dark-maned lion thought.

"Uh yes, hello brother." He greeted as well.

"Brother?" Came two small voices from within the break of the wall.

"What was that?" The lion known as Taka's brother asked.

""Nothing!" The prince replied, quickly moving in front of it.

"Hmmm. Well I came here to tell you that I've convince father to ease up on Prideland security; he's bringing _all_ the lionesses back here right now." The second of the princes joyously proclaimed.

Taka's face grew wide with horror. Seeing this, his brother became confused; he expected him to be happy about this, especially since it meant all the young, spinster lionesses would be around more often.

"Taka, is something wrong?" His brother asked.

"Oh, no! Everything's perfect. Really, I'm v-very happy the lionesses are r-returning to Priderock!" Taka happily/nervously replied.

"All at once." He fearfully finished under his breath.

"You seem…uneasy."

"What? Now how could you say that? When I'm so frightfully happy Priderock will have its families all together again. To put it bluntly; I'm truly elated, Mufasa!"

"Mufasa?" Banzai said. Then much to the young male's surprise, he felt something quivering next to him. Looking beside himself, he saw Shenzi.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, so the lions wouldn't hear.

"I dunno. That lion's name made me feel all tingly." She replied. He raised an eyebrow in amusement at this.

"Really?" He asked.

"…Not sure. Maybe it was just a one time th-"

"Mufasa." Banzai purred. Shenzi shuddered.

"Ok, so it does make me shake. You can stop n-"

"Mufasa." He blew the name directly in her ear.

"Quit it." She lightly pushed him, since most of her strength was used to hold back her laughter. Banzai began to laugh as well.

"Mufasa." He said again.

"Stop!" Shenzi began to yell at him through her quaking. Ed started to laugh along with Banzai.

"Mufasa! Mufasa! Mufasa! Mufasa!" Banzai laughed. All three pups began to laugh at the top of her lungs.

"What is that racket coming out of there?" Mufasa said as he looked directly at the fault Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were in.

"Brother, please, I-I can explain-" But before Taka could say another word the hyena trio came tumbling from out of the crack. They rolled on the ground as they held their stomachs, all now finding it hard to breathe from their laughter.

"So, I see you took advantage of the lioness party's day off." Came a voice. The trio immediately stopped laughing and looked up to see a petrified Taka and a smiling Mufasa. All of them froze in place…until the second prince laughed.

"Well don't be shy; introduce me." He asked his brother. Taka was astounded at him.

"I, erm, I…of course!" He finally said. Walking up to the trio, he put them in clear view so Mufasa could see.

"Brother, this is Shenzi." Taka began as he put his paw on Shenzi's head.

"This is Banzai." He went on, placing his paw on Banzai's head.

"And the anomalous-looking one right here is known as Ed." He continued, placing his paw on Ed's head.

"Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, this is my older brother; Mufasa." He finished, gesturing to the lion in front of them. Except for Shenzi shuddering once more at that name, the pups didn't respond.

"A pleasure." Taka's brother said in a polite voice. The trio blinked, except for Ed who giggled to himself for no particular reason.

"…So uh, you're not gonna eat us?" Banzai finally asked after a long tension. The two brothers laughed.

"No offense intended, but I prefer to eat game rather than a formidable predator and well-spirited rival." Mufasa replied.

"Say huh?" All three of them chorused.

"He said 'no'." Taka whispered to them.

"Well why couldn't he've just said that in the first place?" Banzai said. Just then, the five heard a roar. Looking up, they could see a large group of lionesses headed their way. Taka and the hyena pups froze in horror. Mufasa however, looked at them with a calm tenor.

"Seems you have a few things to sort out for the evening. Don't worry; I'll divert their attention long enough for you to make it to the graveyard." He then ran in the direction of the pride. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed all watched as he ran off. Taka seemed in a daze as well, until he remembered that time was on their hands and they had to make haste before Ahadi appeared.

"Quickly now, follow me." He whispered to them. Obediently the pups followed Taka around the lionesses and stayed close until they were out of view. Feeling it was safe for now, the three took off in the direction of the graveyard. But retained enough distance between themselves and Taka, so the prince could keep up. Just before escorting the trio home however, the sixteen year-old lion glanced back at Priderock.

"Thank you, my brother."

* * *

Soon after dropping the three off at the Elephant Graveyard, Taka left for the Pridelands to bring back some food for them, but he would be bringing back his own share that the lionesses had hunted for him, and pretend to go off to eat it alone, so as not to raise suspicion.

"Taka's brother seems like an ok dude." Banzai stated after the three were alone.

"Plus his name ain't half bad either." Shenzi added. Ed laughed something about her having a crush on Taka's older brother.

"You better take that back." She threatened. Ed just laughed even more but luckily for him Shenzi was too tired from matriarch training to teach him a lesson.

"Sorry about runnin' off earlier guys. Guess I got a little outta control." Banzai apologized.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Shenzi replied, and Ed put on a sympathetic smile for his friend. Banzai let a small smile come upon his face as well.

"Just feel bad that I didn't tell Taka a happy birthday though." The 6 year-old male stated. Then all of a sudden, Shenzi appeared as though she had an idea. She smirked as she walked up to him.

"Y'know what? I have an idea ta make you feel better." She said.

"Whaddya mean?" Banzai raised an eyebrow. Just then, Taka came back and approached the trio with an impala haunch in his mouth.

"Afraid all I could get was a leg." He stated, the meat muffling his voice. Instantly Ed began jumping up and down with excitement; he'd recognize the scent of his favorite food anywhere. The prince took the hint and laid it on the ground so they could eat. Ed rushed over to it and was about to gorge himself, when Shenzi put a paw in front of him.

"We should be takin' some 'a that back to our parents now, don't ya think?" Ed felt embarrassed and sheepishly nodded as he shifted away from it.

"I'll split it into three's for you." Taka offered as he brought out his claws.

"We can do that lata." Shenzi said as she put her paw on his to get his attention.

"Taka, I know all you done is give ta us. But I need a favah ta ask you."

_A few minutes later…_

"I still think that wasn't very kind of you to go and make fun of him just because he didn't have a dad." Kamau stated as he watched Gituku try to wrestle a dried root out of the ground with his teeth. Abeni, Monifa and Bujune were with them as well.

"He's right; what if _you_ lost _your_ dad?" Abeni added. Gituku released his grip in order to reply to their comments.

"First of all, I said I was sorry. Second of all, my dad's one 'a the toughest males in the graveyard; he won't be dead for a _real_ long time." He started to pull on the root with his teeth again.

"I'll be right back." Abeni said as she got of the rock she and Monifa were sitting on. Monifa, being as nosy as she was, just _had_ to know all about it.

"Where are you going?" Abeni blew a bang from her eye as she became annoyed, but she turned around to her.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She whispered in her ear so the three males couldn't hear her.

"Oh." Monifa said. And without another word from either of them Abeni left the group.

"And last of all, Banzai should learn to get a grip," he continued to jerk on the dead plant, "I mean everybody has a bad day at least _once_."

"So why would you make it worse?" Kamau asked.

"**ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!"**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

The four pups took to their heels when a ferocious lion jumped from out of nowhere, Gituku leading the whole pack and whimpering the whole way. The hyena pups were so focused on running, they failed to notice some other hyena pups emerge from their hiding place, laughing their heads off.

"Feel better Banzai?" Shenzi asked through her laughter.

"Oh yeah!!" He replied, his lungs beginning to ache.

"Yes well, that only works once; just so you know." Taka stated, though a small smile was plastered upon his face. Banzai was rolling onto his back whilst holding his stomach; this would definitely be something he would remember. It wasn't until about five minutes later, that Banzai suddenly realized that one from their group was missing.

"Hey, anybody seen Ed?" He asked as he looked around.

_Meanwhile…_

Abeni stared at her paws as butterflies began to float in her stomach; shortly after coming back from the bathroom, unexpectedly, she ran into Ed.

"So, um…" She began. Ed grinned at her with that smile she found so adorable. She felt her face blushing underneath her fur as all the words vanished from her mind.

"I, uh…"

"…I like your eyes." She managed to come up with after struggling to think. Those eyes she liked so much, widened in surprise. Abeni was almost afraid to look up at him. When she did, for a minute, she saw his taken aback expression. But after a moment, he just smiled very sweetly, as if thanking her; not many hyenas said that about him, especially _females_. Not feeling as shy as before, Abeni managed to smile a bit too.

"Hey! Ed!" Came a voice to their right. Ed and Abeni looked over to see Shenzi and Banzai running in their direction. Abeni's eyes widened as she quickly ran off, puzzling him.

"Who was that?" Shenzi asked when the two hyena pups reached him. Ed wondered if that was really that important to tell them. After a minute of thinking it over, he decided to keep it to himself; he was suddenly interested in Abeni, and would like to see her again.

In response to Shenzi's question, Ed shrugged his shoulders. Shenzi and Banzai exchanged confused glances at his answer; they really thought that pup his was with looked familiar. Ed cackled something to them both in a lightly hysterical tone. Shenzi looked at Banzai for translation.

"He wants to know where Taka went." He told her.

"He had to go back ta his home bahfore his daddy got mad." She told him.

"An' I think we bettah get home bahfore _ours_ get mad." She finished.

"Don'tcha mean _yours_?" Banzai said. Shenzi lightly pushed him on the arm, both smiled.

"Whatever." She said as the three made their way home. Unbeknownst to Shenzi or Banzai, Ed was thinking about Abeni the whole time…

* * *

Taka quietly walked back into his den at Priderock; it was evening and all the pridelanders would be turning in for the night. But despite his efforts at silence he just had to laugh to himself; what a day! He turns 16, he helps Shenzi and Banzai apparently get a little payback, and best of all he learns that he won't need to lie to Mufasa about Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. Mufasa…

Taka really couldn't ask for a better brother when he thought about it. Despite Ahadi's obvious favoritism with him, Mufasa was always there for Taka when he needed him. They were twin brothers, although, thankfully for Taka's sake, Mufasa was the first to come out. He seemed to be the brawnier of the two; of course he got that from Ahadi's side. Whilst Taka was the more intellectual of the two; getting that from Uru's side, although Mufasa did know a bit more about the Pridelands due to Ahadi's training.

The newly turned 16 year-old lion walked into his den, only to be greeted by a vaguely familiar silhouette.

"Hello brother." Came Mufasa's voice.

"What are you doing up so late?" Asked Taka in a confused and faintly surprised voice.

"You may have the reputation as the smart one, but I still have my wits too don't forget." He smiled. Taka smiled as well. Then, even more to his surprise, Mufasa pushed another impala haunch in front of him.

"Here, I've already eaten." Taka smiled at his brother once again before enjoying the meal. A few minutes later, the younger of the princes had finished off his dinner. Just before Mufasa was about to leave however, Taka called out to him.

"Brother?" Mufasa looked back at Taka.

"You won't…tell father about the little event that happened today, will you?" His older brother smiled.

"Although I'm not exactly a huge fan of hyenas, I'm glad to see you've found some friends of yours. Just, let them know the limits of the Pridelands and, most important, try to keep them unseen." Taka nodded.

"Goodnight brother." Mufasa said, before exiting the den.

Taka smiled; he knew deep in his heart, that he would always cherish his older brother…or so he thought.

* * *

For those of you who are wondering, a few page breaks up was a Spanish lullaby/comfort song; I can't exactly translate all of it. But I think it fit the mood at the time well.

And, for more of you who are wondering; no, Simba hasn't been born yet. But he will: it'll all be explained in later chapters/stories.


	11. Just a Regular Day in the EG

I finally got the next chapter done! Gituku seemed _very_ happy with all your reviews too; he says, "Yeah? Well same ta you guys!!"

Oh, and I'd like to make an announcement: a personally known friend of mine now has an account on here, her name is Zira-fan1. She's new so try not to scare her (laughs).

And a few more names appear in this chapter when Taka and Mufasa are having a conversation, but they don't have a specific meaning for I made them up. And if they _do_ have a specific meaning then it is purely coincidence.

* * *

"Only two more days until the BIG day." Mufasa stated as he and Taka watched the lionesses busily hurry around Priderock. Some were moving a few stray rocks that were out of place for safety reasons, some were placing a few flowers here and there for a more decorative touch, and the rest were busy with Sarabi who was in one of the dens.

"You'll both be fine." Taka assured him.

"Zira, Sarafina and I know you two enough to know you'll be… essentially the perfect couple." He teased. Mufasa smirked while cocking an eyebrow at his brother, but his expression soon faded.

"It's not the fact that we'll be married from now on; I love Sarabi, and I'm happy father allows us to spend out lives together. The wedding itself is the problem; I have to memorize all these vows and customs, and I have to know what to do and exactly when to do it…it gets pretty complicated. Almost as complicated as to be king I bet."

"To be king…" Taka began in a dreamlike tone.

"I'd do anything to be Priderock's next king." He stated. Mufasa laughed.

"In that case, I hope you _do_ get picked to be king. All that responsibility; doesn't seem all that worth it to me." His older brother told him.

"Oh the responsibility will be nothing more than an obstacle to push aside. Sure it'll always be there, but the admiration of my subjects and the support of my family will make it all worthwhile."

"I'm impressed; when I talk about being king to other residents of the Pridelands, all they seem interested in is the so-called 'freedom to do what I want'." Mufasa stated.

"Well of course but you have to admit having such a privilege is no everyday circumstance." His brother replied.

"Yes but what if you have an important meeting to go to? Even if you don't want to attend you still have your duty to the kingdom and there is _no such thing_ as skipping-out on those responsibilities."

"I'll be the king; I'll be able to do whatever I please." Taka replied. Mufasa's jaw quickly fell as he stared at his brother; almost in shock. Taka smiled after a moment had passed.

"Just kidding." The younger brother said. Mufasa gave a sigh of relief, and Taka laughed at the fact that his brother had really fallen for that. Mufasa couldn't help but laugh along with him; good ol' Taka, he always knew how to get inside your head.

"So, if you _do_ happen to be 'King Taka' in the near future, who will you take as a queen?" Mufasa asked.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure… Dotty appears capable of running a kingdom, and not to mention pretty as well." Taka replied.

"She's a bit chatty though if you ask me."

"_All_ lionesses are chatty."

"Eh-hem."

Mufasa and Taka suddenly turned their heads when a voice interrupted their conversation. They saw Zira standing in front of them.

"Mufasa, the king wishes to see you." She stated. Mufasa nodded and with a quick farewell to Taka he rushed up to Priderock. When he was gone, Zira walked over to Taka's side and let out an exhausted breath.

"What's wrong?" Her friend asked.

"All this talking about Sarabi's marriage; every lioness keeps saying how 'lucky' she is to be wedded to Mufasa. Even Sarafina can't stop chattering and it's all driving me to my breaking point! Taka you are very fortunate not to be a lioness." Zira replied. Taka laughed and looked out to the Pridelands.

It was so peaceful today; beautiful green fields verdant with life, herds of gazelles leaping across the plains, tree limbs waving in the breeze as a light gust rolled across the land, and an enormous blue sky watching it all happen. The young prince let out a sigh of content; sometimes it was hard for him to believe that _this_, was his home.

"What are you thinking about?" Zira asked all of a sudden. Taka was shocked.

"Excuse me?!" He nearly screeched. This was _not_ typical behavior for her; Zira was always a blunt, right-to-the-point natured lioness, and thought trivial questions such as "What are you thinking about?" were among some of the stupidest things you could say. And that only girly, gossipy, giggly lionesses, lionesses that were not at all like her, asked questions like that.

"Sorry, I had to spend a lot of time with Sarafina and those other girlish-acting females. Must've rubbed off on me. I tell you Taka if it wasn't for my other group of friends I'd go absolutely ballistic."

Taka knew what she meant; Zira had this clique of about, so far, five lionesses who were a tightly knit group although they still seemed to have their differences. What Taka didn't know, was that it was actually more of a fan club: _his_ fan club to be exact. He also didn't know that all those lionesses were absolutely crazy about him and sometimes it was the only thing they had in common with each other; on occasion two or more members would start quarreling over a disagreement, and the only way it could be stopped was if they saw Taka nearby. In which case they had to stop, for that was one of their rules: "Don't harm the prince."

Yes, Zira even came up with a system of rules for the fan club to follow. "Do not talk to the prince unless spoken to or commanded to do so." "Do not touch the prince's food or other belongings." "You may only approach the prince if accompanied by another lioness." And countless others that had to be memorized if you wanted to be a "Taka-lover", as the other lionesses put it.

Although those lionesses were a fan club themselves, for _Mufasa_. The ever popular of the two brothers had a fan club just as large as his brother's. And like Taka, he had no idea it existed. The two fan clubs often were often clashing with one another though; because like all rivaled associations, they had their discrepancies.

The Taka fan club admired the younger of the princes for his intelligence, the Mufasa fan club admired the older of the princes for his strength. The Taka fan club admired the younger prince for being unique; unlike nearly all the lions of Priderock, he had a black mane, a brown fur coat, and green eyes, all of which the lionesses found irresistible. And the Mufasa fan club admired the older prince for looking best at looking like everybody else; a thick red mane, golden fur and golden eyes to match, again which they all found irresistible.

But even though the two fan clubs were almost completely different, they both agreed on one thing: "Hail to the prince!!"

Thankfully, Sarabi and Sarafina were not members of either clubs, although they were pressured to do so on one occasion or another. They knew that even though Taka and Mufasa didn't know their fan clubs existed, they did think the lionesses who were in them acted rather weird. And since Sarabi and Sarafina weren't in the fan clubs, the two found a lot more time to spend with the princes than the fan-girl lionesses. Zira was the only fan-girl able to interact with them because luckily, she and Taka had been personal friends since childhood. Sarabi and Sarafina also knew Zira was in a fan club, but kept it to themselves, because 1: Zira threatened to rip them apart, and 2: They could always use it to their advantage later.

"Well, to answer your question; I'm just wondering how those three are doing without me." Taka replied to Zira's question.

"Those three?" She cocked an eyebrow at him in confusion. But after a look from her friend, she realized what he was talking about.

"Oh. …I'm sure they're fine."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Any sign of 'im Ed?" Banzai asked as he watched his friend survey their surroundings by looking out of an eye hole in their enormous elephant skull. Ed looked down at him and shook his head. The six year-old male grunted out of annoyance; earlier today Gituku had been giving them a hard time, especially Banzai.

Truth be told, Banzai and Gituku had always been rivals long before Banzai had met Shenzi and Ed, and it all went off the day they met. To put it long-story short, it started basically with just one insult and then another, and then another, and then another…

Shenzi, who was chewing on a rubbery bone since Taka couldn't bring them food today, watched as the two males scouted the area. She rolled her eyes; despite Ed having turned five and Banzai gaining a few months with six, neither of them had seemed to mature at all. Thankfully, she'd be turning five in only a few months; that would bring the bar up _a little_.

"Look, if you two are so worried about Gituku and his little gang, why don't ya go look for 'em _outside_ the skull and I'll keep watch here?" She said. Ed came down from the eye hole as Banzai looked back at her.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah." Shenzi replied. Banzai rubbed the back of his neck in uncertainty.

"Well…ok. But I'll go by myself; Ed, you stay here an' make sure no funny business goes on." Ed nodded his head and made a goofy-looking salute. Shenzi rolled her eyes again.

"You're leavin' Ed with me? Gosh, now I feel _real_ protected."

"What, ya think _I_ wanna drag 'im along?" Her friend replied. And without another word he ran out of the skull. Shenzi blew a bang from her eye as she started to grow bored of this whole situation. Then she noticed Ed hungrily eyeing the small, leathery bone she had in between her little paws. Boredom now overcoming her hunger, she smacked it in his direction without giving it a second thought. Ed immediately pounced upon it and began chomping away in a happy manner.

Shenzi couldn't help but smile at the sight. Ed really was sort of cute if you looked at him the right way. Of course Shenzi had _many_ other things on her mind other than male pups.

"_Besides, I'm too young fah that stuff anyway."_ She thought. Now with no Banzai pacing the floor in anticipation and nothing but the sound of Ed still munching on the bone, things were starting to get a little more peaceful in the trio's elephant skull. Shenzi had even found herself drifting off to sleep.

Ed looked up from his meal a few minutes later to see her already dozed off. As if on instinct, Ed ripped off some fur that was left over on the bone, walked over to her and delicately placed it on her back as a faulty blanket. He then sat down as he began panting from joy and his tail wagged in a happy manner at his good deed.

But then, a light crunching sound was picked up on his ears. Ed looked to the entrance of the skull. Although his eyes were diverted in two directions, he could see a paw just barely sticking out by the entrance. Instantly, Ed crouched low to the ground in a defensive position and growled in a warning tone. As if on cue, a certain pup casually walked in with a calm but cocky smirk on his face.

"Banzai left _you_ in charge? Well then this is gonna be easier than I thought!" Gituku stated. Ed growled louder, as if telling him to get out.

"I dunno what you just said, but it isn't gonna change my mind about takin' your little clubhouse."

"It ain't a clubhouse, and you ain't takin' it." A voice cut in. Ed and Gituku looked to the back of the skull to see Shenzi now standing on all fours with the ragged piece of fur to her side.

"Ed, go get Banzai; I'll take care 'a him." Shenzi said to her friend without taking her gaze off Gituku, who scoffed.

"An' what's a girl gonna do to stop me?" He grinned. Shenzi's lip curled back in an angry snarl, but she kept her cool.

"Got get Banzai, Ed." She repeated, her voice growling through her teeth. Ed shook his head 'no', as he didn't want to leave her alone.

"Now." She ordered. Ed was reluctant, but he was more afraid of what she'd do to him if he didn't listen to her, so he left the skull and ran to get Banzai as fast as he could.

"Now we can make this easy, or we can make it hard." Shenzi said to Gituku.

"I totally agree. I'll let _you_ leave without any problems." He replied.

"Can't say I'll let you do the same thang."

"Now I'll ask you agin'," she growled, "get outta my skull!"

"Or what?"

Without warning Shenzi pounced on him. Much to Gituku's surprise she was much stronger than she looked; she had him pinned in less than a minute. Gituku pushed her off with his hind legs, sending her rolling a few feet. He got to his four paws but wasn't up for long, Shenzi head-butted him right in the side and sent him straight into a wall.

"Not bad, for a chick." Gituku panted as he struggled to his feet again.

"Same to you." She smirked. Gituku gave out a tiny snarl before lunging at her once more. Partially thanks to the matriarch training her mother had given her, evasive maneuver lessons to be precise, Shenzi easily dodged his attack then whirled around and ran straight in his direction.

Gituku let out a wail of pain as he felt a set of small, but very, very pointy, teeth lock onto his back. He tried to get to his feet but she held him down. Finally she dug her claws into his back to keep him pinned and raised her head up to speak.

"Say uncle!" She yelled.

"Uncle!" He shouted as he clenched his eyes from the pain.

"Louder!!"

"UNCLE!!" He screamed.

Now a little more satisfied, Shenzi smirked as she got off him. A 4 year-old female beating up a 6 year-old male; Banzai and Ed were never going to believe it. As she got off of him, she thought she heard him whimper from his injuries as he tried to get up, and merely rolled her eyes.

"Aw please; I didn't scratch you up _that_ much. Stop bein' a baby." She said. But still, he let a small whimper escape his throat as he got to only three legs, still working on the fourth one. It was then Shenzi thought she saw a single tear slip down his face. She sighed to herself from annoyance.

"_Why are all the males around here wimps?"_ She thought to herself as she walked over to the pathetic-looking male.

"Hold still." She ordered as she placed her small paws on his side, remembering what her mother or father would do every time she had injuries (which were rare).

"What're, what're you doing?" He said in a somewhat rasped voice as he looked back at her.

His eyes widened at once, when he saw and felt her gently licking the small droplets of blood that had formed on his fur. Her tongue felt soft, and warm, and before long he no longer felt the stings of his wounds. Shenzi let go of him and wiped her mouth off.

"There. Feel better now ya sissy?" She said.

Gituku merely cocked an eyebrow at her…but before long, another little smirk grew on his face, only this time, it appeared to have interest hidden behind it. When he thought about it, ever since he met her, this female had seemed somewhat like…himself; determined, a leader of her own group, and a bit cocky and stubborn. But to his own surprise, not that he didn't like it though, he found himself wanting to learn more about her. He got to his feet and looked her right in the eye, their faces only inches apart from each other's.

"Know what? You're kinda cute." He told her as he got closer. Shenzi's expression immediately went to wide-eyed and surprised.

"Huh?" She said, hoping she didn't hear him correctly as she took a few steps back, now feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Don't play stupid with me; you heard what I said." He replied as he took the same number of steps forward.

"I don't 'play' anything. And if anybody's stupid around here it's _you_." She spat. But then, Shenzi bumped up against something behind her and looked back to see she had backed into a wall of the elephant skull. Gituku smirked again as he noticed this and took a few more steps forward.

"So uh, what _are_ you doin' hangin' around Banzai all the time?"

"What's it to ya?"

"This." He answered; Shenzi's eyes widened as he leaned in with his lips slightly puckered.

_Meanwhile…_

"Ed, I told you ta look out for Shenzi; go back to the skull!" Banzai ordered him as Ed kept jumping up and down and waved his paws in his friend's face.

"Will you knock it off?! What're you doin' here anyway?" He demanded. Ed continued to wave his paws in the air as he "spoke." Normally, Banzai would've been able to translate what he was saying easily, but Ed was talking so fast he couldn't make one grunt from another. …Until Ed just happened to laugh out a certain name.

"What about Shenzi?!" Banzai quickly shouted the minute he heard it. Now glad he had his attention, Ed, in a more calm voice, told his friend what happened back at the skull. Banzai's eyes widened.

"_WHAT_?! Whaddya mean she's alone with Gituku?!" He screamed. Ed repeated the situation in his own grunts and laughs but he noticed Banzai was only particularly interested in the parts about Shenzi.

"Well whadda we doin' here for?! Let's go!" Banzai took off in the direction of the bull elephant skull as Ed speeded after him.

* * *

At first, Shenzi was surprised at her friend's rival's boldness, but then her eyes narrowed angrily and the four year-old pup raised her paw up and hit the male pup hard on the side of his muzzle. Gituku grunted in pain as he was slung into the wall from the impact. Shenzi let out a "humph!"

"That's what you get fah tryin' to pull one ovah on _me_!"

"Shenzi! Shenzi!" Came a voice approaching the cave. Shenzi looked over to the entrance of the skull to see Banzai and Ed running inside. Ed stopped and began heaving for breath once he entered but Banzai didn't stop running until he reached her.

"You ok?!" He asked. She laughed.

"That's what you should be askin' him!" She finished as she pointed to Gituku, who was now rubbing his aching head. He growled as he walked past Shenzi and Banzai.

"Ya know what Banzai?! Keep your skull, and keep your girlfriend! 'Cause I don't want 'em anyways!"

The trio merely stared at him as the walked out of the skull, irate and defeated. But after he had laughed, the three pups all burst out in laughter.

* * *

_The next day…_

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were all eagerly tearing the flesh off an antelope leg Taka had brought for them for dinner.

"So, how was the weddin'?" Shenzi asked through a mouthful.

"Oh, fine. About as typical as all the Priderock weddings are. My brother's happy, and on another plus side I'm allowed to see Sarabi again." The 16 year-old lion replied.

"You should bring some wildebeest next time." Banzai suggested as he chewed a hunk of meat. Ed waved his index claw at him and babbled something about how he shouldn't talk with his mouth full.

"Aw, shut up Ed." He replied, then swallowed the zebra meat and went to get another bite.

"Anythang else happenin' 'round your place?" Shenzi asked once she had swallowed her mouthful of antelope.

"Well…there is one thing." The prince replied.

"What?" The trio chorused.

"Since my brother and I are finally sixteen, officially adults now by the Prideland's laws, father is going to decide which one of us will be the next king exactly three months from now."

All three hyena pups' jaws dropped, revealing chewed bits of food which Taka found unpleasant to look at but didn't say a word. Banzai, who quickly swallowed his half-chewed up antelope and nearly choked in the process by doing so but shook it off, was the first to speak up after coming out of astonishment.

"Dude!! You mean _you_ might be the next king?!" He said.

"There's a chance." Taka replied.

"Whoa! Are you gonna have all those lionesses bring us food _every day_ if ya are?!" Shenzi excitedly requested. Taka smirked.

"That depends; if I _am_ crowned, will you call me 'King' Taka?" He asked.

"Heck no!" Shenzi and Banzai replied with smirks of their own as Ed, smirking as well, shook his head.

"What if my first decree was to let hyenas into the Pridelands?"

"…I'd have to think about it." The two replied as Ed rubbed his chin and appeared in thought.

"Good enough. Well I must be going. It was enjoyable to see you all again."

"Huh?" The trio cocked an eyebrow at him. Taka rolled his eyes as he smiled.

"I had fun visiting you."

"Ohhhhhhhh."

The three pups then bade their friend goodbye and waved as he exited the graveyard.

* * *

_A few months later…_

Banzai paced the floor as he waited for Shenzi to come back from her 5th birthday celebration; her mother and father wanted to keep her in the skull for the day to give her a surprise, which Banzai thought might've been her favorite food.

"_She's prob'ly stuffin' 'erself with zebra right now."_ He grinned. Ed asked his friend in laughter what he was thinking about, since he was pacing the floor like that and all.

"Just wonderin' when Shenzi's gonna show up. _If_ she is anyway." The older male replied. Ed giggled and grunted about his friend _liking_ Shenzi.

"Shut up, Ed." Banzai quickly growled. Ed began snickering and then mentioned the little comment Gituku had made awhile back when he tried to take their skull. And in his own "words", began singing,

"_Shenzi and Banzai_

_Sittin' in a tree_

_K-I-S-S-I-"_ The five year-old pup was suddenly cut off when something came in contact with his nose. He looked up to see Banzai glaring at him with his paw being lowered back to the ground. Ed's eyes began to welt up, and before he knew it, he had burst out crying. As if on cue, Shenzi came into the skull at that very minute. Banzai immediately froze in terror upon seeing her, and could only watch as she walked towards Ed.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked him as she came over. Still crying, Ed merely pointed to Banzai. That was all the answer she needed, and without hesitation, she walked up and punched him in the arm, hard.

"OW!" He yelled, then began rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"That's for beatin' up on Ed!" She told him. Then she walked over and hit Ed in the shoulder.

"And that's for bein' a baby!" She told the other male. Banzai rolled his eyes as he continued to rub his arm.

"Happy Birthday Shenzi."

* * *

Anybody heard of an anime/manga series called "Fruits Basket"? It is absolutely my favorite! It's pretty funny too. Anyway the whole "fan club" idea was partially inspired by that, the other half was inspired by all the Taka-loving/ pro-Scar lionesses in TLK 2; I figured there had to be some roots to the whole armada of outlander lionesses more than willing to risk their lives for him, so that's what I came up with. And c'mon, Zira just _had_ to be the leader; look how she's always talking about him!

And if it seems that I put in a little Shenzi/Gituku fluff in there, it was actually put in for a little jealous triggering on Banzai. And I give credit to Jagabor for giving me the idea! Thanks a lot!

Sorry if you're disappointed since it's a little shorter than my other chapters, but I wanted to update before the weekend and I put up a new poll in my profile so I hope it makes up for it. R&R!


	12. Everything Takes Off

A week later I finally get a long chapter up! Sorry for the wait, but I hope this next chapter is well worth it!

* * *

It was a strangely fortunate day in the graveyard for Maumbu and Hasina, for after just going on a walk together, they had managed to find an old rotting carcass, lean with meat but hardly touched at all. Immediately the two had rushed over to it and quickly began devouring the food, Maumbu letting her have the bigger portions.

After about five minutes of eating, Maumbu looked up from his meal and took a good look at Hasina's face. He smiled; despite claiming to have a difficult life, he knew she was one of the good things in it. What made it even better, was the both of them were now 16: fully grown up and able to marry. That is, if their parents would allow it.

Not many animals married as soon as they turned 16 (except for royal lions who were betrothed and had no choice), due to the fact that even though they were considered legally adults they either still wanted to live out their lives or their parents found them too immature to be wed, no matter how much the couple insisted they were in love.

Maumbu had talked to Hasina about it and she seemed a bit unsure. She loved her boyfriend but considered marriage a big step and wondered if they were ready, Maumbu certainly thought so. And at that thought, an idea came to his mind; letting an impish smirk come across his face, he made sure she wasn't looking, before closing his eyes and leaning in towards her. Her eyes just happened to shift upward at the last second, and then widened in surprise. But before Maumbu could kiss her, she looked to her side and an impish smirk of her own grew on her face.

Maumbu could feel the body heat from her muzzle already wavering on his. Much to his surprise though, he felt her lips on his nose. He peeled his eyes open and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

Hasina was holding Ed in her teeth and he was giving his older brother a sweet little peck on the nose. Maumbu quickly jerked away and snorted in disgust. His little brother just laughed in a happy tone as Hasina gently set him on the ground and laughed as well.

"Looks like he missed you Maumbu." She joked. Maumbu looked at his younger brother, who laughed in a sweet tone up at him; he growled in response. Ed raised an eyebrow in confusion, before getting a horror-struck expression on his face as Maumbu began to stalk in his direction.

"You, little…"

On instinct, Ed whirled around and ran for his life. Maumbu snapped at his brother's ankles as he chased after him. Ed kept running until the pads on his paws began to hurt, but he knew he couldn't stop. The five year-old pup began panting for breath as he desperately searched for a place to hide long enough for his lungs to stop aching. Fortunately, up ahead, there was a gap between a small group of boulders, too small for his brother to fit through. Ed took the chance and lunged into the opening. Maumbu skidded to a halt and put his nose to the hole.

"You gotta come outta there sometime!" He yelled.

"Oh Maumbu it was just a joke, even more so it was _my_ idea; leave 'im alone." Hasina told her boyfriend. Maumbu began to claw at the opening in an attempt to get to his younger brother…until, he heard a crunching noise to his left, as if someone was stepping on a few tiny rocks. He jerked his head in that direction and saw Ed, on a ledge only inches above his head, frozen in terror after being caught trying to sneak past him. He immediately fled as Maumbu jumped up at the ledge, his forepaws gripping hold of it, and snapped his teeth at him once more. Luckily, Ed got out of the way in time.

Ed ran past Hasina and Maumbu followed after him, Hasina just rolled her eyes; if this was how mature Maumbu was, then maybe the two really _weren't_ ready for marriage. Meanwhile, Maumbu was starting to gain on his little brother, now only inches away; soon Ed would learn not to pull tricks on him. Ed glanced behind himself and his eyes widened at how close his brother was, motivating him to run faster. But judging by how close he was, his older brother wouldn't have to keep running for long…

But unfortunately, Maumbu wasn't watching where he was going, and before he knew anything else, he felt a huge pang of pain run through his head, before he collapsed on the ground.

"Maumbu!" Hasina yelled as she sprinted in his direction. Ed, who had stopped running after he the large footsteps halted, looked back to see what happened and having seen what happened to his older brother, ran back to him. Hasina stood over her boyfriend, now out of consciousness due to hitting his head on a solid rock just out of his sites.

"Maumbu? Maumbu?!" She yelled over and over again. Ed tried to revive his brother by shaking him awake by pushing on his face with his forepaws, but it didn't work. The five year-old pup began whimpering, now more scared _for_ Maumbu than _of_ when he was being chased by him. Hasina saw the frightened expression on the young male's face, and walked over to him and held him to her leg.

"It's alright. It's alright." She said, although truthfully she was a bit frightened that her boyfriend might not wake up. Ed was very close to crying, but before long, both hyenas heard groaning. Looking down, they saw Maumbu slowly regaining consciousness. He gingerly raised his head up and looked around himself.

"What the? What happened?" He said. Immediately Hasina and Ed rushed over to him and embraced him tightly. Ed laughed in a happy tone, now seeing that his brother was ok.

"Oh you had me worried back there; don't ever do that again!!" Hasina scolded, before kissing him and nuzzling him repeatedly. She started to rub her head on his, but much to her puzzlement, he cringed back as he hissed in pain. Hasina looked up at him, before her eyes grew wide in shock. Maumbu noticed the look.

"What?" He said.

"Your-your face, you…" She trailed off.

Maumbu had a massive, purple bruise precisely over his right eye. The eyeball was clearly bloodshot and hazy, and some of the fur nearby had been trimmed down by the ordeal. It was a gruesome site to behold and the injury itself must've been horribly painful to obtain. Ed merely titled his head at it; why didn't his eye magically turn purple after he fell asleep?

"Huh?" Her boyfriend raised an eyebrow at her, feeling no pain due to it was the eyebrow above the undamaged eye. Hasina sighed.

"Come over here." She told him as she nudged his shoulder with her own as she led him to a shallow puddle of water. Maumbu was confused at his girlfriend's strange behavior…before he looked into the puddle and saw the same thing she had been gaping at this whole time. His jaw dropped.

"What. Did. You. Do?" He growled as he slowly looked at Ed. This time, Hasina blocked his way.

"Nothing: you crashed into a rock, of your own undoing." She told him. Maumbu's eyes widened in surprise at this fact.

"Don't tell me I get _that_ determined." He said.

"I wouldn't say, determined; I'd say…distracted." Hasina replied.

"Now, weren't we supposed to meet our two other friends near the ribcage today?" She added, brushing against her boyfriend for effect. Ed gagged as he looked away; looking at any lovey-dovey stuff was completely gross to watch for him.

Maumbu looked like he was about to growl, but just couldn't with Hasina this happy, so sparing only a glare, which he stared right at Ed with, he turned around in that direction. Before leaving along with him, Hasina looked back at Ed and smiled in a sweet way.

"Don't worry. He'll come around." She said. Ed smiled back, then watched as the couple left the area.

_A few minutes later…_

Two male hyenas, one with a nick on the top of his right ear, were sniffing at a hole they saw a rat crawl into. They were indomitable to catch the thieving rodent because not only were rats competition for food, but were food themselves.

One of the males, the one without the notch on his ear, looked back when he heard faint footsteps coming in their direction. He then saw Maumbu and Hasina approaching, also noticing the black eye clearly visible on Maumbu's face.

"Whoa, check out Maumbu's eye job." He said as he nudged his friend with his elbow. The second male looked back, and his eyes widened at the sight.

"Wow. …Wheredya think he got it?" He asked his friend.

"…Maybe his dad gave it to 'im; he's always been a little more…firm, with 'im lately."

"Nah, I don't think so. Rashid's a little strict, but he ain't that strict." The notch-eared hyena replied.

"So then how do _you_ think he got it?" His friend demanded.

"…I dunno." He admitted. But the two immediately stopped talking when their two friends reached them.

"Hey guys." The couple greeted.

"Hey." They said back, in uneasy tones. There was an awkward silence, before Maumbu sighed.

"Go ahead; get it out of your system." He said, knowing why they were staring. Instantly the two burst out into questions; asking where and how he got it, if he was in a fight, if his life was in danger. It never ended. Maumbu rolled his eyes. Hasina, deciding to end the inquiring, interrupted them.

"Look, why don't you two just get to the point so we can go have some fun?" She suggested.

"Actually me n' him have a date with a rat but there is _one_ thing we'd like to know." The male without a notch in his ear replied, before looking at Maumbu.

"Now be honest man, who hit ya? Your mom? Your _dad_?"

"What? No! It's not like that! My little brother-"

"Your little brother?!" Both his friends cut him off in disbelief.

"Dude, you seriously need to toughen up if you got beat up by your little brother." His friend with the nicked-ear stated.

"I didn't get beat up by my little brother! It was…an accident." Maumbu replied.

"Right." His other friend said in a sarcastic tone. The notch-eared male was snickering.

"Well, let us know if Ed gives ya any _more_ trouble." His friend said, before both of them walked off laughing. Maumbu growled in annoyance.

"Maumbu, look who's back." He heard Hasina say. He looked to see her smiling at Ed, who was waddling over in their direction. He smiled at his big brother after he reached them.

"An' whadda you want baby-drools-a-lot?" Maumbu snorted.

"Maybe, he just came back to apologize. You should tell him it wasn't his fault."

"It _was_ his fault! It's _all_ his fault!" Maumbu suddenly snapped.

"It was only a black eye."

"It's not just the black eye! It's the _everything_; why mom and dad are so busy nowadays, why I have to cancel on every day out I have, _including our dates_!"

"But I understand about all that." She said.

"Lemme finish." Maumbu then looked down at his brother.

"Listen half-pint; my life's been nothin' but trouble since the day you came along. And unless you aren't looking forward to adulthood, I suggest you stay outta my way from now on. Got it?"

Ed's ears dropped back; what could he have done to make Maumbu so angry? Maumbu snorted and walked back to Hasina's side.

"C'mon Hasina; we're leaving."

Hasina on the other hand, was not so willing.

"Actually Maumbu, I have to get back home early today. But I think I can manage to walk Ed home before I go." She told him, before walking over to the sulking pup.

"Ya wanna go home sweetie?" She asked. Ed shook his head and just got to his paws before walking away. Maybe Shenzi and Banzai could enlighten him on all the annoying things he did…

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Zazu sighed as he moped on top of a branch of a close-to-the-ground tree, staring at the earth instead of gazing at the sky.

"What's the matter, friend?" Came a voice from behind him. Zazu turned his head around to see Mufasa looking at him…eye-to-eye level. The young hornbill merely sighed again as he looked away.

"Oh nothing." He replied.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Mufasa said. Zazu lowered his head away from him.

"Just leave me be. A gifted prince such as yourself shouldn't even be seen with a poorly skilled hatchling such as me."

"Zazu, you could fly if you really wanted to." His friend said as he put a paw on his shoulder.

"I _do_ really want to!" Zazu exclaimed as he spun around to look at him for a moment.

"…I just don't have the ability." He finished as he turned away. Mufasa was in thought for a moment.

"Maybe I can help."

"_You_? How so?"

_A few minutes later…_

"Now then, if I've been watching your family right, the first thing you should do when taking off for flight is to find a place very high; where the wind current can catch you." The lion prince instructed.

"If _it_ doesn't catch me then I certainly hope you will." Zazu replied. Mufasa smiled.

"I'll be with you every step of the way." He assured his friend.

"Now let's get started!" He stated in a confident tone, hoping this would encourage his friend. Unfortunately, Zazu could only grimace at the sight of the large cliff that was behind him.

"Oh dear…"

Zazu had soon worked his way up the cliff, and was now leering over the edge. He could see Mufasa, the size of a beetle, looking up at him.

"Try and take off!" The prince yelled in his direction.

"Um, perhaps we could try a different alternative?!" Zazu suggested.

"Zazu you'll never learn until you try, now flap!"

The hornbill gulped, but took a deep breath, and slowly but shakily, walked further to the edge. Taking another deep breath, but choosing to hold in it just in case it might assist him, he leapt off the edge. Mufasa watched as he gracefully spread his wings, flapped out his tail, and tucked in his feet; just as a bird was supposed to take off. He smiled at that. But then, Zazu did something Mufasa knew a bird shouldn't _ever_ do in mid-air.

"Zazu, no! Open your eyes!" He shouted. But the young hornbill had chose to keep his eyes shut, too afraid to look at the consequences…before landing smack on the ground. Mufasa sighed and walked over to his friend.

"Are you alright?" He asked as Zazu peeled himself from the dirt.

"Ugh, I think I broke my bill." He replied in a stuffy-nose voice.

Fortunately, Mufasa was the type of lion who refused to give up if there was still a chance. And he knew there was definitely still one with Zazu. But the two had practiced all afternoon and soon the blue hornbill was becoming exhausted. As he collapsed on the ground yet again, he groaned in defeat.

"Let's face it dear companion; I'm an absolute wash out. You may as well eat me up or feed me to the hyenas to spare myself the humiliation, of being a flightless bird.

"…Maybe, I'm just using the wrong kind of motivation." Mufasa conjectured after a thought.

"What do you mean?" Zazu asked as he looked up at his friend.

Mufasa quickly snapped his jaws in the blue hornbill's direction. Zazu screamed as he jumped about five feet in the air and tried to make a run for it…strangely though, he did not feel the earth beneath his feet. Peeling his eyes open, he looked down and could not believe what he saw.

"I…I did it… I'm flying! I'm flying!!" Zazu exclaimed as he swept through the breeze. Down below, he could see Mufasa running to keep up with him.

"I knew could do it!" The young prince said. Zazu was so happy he rolled a few times in the air.

"I CAN FLY!!"

* * *

Ed sniffed, alone somewhere in a wide but isolated clearing in the graveyard; he forgot Shenzi had matriarch training again and Banzai always went to hunt at this time _and he didn't like to be bothered_. He wiped his nose with his paw, and sniffed again, then let out a shaky sigh.

"What's wrong?" Came a voice from behind him. Ed quickly looked back to see who had said that, and saw Abeni looking at him worriedly.

"You look like you ate some bad carcass meat." She said. Ed sniffed again and explained to her about his brother hating him. Abeni's eyes softened; even though she could not understand a word, she did know he was very unhappy.

"Don't cry." She asked him, although her head titled down to look at her feet and her bangs fell in front of her eyes for she was still to embarrassed to look at her crush.

"I don't like it when you're sad." Ed continued to weep however, and Abeni could only watch, miserably, as he wallowed in his own melancholy. She tried thinking of a few ways to make him happy again, to make him smile that wonderful smile that made him the apple of her eye in the first place. …And suddenly, it hit her. Shyly but carefully she walked in his direction. She timidly tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to look back at her with tear-filled eyes. She smiled.

"Know what my mom does when I'm sad?" She asked as she walked in front of him. Ed shook his head. Abeni smiled again and licked his cheek, then quickly jerked back from embarrassment, and waited for his reaction.

At first, Ed only stared at her; no females other than his mother had ever done that before. And all of a sudden she was making him feel…different. Usually, he found romantics boring, but he didn't dislike her gesture of affection at all. He wondered if this was how Banzai felt when he was with Shenzi.

Soon, he found himself leaning forward, before giving her a peck on the nose, only not at all like the prank on his brother. Instantly Abeni reddened in the face, but she wanted to do that for so long. Ed smiled at her, she smiled back. And before long, both pups were heading to a different section of the graveyard together, side-by-side.

_A few feet away…_

Banzai, who had long given up hunting and gone to look for his friends but had only found Shenzi, watched as the happy duo made their way further into the graveyard. Shenzi, who had finished matriarch training for the day and went to look for her friends as well, but only came upon Banzai, was watching alongside him.

"What's Ed doin' with Abeni?" He asked.

"I dunno." She replied.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Taka's luck must've been with him that day, for he found not one sight of Mufasa on Priderock so far. This was good because he wanted to speak with his father alone…if his father was in the mood for speaking. He found him perched at the edge of Priderock, proudly gazing at something on the plains. Taking a deep breath, Taka approached Ahadi.

"Um, hello father."

At Taka's voice, Ahadi seemed irritated, but acknowledged his presence nonetheless.

"Yes?" He said.

"Erm, I've been meaning to talk to y-" Before he could say more he saw Ahadi look back to the plains while he was in mid-sentence.

"What are you looking at?" He said as he came beside him. Ahadi beamed.

"Look at your brother; he is completely incapable of flight, but yet he tries to teach a struggling future majordomo, and succeeds!" Taka stared out to the plains, and sure enough, Mufasa was running underneath an airborne Zazu.

He let a small sigh escape his nostrils; even though most of the time Taka was glad he had a brother as remarkable as Mufasa, there were other times where he envied his cherished and adored brother. And teaching a hornbill to fly when you had never or would never be able to fly in your life was undoubtedly no exception. But quickly putting this thought aside and remembering why he was here in the first place, he looked up to Ahadi.

"Father?" He asked.

"What is it?" The king replied impatiently.

"I mean to have a serious talk with you." Taka explained. Ahadi sighed.

"Go ahead." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Well erm, it's about the hyenas. They-"

"Hyenas?! Why on earth would you want to talk about hyenas?!" Ahadi demanded as he cut his son off.

"It's just…are they _really_ as evil as everyone claims them to be?"

"Of course they are! They're heartless, lazy, incapable imbeciles! Why would you even doubt that?!"

"I just, don't see how they could be so cruel." Taka admitted.

"Then you must be more blind than I thought, for the adults of the Elephant Graveyard are always sneaking into our lands; stealing food and terrorizing the herds! And if we try to enforce the law and stop them, they attack us with vicious, deadly jaws that could crush a zebra's back in one bite! They are a pest if not a threat!" Ahadi finished.

"Well, what about the pups?" Taka asked his father. Ahadi only laughed in a mocking tone.

"They are among the _worst_ to worry about! Do not be fooled by their childhood innocence, my son. They live with unclean monsters and will grow up to be monsters themselves."

"But, perhaps if, lions could learn to get along with hyenas-"

"Again, you speak of nonsense! There _is_ no possible solution to the conflict between lion and hyena. And there never will be! The best we can do is completely isolate our kind from their impure scum. Heed my word: an evil presence thrives around them all."

Taka sighed deeply, before getting to his paws.

"Yes father." But before leaving, a thought suddenly occurred to him. He whirled around and just as Ahadi was finding interest in Mufasa again, Taka spoke up.

"Father?"

"What?!" Ahadi growled.

"The time when, you'll choose either me or Mufasa to be king…" He trailed off.

"Oh yes, that. Well I can assure you it will go as scheduled…as well as planned." He replied, appearing vaguely suspicious.

"What does that mean?" Taka asked.

"Oh nothing. Now get out of my sight before I grow _more_ impatient with you." He finished, bearing his teeth. Taka backed down.

"Y-yes father." And without another word the lion prince fled from the spot.

* * *

That evening, Taka arrived at the Elephant Graveyard, a large antelope's haunch wedged between his jaws.

"There he is!" Came a certain female's voice. Taka looked up to see Shenzi and Banzai running in his direction. When they reached him he asked them a question, but the antelope haunch muffled his voice.

"What?" The two asked. Taka dropped the haunch to the ground.

"I said 'where is Ed?'."

"Oh." The two echoed.

"He's busy." Shenzi explained as Banzai started to dig into the meal.

"With what?"

"Ah-bn-ee." The male pup said with a mouthful.

"What?"

"Abeni." Shenzi translated.

"Who's Abeni?"

"Some chick in Gituku's gang." Banzai answered after he swallowed.

"Who's _Gituku_?"

"Never mind." Shenzi waved her paw in dismiss.

"Well he's been out with 'er all day!" Banzai complained.

"Oh, so he's got a girlfriend does he?" Taka smiled. Both pups made gagging sounds.

"C'mon man, that's gross!" Banzai said.

"Yeah! Just 'cause females hang out with males it don't make 'em a couple!" Shenzi added. Taka let a light smile come upon his face as he sighed inwardly.

"_Still so young. But they'll feel different about the opposite gender one day. Very, very soon…"_ He thought.

"Well, just make sure he gets this." The lion prince said, motioning toward the antelope.

"We will." The two echoed once more.

"I must be going now." Taka stated as he turned to leave, until Shenzi darted in his path.

"Already?" She asked.

"Yes. My family likes me home before dark."

"Y'know, you been spendin' a lot less time with us lately." Banzai stated in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I know. And I must apologize; I've been so busy lately. But I will make it up to you." The prince replied.

"Promise?" Both pups warned.

"Promise."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Mufasa walked back up to Priderock, Zazu flying at a low level by his side. The prince expected the hornbill to be out of energy after all the soaring he did that afternoon (he certainly seemed tuckered out back when he _couldn't_ fly) but Zazu was still bursting with vigor. When the two reached the top they could see Ahadi, smiling proudly at Mufasa. The two exchanged glances, before Mufasa finally spoke up.

"Uh, yes dad?"

"Oh my son! The wonders you have done for this place! I couldn't be more proud!" Ahadi exclaimed.

"Heh, thanks."

"And Zazu, you have certainly impressed your king with your abilities, perhaps we could use your help around here."

"Really?!" Zazu was ecstatic as he flapped his wings eagerly.

"Where's Taka?" Mufasa suddenly cut in.

"Oh. I'm currently unaware of his location. We had a talk on why hyenas were horrible, which I still think is meaningless for I've explained to _everyone_ the reason countless times, and then he left for an unknown destination." Ahadi replied.

"All I know is that he had better get here before your mother starts to worry." He finished with a growl. Upon hearing about hyenas, Zazu remembered his unfortunate encounter with the young pup trio and snorted.

"You want to know what _I_ think of those miscreants?" He said.

"What?" Both Mufasa and Ahadi asked.

"I think they're slobbering, mangy, stupid, poachers." He stated. The two lions couldn't help but laugh.

"Perhaps the best words I've heard to describe them yet!" Ahadi grinned.

"The best words to describe who yet?" Came a voice a few feet away. The three looked to see Taka approaching from the bottom of Priderock.

"Oh, nobody." Mufasa said before Zazu could repeat himself. Ahadi yawned.

"Well, the day falters; I shall see you all tomorrow." The king said.

"Pleasant dreams your highness." Zazu said with a bow.

"Night dad." Both brothers said in unison. A few seconds later, Ahadi had disappeared into the royal den. Mufasa turned to his friend.

"Zazu, why don't you catch up on some sleep as well? You've been hard at work all day." Zazu's eyes drooped and with a light smile he lazily glided up into a tree near the lion den. Mufasa made sure he made it there safely, before realizing Taka was no longer beside him. He looked around for his brother, until he saw him staring at something from the tip of Priderock. It was then Mufasa noticed exactly _what _particular place his brother's gaze was fixed upon and sat next to him.

"They really mean something to you, don't they Taka?" Mufasa asked.

"As much as you, Zira, Sarabi and Sarafina." Taka replied.

"…It makes no sense though." He said after a pause. Mufasa looked at him.

"What doesn't?" He asked.

"That we are permitted to kill their kind if they trespass on our territory, but they can do nothing if we execute the same." Taka replied. When Ahadi made sure no hyenas had any authority, he made sure they had _no authority whatsoever_. They couldn't even defend their own territory from the lions, let alone their own homes, or their pups…

"…You know, you make an excellent point Taka." Mufasa said after a pause.

"I do?"

"Yeah." The older of the princes then left to go to the royal den.

"See you tomorrow brother." He said, before leaving Taka to stare at the declining sun.

* * *

Another chapter here on the weekend! Glad to see more stories being added on here too!

Y'know, looking at Mufasa's relationship with Zazu, I think I see where Simba gets it from: Mufasa didn't eat Zazu, so Simba didn't eat Timon and Pumbaa. It's all so obvious now! Both lion kings see animals as fellow living creatures first, food second. Great rulers or what?!


	13. When Life Wants to Poke Fun at You

For anybody who's wondering, whenever I think of Banzai as a kid, I imagine his voice to sound like Kath Soucie's whenever she does male characters. Phil (from Rugrats), and Ray Ray (from The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) are both good examples.

In other news, I've finally started making long chapters again! Sorry if they've seemed a little short lately but sometimes I try to force ideas, which is never a good thing. I'll try to steer clear of that from now on. Enjoy the update!

* * *

"Dude, you look beat." Banzai stated as he looked at his exhausted friend, sprawled onto the ground of her skull. Shenzi merely groaned.

"Momma tried to teach me 'bout the foreign languages of othah hyena clans tahday. My head hurts from all the rememberin'." She explained as she rubbed her forehead. Ed, who was sitting close to her side, advised her about something in laughs and grunts.

"Right, and where's she gonna find a drink of water around _here_?" Banzai replied to his comment. The female of the trio shakily got to her feet.

"Momma says it's supposed to rain today; maybe I can get some water outside." Shenzi conjectured as she walked towards the exit. On impulse (and not really knowing why he wanted to do it), Banzai stuck out his back paw right in her path as she passed him, causing her to trip and land flat on her face. Ed laughed in a loud, hysterical tone, and Banzai snickered at her unfortunate ordeal as well. Shenzi growled and used her paws to push herself back up.

"You boys are just lucky I'm too tired from trainin' or else I'd pound ya!" She yelled, before leaving them both alone. When she was out of earshot, Ed laughed something to Banzai about maybe causing _harm_ to Shenzi _wasn't_ the best way to catch her attention.

"Well _what else_ am I supposed ta do ta get 'er to like me?" He replied. Ed was in thought for a minute. Abeni might've been a good source of information… but wait…_she_ came onto _him_. Well that ruled her out. But at that possibility, Ed wondered what he could've done to make her like him so much.

"Hey! Earth to Ed!" Came a voice as someone clapped their paws in front of his face. Ed snapped out of it and looked up at Banzai.

"So, any ideas?" He asked. Ed shook his head. Banzai sighed.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Sarabi and Sarafina were both sunbathing on a large stone at Priderock, contentedly letting another lazy afternoon go by. Or at least they _were_, before something interrupted their leisurely moment. Upon raising their heads up to see what all the commotion was about, the two found themselves staring at yet another quarrel between the two opposing fan clubs of Mufasa and Taka; bright-furred lionesses and dark-eyed lionesses; preps and social outcasts. They were too loud for either lioness to continue relaxing once more and too crowded around the area for them to move someplace else. Now the two laid motionless as they watched them dispute; slowly forced to become bored as rocks.

It wasn't exactly uncommon for the clubs to start bickering whenever they crossed paths but usually they'd go into pointless arguments with shoddy evidence or without actual confirmation as to why "Taka/Mufasa is better".

Sarafina, holding a very young Nala in her forepaws, looked at her friend lying beside her.

"We know there's no stopping the Taka-lovers from their…routines. But you could've _at least_ broken up the Mufasa fan club. It would've quieted things around here a lot more. _And_ they would've had no choice; you _are_ his mate." She stated.

"Hm. Let them have their fun." Sarabi replied. Nala let out a small growl, as if cooing; Sarafina gave her an affectionate lick on her forehead as Sarabi looked at the cub tenderly.

"So, are you and Mufasa thinking about cubs of your own?" Sarafina asked her friend.

"Not for awhile. But when the time comes we'll be ready." Sarabi replied once more. Nala curled up in her mother's paws for a small afternoon nap; Sarafina drew her in closer to keep her comforted while she slept.

Back with the dueling lionesses, things were really starting to heat up.

"Well it's _obvious_ Mufasa would be the better king: HE knows much more about the Pridelands than Taka." Said a bright-furred, uppity lioness.

"You're crazy; Taka knows just as much about the kingdom as Mufasa does." A dark-eyed lioness opposed.

"Oh really? Can you show any _proof_ to this ludicrous statement?"

"Yeah. I got your proof right here." Another dark-eyed lioness cut in as she extended her claws. Sarabi and Sarafina's eyes widened. Sarafina was unable to do anything about the situation due to the fact that she wouldn't leave her daughter. But luckily, Sarabi got to her feet, raced toward the lionesses, and put herself in between them.

"Alright that's _enough_. Is this any way for lionesses of Priderock to act?" She said. Both lionesses hung their heads at the ground.

"I thought not." Mufasa's mate finished.

"Oh sure, go ahead, act like you're little miss perfect. But it won't make Mufasa look any better if that's what you're thinking." A third dark-eyed lioness cut in.

"Leave Sarabi alone!" One of the bright-furred lioness intervened.

"You're only saying that because you envy her for being Mufasa's mate." The dark-eyed lioness who had previously extended her claws as a threat replied.

"You only said _that_ because you _wish_ you could be Mufasa's mate." A third bright-furred lioness came in.

"Why you…"

Soon both halves of the lionesses were yelling and screaming. Some were even threatening each other and beginning to swat warning swipes and gnash their teeth. Sarabi felt uneasy; the fan clubs had always insistently crossed paths before but never like this. She feared if something didn't stop it soon there'd be an all-out brawl in progress.

"_Ladies!!"_ A dark-maned prince's voice cut in. All the bickering lionesses turned their heads to see Mufasa and Taka, Sarafina holding Nala in her mouth behind the two princes, looking right at them. All of the female lions froze in place. Except for Sarabi, who just calmly walked to her mate's side. Zira, who had gone to the watering hole during the whole episode, came upon the scene with a perplexed appearance.

"What on earth is going on here?" She demanded all the dark-eyed lionesses, who shifted their gaze to the ground. Sarafina, even though she had a cub in her mouth, smirked.

"Nothing Sarabi couldn't handle Zira."

"Well they started it." A dark-eyed lioness scoffed as she looked at the bright-furred ones.

"Us?! We were just merely having a conversation. You're the ones who began resorting to violence!" A bright-fur retorted.

"You all were just being smart mouths-!"

"Alright, alright! That's enough!" Mufasa boomed.

"Now if you can't settle your differences peacefully then _please_, take it away from Priderock." The lion prince finished, before he, Taka, Sarabi, and Sarafina left them all.

"That's the fifth time this week!" Mufasa exclaimed as the group walked away.

"What do you think's so important that they have to _constantly_ fight over it?" Taka asked. Sarabi and Sarafina cast each other a smile without the princes knowing. Since Sarafina still had Nala in her mouth, Sarabi was the one to reply.

"Who knows Taka? Who knows…"

* * *

Shenzi walked into her skull to find Banzai gone, and Ed sitting in the back, chewing on a bone. Curious, she walked over to her friend.

"Where'd Banzai go?" She asked. Ed just pointed to the exit of the cave as he continued to gnaw.

"Oh. Ok. …Ed?" Ed stopped chewing and looked up at her with the bone between his teeth. Shenzi appeared…nervous for some reason. But she seemed to easily compose herself before asking him,

"What were you doin' with Abeni the other day?" Ed blushed and merely shrugged as his eyes darted to the ground. Shenzi cocked an eyebrow as she cautiously took a few steps closer to him.

"You don't like her, do you?" Again, Ed merely shrugged.

"_Do you?"_ She asked again. This time, Ed looked up at her and gave her a questioning glance.

"Why? Well, I…"

Shenzi was cut off when a loud boom erupted from the exit of her skull, and the next thing they both saw was beads and more beads of water as they pelted the graveyard with every impact.

"Oh no, the rain's too hard. I can't go get water from out there." Shenzi stated, before looking back and seeing the apprehensive look on Ed's face. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What's the matter Ed?" Ed was worried because earlier Banzai had left the skull to do something "nice", as Ed had called it, for Shenzi. But now with every rain droplet that hit the ground Ed was becoming more and more anxious.

_Meanwhile…_

Banzai snuck past another rock as carefully as he could; he knew Taka said never to venture into the pridelands without him, but the pridelands were the only places, that had-

"Aha!" Banzai exclaimed when he saw his prize; a beautiful-looking, pink, long-stemmed flower just waiting to be uprooted. Cautiously gazing left to right to see if any lions were about, he crept towards his desired target. Then quickly as he could, clasped his teeth around the stem and set to wrenching it out of the ground. Unfortunately, flowers were more stubborn than they looked.

"C'mon! You're gonna get me killed if we don't get outta-" It was at that moment Banzai's eyes shifted up to see a very large lion looking down at him. The pup soon became as attached to the ground as the flower he held. He could only squeak out an "eep." of fear. So overcome with panic, he did not realize this same lion was Taka's brother, Mufasa. And not far away, his brother and mate were getting a drink from the watering hole, either failing to have noticed the hyena pup in lion territory. He cocked an eyebrow at the pup.

"When did young hyena males take sudden interests in flowers?" He asked. Banzai did not reply, still frozen in place. Mufasa chuckled, noticing his problem.

"Here, lemme help you with that." He then brought a single claw out. Banzai immediately tried to let go of the flower to make a run for it but he realized to his horror that his baby teeth were _stuck_, in the plant's stem. His muffled, terrified voice was heard from behind the stalk while he struggled to get away as Mufasa's claw got closer and closer. Banzai immediately gave up after realizing he was caught and scrunched his eyes shut as he waited for his demise. …Until,

"Whoa!" He toppled backward onto his stomach, the flower landing delicately beside him. He looked up to see a green stub now protruding from where the flower had once been. He blinked when he realized what had happened. He pushed himself back up to his feet, before looking up to see Mufasa now walking away, before shouting back,

"I'll give Taka your best!"

After he was gone, Banzai walked back over to the flower he had gone through all this trouble to obtain. But after the first few steps, he thought he felt a wet spot on his shoulder. Then another one on his ear, then on his nose, then on his back.

"Huh?" He glanced up. Gray storms clouds boomed with thunder as lighting glowed within, just before rain came pouring down from the sky.

"Aw man!" Banzai quickly grabbed the flower and rushed back to the Elephant Graveyard, failing to see the tall grass brushing against the bloom, causing the petals to gradually fall off; one, by one…

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm back!"

Shenzi and Ed looked to the exit of Shenzi's skull to see a soaking wet Banzai step out of the rain. He shook the water from his fur as his friends walked over.

"Where were you?" Shenzi asked. Ed took notice of the green thing in Banzai's mouth and wondered what he had done while he was out. Banzai smiled at her and leaned forward so she could see it better.

"Ya like it?" He asked. Shenzi cocked an eyebrow.

"…What _is_ it?" She asked. Banzai was puzzled at why she had asked that, until he looked to see the flower he was clenching between his teeth was now a mere green stem with yellow pollen at the tip. Ed saw what it was, or used to be, now as well. _Now_ he understood; Banzai was trying to get something called a "flower" that a lot of females were rumored to like. Banzai's jaw dropped at the site of the plant's condition, causing the stem to fall to the hard, rock floor.

"Aw man." He groaned for a second time. Ed smiled, knowing what his friend had tried to do. He walked up and patted him on the back, but then whispered in his ear that Shenzi had been acting a little strange while he was gone.

"Whaddya mean strange?" Banzai asked. Ed shrugged. Suddenly, the three pups were immersed in three, dark, long shadows coming from the entrance of the skull. The trio looked up to see what the cause was, and saw Safia, Neema, and Raziya.

"There you boys are!" Neema said with a smile. Ed grinned at the sight of his mother.

"Banzai, you're dripping wet!" Raziya exclaimed after seeing her son. Banzai tried to wring some water out from one of his ears before approaching his mother.

"Aw it's nothin'." He said. Ed was just about to walk over to his mother as well, before he was grabbed by the tail from behind. Looking back, he saw Shenzi. She walked over to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Meet me near our other skull when ya can get away." Ed cocked an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"It's a secret." She winked. Ed stared at her while in thought; it had been awhile since the three had a secret meeting. But since Banzai was obviously going to be there, he figured he might be as well; the five year-old pup nodded in response. Shenzi smiled and hugged him, catching him by surprise, but eventually he hugged her back, thinking it was merely a friendly gesture. Unaware to either pups, Banzai saw the whole thing and his lip began to curl back in a jealous snarl. But Raziya's front leg caught him off guard as it pushed him towards the exit.

"Vamos novio, " his mother said, "we have to get to the babysitting cave before the rain gets harder." **(A/N **C'mon sweetheart)

"Babysitting cave? _Again_?" Banzai looked up at her. Ed, who had reached his mother after his little hug with Shenzi, looked up at Neema in confusion as well.

"You two are staying there while we go look for food." Neema explained.

"But why doesn't _she_ have to go?" Banzai pointed at Shenzi, who looked up at her own mother.

"Yeah momma, why don't I have to go?" She asked, not that she wasn't happy about it though.

"Oh the hunting party wanted to spice thangs up a lil' bit by makin' all the parents who spawned _male_ pups do the huntin' fo' tahday. Your momma goes tomorrow since she helped spawn a female."

"Spawn?" All three pups echoed. Their mothers leaned down to whisper in their ears,

"I'll tell you when you're older."

The three were puzzled at their mothers' strange behavior, but merely shrugged. Shenzi watched her two male friends leave, their parents close by.

"Bye Shenzi." Banzai waved in a last attempt to catch her attention. Shenzi lightly waved in response but smiled at Ed, who just waved to her (slightly weirded-out). Banzai scowled at the other pup and the four hyenas left. Shenzi cuddled in the back with her mother.

* * *

Banzai and Ed sat in a cave with about ten other male pups while their parents were out searching for food. And this time, the two hyenas guarding the door were Maumbu and Hasina, who volunteered them. But that wasn't the worst part…

"Man this is boring! How's about we all play 'Teeth Tag'?" Gituku suggested. Banzai groaned: he'd rather be back in that lava pit than put up with this guy.

"Once again, that's stupid." Kamau replied to his colleague's suggestion.

"No way, that sounds cool!" One of the male pups said. The others seemed to agree with him. Gituku smirked at Kamau, who merely rolled his eyes.

"Bujune's base." Gituku stated. Bujune, who was shaking in a corner, suddenly raised his head up when his name was called.

"Wh-wh-what?" He said.

"Man, what's up with that guy?" Banzai wondered aloud.

"I heard he saw a murder when he was little." One of the male pups who heard his statement replied.

"No way; he saw somebody fall in that fire pit they torched Monifa's dad in." Another objected.

"Nuh-uh; he's always shakin' like that all the time because he was born in an earthquake." A third male said.

"You're crazy. He's like that 'cause-"

Banzai rolled his eyes as he gave up; Bujune obviously had history, but he wasn't going to find out about any of it today. At least not anything _real_.

"He's not crazy. _Ed's_ crazy." Another male pup said. THAT, caught some attention, and all the male pups started laughing. Ed just tried to make it look like it didn't affect him by putting on a fake smile, but it was soon wearing down on him, like it always did…

Banzai sighed. Even though he did have his suspicions about Ed and a female he… found interest in, he couldn't/wouldn't just let these other guys rip 'im up to shreds. Walking in the middle of the circle that had formed around poor Ed, Banzai snarled at the other males.

"Alright, back-off! If anybody here wants ta mess with _him_ then they'll have to mess with _me_ too. And I don't like it when people mess with me. So, if anybody wants some, _they better say it now_!" Banzai yelled.

Instantly the pups, yelping, ran away from the two; not wanting to be beaten up by a male who had a reputation of being the toughest among them. Ed smiled at his friend after what he did. Banzai merely waved his paw like it was nothing. Gituku, who was standing on a rock with Kamau at his side, smirked that famous, annoying smirk of his.

"I'll take ya on. But only if everybody else here takes each other on too. Last call for a round of 'Teeth Tag'!" He said.

"Heh. Gee Gituku, if ya want your tail kicked so badly why doncha get Kamau to do it for ya?" Banzai smirked back. This time, Kamau stood up.

"Are you saying I'm weak?" He said.

"Well I ain't sayin' you're tough!" Banzai replied. Kamau got on all fours.

"I'm in." He said.

"Me too!" Said another male.

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

Gituku grinned, before leaping off the rock and lunging at Banzai. Instantly all the other males started racing at each other. Some chased each other, some ran from each other, some were staying near Bujune or "base", as Gituku had christened him, and the rest grabbed each other with their teeth before laughing and saying "You're it!".

Banzai currently had his paws full with Gituku as the two wrestled along the ground. Ed was dragging some male by his ear, who kept screaming for him to let go before he obtained cuts there just like him. Kamau was merely dodging every attack like he'd been taking self-defense for years.

Gituku had Banzai pinned on the ground and as he leaned in he said, "Any last words before I pound ya?"

"Just one: Duck."

"Huh?" Gituku was suddenly slammed from behind when Ed head-butted him from the back; apparently the five year-old had more than he typically showed. Banzai laughed and patted Ed on the back.

"Nice one man." Ed smiled and laughed with his tongue flapping about. Gituku shook it off before glaring at the two males. Ed was about to pounce on him again, before Banzai put a paw in front of him, puzzling his friend. He took a few steps in his rival's direction, before stopping three feet in front of him.

"Tell ya what, sissy; I'll keep Ed here off ya if ya tell me one thing." He said. Gituku spat out some dirt that had found its way into his mouth after the impact.

"What's that?" He sneered.

"What's up with your bud back there?"

"_Which_ bud? I gotta _whole lot_ of friends._"_ Gituku smugly replied. Banzai rolled his eyes.

"Bujune! Y'know, jumpy, shivery, kinda shaky; almost like an earthquake."

"He just _acts_ like an earthquake 'cause he's scared of _everything_!" Gituku said.

"So why are you hangin' out with him?" Banzai said.

"Why are _you_ hangin' out with _him_?" The rival retorted, gesturing towards Ed. Banzai took a good, long, hard look at his friend before looking back at Gituku and replying,

"Good question."

"If you don't mind, _I'll_ tell you what's wrong with Bujune." Came a voice in the back of the cave. The three males looked to see Abeni sitting there staring at them.

"How'd you get in here?!" Gituku yelled, taken aback.

"Somebody dug a hole in the rocks; I crawled right in." She replied. Banzai and Ed exchanged glances, but said nothing. Abeni turned her gaze towards the two.

"Anyways, you wanna know what's the matter?" They nodded in response. Abeni blew her bangs out of her eyes before she elaborated.

"Well, ya see, y'know how every time it rains there's always too much water everywhere? Well, I heard from my mom that Bujune's parents' house got flooded the last time it rained, and in all that water, his uncle died." She said. Banzai and Ed's eyes widened, even Gituku seemed taken by surprise.

"Anyways, after that, there was this disease goin' around. And almost everybody had it. Some of 'em got better…but some didn't…like Bujune's aunt." Banzai, Ed, and Gituku were listening attentively. As Abeni went on, the more she said anything, the more unbelievable it became. But the thing they probably found most unbelievable, the thing they pondered over more than anything was: How could she know all this? Especially since she was one of the most quiet females the clan had.

"And when Bujune was finally born, his mom almost died too. She even had trouble feeding him sometimes. An' that's why his name's Bujune. 'Cause Bujune means 'sorrow'. I don't know what 'sorrow' means; it's just what I heard from my mom and dad." She finished. For awhile, the four were silent.

"…Whoa." Banzai breathed. Ed and Gituku nodded. Abeni looked down at the ground.

"Yeah. But he seems…ok. If you ask me, after lookin' at what his family's been through, and after what he's been through, he has it better." She smiled. Then she looked at Ed.

"By the way, your mommy and daddy caught a mouse. They said they were gonna give it to you when they came to pick you up." And without another word she disappeared from the cave.

"…That chick's weird." Banzai stated. Again, Ed and Gituku nodded.

"Speaking of chicks…" Gituku started as he began to walk away. Ed and Banzai exchanged glances.

"What?" Banzai asked. Gituku made sure he was in a safe spot, on a rock several feet above his rival, before replying,

"If ya ask me, Shenzi's not half-bad." He grinned. Banzai growled and approached the male. Ed covered his eyes, knowing how violent Banzai could be.

"You better take that ba-"

"Oh yeah! She's the best lookin' one I've ever seen!" Another male suddenly ran up and stated.

"Yeah! Most females are gross around here; all they ever wanna talk about is flowers and butterflies and bleck!" Another male said, grunting in disgust at the end of his statement.

"I didn't even know girls liked to throw rocks at each other and wrestle in the mud 'till I met her!" Another male cut in.

Banzai's jaw dropped to the floor: how could he have so much competition and not even realize it? Ed was surprised too: he must've been the only male who wasn't contemplating on how "cool", or "great", or "awesome" Shenzi was. Except for Bujune, who was too busy shivering to notice all the commotion. And Kamau, who for some reason was staring at the spot where Abeni had left moments ago, seeming…almost depressed he had not got to see her.

Banzai sighed as he walked back toward his friend.

"Well, at least _you'll_ never try ta take me on for 'er. Right Ed?" Ed immediately shook his head in response, smiling all the same. Banzai laughed.

"Thanks amigo." Ed cocked an eyebrow at him. His friend rolled his eyes.

"Never mind."

* * *

Ahadi gazed out to the horizon at his Pridelands, glistening from the afternoon shower. Which, strangely, ended just as quickly as it began. This perplexed the king, but of course he would rather talk to a hyena (which the mere thought of such put an extremely unpleasant taste in his mouth), than admit to have succumbed to mystification (which put an even _more_ unpleasant taste in his mouth) due to his unwavering theory that he was undoubtedly "perfect".

"_And I am __still__ perfect."_ He mentally told himself after the thought had crossed his mind.

"Sire! Sire!" Ahadi looked to his left to see Zazu madly flapping his wings as he rushed in his direction. The rookie airborne landed on a low branch of the tree near the pride's den, desperately panting for air. The king raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is it, Zazu?" He asked. The blue hornbill immediately stood erect at his king's acknowledgement, and gave a quick salute before explaining his atypical behavior.

"Your highness, I come bearing a dreadful warning!" He said.

"Well then let's hear it."

"Well, I was out scouting the Pridelands for anything unusual as you requested but whilst I was in mid-flight I noticed a peculiarly large sum of grazing animals near the rivers and watering holes." He started.

"Go on." Ahadi said.

"When I swooped down to see what was the matter, I discovered all the animals had the same story as to why they were all crowding each other to reach the sources of water: several of the more minor sources had become dried up! The springs, the brooks, the puddles, and even the water droplets trickling down the cliff sides; all gone!" He went on. Ahadi nodded.

"I asked some of the more grazing-type animals as to why they had not resorted to eating the moisture-collecting plants and they replied they had all been wiped out by rising temperatures! I fear there is possible threat of a drought!" He finished.

"I see." Ahadi said as the stared at the ground, as if in thought. There was a pause.

"Well my future majordomo I thank you for the report. Off you go now." He said. Zazu's eyes widened.

"But sir, don't you think we should consider warning the other creatures about this?" He asked. Ahadi leaned in so he and Zazu would be staring eye-to-eye.

"We're not _completely_ sure of this, are we?" He asked, almost seeming threatening for some reason.

"N-no sire." Zazu replied.

"Then I see no reason to cause a panic among my subjects. _Do you_?"

"W-well of course not your majesty, but-"

"I'm glad you could see it my way! You may leave now."

"B-but-" Ahadi cast a glare in the hornbill's direction that sent a chill down Zazu's spine.

"As you wish, sire." He reluctantly stated, before taking off to the Pridelands again. After the little nuisance was gone, Ahadi smiled as he continued from where he left off; gazing at his kingdom's beauty.

"Being a little risky with the kingdom now, aren't we dear?" Came a deep but very feminine voice. Ahadi cringed; no other lioness could make him submit in this way except the lovely, intelligent-

"Uru." He grinned. His mate walked over to him from the keep of the pride's den.

Uru was a medium-sized lioness. But unlike any others at Priderock, except for Sarabi whose was similar, she had a light brown fur coal bordering every inch of her physique; with the exception of a cream-colored pelt covering her underbelly. She had bright, shiny bluish-green eyes and a calm, but sociable personality.

She usually kept to herself, but had a wit sharper than the unretracting claws of the fastest cheetah. She was also tough as nails to boot, so tough that even the so called "Great Ahadi" was absolutely terrified of her at some occasions, but of course she kept that to herself as well (unless it was needed). She could be also very friendly, if you didn't get on her nerves…

Uru and Ahadi were nearly polar opposites: they disagreed on almost everything they talked about, they could never decide on things so trivial as what tonight's dinner would be, and they fought almost constantly, albeit nonviolently as well.

There was also one more thing about Uru that differed from her husband-

"Mother!" Came a certain lion's voice. Uru smiled at the sound. The parents looked to see their twin sons, Mufasa and Taka, emerging from the den. Uru lovingly gazed at both of their sons; unlike her mate, she loved _BOTH_ of them more than anything in the world.

Ahadi did favorites with Mufasa for a lot of reasons; 1: He was the first born, 2: He was the stronger of the two, 3: He easily associated with any creature of the Pridelands, the list went on. But perhaps the most significant reason as to why Ahadi loved Mufasa more, was because he resembled his father with a shocking similarity.

Uru however loved them both equally. But if asked, she would confess that she could've made the younger of their sons a bit of a momma's boy. But in a way Ahadi contributed to that as well; by neglecting Taka he forced him to spend most of his life with his mother, who was the only one of them who showed him any parental love.

"Have a nice nap?" Their mother asked them. Both lions nodded. She smiled again. Taka looked at his father, appearing to want to say something but all the while seeming a bit uneasy. Uru noticed.

"Taka, what's the matter?" She asked.

"Well, erm-"

"C'mon, spit it out; we don't have all day!" Ahadi snapped.

"Exactly, how _are_ you going to decide who gets to be the next king?" Taka hastily asked. At this, Mufasa was intrigued.

"Yes father, how _are_ you going to choose?" The red-maned lion asked. Ahadi sighed and rolled his eyes; his sons had asked him this question so many times it was impossible to count. But a quick nudge on the shoulder from Uru told him he had better tell their sons, and quick.

"You two will be chosen in the exact same way sibling competitors from the throne were chosen before you; whoever seems more fit to be king shall be decided by a strict background check. The prince who appears to be the more model citizen of Priderock is the prince who will be king." Their father proclaimed.

"So, all we have to do is be good pridelanders and that's how we'll be chosen?" Mufasa rephrased.

"That's right." The king replied.

"But what if we're _both_ model prideland citizens?" Taka asked. Ahadi ignored his question and yawned out of boredom and lethargy.

"Well, I'm going for a stroll around the Pridelands. I'll return by evening." Ahadi finished as he left his mate and sons. Uru scowled at the fact that he had purposely disregarded one of their cubs as he left, but after he was gone just smiled at both her boys, gave them each an affectionate nuzzle, and returned to the pride den.

With their parents absent and the uncomfortable tranquility of the Pridelands all around, the two princes were left alone. The brothers gazed at each other, before Mufasa sighed and finally spoke.

"So, anymore plans on how to rule 'King' Taka?" He smiled. His brother returned the friendly gesture.

"If I were you I'd start making my laws _this minute_. Who knows which one of us could be picked and I want us both equally prepared for when the time comes." He replied.

"I'm sure we will." Mufasa reassured him.

"May the best lion win." The older of the brothers finished, moving his paw along the ground so it was halfway before touching his brother's; this was like shaking hands only for animals, and was customary for any type of species without hands (which was a lot). Taka seemed to pause for a minute, seeming, almost distant…

"_Look at him. Look at that pathetic gesture. He's taunting us."_ Said a deep, haunting voice; only existent in Taka's mind.

"_If I've told you once I've told you a million times: Mufasa loves us. Even if he got to know __you__ he'd still love us."_ Taka mentally replied to it.

"_Oh precisely."_ The voice stated with sarcastic tenor._ "Do you think Zira, Sarafina, Sarabi, or those little hyenas would still love us if they met me too? If they __all__ met me?"_

"_D…don't be silly; of course they would."_

"Taka?" Came a concerned brother's voice.

The lion prince quickly snapped out of his daze and looked up to see Mufasa looking at him rather worriedly. He quickly put on a smile as his older brother had done before.

"I agree: may the best lion win." He replied, moving his paw so it was touching his brother's.

"_One day I'll get out of here, and then everyone will know the __other__ side of you. The side father made us into!"_

"Over my incapacitated body." Taka mumbled under his breath.

"Pardon me?" Mufasa asked.

"Oh uh, nothing brother!"

* * *

_That night…_

Ed peeled an eye open to make sure his parents were still sleeping, before cautiously squeezing out of his spot in between them. Luckily Maumbu was staying with Hasina and her family for the night, so he didn't have to worry about sneaking past him or waking anyone up; his parents always slept like a couple of rocks the second they were out of it.

Silently but quickly as he could, for he knew very well how Shenzi reacted whenever he or Banzai were late, Ed padded his way out of his family's skull, leaving Neema and Rashid silently sleeping; undisturbed at all.

He ran in the direction of the trio's elephant skull as fast as he could; it was now safe to run freely past all the skulls, dens and other homes of the graveyarders because there was no one within range to be woken up.

Or so he thought…

_A few minutes later…_

After crawling around numerous bones and rocks half-blindly in the dark, as his night vision was not entirely developed yet, Ed finally saw the huge elephant skull he and his friends had long-claimed as their own. And there at the entrance, was standing Shenzi…but no Banzai. Ed cocked an eyebrow at this but then started to giggle as he continued to venture forward; Banzai was probably late again, and Ed always found it hilarious whenever Shenzi punished him for it, for some reason he always liked dark humor.

He approached her, laughing out a greeting she could not understand, but she smiled nonetheless. Ed found this particularly odd as well, for whenever he or Banzai displeased her she was always in a tantrum-building mood, but merely sat down on his haunches as she walked over to him, still smiling.

"Nobody followed ya right?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Good; that means we're all alone." Ed cocked an eyebrow at her: all alone? Did this mean Banzai _wasn't_ supposed to be here? Shenzi approached him, appearing, almost shy, before sitting across from her friend.

"Ed… you're sure you're not with Abeni, right?" He shrugged. She looked in thought for a moment, before shrugging herself and saying,

"Good enough. Anyway…" For some reason she trailed off. Ed raised an eyebrow at her.

"I…" He patiently waited for her to say something; she probably just had a sore throat from drinking too much sandy water, a lot of hyenas had a problem with that sometimes. Shenzi blinked as she stared at the ground for a minute, before taking in and letting out a deep breath.

"Here, maybe this'll explain it better." She said as she came closer. To Ed's confusion, she used her small paws to shut his eyelids. He peeled one open to see what she was doing.

"No peeking." She smiled. Ed smiled back and obediently closed his eyes again, and waited.

But his eyes soon snapped open when he felt something on his nose; something wet, but soft and warm. He looked at the end of his muzzle, and his outward-going eyes nearly popped out of his head at what he saw. Shenzi had her soft, grayish with thin, black-lined lips, gently kissing him on the tip of his nose.

Ed's jaw dropped and he immediately pulled back and backed away from her. Shenzi was puzzled at his sudden reaction and stood up on her four paws.

"What's wrong Ed?" She asked. At this point Ed was shaking, almost terrified at this point. Shenzi's eyes fell to the ground, before saying,

"I bet you're wondering why I did that, huh?" Ed quickly nodded.

"Ed…I like you. I really, _really_, like you."

Ed's eyes widened even more: Banzai was **NOT** going to like this. And Ed knew more than anybody else what his friend did to males he saw as competition for Shenzi's affection and frankly, he did _not_ want to end up like the male pup with the broken leg. After he was sure he had heard her right, Ed shook his head as he slowly backed away more.

"What's the matter, Ed? Don't you like me?" Shenzi asked. Of course Ed liked her but not the way Banzai, and probably every other male pup in the graveyard, did. He continued to draw back from her.

"Well anyway, listen; we can NOT, tell Banzai about this." She told him. This only caused Ed to become more shocked: Shenzi knew of Banzai's affection for her and yet she chose to reject him and pick his friend instead?

" 'Cause if he _did_ know, you'd prob'ly get picked on fo' bein' seen with _two_ girls." She finished. Ed smacked his paw onto his muzzle: Shenzi may have been smart, but she was blind too.

Not that he wasn't flattered though. In fact, if Banzai hadn't already called dibs he probably would've been pecking her on the nose like he did Abeni. Females had seemed a lot different to him for some reason since yesterday and it was only until now that Ed realized why: he was a female-liker just like Banzai.

But it was _because_ of Banzai, that Ed could _never __ever_ (even if he thought of Shenzi in that way) have those intentions with her.

"Why you actin' so scared?" She asked again. Ed knew he couldn't say anything without exposing Banzai's secret, which he had long known he'd be mercilessly beaten up for if his friend found out he blabbed, so all he could do was keep his mouth shut as he continued to shuffle back. …Until, he felt something against _his_ back. It was to his horror, that Ed realized he had backed up into a wall; nowhere to go to now. He froze in place.

Shenzi stared at him for a moment, not realizing that now Ed (who had just realized this himself) couldn't physically move an inch. Until an impish little smile came along her face.

"Know what my momma does when I'm scared?" She asked as she leaned in. Ed didn't want to know, for obvious reasons added with fear of his best friend.

"This." And without another word Shenzi started nuzzling him affectionately. Ed stayed frozen for a few more seconds as he took it in…before he felt every single muscle in his body immediately start to relax. This felt _so_ good.

Now Ed was _glad_ females started seeming different than usual, and no wonder; they looked good, they felt good, they even smelled good! No wonder Gituku tried to make a pass at Shenzi, and it was no longer a wonder as to why Banzai was so preoccupied in catching her atten-

Wait a minute, Banzai? That's right! Ed just remembered this wasn't supposed to be _himself_ on the nuzzling-end of her muzzle, it was supposed to be his friend!

Shenzi was confused when he suddenly pulled away from her again.

"What's wrong Ed?" She asked once more. Ed's eyes started to welt, knowing he'd have to keep this a secret from Banzai if he wanted to live, but also knowing he'd betrayed his best friend as well. He tried to stop it, but a single tear slid down his face. Shenzi noticed.

"Aw, are you scared of the dark, is that it?"

Not of the dark, but he nodded anyway. She smiled, before wrapping both her forepaws around his shoulders and gently rocking him back and forth.

"There ain't nothin' to be scared of." She whispered in his ear. Ed tried to stop this as well, but again he couldn't; her enticement had gotten the better of him, and he just went with it. He contentedly rested his head on her shoulder as she continued to rock him back and forth.

Shenzi and Ed continued to cuddle like this, until Shenzi's eyes suddenly wondered up to the sky, and saw the position the moon was in. She gasped.

"Uh-oh. If I don't go back home and go to sleep I'll be tired all day tomorrow. See ya Ed!" She said, before letting go of him and running off in the direction of her skull. Ed wondered how she could easily maneuver past all the debris in the graveyard, unaware her mother's training had aided her in such a task. But his mind soon fearfully returned to the revelation that happened tonight.

It was then Ed came to a decision: he didn't want to, but if he wanted to keep living his life, he'd have to keep this a secret from Banzai.

…Or would he?

A nearby silhouette, who had seen the entire affair unfold, hung its head as it walked away; heartbroken and defeated. …But not un-vengeful.

* * *

_The next day…_

Ed yawned as he woke up alone in his family's elephant skull. His parents had left to go look for food, and since Maumbu came home before he woke up, Neema and Rashid made him watch his little brother. Not that he was obeying though; he had long left their home. To do what, Ed couldn't distinguish.

But the male pup shrugged and let out a yawn as he got up and stretched, before walking out to get a drink of water. For some reason there was always water collected in that hollowed-out skull of some mysterious animal across from _his_ skull, and that's just where Ed headed off to. He found the skull with ease and drank lavishly from the hollowed-out cranium.

But Ed suddenly choked on the liquid as he was knocked hard from the side, which sent him rolling onto the ground. He shook it off, and looked up to see what hit him. Nothing, not even a lion, or _ten_ lions, or _ten thousand_ lions, could frighten him more than what he saw in front of him.

"Traitor." Banzai growled, before leaping towards him once more. Ed dodged the attack, as he wanted to keep all his limbs. But Banzai was stronger than he was, Ed knew this. But what he _didn't_ know, is how Banzai could've found out. But there was one thing he knew above all else: it wouldn't be long, until Banzai had broken _all_ his legs…along with his neck.

Fortunately, as if sent by some miracle, there was a gap in between some rocks up ahead. Ed took the chance as if his life depended on it, and leapt inside. Banzai clawed at the opening and snarled at the hole. Ed's screams could be heard from inside the gap; he pleaded that Banzai spare him and let him explain.

"When I get my paws on you, you're gonna go straight back to your mommy! Without your tail, _or your legs_!" The overly aggressive male pup yelled.

"Yeah yeah, get in line squirt." Came a voice from behind him.

"Huh?" Banzai suddenly felt himself being yanked backwards by his tail. He landed on his stomach, before looking up and seeing Maumbu lean towards the gap with his muzzle.

To Maumbu's surprise though, his younger brother willingly leapt from the opening, and held onto his brother's muzzle for dear life; so much Maumbu couldn't open his mouth. But the older brother just shrugged and started walking in the direction of their home, Ed hanging from his mouth the entire time. Banzai's lip curled back in an angry glower.

"I'm not done with you drool-face! YA HEAR ME?!"

Ed yelled back that he was sorry, but his words fell upon begrudged ears.

* * *

Aw, poor Ed. Betcha didn't see that comin'! Hopefully the two will be able to make amends in the next chapter. And I am STILL a Shenzi/Banzai fan if any of you have started being doubtful.

About Uru though, I do regret not putting her in earlier chapters. She's one of my most favorite lionesses. And if you ask me she's too good for Ahadi. But oh well, we all have our fixations with certain things. (The only thing I can't figure out is what she saw in him.) While I try to figure it out, review!


	14. When Life Wants to Poke Fun At Others

Another week, another chapter. Thanks for the reviews, although the site's been running kind of slowly lately if you ask me. Well anyway, glad you all liked the last chapter, hope you'll like this one too!_

* * *

_

_The next morning…_

Raziya slowly peeled her eyes open when she heard some atypical noises, very, very close to her. Upon raising her head up to see what was the matter, she was horrified to see Banzai smashing/biting/throwing everything in the den.

"Banzai what on earth are you doing?!" Her son's behavior shocked her to no end. He ignored her and started to gnaw on a bone left over from an undersized dinner, before throwing it against the wall and running over to claw and bite at a rock.

"Stop that right now!" She commanded, running over to him and trying to pry him away from it; the last thing she wanted was for him to chip a tooth or split a claw, or any other injury. She grabbed onto his neck scruff and attempted to pull him back. Banzai struggled against her as he continued to barrage the rock with his baby teeth and claws; he _needed_ something to take his anger out on and if wasn't Ed then it wasn't going to be anybody he didn't have a problem with, his mother included.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled through the stone he was biting down on a few seconds after she tried to stop him.

"Let go of that rock!" Raziya commanded again.

"No!"

"You had better listen to me young male!" She warned; a firm expression was in attendance upon her face, but she sounded like a mother who was only _bluffing_ and hoping the child would buy it. Finally after about twenty more seconds of this, she managed to yank him off in one hard tug.

"Ouch!" Raziya's eyes quickly shifted to her son upon hearing Banzai's small cry of pain. She looked down at the rock to check to see if something was wrong…and her eyes met with something that made her swear she was the most terrible, awful, unfit mother in the world.

There, near the rock Banzai had been tearing at earlier, was a small, white fragment, of one of his baby teeth. The young mother gasped and quickly put her son on the ground as he instinctively raised his paws to his mouth. Raziya instantly threw into a fit of worried, Spanish, hysterics.

"¡Ay! Oh ten piedad de mi! Esto es mi culpa, mi pobre bebe!" **(A/N** Oh! Mercy on me! This is all my fault! My poor baby!) She carefully reached her paw over to more closely inspect the damage, but Banzai let out a protesting whine as he recoiled from her, his paws still covering his mouth.

"Let me see baby." She asked as she reached over again. Banzai only repeated his earlier actions and shook his head.

"Let me see." She stated more firmly.

"¡No! No te necesito! " Banzai replied as he took his paws off his mouth. **(A/N** No! I don't need you!) At this point, Raziya was tired of all this nonsense.

"¡Ahora ya es suficiente!" She shouted. **(A/N** Now that's enough!) After she scolded him, her son's ears drew back as he stared at the ground, almost glumly. For the third time, Raziya reached her paw over. And this time, her son made no protest, although he _did_ let out a small whimper of pain when she opened his mouth to peer inside.

"Hmm. I think you'll be alright." She stated after a minute of examining his oral cavity. She carefully released his jaw but soon sighed.

"Corazón, what were you trying to do?" She asked. He looked over to his right, a small glare present upon his face, not responding.

"Banzai?"

He glared down at a bone nearby him and slapped it out of the way before looking at his mother.

"Tell me what a father is." Raziya's eyes softened.

"Hijo, we talked about thi-" But before she said more, the young mother thought she could hear a low, annoyed…almost hurt, growling sound coming from the back of her son's throat. She instantly began to worry; fearing it was possible he could be starting to feel the unhealthy effects of not having a father. She sighed; knowing what she must do if she wanted him to grow up to be a decent hyena.

"Ok, sit down honey." Still appearing vaguely furious, Banzai sat in front of his mother, his brow furrowed. Raziya cleared her throat.

"Now then, a father is…in this case, a _male_ hyena, who helps the _female_ hyena, take care of their pup. …But sometimes… fathers can't always be there for their pups."

"Why not?"

"Well, because…is something bothering you dear? Something you want to talk about?"

"No." Banzai firmly insisted as he turned around so he was facing away from her.

"Did you have a bad day yesterday? Was it because someone hurt you again?" She kindly asked in a mother's tone, thinking another pup might've ridiculed her son for his lack of a father.

Banzai's eyes began to welt up, but he clenched them tight in hopes of stopping the water flow…it did not work. He whirled back to his mother and started uncontrollably sobbing in her forepaws.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked, trying to make herself audible over his wails. He didn't answer, but kept crying. Deciding that at this point the only thing she could do was let him get it out of his system, Raziya gently stroked her son's back while he continued to shed more tears. When it was finally over, Banzai sniffed, sat up as if nothing had even happened, and wiped his nose with his paw.

"Feel better?" She asked. He nodded without saying a word. Raziya smiled at her son.

"Te amo, corazón." **(A/N** I love you sweetheart) Banzai rolled his eyes.

"Mamá, me estas tratando como un bebe otra vez." **(A/N** Mom, you're treating me like a baby again)

"Raziya?" Came a voice outside the den. Both hyenas looked out to see Neema at the entrance, who smiled at her friend.

"Neema, hi. What're you doing here?" Raziya asked.

"Since all the parents who spawned female pups are hunting for the day, all the ones who spawned male pups are taking them to watch the geysers blow steam." Neema explained.

"You interested?" She finished. Raziya looked down at her son.

"You up for that hijo?" Banzai appeared too lost in something else to hear her; the male pup thought he could see something peeking from behind Neema's leg. Upon narrowing his eyes to get a better look, he saw a familiar tongue, sticking out like a sore thumb. He snarled when he saw his so-called "friend" glancing over at him. Ed quickly ducked back at Banzai's angry reaction.

At this point he figured it'd be a snowy day in dry season before Banzai would ever trust him again. And from Banzai's point of view, even though Ed knew how his friend felt about Shenzi, he still liked her behind his back. The only problem now, was figuring out how to get revenge on the little backstabber. …But suddenly, the older of the male pups had an idea.

He quickly wiped the tears from his face, swiped his paw across his nose one last time, and tried to look as recovered as possible before looking up at his mother.

"Sure mom. But y'know…I don't think I can walk all the way to the geysers. I'm still tired from…" He trailed off, not wanting to admit he had actually _cried,_ especially in front of the other two hyenas within earshot.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Raziya asked.

"Naw. I kinda wanna stay in the den. _But_ I still want you to have fun so you go on without me." She raised an eyebrow at her son while she smiled.

"And what would I do staring a bunch of geysers?" She asked.

"You n' Ed's mom can go with each other. It'll give ya somethin' ta talk about. And I thought girls _liked_ to talk." Neema and Raziya laughed, but Ed raised an eyebrow at Banzai; wondering what he was up to.

"And what about Ed?" Raziya questioned.

"He can stay in here with me!" Her son immediately replied. Ed's jaw dropped, now realizing what he was up to. Banzai's mother looked up at Ed's mother.

"Is it alright with you Neema?" She asked the other female.

"…I suppose. Ed's been acting a little frightened of geysers lately anyway." She replied.

"Play nice sweetie." She said as she nudged her objecting son forward, failing to notice his pleas not to go or leave him alone with the other pup. Neema eventually managed to put Ed at the back of the den; right beside Banzai. Both mothers then departed, leaving the two all alone. Banzai turned to the other male.

"Don't worry Ed; you n' I are gonna have _lots_ of fun together. Heh heh heh…"

Ed gulped.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

If there was anything more content than Zira it didn't exist in the Pridelands; she was happily at peace, eyes closed, body relaxed, the sun's rays hitting her from exactly the right angle; that boulder at the bottom of Priderock was just what she needed. She rolled over to her other side so it could get some more sun, nothing could ruin this perfectly tranquil moment… Until a shadow washed over her.

"Do you mind? You're in my sunlight." She told whoever it was irritably. But they did not move.

"I'll ask you once more; move out of the way before I mercilessly batter you." She growled, still not bothering to see who it was. Again, she was ignored. At this point she became angry and opened her eyes before getting up from the rock.

"I said to mo-!" She immediately stopped when her eyes beheld a muscular rogue lion right in front of her…a _handsome_ rogue lion; almost as good-looking as Taka.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said.

"I was just passing through here and I couldn't help but notice this place so I walked up to get a better look…before I looked at something better." He smiled.

Zira felt her face flush beneath her fur, but she immediately cleared her throat before regaining her composure. She languidly got up from the rock and began to walk away.

"So is this where you live?" He asked, eagerly following her. She didn't respond.

"Do you sun here often?" He continued, apparently refusing to give up.

"…Do you hold oversized grudges at people just because they block your sunlight?" He finally said after she refused to answer a third time. Zira wasn't stupid; she had caught onto his little game, but playing hard-to-get had always been her forte.

"Really, is that the best you can come up with?" She pretended to be uninterested; but it was impossible for her not to notice his sparkling eyes, smooth mane, and strong-looking physique.

"What is a rogue like you doing out here anyway?" She continued.

"Well actually I'm not a rogue; I was separated from my pride a week ago you see. There was this drought plaguing our land so we had to leave for awhile until it blew over." He explained.

"…But now I see even grievous moments can have their good sides."

Zira raised an eyebrow at what he just said; a drought? Wasn't Mufasa's little sidekick blabbering about that same topic not long ago? But she merely pushed the idea out of her head; pure coincidence, plus the bird was an incompetent fool.

"So what did you think would result in coming here?" She inquired.

"Nothing near as good as this." He grinned. Zira lightly smirked.

"Might I know your name?" She asked.

"Might I know _yours_?" He replied. She smirked again.

"Zira."

* * *

Ed tried to back away the best he could as Banzai menacingly approached. He tried to explain that it was _Shenzi_ who liked _him_, not the other way around; hoping that since Banzai could understand him, it'd make things easier. He was wrong.

Banzai growled as he advanced on the poor pup, before lunging and snapping his jaws at the younger male. Ed quickly dodged the attack and ran out of the den, his ex-best friend snapping at his heels the entire way. This was going nowhere; it seemed the chase would go on forever and poor Ed was starting to feel his legs giving out. …Until, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a skull with a piece of the cranium missing, and what seemed like an exit in the back; perhaps, it'd be big enough for him _and only him_ to fit through. Banzai had slightly excelled him in physique, and it was a thin chance but at this point Ed was willing to take _any_ opportunity to get out of this. He leapt for the opening, narrowly missing a bite to his rear.

Banzai darted after him towards the hole, before the other male pup lunged inside. The older of the two was about to follow…but soon realized he could only get as much as a shoulder-length in. Ed sighed from relief; not only at the fact that this stopped Banzai from chasing him, but conveniently held him still so he could explain the actual event between him and Shenzi. Ed opened his mouth to clarify what happened the other night…until his eyes widened at what he saw next; Banzai was viciously clawing at the hole in the cranium to enlarge its size. What was more terrifying, to Ed at least, is that it was working; slowly but surely, the hole was increasing in size, one chipped-away fragment at a time.

Finally, much to Ed's horror, one final splinter of bone was all Banzai needed to slip the rest of the way in. He chuckled evilly as he came more and more closer. Ed backed away as much as he could…before he felt something crumpling beneath his paws. He barely had time to look down before screaming at the tops of his lungs when he fell directly through the ground. Banzai's eyes widened and he immediately backed away to avoid the same fate. He coughed from all the dirt that had been unleashed into the air. After all the dust had finally cleared, he squinted his eyes to see what had become of Ed …only to see there _was no_ Ed.

"Huh?" Banzai cautiously looked over the edge only to see a gaping hole where, only seconds ago, the pup once stood. No sign of him in the least. His eyes shifted left to right; well, wasn't this just saving him the trouble? This is what he wanted right? After all, he was going to pummel Ed anyway; why not just let the graveyard do it for him? …So, why was he feeling bad all of a sudden? Sighing, Banzai walked away from the newly-made aperture in the ground.

_Meanwhile…_

Ed, screaming, slid down a rock ledge, having no idea where it would take him. At least he'd gotten away from Banzai but right now he was too busy being terrified to have this come into perception. After what seemed too long, he thought he could see an end to this nightmare of a ride. And it finished with him flying through the air and landing straight on his belly…right in front of Shenzi's skull.

The female pup quickly turned her head at a sudden noise behind her. Upon seeing Ed, she was pleasantly surprised and casually walked over to him, despite the fact that he was groaning in pain.

"Hi Ed." She greeted. His eyes shot open; slowly turning his head towards the voice, he saw the person he did NOT need to be seen with at the present time. He started to back away…until something occurred to him. He glanced away from Shenzi's home and in the direction of where all the parents and male pups were watching the geysers blow up. He started to feel puzzlement clog his vacantly-reputed mind.

Why was Shenzi out here all alone? When his and Banzai's parents had gone to look for food, they had to stay in a babysitting cave. But yet here she was frolicking about. After about a minute of observing him, Shenzi smiled; remembering Ed and Banzai's mothers mentioning a cave where they would be watched while the males' parents hunted. She casually walked over to his side and grinned.

"Wonderin' why I'm not in no babysittin' cave aren't ya?" She asked. Her eyes met with Ed's surprised gaze; she could not understand a word he said, but at the same time that fact appeared ineffectual, as she was more skilled at reading his mind. He nodded. She leaned in.

"Wanna know a secret?" She asked. Forgetting all about the unfortunate predicament he was in, Ed hastily nodded; he _liked_ learning secrets. She smiled again and cupped her paw over her mouth to whisper in his ear.

"I heard all the mommas and daddies saying that they don't trust the male pups. So whenever their parents have to leave 'em alone, they round 'em all up so the guard hyenas can keep an eye on 'em. And when they have to leave the female pups alone, they don't worry about it. They trust us more than the males." She explained. Ed's eyes widened; could what she was saying be true? There was a high chance that it was for Shenzi was incredulously smart. But he still had his doubts…

_Meanwhile…_

"Well, guess I got rid of him." Banzai hesitantly laughed…not long before a solemn expression grew upon his face. His walk became sluggish, and before long he had completely stopped in his tracks. He stared at his paws for a few minutes.

"…Aw who am I kiddin'? I feel sorry for the guy! I gotta go find 'im before-" But just as Banzai was speeding off to the rescue, an interesting sight caught his eye. There, a few feet below him at the bottom of the ledge he was on, was Shenzi…and Ed, who was perfectly okay. Banzai jumped to a lower rock to get a better look. The pups were laughing and seemed to be having a fun time with each other. Banzai's lip soon curled back in a snarl as he felt his anger and jealously returning. His gaze stayed fastened to the duo of pups…until suddenly, he noticed a small rock nearby, just big enough to fit into his paw. He took another glance back, wondering if he really should.

But his blood soon boiled when he saw Ed laughing and giggling with he female he knew his friend liked. As if on instinct, he quickly reached out, gripped his paw around the rock, and started to aim.

"Rough day?" Came a voice behind him. Banzai glanced back, and was surprised to see a sympathetic-looking Taka a few feet away. But after awhile, he was back to dejection again; so depressed he didn't even bother to acknowledge the wildebeest leg by the prince's side.

"Why do you care?" He responded, looking away from the lion.

"Well I suppose I'd be pretty upset too if I thought my friend was trying to steal my…significant interest."

"Huh?" Banzai raised an eyebrow at the prince; Taka was using big, fancy words again.

"Are you saying she's my girlfriend? 'Cause she's NOT!" He yelled without thinking.

"What was that?" Came Shenzi's voice. Banzai immediately ducked down to avoid being spotted. When he was sure it was safe, he cautiously rose back up.

"Perhaps you should talk to Edward. Ask him his feelings on Shenzi." Taka suggested.

"Why would I care whether he likes her or not? It's not like _I_ like her. …Or, her smile. …Or her laugh. …Or her…everything." He admitted.

"Stop it, he is _not_ pathetic!"

"Wha?" Banzai glanced behind him when he heard Taka shout without warning. Upon seeing the lion, he appeared…very strange to the hyena pup. Taka's gaze was on the ground but his teeth were clenched as if he were staring down prey, _tough_ prey.

"I only did that to cheer him up, not patronize him!" The prince shouted to no one in particular.

"Who're you talkin' to?" Banzai inquired. Taka's eyes immediately shifted up to the young male who was currently raising one of his unkempt eyebrows at him.

"Um… no one. I'm talking to no one." He sheepishly replied.

"You're weird." The hyena pup remarked. Taka smiled, as if forgiving him.

"Yes I suppose I can be a bit strange at times. …But consider what I said about your friend. For all you know, it could be a simple misunderstanding. And here." He pushed the wildebeest haunch in Banzai's direction. Lately it seemed all Taka had ever given them was haunches but, and not that Banzai would know, it was because haunches were one of the more easy portions to carry for long distances.

"Don't eat too fast. And be sure to share it with the other two." After that Taka turned around to leave. Banzai stared at the food for a minute, before shifting his gaze back to his friend.

"Hey!" He called out, not caring if Shenzi and Ed heard him or not. The prince glanced back at him with a perplexed…and faintly bothered, expression upon his face.

"Your dad say anything about you becomin' king yet?" The male pup asked as he scratched his ear with his hind leg. Taka's gaze fell.

"Not quite yet. But don't worry, I'm working on it." And without another word the prince exited the graveyard. Banzai watched him leave until he finally disappeared from view, before walking up to the wildebeest haunch and lugging it off in Shenzi and Ed's direction.

* * *

Shenzi and Ed were glancing at their surroundings, trying to figure out where a series of unexpected voices echoed around them, when a familiar sound came to their ears.

"Hey guys!" The two looked to see Banzai hauling a wildebeest haunch in their direction. Both their eyes widened and, with Ed letting Shenzi lead the way, both pups ran over to the food.

"Where'd you get this?" Shenzi asked.

"Taka gave it to me." Banzai replied.

"Took me forever to get it all the way down here though." He finished. At that statement however, Shenzi raised an eyebrow.

"You dragged _that_ all the way here?"

"…Yeah." He replied.

"Hm, you're stronger than I thought." She casually stated. At _that_ declaration, Banzai felt his oversized eyebrows move up in surprise. But he quickly pushed them back down so as to not look too obvious.

Ed, deciding maybe with Shenzi present Banzai wouldn't be so hostile, cautiously stepped out from behind their female friend. After seeing Banzai acknowledging his presence, he gave him an asking look. The older male pup looked away, but didn't seem as angry as he was before. Eventually, all three pups started digging into the carcass.

"Hey," Shenzi started after she swallowed a mouthful, "either of you boys noticed it's been gettin' kinda hot lately?"

"I dunno. Maybe a little." Banzai replied with a full mouth, Shenzi recoiled at the sight.

"Banzai, you're not supposed to talk with your mouth full. And Ed you're supposed to chew with your mouth closed." She said, noticing Ed's jaws clamping open and shut as he ate his meat.

"Hey, I'm almost 7; I can do whatever I want." Banzai stated.

While his two peers were conversing, Ed was busy in his own… "thoughts." First his best friend confesses that she likes him, then his other best friend (possibly now his ex-best friend) tries to kill him. Then that same friend decides NOT to kill him, right after his other friend tells him one of the clan's secrets. He then tried to stifle giggle (which was extremely hard for him), so his friends would not notice, as he remembered the very first secret he discovered.

This was one his older brother kept from his girlfriend, and if she ever found out she'd either laugh or bite his brains out; either way it would be a painful and humiliating experience for Maumbu. What happened was that he had accidentally eaten _her whole family's_ dinner, without even knowing it; the portions were so small one could barely tell the difference.

Ed had found out about the whole thing because he had to come along due to his parents going hunting in a more hazardous area of the graveyard, and not wanting to bring their baby along. Therefore, Maumbu had to watch his baby brother, again. And Ed merely stood there and watched as Maumbu gobbled up the entire meal.

He thought he would burst out laughing as he remembered the look on his brother's face when he saw Hasina and her parents walk in to see all the food gone…so he did.

"BWA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Shenzi and Banzai jerked their heads in his direction; the pup's sudden outburst catching them by surprise. Ed just rolled on the ground as he held his stomach, drool was flying everywhere. The two pups exchanged slightly weirded-out glances.

"I wonder if he was ever dropped on his head as a baby." Banzai said. Shenzi shrugged; trying to remember why she liked him in the first place.

"There you are." Came a voice behind the three pups. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed looked up to see Maumbu staring down at them. He turned his gaze to his baby brother.

"Good thing you were born a loudmouth otherwise I'd never find ya." He walked over to Ed and picked him up by the scruff of the neck. He was about to leave…until he saw the half-eaten wildebeest haunch lying on the ground. His jaw dropped, causing Ed to fall, but he didn't seem to care/notice.

"Hey, watch it! You're gonna hurt somebody!" Shenzi scolded as she and Banzai ran over to their friend who was currently rubbing his head.

"Where did you three get that?" Maumbu breathed, staring at the wildebeest leg in near disbelief. The three pup's eyes widened as their gazes shot to each other; even though the older hyenas already knew about Taka, they didn't think it was exactly a good idea to tell them he'd brought them food in secret without the intent of bringing enough for at least the majority of hyenas in the Elephant Graveyard.

"We uh, we…" Banzai started.

"Found it!" Shenzi cut in.

"Uh yeah, found it!"

"Where?" Maumbu raised an eyebrow at the younger hyenas, as if suspecting something.

"Uh…" Shenzi and Banzai tried to think up a plausible alibi. Instantaneously, Ed cut in saying that a vulture was carrying it over the graveyards and dropped it, and he and his friends quickly dragged it to a hiding place until it left and they began eating. To his friends, it sounded…moderately believable. Maumbu just looked hard at his younger brother, before shrugging and turning his attention back to the meal.

"Whatever; I'm too hungry to care." And without another word he dug into the meat.

"Hey that's ours!" Banzai protested.

"And now, it's in _my_ mouth. Besides you guys are gonna get more than full where we're goin'. I'm not."

"Whaddya mean?" Shenzi and Banzai inquired. Maumbu swallowed down another mouthful, before looking at Ed and answering,

"Mom n' dad wanted me to come find you to take you out for your first hunting lesson." He turned his attention towards the other two pups. "And _your_ parents wanted you to go hunt too." He finished.

"Wait, does this mean that today we're actually gonna go stalk, chase and bring down some prey?!" Shenzi asked in an excited tone.

"Yeah."

"AWESOME!!" Banzai yelled. He was in such a good mood about this, he put his paw on Ed's back before saying,

"Sorry for tryin' ta kill ya Ed." Ed smiled.

"Where we gonna go huntin'?" Shenzi asked.

"Yeah, and what _are_ we huntin'?" Banzai inquired. Maumbu sighed; he hated being the babysitter.

"Follow me." He said as he turned around. All three hyena pups eagerly trailed after him.

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

"Are we there yet?" Shenzi and Banzai asked once again.

"For the 800th time, no! I said when we got there I'd give you the signal, which is a hunting growl! You said you wanted to learn to hunt well the first thing is that ya gotta be quiet!" Maumbu yelled. Both pups snickered as he snarled in annoyance, impish smiles on their faces; it was fun tormenting the "superior" hyena. Ed, who was in the back, ran past his friends and up to his brother before nudging his front leg with his forepaw.

"No Ed. I'm not gonna carry you." Ed tilted his head, as if asking "why not?"

"Because then your two little pain-in-the-neck friends'll wanna be carried too!"

"Not me." Banzai stated.

"Are we there yet?" Shenzi asked again. This time, Maumbu stopped completely. He turned around to look at the hyena pups.

"I'm only gonna say this one more time so listen up _now_: when we get there, I'll give you the signal." His voice was strained through his teeth.

"What's that?" Shenzi said.

"It's a growl-"

"No, what's _that_?" It was then Maumbu noticed Shenzi was pointing her paw in the direction up ahead of them. Turning back around to see what she was gesturing towards, his eyes immediately widened.

"Get down!" He ordered, crouching low to the earth. Ed quickly followed his brother's directions. Shenzi and Banzai exchanged glances before shrugging and doing the same. Ed, quietly as he could, asked his brother what was the matter.

"Take a look up ahead." He whispered in reply. All three pups looked out in front of them, but merely raised their eyebrows at what they saw.

"What are those things?" Banzai inquired.

"They look like rats…only skinnier and a lil' less ugly." Shenzi stated.

"Apparently none of you have ever seen a meerkat before."

"Meerkat?" The three hyena pups looked up at their "hunting instructor".

"They should be easy prey for pups your age. Now if you three'll just follow me, we can spend the rest of the day eating meerkat meatloaf." Then the teenage hyena silently crept along the ground, the pups closely following.

"What's a meatloaf?" Banzai whispered to Shenzi. She shrugged.

"I just only found out what a meerkat was today."

_Meanwhile…_

"Scurry, Sniff, Flinch! Scurry, Sniff, Flinch! Scurry, Sniff, Flinch!"

A young meerkat, about six but close to seven, was resting his head on his hand while he listened to his uncle, or Uncle Max as he called him, instruct some rookie sentry meerkats on "The Techniques of Guarding the Colony". He wasn't exactly supposed to be here but his mother, or Ma as he and everyone else called her, had left to help tend to some meerkats who'd gotten injured in a cave-in and somebody had to watch "her little Timmy"…which was the nickname all the meerkat kids used to make fun of him.

"Timon!" A voice startled him, causing him to fall from the rock he was leaning on. A few meerkats laughed at his unfortunate stumble. Gradually he clawed his way back to his feet, before looking at the one who had shouted out to him.

"Yes Uncle Max?" He groaned, looking up to see a male meerkat with a stern expression on his face.

"When your mother asked me to watch you, I thought at least you'd get a head start on 'The Guarding Techniques of the Colony'-"

"I thought it was 'The Techniques of Guarding the Colony'."

"Oh, very funny sonny boy. Don't interrupt! If you'd been paying attention, you'd know there's a difference, between those two; 'The Guarding Techniques of the Colony' is the methods we meerkats use to keep our home safely under surveillance." The older meerkat then turned to the small group of young meerkats in front of him.

"Future sentries!" He instructed, while pointing out a small reed he held in his palm.

"Scurry, Sniff, Flinch! Scurry, Sniff, Flinch! Scurry, Sniff, Flinch!" All the meerkats echoed while "scurrying", "sniffing", and "flinching". Then the meerkat known as "Uncle Max" turned his attention back to the young meerkat known as "Timon".

"'The Techniques of Guarding the Colony' is how we _use_ those methods that keep the colony safely under surveillance." He turned back to the group of meerkats again.

"Practice perches!" He instructed once more with the reed. This time, all the meerkats each strode up to a rock, apparently their own "practice perches", before echoing,

"Scurry, Sniff, Flinch! Scurry, Sniff, Flinch! Scurry, Sniff, Flinch!" Only this time, on the rocks. Timon rolled his eyes; he'd never really gotten the hang of any of those three qualities, which is why he was to be intended for the digging team, not sentry duty. After the meerkats had finished their routines, Uncle Max turned to Timon again.

"Now pay attention sonny boy! A lesson like this could save your life one day!"

Timon made no comment, and watched as his uncle went on instructing his class. He sighed; if there was anything more obnoxious than hearing a bunch of meerkats shout out like an out-of-tune chorus line it hadn't shown up yet.

"Hey Timon! Ha ha ha!" Or had it?

Timon looked back to see his old buddy he'd known since he was a kit.

"Hello Fred." He rolled his eyes. The meerkat called "Fred" started to cackle hysterically, with _a lot_ of obnoxious gasps for air thrown in.

"So, what's ol' Uncle Max teachin' the older kids now?" He asked as he sat beside his friend.

"I have no idea. All I've learned so far today, is that there's a difference between guarding techniques and the techniques of guarding." Timon replied. Fred just stared at him for a moment, before exploding out in laughter once more.

"Hey! Ya remember all those hyena jokes we used to make?" He asked, holding his sides. Timon groaned.

"You bet I do. Ever since I saw that…Shenzi Marie in the 'Elephant Graveyard' awhile back," he made quotation marks with his fingers at "Elephant Graveyard", "I had to make jokes about hyenas so everybody would stop makin' jokes about _me_! I mean honestly, you ever heard of a meerkat accidentally digging over like, 200 miles away from his colony in a practice tunnel?"

"No. But anyway, I just made my greatest joke yet! Wanna hear it?"

"Do I have a choice?" Fred began cackling uncontrollably again.

"Ok, ok," he cleared his throat after calming down, "Whaddya say, when you see a hyena?" Timon's eyes widened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Right!"

"No," Timon pointed behind his friend, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Fred glanced behind himself to see what Timon was talking about…and screamed as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Three small hyenas, plus one big hyena, were completely terrorizing the colony. One of the little ones was laughing wildly, the other two little ones were snapping and chasing at some poor victims, and the oldest one had just just barely missed one meerkat by a hair. The entire colony was scrambling madly to get away from the predators, and Timon and Fred soon joined them.

It was every meerkat for him/herself; you either saw a hole and jumped in, or were trampled by the ones who were _trying_ to. Timon ran for every escape there was, but by the time he reached them some other meerkats had already made it there and he had to find another. …Soon though, he realized it seemed like he was the only one who was still on the surface, and the most horrifying part of it was that…he _was_.

The young meerkat soon heard hungry laughing and growling coming from behind him. Terrified, he looked back to see what it was, although he already had a feeling. Mere inches from him, were the four famished hyenas. The oldest was looming over the other three, the one who was laughing wildly was sitting below him, looking at Timon with a watering mouth, and the other two were on opposite sides of their oldest companion.

"A little shrimpy, but he'll do." The oldest hyena said. Timon gulped. The hyena grinned and looked down at the three youngsters.

"He's all yours." Without another word the hyena trio bolted after the meerkat; Timon ran as well, away from _them_! He could hear their footsteps behind him, and their breathing as they started to gain.

"Run Timon! Run!!" He heard a voice, most likely Fred's, urging him on, but he would rather eat twenty stinkbugs than look behind him. He tried his best not to fall over anything in his path, which was hard when there were a lot of unused holes he could get his foot caught in, or a lot of rocks he needed to climb over which could delay his escape and closen the distance between him and the carnivores.

Luckily these were just young predators otherwise he'd have long been eaten. But then again what adult predator would put in a lot of effort to catch a meerkat as small as he was? Timon was too concerned for his own safety to ponder over this fact; all he wanted to do was get away.

Fortunately, up ahead, the young meerkat thought he could see a gap in a nearby rock; much too small for even hyena pups to fit through. Desperate for any way out of this he took the chance and dived in. Once safe inside, he started catching his breath. He put a paw on his heaving chest, which felt like it was on fire.

"Wow. …That was a real close one." He said between breaths. After a few silent moments had passed, he began thinking it was possible that the coast was now clear. Then, he heard a "drip"-ing sound in the back of the rock cavity he was in.

"Huh; I didn't know there were caves that dripped water around here." He seemed a bit surprised.

"Ehehehe-hoohaha." His eyes widened; was that a…giggle? A muffled giggle? And again he heard it; another drip, he felt it too, on his arm. But he soon found out it wasn't water; too warm, too goopy. Slowly rolling his eyes up, he shook with terror upon seeing the drooling male pup, a hungrily-grinning male pup, and-

"Shenzi Marie?" He was even more shocked. Shenzi was stunned.

"How do you know my name?" She demanded.

"Who cares? Let's eat 'em!" Banzai said. All three refocused their attention on the prey. Timon screamed and ran out as fast as he could. Much to his luck though, a second opportunity for getaway came up; a three-forked pathway only feet up ahead.

"Well, 'least there's a 2/3 chance I won't get chased. Good enough." He stated as he ran down the middle path. Before long, the trio came up to the same fork.

"Which way did he go?" Banzai said as the three looked around.

"I'll take this one, you boys take the other ones." Shenzi stated, gesturing the middle path would be the one she'd take. The male pups nodded and Ed took the left while Banzai took the right. Meanwhile, Timon thought he had finally made a break for it.

"I did it!" He shouted with his fists in the air.

"Now nobody's gonna make fun of me any-" He suddenly ran straight into a certain female's muzzle. Looking up from where he laid from impact, his eyes grew large at the sight of Shenzi licking her lips, before lunging at him with her teeth. He screamed as he put up his arm for a shield. The young pup almost had him…until a rock hit her on the cheek.

"Ow!" She yelped.

"Don't you touch my baby!" Came a familiar meerkat's voice.

"Ma?" Timon said when he looked in the direction the rock had came from. Ma, as he called her, was standing a few feet away from the two of them. She was a slightly plump meerkat, possibly from bearing a child, with a bright orange tuft of fur on her head. And she loved her son no doubt about that. While Shenzi was busy rubbing the tender area of where the rock made impact, Timon's mother rushed over, grabbed him by the hand, and dragged him into a nearby hole.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Came Uncle Max's voice from below. There were some sounds as if Ma was seeing if Timon was ok, before a strong attempt at silence. There were a few fidgeting sounds every now and again, and this puzzled the female pup. Until it hit her; that must've been a mere hiding place. No tunnel way back to the colony. So they were just waiting her out. Shenzi continued to stroke her cheek though, not really caring. After a few seconds had passed, she heard footsteps and saw Banzai and Ed running up to her.

"Hey! Didja get 'im?" Banzai asked.

"No." She angrily replied. Both males noticed her injury.

"Howdja get that?" Banzai asked her again. Shenzi responded by furiously gazing where the three meerkats were hiding.

"I'm gonna come back here when I'm older, and then you all are _really_ gonna get it!" She yelled.

"Why don't you go back to your bone yard, missy!" Came Uncle Max's voice.

"Yeah, get lost!" Came Timon's. Shenzi growled, Ed looked puzzled, but Banzai rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, let's just go." He said. Shenzi took a few steps forward, before looking back and sticking her tongue out at the hole, then going with the other two to find Ed's older brother.

_A few minutes later…_

"Oh man! That, was, AWESOME!!" Banzai exclaimed. Ed laughed in an extremely happy tone. But then Banzai looked over and saw Shenzi was unhappy. He cautiously walked up to her.

"Uh…you're not still mad about earlier, are ya?" After about a minute, she looked back at him.

"Nah, we ate before we came here. And besides that meerkat was a real momma's boy anyway." She grinned. All three hyena pups laughed. A few minutes later, they found Maumbu, sunning himself on a rock as if he didn't really care if the pups came back or not. Upon seeing them, he got off of it.

"All done?" He asked as he walked over. The pups nodded.

"Good. Let's get back home so I can dump you three somewhere and actually have some fun. …Ow!" Ed suddenly bit his older brother on the foreleg, not in an angry way but in a playful one. And apparently, by the way it felt, his teeth were growing in just fine. Shenzi and Banzai laughed as Maumbu tried to shake him off.

* * *

Banzai walked into Shenzi's skull a few minutes after the trio had came back from their little meerkat hunt. Their parents wanted to hear all about how they did on "their very first try" at chasing down prey, and judging by their eagerness the hyena pups figured they'd have a long way to wait before going back to having fun again. But they did agree that after they were finished explaining to their moms and dads that "it wasn't that big of a deal", which they just didn't seem to comprehend, they'd meet back at Shenzi's place for some fun before dinnertime. Banzai was just outside the entrance, before calling out to them.

"Hey guys!" But he immediately stopped in his tracks at what he saw next; in the middle of the skull, Shenzi and Ed were sitting face-to-face, but that wasn't what caught his attention.

_"My mom n_'_ your mom were washing clothes_

_My mom punched your mom in the nose_

_What color blood came out-"_

"What're you guys doing?" The oldest of the pups inquired as he raised an eyebrow at his friends who were clapping their paws with each other's in a very strange way.

"I'm teachin' Ed this game my momma taught me. She said she played it all the time when she was a pup." Shenzi answered.

"She smacked her paws with her friends all day?" Now Banzai was more confused. Shenzi sighed in annoyance.

"No. Here watch." She instructed, before facing towards Ed again.

"Ok, start over now." She told him. Ed nodded and placed his paws up to meet hers. A second later Shenzi began speaking in a weird, rhythmic, tone.

_"My mom n_'_ your mom were washing clothes_

_My mom punched your mom in the nose_

_What color blood came out-" _Then the female pup began reciting different colors in a quickly-paced sequence.

_"Red Blue Yellow Orange Black White Pink_

_Purple Green_

_Purple Green_

_Purple Green-"_ Then, to Banzai's increased puzzlement, both pups stopped chanting completely, until after about ten seconds had passed, they burst out in-

"Green!" Shenzi yelled. Ed yelled out "Purple!". At that, the two pups seemed to groan.

"Well…let's play again anyway." The female of the group said after a pause.

"What was _that_?" Banzai asked her.

"It's how ya play; after you're done saying the rhyme, you say a bunch of colors. But ya say the last two colors for three times, and then ya stop for a few seconds, an' then ya say one of the those two colors. But if you both yell out the same one, you have to keep playin' until you both say a different one." Shenzi explained.

"Me n' Ed've been playin' it _really_ long. You wanna?" She asked.

"Naw; playin' 'patty-cake' is for girls." Banzai replied.

"Is not!" Shenzi retorted.

"Is too! I saw a bunch 'a females playin' that while I was comin' over here."

"That doesn't mean it's just for girls!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Well I've never seen girls do any _guy_ stuff!" Banzai stated.

"Maybe that's 'cause they never ask us!"

"Fine! Ya wanna go play in the mud?!" At that, Ed quickly leaped up in anticipation.

"See? Ed's all ready to go. How 'bout you?"

"…What's mud?" Shenzi asked.

"Huh?"

"What's mud?" She repeated.

"…You gotta be kiddin' me. You never seen mud before?" Banzai asked. Shenzi shook her head. Banzai and Ed exchanged glances. Shenzi merely blinked a few times…before seeing both males get impish smirks on their faces. Casually, Banzai and Ed walked up to her, before nudging her out of her skull.

"What're you doing?" She asked them.

"You'll see." Banzai replied, he and Ed still smirking mischievously.

_A few minutes later_…

Shenzi watched, from a reasonable distance, as Banzai and Ed ran in, jumped into, and rolled around in some gunky, brown mushy stuff. Banzai, whose chin and whole body was covered in mud, looked up to see her curiously observing them.

"C'mon! It won't bite!" He beckoned for her to come over. The young female pup glanced at the edge of the knee-deep mud pit, unsure.

"I dunno…"

"What's the worse that could happen?!" Shenzi gazed to her left; he had a point. Taking a deep breath, she reluctantly took one step forward.

There was a "goosh"-ing sound, and the pup looked at her right forepaw to see it had disappeared under the thick muck. Immediately, she drew back, a startled expression on her face.

"What's wrong?!" Came Banzai's voice.

"It tried to eat my paw!" The male pup rolled his eyes before trudging through the mud over to her. He gently grabbed her paw and lightly tugged her towards him.

"C'mon, it's ok." He guaranteed her.

"Um-" Shenzi didn't have time to reply before her friend pulled her right into the mud…only this time she couldn't see any of her four paws. Right away, she set to running out of the pit.

"Lemme out!" She begged.

"Look down!" Banzai told her. Shenzi was now a bit shaken from this unfamiliar experience, but glanced down nonetheless like her friend told her. After seeing her looking down at her feet, Banzai casually took one of her forelegs and lifted it up, revealing her forepaw, only covered in mud.

"See?" He told her. She blinked, before wiggling her toes, then wiggling all of her toes underneath the mud. She started to giggle.

"It feels funny between my toes." She said.

"Not so bad is it?" He smiled. She glanced at him for a moment…before an impish smirk grew on her face. He was puzzled.

"What're you-" He was suddenly pushed backwards when Shenzi rammed her head against his chest. He came up, his entire body covered in mud, before glaring up at her, only to see her giggle again before running away.

"Oh no you don't!" He shouted, before quickly pursuing her.

"You can't catch me!" She taunted.

"Yes I can!" He retorted. Ed smiled as he watched them have fun together; at this rate, Shenzi would like Banzai and he wouldn't have to worry about getting beat up anymore, nor would any other male pup in the Elephant Graveyard…unless they did something stupid like try to steal her away from him. Ed was suddenly brought out of his thoughts, when a splashing sound came without warning. And the next thing he heard, was Banzai laughing. He looked over, and saw Shenzi just starting to work her way out of the muck, before glaring at him. Then he saw her smirk at him, before cupping a lot of gunk in her paw.

"Oh Banzai?" She said innocently.

"What?" Banzai was suddenly knocked back by a firmly made mud ball, which flew straight toward him. Shenzi laughed while he shook more mud from his head.

"So ya think that's funny, huh?" He grinned. Shenzi's eyes widened as she saw him get a lot of mud in his paw as well. Instantly she whirled around to escape… before landing head-first in the mud pit, from the impact of a mud ball to the back of her head; her face was now entirely covered. Banzai promptly started laughing, and Ed couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Eww." Came a voice. All the pups stopped laughing, and all three looked up to see two young female pups looking at them strangely.

"That's gross." One said.

"How can you touch that stuff?" The other spoke.

"Well maybe we just know how to have fun." Banzai retorted. Ed smugly nodded, as did Shenzi.

"Well it's a good thing we're females. We don't like rolling around in that yucky brown stuff." One of the female pups stated.

"What? You've never seen mud either?" Banzai said.

"And what kind of female would wanna play in that?" Her friend added.

"Me." Both females looked up to see a pup, completely covered in mud, walking up to them.

"And who are you?" One female asked. Without saying a word, Shenzi shook all the mud from her fur, including her face.

"Shenzi?!" The female pups were shocked to no end.

"Who'd ya think it was?" The future matriarch retorted as she slung some mud off her back leg.

"What're you doing?"

"Having fun." She replied, before diving back straight into the "fun". Banzai and Ed enthusiastically joined her. The two females glanced at each other, when out of nowhere, more pups started coming. Some of them male, some of them female; but all having fun. Exchanging glances for a final time, the two of them shrugged before happily running in to join the others.

Shenzi and Ed were splashing each other, before Banzai tackled Ed into the gunk. Instantly both males began play-fighting and rolling around in the mud. Shenzi leaped in with them. All the pups were having a great time…before a numerous chorus of

"Eh-hem!" was heard.

All hyena pups glanced upward, and their pupils shrunk at what they saw; a LOT, of annoyed, adult, hyena parents. The youngsters gulped…before their parents smiled and lunged to play too. Some were playfully wrestling with their pups, some were jokingly chasing them around, some adults were even splashing each other. Shenzi laughed when she saw her mother nail a direct hit with a mud ball to her father's face.

"Get 'em momma!" Safia grinned at her daughter, before throwing, and missing, a hit to Bakari's face. He dodged it, before successfully splashing his mate in her own face. Shenzi's mother shook it off and raised an eyebrow at her husband, who smiled; she couldn't help but smile back.

Ed laughed when he saw his parents playfully nipping at each other as they ran back and forth through the mud pit. Maumbu was leaning against a rock, not really caring, until Hasina shoved him in from behind. He looked back and she laughed…until he smirked and began chasing her, jokingly of course. Raziya was talking with a young male hyena, that was about her age, until a hunk of mud came flying out of nowhere and made impact to his muzzle. Not far away, Banzai snickered; if he was going to have _any_ dad, it would be his _real_ dad.

Soon though it became late and all the adult hyenas and their pups had to turn in for the night. Friends bade each other farewell, although some had the privilege of staying due to their parents talking with other parents. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were among these pups.

"Hey boys?" Shenzi spoke up all of a sudden. Banzai and Ed turned their attention to her.

"What?" Banzai asked.

"Whaddya think makes us different?" The female pup inquired as she scraped some mud out of her ear.

"Uh, you're a female and we're males."

"I know _that_, but whaddya think makes _them _different?"

"…I dunno." Banzai shrugged. Ed too was clueless. Shenzi rubbed her chin for a moment.

"Maybe girls got bangs and boys don't." She suggested as she tried to bring some life back to the mane that had become droopy, due to all the mud that had clung to it, in front of her face.

"Uh-uh; I've seen a few males with manes that go all the way to the top of their heads. Even Ed's dad and your dad got 'em. But Ed's dad is the only one with the spots on his muzzle. …Hey, maybe that's it! Males are the ones who got spots on their muzzles!"

"Could be…" Shenzi looked in thought for a moment.

"Let's go ask our mommas and daddies; maybe they'll know." She suggested.

"Yeah!" Banzai and Ed nodded their heads in agreement.

Well, when approached with _that_ particular question, the parents all exchanged glances before looking down at their children and saying,

"We'll tell you when you're older."

* * *

A few weeks passed after that but none of the parents had yet to inform them on what made males, males and females, females. Enough time passed for Banzai to even turn seven and still no new information was given.

The only thing the trio could conclude was bangs were the common mark for females and the unique mark for a few males. And spotted muzzles weren't all that scarce among males either, but a few were spared of this gender indication as well and even a few females had spotted muzzles; what's more, they looked good on them! **(A/N** Don't believe me on this? I posted a link at the bottom of the chapter to prove it)

From the way everything going though, it appeared the trio would never find out the one, undeniable difference that made the genders different…at this age anyway.

One day though Ed asked his friends a question that made them forget _all_ about males and females.

"When I grow up I'm gonna be matriarch. And then I'll get that rule _the __whole__ clan_." Shenzi proudly stated.

"Well when I grow up I wanna be in a hunting party! And I'll get ta lead my own pack wherever I wanna, and those dumb lions can't say nothin' about it!" Banzai said.

Ed said that when he grew up he wanted to make other hyenas laugh all the time, failing to notice Shenzi and Banzai exchanging silent glances, and then he said he wanted to find a mate and have lots and lots of pups. This time Banzai planned on exchanging glances once again with Shenzi, but was soon disappointed at the way she was looking at him; as if she found that…cute.

"Hey Banzai." Banzai's eyes grew large when she looked at him without warning.

"Uh…yeah?"

"Y'know…I'd think you'd make a pretty good party leader." She stated. That made his eyes grew wider.

"Ya think so?"

"Uh-huh. And if you're good…I might just make ya one when ya _do_ grow up." She smiled at him again. He felt the blood rush to his face; but by this time he'd learned to hide his embarrassment. Although he couldn't help but swallow the lump in his throat.

"Shenzi!"

"Banzai!"

"Ed!"

The trio's eyes widened at the sound of their parents calling for them.

"See ya!" They shouted, before running off in the direction of their families.

* * *

h t t p : / / fanart. lion king. org /Artists/ShaniHyena/19Jazon.jpg (Fanart; does not belong 2 me. But guess whose daughter it is.) Just get rid of the spaces and you'll have the correct address.

Sorry for the late edit, but I felt this chapter really needed something since it was done in such a hurry. So, I wrote in the mud scene and rewrote the gender thing. Hope you all liked the chapter!


	15. Some New Adjustments

YES!! I finally got the new chapter up! (clears throat) Ahem, 'scuse me. Anyway, for those of you who are wondering…

1. I am only a few chapters away from Taka's _Scar._

2. The story of what became of Banzai's father will be revealed in the sequel of this story: "A Trio's Eye View: Part II"

3. The reason why Ed's mother was crying when he was born will also be revealed in "A Trio's Eye View: Part II"

4. And "A Trio's Eye View: Part II" will contain _some_ clips from the movie.

Kudos to Jagabor, for updating on "Of Kings and Trash 2: Kingdoms and Clans". We all await the pulse- pounding events and conclusion of the invasion. If anyone has interest I (much like a lot of authors) LOVE his character Kivuli. (So much that when I typed this on Microsoft word, when the red squiggly line came up, I added it to my dictionary. Ha-ha.) Not just because he's Ed's father either; he's an extremely amazing character and I would love to learn more of his back story (which is why I'm one of the two who voted "Dark as His Heart" on the poll in Jagabor's profile.)

But anyway, I think everybody's had enough intro, on with the story!

* * *

Taka was peacefully sunning himself on a rock in the middle of the Pridelands. This was, without a doubt, his favorite spot in the kingdom; fresh, cool breeze, tall, soft grass…, plus The Elephant Graveyard wasn't that far off… just in case dear ol' dad decided to do some patrolling around these parts. Luckily, Taka knew for a fact that Ahadi scarcely ever did.

This place also held quite a bit of history for the young prince; his brother and their friends used to come here nearly all of the time…before Ahadi suddenly announced Mufasa had to start training to become king, and right after that Mufasa and Sarabi's wedding, after finding out his eldest son's feelings for the lioness. Strange though, Taka had yet to be taught any lessons about the Prideland's monarchial system, OR any discussions of a mate, but he quickly put it aside; Mufasa was Ahadi's favorite after all and was just more likely to be educated on those topics first. He'd be taught those same lessons as well…eventually.

Suddenly Taka's ears perked up at the sound of footsteps approaching. This brought the prince out of his contented state and he quickly raised his head up to see who was coming. But his heart rate soon returned to normal, and he sighed a tiny breath of relief when he saw it was only-

"Zira. You're looking in high spirits today." He smiled. Zira was smiling as well but…there was something different about her today that, from the prince's point of view, almost made her appear as if she were gleaming. She continued grinning at him…for about two more minutes, until Taka began feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"…Is there, something on your mind?" He asked after the awkward silence.

"Oh I just met the most amazing rogue lion!" She blissfully stated.

"Now I understand how Sarafina must've felt upon meeting Nala's father!" The lioness finished.

"A rogue? Are you sure he's not dangerous?" Taka asked.

"I assure you he means none of us any harm. Particularly _me_." She grinned.

"Oh, he's a possible suitor then." He nodded his recently-found understandingunderstood.

"And a handsome one at that! He's got a dark but somewhat thin and frizzy mane, dim, brownish fur…and for some reason red-brimmed eyes. But he is truly amazing!"

"Yes, but what's his name?" The prince cut in, although happy for his ecstatic friend. Zira opened her mouth to reply, until-

"As I was saying, sire: this spot is rarely inspected, which could lead to some trouble; you'd never know what you'd find here." Came a voice. Taka and Zira's eyes widened as they recognized it as Zuzu's. Both lions and both looked up to see the majordomo her beside her son…who were both indolently flying alongside Ahadi!!

"Of course it is Zuzu." The king rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't give _me_ all the credit your highness, _my son_ is the one who brought this hazard issu to my attentione." The majordomofemale hornbill grinned at her hatchling, who blushed and, though smiling, looked away.

The two pridelanders felt themselves become as entrenched to the ground as the vegetation of the plains that surrounded them while the group inched all the closer. Instantly Zira and Taka's eyes grew large. Now Takathe young lion was powerfully frightened; if his father knew about this place, then there'd be nowhere safe from the repeated beatings.

"What now?!" Zira said as she turned to him, seeming just as frightened as he was. It took the prince awhile regain his senses, before he instinctivelyTaka got up from the rock.

"Follow me!" Without another word the two darted off. As they were running though, Zira suddenly realized where Taka was leading herthem to. Well, she wasn't exactly fond of the place, but it was better compared to being stumbled upon by Ahadi. She quickly picked up on the pace to keep up with her friend.

Suddenly though, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye, that causeding her to unexpectedly stopunexpectedly stop in her tracksin her tracks. The prince looked back to see if he was going too fast…and was stunned at her actions.

"What're you-?!"

"If you feel the need, go right ahead. I'll be with you directly." She then started running off in the direction of a nearby rock. Taka, puzzled at her very abnormal behavibehavior but also wary of his father's close at hand presence, reluctantly fled to the sanctity of The Elephant Graveyard…

_A few minutes later…_

After what seemed like hours, the prince, gasping and heaving for breath, reached the Elephant Graveyardwell-known refuge of bones, geysers, and unofficial pridelanders.

"_Well, now that I'm here, I might as well look for-"_, until-

"Hey Taka!" Came 2 ½ voices. He looked down to see all three of them looking up and smiling at him in a friendly way.

"Oh, …hello." He breathed.

"Why ya pantin'? Hot?" Shenzi asked.

"No…merely…out of…breath." The prince answered.

"Why? _Was it from chasin' our lunch_?" Banzai asked eagerly.

"Afraid not." He, almost weakly, answered. Shenzi took a good look at him, obviously he'd been trying to get away from something; he was near exhaustion, his fur was a mess, his eyes were starting to go back from being dilated… plus, all animals could smell fear every now and again. She rubbed her chin in thought.

"Know what? The graveyard don't have food, but it's got a lil' water. C'mon, I know where there's this upside-down skull with the inside missing; it's always got some in it." She tugged his paw as a gesture for him to follow her. He shook his head.

"No…I'll be fine." He answered.

"Well if you weren't goin' after our lunch, why were ya runnin' so fast?" Banzai asked.

While everyone was busy in conversation, Ed casually started glancing around; since nobody was really paying attention to him, why bother listening in on a conversation he couldn't heatedly get into? Besides, just looking up at the immense skulls and eerie mists shrouding his home was enough to keep the young pup preoccupied …until he started jumping up and down excitedly while pointing his paw in the direction behind them. The other three turned their attention towards the young male.

"What is it Ed?" Shenzi asked. Ed merely continued his wound up actions. Shenzi and Banzai exchanged glances, before looking in the direction he was pointing in…and their eyes widened. Taka followed their gaze, and saw a female hyena coming directly towards them. He hadn't thought very much of it…until Shenzi uttered out,

"Momma!" At _that,_ Taka grew anxious; didn't Shenzi say she was next in line for matriarch? If that was the case, then this female walking towards them was…

Shenzi smiled apologetically once her mother had reached the four.

"Sorry, Taka didn't bring no food today."

"I'm not here for that anyhow." Safia waved it off, before turning her gaze to the prince.

"And what brings you to the graveyards today prince Taka?" He rapidly pondered over how to reply, so as not to say anything insulting to the graveyard's leader or his friend's own mother.

"I erm…I…merely came for a quick visit." He replied, smiling a bit nervously. Safia remained cool and looked down at her daughter.

"If your friend wouldn't mind Shenzi, I'd like him to come back with us to our skull. I got somethin' to ask him." The matriarch stated. Taka seemed uneasy, but Shenzi, being the innocent, trusting pup she was, gave no second thought to the request.

"Sure! C'mon Taka, you can see my other skull!" She started tugging on the prince's paw again.

"Um-"

"Is there a problem?" Safia asked. Taka's gaze shifted from her, to Shenzi, to Banzai and Ed.

"Oh no!" He insisted to the matriarch. "Um, I just need to inform these two about something." He replied, before leaning down to both of the male pups.

"Listen, Zira should be here any minute now. If she comes tell her I'm not in trouble and I'll be back as soon as I can. Ok?" The two nodded. Taka raised his head back up, before looking back and uneasily smiling at the matriarch.

"Shall we be going?"

"Right this way." Safia gestured towards her skull with her paw. Taka nervously walked up ahead, Shenzi however was so enthusiastic about the whole ordeal she was jumping up alongside him. Safia gently tussled the fur on Banzai and Ed's heads before following after the two.

"Well whadda we do now Ed?" Banzai asked after the three had left. The male pup shrugged. Banzai put his paw on his chin as he tried to think up something for them to do…before his eyes suddenly widened. He looked up, and stared hard at his friend. Upon seeing the look, Ed began to feel a little perturbed under his friend's solid gaze.

"Ed…" Banzai began hesitantly, shifting his eyes to the ground before finally gazing back up to him.

"What'd you do to make Shenzi like you?" The pup looked horrified and put his forepaws up in defense. Banzai rolled his eyes.

"I'm not gonna beat ya up. I just wanna know why she likes you so much." This time, Ed merely looked at his friend and shrugged; then stated he didn't even know what he did to make _Abeni_ like him so much. Banzai stared at his forepaws disappointedly; it seemed he'd never win Shenzi's heart at this rate, unless… He excitedly looked up at his friend, MUCH to Ed's bafflement.

"Ed! Has Shenzi _ever_ seen you with Abeni at all?" He shook his head. Banzai rubbed his forepaws together; this was just what he needed.

"Hello? Taka?" Came a voice. The two friends looked at the entrance of The Elephant Graveyard to see Zira walking by one of the ribcages. They quickly ran over to her.

"Hmm, where is he?" She mumbled to herself.

"Hey Z, haven't seen you in awhile." Came a voice below her. The lioness' gaze shifted down to see Banzai and Ed looking up at her.

"Oh, it's you two. Have you seen Taka?" She asked.

"He told us to tell you that, he ain't in trouble and, he'll be back as soon as he can." Banzai replied. Ed nodded once more. She sighed.

"So I have to wait until he gets back in _this_ place?"

"Hey I know it stinks here," Banzai began as he scratched an ear with his back leg, "but if ya complain about it all the time, then you'll be _sad_ all the time. That's what my mom tells me whenever I get mad that I have to live here."

"Hmm, perhaps I never really grasped how tough you hyenas really have it, maybe I _should_ come over more often and…oh! I almost forgot! A friend of mine will be arriving here very soon. Maybe I _won't_ have to spend all day in here waiting for Taka…"

"Hey, you can't leave us alone!" Banzai interrupted. "Our parents are lookin' for food and Taka and Shenzi are both gone so we're stuck here by ourselves!" Ed nodded, but in a more stern tenor this time. Zira sighed in an annoyed manner.

"Fine. But _don't_ get in the way, when my boyfriend arrives."

"Boyfriend?" Banzai and Ed started to giggle. Zira rolled her eyes.

"Yes, boyfriend."

"Zira's got a boyfriend! Zira's got a boyfriend!" They chanted.

"Alright that's enough." She told them. They both ignored her and Ed started making puckering sounds as Banzai laughed. She narrowed her eyes at them, but kept her equanimity.

"Think he gives her flowers every day?" Banzai said. He and Ed held onto each other to keep from falling over in their laughter. The lioness began to scrape her claws through the ground but did not say a word.

Ed mentioned something about them spending a lot of time together. They laughed once again. She started to grit her teeth in annoyance; they were pushing the envelope, and it wasn't going to turn out pretty.

"I bet he looks just like Taka!" Banzai laughed. At _that_, everything seemed to vanish right before Zira's eyes…but the next thing she knew, Banzai and Ed were sprawled onto the ground; looking as if they were in pain. The two males gradually managed to raise their heads up, only to look at the lioness in complete shock.

"Whadja do that for?!" Banzai demanded. Zira blinked in surprise; had she really done that? But quickly as it came her astonishment ended and was replaced with disdain.

"Well…you two were asking for it."

"You can't hit us! We're gonna tell Shenzi's mom on you!" Both glared at her. Her eyes widened; and for the second time, everything went blank… before the two were struggling against the ground underneath her grip.

"And if you do that, what do you think will happen?" She sneered.

"Safia will ban all the lions from the graveyard, _including Taka_. And with him gone, who will bring you food?" Banzai and Ed glanced at each other; they hadn't thought about that. Zira smirked, seeing she had succeeded in convincing them against their former motives.

"Now then, that won't happen again, if you two behave. As I was saying earlier, my boyfriend should be arriving anytime now. Why don't you both keep an eye out for him, while I go make sure I look presentable?" Without another word she walked off to a nearby puddle.

Banzai and Ed glanced at each other; something told them they were in deep trouble.

_Meanwhile…_

"Forgive me if I sound accusing Matriarch Safia-"

"Just call me Safia. Everybody else does." She corrected him.

"But I call you 'momma'." Shenzi cut in.

"That's different." The matriarch patted her daughter on the head.

"Pardon. But I…I can't give you any Priderock information if that's what you're asking. I'm not prejudiced against your species like most of the other lions but, I'm not treasonous as well …plus…my father… well you know, he's…" Safia nodded.

"Say no more. I just wanted to know one thing." The matriarch explained. Taka glanced up at her.

"How exactly _did_ you meet my lil' Shenzi? Did you know she's _not_ _supposed_ to go into the Pridelands?" Shenzi gulped; now having a feeling she was in deep trouble. And by the look on her mother's face, she could tell she'd be doing double training for a week.

The prince however, raised his eyebrow; so this was all she wanted to know was it? Well there was no reason for him not to say what truthfully happened. He smiled and placed a paw on the future matriarch's back, causing her to look up at him in confusion. He winked at her, before looking at Safia and saying,

"I assure you she did not come into the Pridelands nor was she in any danger. I simply found my way to the borders of our lands during…a bit of a moment, and that was how we came upon each other." He explained.

"I see." Safia's gaze carefully looked over him and her daughter, before smiling and saying,

"Well maybe there _is_ something I can use you for. And I assure _you_ it has nothin' to do with your father's classified information. If you'll follow me." She then turned around to exit the skull. Taka and Shenzi glanced at each other, before the young pup merely smiled and went after her mother. The prince, albeit reluctantly, did as well.

* * *

Banzai glanced at his forepaws as Ed began to whimper.

"Yeah; I wish Shenzi and Taka were here too Ed." His friend replied. Suddenly, a noise coming from a few feet off caught the attention of both pups. The two glanced at each other, before cautiously approaching where it had emitted.

"Hello?" Banzai called out, Ed crouching low behind him in fear.

"Hello?" He called again, slightly louder this time. All seemed quiet for awhile, puzzling them.

Whatever had made that noise, it wasn't native to here. Its feet had made a crunching sound on the gravel earlier; too small for a rat yet, too _big_ for a hyena. A trespasser, that had to be it. But, who would trespass into a place as desolate as The Elephant Graveyard? Banzai couldn't answer that, but _he could_ feel Ed begin to shake from panic at the terrorizing silence.

"Hey…take it easy man…it's probably nothin'." He tried to reassure his friend, although he himself was starting to get a bit agitated as well.

Then without warning, a shadow washed over the male pups, and both quickly gazed up to see a large rogue lion towering above them. His statue was huge, almost overpowering the urge to stare at his trifling bush of a mane, and his red eyes could burn a hole through your heart. Ed shivered in utter terror, and Banzai had to swallow down a lump in his throat, before somewhat bravely replying,

"Need somethin'?"

"Yes, is Zira here?" The lion replied.

"Who're you?" The pup demanded.

"I'm the superior predator who's going to fling you across the savannah if you don't tell me where she is!"

"You don't scare me!" Banzai tried his best to look fierce, which is pretty hard to do when you're only a seven year-old pup. And it's even harder when those marks you got from that smack from that lioness are still fresh and painfully visible on your physique; some would be shocked at such a young one's condition, but the others…would go right for those exact weak points.

And what makes it even more hard, is when your friend is _beyond_ terrified at this point and you know you're the only protection that he's got in the situation. Banzai was completely aware of all of these facts but he stood his ground…even though he knew he and Ed could be eradicated in only one move.

"Oh there you are!" Came a voice behind the three. Banzai and Ed looked back to see Zira approaching them.

"Is this the guy you were talkin' about?" Banzai asked once she reached them, although not bothering to hide he was still angry at her.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend." The lioness explained. After she had said that, both males took a good look at the lion…who seemed a bit more aged than her.

"What is he, 50?!" Banzai blurted out; doing before thinking, as usual.

"He's 21." She growled. For awhile the two friends stared up at the lion.

"…Somethin' tells me that this ain't right." Banzai said. Ed nodded. But Zira quickly blocked the young hyenas from her boyfriend's view as she put herself in between him and them.

"Now then, I hate to tell you this but I'm…looking after these two while their parents are hunting-"

"Well it doesn't look like they'll be coming back with anything in _this_ place." The rogue cut in. Banzai and Ed scowled at him but again Zira tried to calm things with a light chuckle.

"Yes I suppose. But I'm afraid I'll have to stay here with them for a bit; you can go back to the Pridelands and wait for me-"

"Um, thanks I'd rather not. You're the only one around here who knows me and if someone found me, without you to elaborate I'd be…" He trailed off after interrupting for a second time.

"Oh yes I see." Zira nodded.

"Besides, I'd miss you." He grinned. She blushed. Ed made a gagging noise while sticking his tongue out and pointing inside his mouth. Banzai too was disgusted.

"Can we just do somethin' already?! I'm tired 'a starin' at you two makin' googly eyes at each other." He irritably stated.

"I don't pester you whenever you're drooling, even more than your friend there, when you're looking at the little female of your group." Zira growled. Banzai opened his mouth to shoot back at her…until he was cut off in mid-first-letter-of-first-word-of-sentence when he realized what she said. He stared with abnormally large eyes for awhile, before stuttering out nonsense.

"I…er…shee…muh…ya…"

Zira put on a cocky smile, but not just an average, run of the mill, smirk; it was a smile of knowing of her own, accurate precision. In other words: she was right and she was boasting about it.

It was something she'd unknowingly use for the rest of her life. Something she'd trademark as her own. Whenever she was proud, whenever she was satisfied, whenever an idea of hers came into perfect formation, she'd smile that famous smile of hers.

Banzai, whose left eye had been twitching, felt something building up inside him. At first it was a light pain, burrowing around in his chest, then it increased to his windpipe, his face, and his very cranium. His breathing became heavier, his nostrils flared in an attempt to satisfy the sudden demand for more oxygen, his blood boiled, and his claws came out involuntarily.

And before the young pup knew what overcame him…he was charging straight towards Zira, an angry growl sounding from his throat. Before he could get to her though, something came out of nowhere and struck him hard enough to send him flying into a nearby hollow skull, which broke on impact and he was left lying in the empty cavity of the skeletal remains.

Zira chuckled as her boyfriend brought his forepaw back, and Ed was staring mouth agape at where his friend laid…not moving.

"I think they can catch up. What about you?"

Zira nodded and joined her boyfriend as they, although staying within the graveyard, left the site. Ed didn't waste a second in running up to his friend after they were gone. He grabbed Banzai by his back leg and dragged him out of the skull. Speaking of which, his own skull didn't look so good…neither did the rest of him.

Ed whimpered as he nudged his friend on the shoulder. Banzai groaned as he peeled his eyes open.

"Ed?" He said after he saw his friend.

"What happened?" He rubbed his head in pain. Ed explained the last 15 seconds as painlessly as he could. Banzai's eyes widened after what his friend told him.

"…Oh yeah. Where is that stupid lion?! I'll tear 'im apart!" He got to his feet and ran in the direction _he thought_ they went in; unfortunately the impact had left him dizzy and his vision impaired…he ran straight into a rock.

He groaned in pain as Ed walked over to him once more. The younger of the males shook his head and sighed to himself, before gently licking the light blood wounds his friend had received from his two previous (and unpleasant) encounters with something bigger than him with his pleasantly warm, wet, and oversized tongue.

"Know what Ed? Love hurts." Ed nodded his head before continuing, after saying in gibberish,

"That'll do Banzai. That'll do."

* * *

"So what is it you want me to do?" Taka asked. Safia had led them to a secluded part of the Elephant Graveyard, surrounded by nothing but jagged rocks difficult to trek over; which is why the matriarch had to carry her pup to reach it. And for extra measure, a minefield of geysers guarded the only second entrance; nobody would be interrupting them.

"Nobody in this graveyard's here unless they have a purpose-"

"But he's my friend momma, that's a purpose." Shenzi cut in once more.

"Mm-hmm. But he's useful for other things too."

"Such as…?" The prince asked once more.

"You bring food to the pups, right?" Safia began.

"Well, yours and two others."

"And you also want someplace your daddy'll nevah come lookin' for ya, correct?" Taka nodded a bit solemnly, especially since now his former relaxation area was going to be inspected regularly just like every other inch of the Pridelands. Safia grinned.

"Well, it just so happens, my young prince, that I have a proposition for ya. How 'bout this? You bring enough food for all the pups in the Elephant Graveyard; prevent 'em all from starvin' and what not-"

"ALL the pups?!" He cut in.

"All the pups. Now, if you can do that, I'll make sure you have a place to go to where your daddy would rather _jump off a cliff _than visit!"

"Where?"

"Here; you'd be an unofficial citizen of The Elephant Graveyard." The matriarch plainly stated. The lion's eyes shifted nervously to his feet.

"Well, that's a very generous and well appreciated offer, but…"

"Mm-hmm?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Every single pup in the graveyard? It's enough trouble to bring down only one kill, but enough to feed _all the young hyenas_? Exactly how many are there?"

"Hmmm." Safia walked to the back of the secluded area so she could think and figure out the prince's inquiry. Shenzi and Taka both watched with curious eyes. A few minutes later, she approached the young prince again.

"Exactly 518, with more to come."

"518?!" He shouted, even Shenzi was surprised at her mother's seemingly ludicrous demands. The matriarch raised her paw to silence anymore out-of- conduct talking.

"First thing you should learn when talkin' to _any_ authority figure, is not to interrupt, _especially a matriarch_."

"But that's a lot of pups momma." Shenzi said.

"I was talkin' to you too, honey." Her mother replied. At _that_ statement, the young female's ears drooped down and she said not another word. Safia turned her attention back to Taka.

"Second, you didn't lemme finish; about 206 of those 518 aren't weaned yet. So that makes 312. BUT," she raised her voice once more to prevent another interruption, "most of those are old enough to hunt now. About 216 to be exact. So, that leaves us with a total of 96 struggling pups.

One haunch feeds three pups. In which case a whole zebra should feed 12. The rest of the carcass would be enough to feed…about 12 more. Givin' a total of 24 pups. At these statistics, you'd have to hunt down 4 medium-sized kills or carcasses every other day to keep them all fed."

"4 KILLS?!" The prince shouted, forgetting the speech Safia had given him earlier.

"_Or carcasses_, every other day. And it might actually help you get some strength built up." She stated, feeling the upper part of one of his forelegs and noticing the trimming amount of muscle tissue. Normally, touching the prince without his or the king's permission was strictly prohibited, but Taka (and Safia) didn't exactly think that Ahadi gave a warthog's behind about what happened to his youngest son.

"Those are the standards I've set. Think you can handle it?" The matriarch finished.

Taka looked down at his forepaws for a moment, in thought; on one paw, if he said no, he'd no longer be allowed back into the graveyard, and he'd be stuck at priderock all the time and miserable. On the other paw, if he _did_ do this, he'd get to see Shenzi, Banzai and Ed more often, and with full stomachs at that! Plus, he'd certainly obtain some added muscle mass from all that hunting; no doubt that'd aid in a bit more resistance against his father's blows _and_ gain some attention from all the lionesses. By this point the choice was obvious, but he looked up at the Kenyan matriarch one more time.

"I could come to The Elephant Graveyard any time I pleased?"

Safia nodded.

"I could even stay the night?" The matriarch laughed.

"If you were willin' to take that risk with the king."

"And, how long must I continue with this task?" He asked.

"Until the majority of those pups are either skilled enough to hunt and can teach their younger brethren to hunt, or are officially 16. So, what's your choice, pridelander?"

Taka looked up at the matriarch for a moment, before saying with a grin,

"Not pridelander, graveyarder."

* * *

"Great; _now _I hate geysers." Maumbu stated as he tried to rub off some flickering embers from his mane. Hasina laughed.

"Here let me help." She said, before gently brushing the remaining ashes away. He sighed as he looked at the ground.

"Thanks."

"It was only an accident. How were they supposed to know your guard wasn't up?" She said. Maumbu huffed, before storming away, his girlfriend quickly following.

"They shoulda thought of that before they shoved me into that birdie boiler! Bein' with those two is almost as annoying as being with Ed and his pain-in-the-neck little friends!"

"…If you find your little brother and his 'pain-in-the-neck friends' so annoying, why did you just use the nickname for that red geyser _they_ came up with?" The teenage hyena's eyes widened at what she said, but he tried to hide the embarrassment of the fact that he'd been corrected. Hasina noticed but merely smiled again and brushed against her boyfriend.

"See? I know you care. Even though you don't want to admit it." She said as she rubbed her head against his gently. Maumbu merely sighed and gave in; how was it she always had him all figured out? Then again, that was one of the things he liked about her. Hasina was more than just a friend, and he hoped, maybe one day, they'd be more than just boyfriend and girlfriend.

He wanted her for a lifelong mate because she was someone he could talk to, someone he could trust…someone he could nuzzle more tenderly as he wrapped a forepaw around her neck.

She giggled when she felt his breath tickle her shoulder. Maumbu smiled and leaned over to give her a kiss…before a small voice growing louder and louder suddenly echoed through the graveyards.

"Banzai?! Ed?! Hey!! Where are you guys?!" The couple looked up to see a small female hyena eagerly scampering through some old bones nearby. They both raised an eyebrow when they recognized her as the matriarch's pup.

"I got somethin' to tell ya!" She yelled once more. After searching for about another minute, she stopped when she spotted the couple in front of her and realizing it was Hasina…and Ed's mean older brother whose name escaped her often.

_Meanwhile…_

"I was thinking perhaps we could watch the geysers erupt; I know it doesn't sound very romantic, but the sparks they throw off-"

"Um, about those two pups you said you were babysitting." Her boyfriend interrupted once more.

"Yes?"

"They're catching up."

Zira looked back and saw Banzai and Ed angrily stomping towards them. She raised a skeptical eyebrow but looked over to her boyfriend.

"Oh let them. What's the worse they can do to us?" He smiled and nodded then just waited until both males reached them.

"So I see you're ok." Zira stated. Ed growled at her boyfriend in a fuming tone and Banzai glared at her before saying through gritted teeth,

"Can you come watch us while we play?"

Zira and her boyfriend exchanged honest to goodness surprised glances, before she finally looked down at them and said,

"…Alright. Where do you want to play?"

"Near the elephant skull by that big ribcage. You remember where it is, doncha?"

Zira nodded, before gesturing for her boyfriend to follow after her as she led the way.

After they were sure the two could not see what they were doing, Banzai and Ed exchanged devious glances, before slyly following.

_A few minutes later…_

"Why did you want to come here?" Zira asked after the group had reached their destination. Banzai and Ed, putting on an act of course, looked at each other in question before replying,

"Our parents hunted us some food today, and they told us to hide it in there. But we're too short to reach in and grab it. …So we were thinkin', maybe one of you-"

"I'd be happy to volunteer!" Zira's boyfriend quickly piped up. Banzai smirked, this was going exactly as he and Ed planned. Ed smiled ingeniously as well, while the two watched him walk up to the nearest pachyderm cranium, and lowering his head into the biggest hole.

"This one?" He asked, his voice echoing from the bone walls.

"Yeah! But you need to go a little deeper!" Banzai replied, cupping his paws over his mouth so he would hear. Zira's boyfriend did as he was told.

"I don't see any food." The lion stated as his head was peeking into a hollowed elephant skull. Zira raised an eyebrow as Banzai and Ed giggled before the older of the males said,

"Oh it's in there, keep lookin'."

"…Still nothing!" He replied after a moment. This time Banzai and Ed ran past Zira's feet and over to the base of the skull.

"Maybe you'll see it if me n' Ed shake it."

"How are you planning to do that?" Zira inquired. Both pups grinned, before hitting the bottom of the skull with their forepaws as hard as they could. The lioness rolled her eyes at their attempts but she had to admit…it was sort of cute. After awhile though, Ed began whimpering from the slight stinging sensation from all the repeated impact.

"Ed if we want this ta work we gotta keep doin' this until-"

"I see something!!" Zira's boyfriend quickly said. Banzai grinned at his friend, who had forgotten all about the pain and was now smiling widely too. Both pups looked up to the rogue lion.

"Is it red?" Banzai asked.

"Yes it is!!"

Banzai and Ed chuckled sinisterly, much to Zira's puzzlement.

* * *

"Hey!" Shenzi ran over to the hyena couple.

"You seen Banzai or Ed anywhere?" Shenzi asked after reaching the two.

"What am I? His zoo keeper?" Maumbu scowled. Hasina rolled her eyes; seemed those moments whenever he was sweet were more rare than a hyena with a full stomach in The Elephant Graveyard. But she looked down at the young pup to answer her question.

"I think I saw him earlier today. But that was all since then; sorry I can't help more."

"HELP!!" The three suddenly looked over to a ribcage about twenty feet away, and their eyes widened when they saw who screamed.

Banzai and Ed were running for their lives from an enormous lion, who was gaining on the two by the second. His claws were well extended, and his mouth was somewhat open, allowing him to snap at them with his razor sharp teeth that were flashing in the graveyard's murky sunlight.

"Another one of your friends?" Maumbu asked without taking his eyes off the sight.

"Uh-uh-" Before Shenzi could say more Ed's brother bolted in the lion's direction, Hasina right behind him. Shenzi, although struggling to maintain enough distance just to keep them in view, followed as well.

Mere seconds later, Banzai and Ed were back-to-back to a dead end. Zira's angry boyfriend stalked in their direction; fury in his eyes. He growled as Banzai let out a nervous laugh.

"How were we supposed to know that skull was full of fire ants?" The older of the two pups said innocently.

"Because you were the ones who said _food_ was in there!" He furiously replied.

"Hey we're only pups! We don't _everything_ about this place!" This didn't seem to placate the ferocious lion and he crept ever closer.

"Ed, help me out here." Banzai whispered to his friend. The pup only whimpered in response. Then much to both of their horror, the lion opened his mouth entirely, before lunging straight at them. The two pups screamed and backed away as much as they could.

But just as they thought this was it, some gray blur came out of nowhere and hammered the threatening predator aside; knocking the air completely out of him. The two pups blinked a few times to regain their senses of what just happened, before looking to see who saved them. But before their eyes could perceive their rescuer's appearance, a familiar voice called out to them.

"Banzai! Ed! Are you ok?!" The two looked to see Shenzi running straight towards them. Then their view of her was suddenly blocked when another gray blur came up in front of them. It took both the males to realize it was Maumbu's girlfriend, Hasina, and she was standing her ground between them and the lion. Who was currently fighting…someone.

Both shifted their gaze past one of her ankles to see what had happened…before their jaws dropped right to the ground.

"You lay one paw on my little brother again…" Maumbu growled as he pinned the rogue down. Banzai, and _especially_ Ed were shocked at the older hyena's behavior.

"I'll break all those pretty little teeth of yours." He ended, flexing his claws onto the lion's jugular. Ed's older brother then leaned down so he and the rogue were staring eye-to-eye.

"Got it?" He growled. The lion could only nod in his present state. Disgusted, but knowing there was nothing he could do since Ahadi's law forbade hyenas from doing _any_ damage to lions, Maumbu's lip angrily curled back as he let the lion up to his feet…before irately snarling and biting at the larger carnivore's heels. The feline took the hint and immediately fled the scene.

Seeing the danger was gone, for now, Hasina looked back at the male pups behind her. Shenzi, who was taking cover behind a rock, came up to them also. Maumbu looked back, although he did not move from where he stood.

"Are you ok?" Hasina asked them, inspecting the two for any injuries.

"Yeah." Banzai replied while Ed torpidly nodded, keeping his gaze locked on his brother, who only looked away.

"Whadda you mean 'yeah'?! You got cuts n' scrapes all over you!" Shenzi said.

"Oh yeah. Uh, I mean, no…it's just a scratch." He insisted, trying to look tough.

"Better let me have a look." Hasina said as she knelt down to see Banzai's face more thoroughly.

"I'm fine; Ed helped take care of 'em." He insisted as she closely inspected every wound.

"Hmm…he did a pretty good job then." Hasina's tone seemed impressed.

Meanwhile, Ed was still deep in thought as he stared at his brother. Maumbu had saved him from death but… why? Why? After all this time, when Maumbu said he hated him, when he said he was annoying… when he said he'd give anything to be an only child again, he puts his life in jeopardy, to save the exact same being he told all those things to and more. In the past, Maumbu had pushed him, smacked him away, and even abandoned him. But, when Ed thought about it…all those injuries were minor, all those times were harmless, all those threats…were never carried out.

Slowly, he trudged up to Maumbu, who seemed nearly oblivious as to what just happened…before eventually looking down at his younger brother.

"You get hurt there, small fry?" Ed dazedly shook his head. Maumbu looked away once more.

"C'mon Hasina let's go." He said, walking away. Hasina quickly made one last checkup on Banzai and Ed before going after him.

All three pups blinked in stunned silence. Before Shenzi finally said,

"Who _was_ that lion?"

Banzai and Ed merely grumbled as they trudged back to the overly-large skull…

* * *

"Just so you know, your boyfriend isn't allowed in the graveyard anymore; Shenzi told her mother about his little encounter with Banzai and Ed." Taka informed Zira as the two walked back to priderock.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. And even if he did it was their fault; they sent him straight into a dark skull filled with _fire ants_! Can you believe it?!"

"Well they're only pups. I'm more shocked that you would let such a thing happen." By the time they had both reached priderock, the sun was setting.

"Where are you going now?" Taka asked when he saw Zira strolling in another direction.

"I promised I'd meet my boyfriend at the watering hole, where he's scraping the ants from his fur, then take him to meet the pride so he'd have a place to sleep."

"…Good luck with that." Taka replied. Zira understood what he meant; Ahadi wasn't exactly keen on rogues, but she was among the best hunting lionesses he had so, who knows…maybe this time would be an exception. With that thought in mind, Zira grinned as she giddily walked in the direction of the water hole.

Taka watched her leave, before sighing and limbering off.

"_I have some thinking to do anyway."_

Lately the prince had been having problems with…mental ramifications, from an unknown source. He didn't exactly know _what_ to call it. All he knew, is that it was embedded inside him, and seemed to favor his mind. This…thing troubled him greatly, and he didn't even know what it was.

It scared him though; it had talked so horrifically about his family, his friends, and even himself. How pathetic he was, how weak he was, how he'd _never_ be good enough for anyone. Over time, he learned that this _being_ was a lion, and it insisted it was just like him.

Well it was wrong. Taka could never have those feelings about anybody. He felt no hatred, no malice; he felt the occasional twinge of jealousy about his brother every now and then, but that was it.

But this lion, he had _awful_ intentions. For every, single, person Taka knew.

One thing was for sure though: he could never _ever_ let this inner lion out. If he did, it could have disastrous effects. And if _that_ lion became the king of priderock…Taka didn't want to think about it. He had yet to decide on what to "address" this inner demon of his as, but he would find out, so would everyone else, …very, very soon.

* * *

Also, about Zira's new love interest; remind you of somebody? Possibly in TLK 2? -cough-Nuka-coughs- And also, is it me or does it seem like she's trying to attain something she thinks she can't have? (-coughs-Taka-coughs-)

Would you believe I actually created a tough math problem for myself about the whole "enough food for all the pups in the graveyard thing"? I mean, one carcass feeds 24 pups…and then it just got mind-boggling from there.

The idea of Zira babysitting Banzai and Ed just kind of popped into my mind and then I started thinking how funny it would be to make an event out of it.

And from the get-go I intended for Maumbu to deeply care about his younger brother. The part where he beats up the lion for trying to munch on Ed, is easily my fav. part in this chapter. Review time!


	16. Good Times

A bit of a surprise in here in the middle of the chapter. Let's just say, someone's not as big of a jerk as people make him out to be.

* * *

"Ed. …Ed. Wake up." Rashid said as he gently nudged his sleeping pup with his nose. Ed yawned before stretching out his forepaws, slowly getting up, and looking at his father with a dozed smile on his face. Rashid smiled back.

"Know what today is?" He asked. The young pup rubbed his chin in thought, before his face suddenly lit up and he yipped in an excited tone. His father smiled again but shook his head.

"No…well yes I suppose it is the day that's only a few months from your 6th birthday, _but_ there's another birthday I have in mind." Ed cocked his head in question. Taking a quick glance over at his mate, who was thankfully still deep in slumber a few feet away from Maumbu, Rashid leaned down towards his youngest son.

"Today, your mother turns um…I mean, it's _your mother's_ birthday today." He explained, for some reason changing in mid-sentence. Ed was stunned…before he elatedly started jumping up and down. Rashid's eyes widened.

"No, no! Sh! Don't wake her up, it's supposed to be a surp-"

"What're you doing Rashid?" Came a voice behind them. The adult male hyena gulped, before slowly looking back and nervously smiling at his mate and son.

"What're you two doing up so early?"

"How can we _not_ be? Half-pint over there kept yappin' so much it woulda woke up a hippo." Maumbu snorted.

Ed merely smiled; after yesterday, he knew his brother didn't mean that. Or any of the nasty things he said or did.

"What _you_ doing up so early?" Neema asked her mate.

"Um…" Rashid's eyes darted left and right as he looked for an excuse…before an idea struck him.

"What was I doing? Well if you must know I was playing a little game of 'got your nose' with Edward." He replied. Maumbu started laughing.

"What's so funny?" His parents asked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you dad; he's so dense in the head, he'd probably take it literally." The older of the brothers stated. Ed was confused for a moment as ears drooped down; it seemed to be more out of habit though. But …there were still some times where he did take all that seriously.

"You just watch and see." Rashid grinned as he looked back at his other son; Ed however was still debating over his older brother's actions.

"Ed, look at daddy for a second." He heard his father say. Ed was quickly brought out of his thoughts and smiled back at Rashid…only to have a large paw lightly wrap onto his muzzle. The next thing he felt was a slight tug before his father drew his paw back.

"I got your nose." He smiled. Neema giggled as Maumbu rolled his eyes; he remembered how annoying it was whenever their dad played that with him, because, he too had really thought his dad stole his nose! Maumbu hung his head in embarrassment just thinking about it.

Ed was skeptical at first; there was no way you could actually remove one's nose from their face…until he took good look at the paw his father previously (and _gently_) grabbed his face with. There was a small black stub jutting out right between his father's claws. The pup's eyes widened and he quickly made a grab for "his nose". But Rashid drew his paw back once more as he shook his head.

"Uh-uh. It's mine now." He grinned. Ed's lip began to quiver…before he started weeping very pitifully, saying over and over again that "he wanted his nose back!". His father's eyes widened at his son's response and Neema walked over to her mate.

"Honey, give him his nose back." She ordered with a smile and a light shove.

"This is pathetic." Maumbu stated, before leaving the family skull. Rashid looked down at his son.

"Alright." At this, Ed's mood quickly perked up. He sat up on his haunches and put his forepaws up in a begging position. He saw his father lower his paw and reached out for "his nose" again, but for a third time the paw drew back.

"Say please." Rashid grinned.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Ed pleaded.

His father smiled and "put Ed's nose" back on his muzzle. Ed happily clasped his paws on his cold, wet but welcomed nose. He looked up at his father.

"Oooh-heee bug-gii."

"You're welcome." Rashid patted his son on the head.

_Meanwhile…_

Banzai poked his nose over a rock as he silently placed his paws against the granite surface. There, mere feet in front of him, was Shenzi. She was noiselessly grooming herself, appearing exhausted. No wonder though; Banzai had seen her training with her mother again earlier today. Her fur was a mess with dirt, dust, and a few tangles.

Silently as he could, he tried to climb over the rock to get a better look. By mistake, he stepped on a small pebble which rolled out of place, clacking against the rigid exterior of the stone he was atop of. Banzai's gaze immediately shifted to Shenzi to see if she had noticed. But she just kept tending to herself; paying particular attention to her bangs. The male pup breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"You can come over if you want to, y'know." She said, without even steering from her current task of combing the mud clods from her fur with her claws. Banzai's eyes grew large as his jaw dropped. Not hearing any footsteps as the reply to her past statement, Shenzi glanced behind herself to see him staring at her.

"I said you can come over." She repeated. He groaned as he walked toward her.

"You could really hear me? But that was the most quiet I've ever been in my whole life!" He complained.

"Naw; momma just taught me that I should be able ta hear well too. But you are kinda loud even when ya try to sneak up on somebody." She replied. Banzai said no more and sat beside of her.

"So where's Ed?" Shenzi asked as she began to lick her paw and run it through her mane.

"Why?" He replied, now a bit depressed that the first thing she asked him about was the male he knew she was in love with. She failed to notice his downheartedness.

"I need to talk to 'im." She said.

"'Bout what?"

"Well…let's just say I don't like him no more." Banzai's heart skipped a beat.

"Ya…ya don't?" He choked out. Shenzi shook her head.

"But not that I don't like him as a friend, it's just…uh, never mind." Banzai already knew about Shenzi's infatuation for Ed, but was both speechless and happy at this news of her sudden change of heart.

"What…what made you not like him anymore?" He asked; his features brightening with hope.

"It ain't just him; I don't like any males anymore." Banzai's heart burst inside him; his face went blank.

"…Whaddya mean?" He finally asked.

"Today, I noticed how stupid males really were; this morning, right after I woke up, I came outta my skull and saw two of 'em bitin' each other's ears and kickin' dirt in their faces. And before I started trainin' with momma, I saw some other males ramming into each other, ON PURPOSE! And _after_ we was finished training, we saw more wrestlin' on the ground. I asked momma why they was actin' that way, an' she said they were fightin' 'cause that's what male pups call 'playing'. It sounds stupid ta me." She stated.

"It's not stupid; it's fun." Banzai opposed.

"You think hurtin' each other is fun?"

"Nobody gets hurt! …Well, not _all_ the time."

Shenzi blinked, before going back to grooming herself once more.

"Whatever. I don't care no more. 'Males will be males'; that's what momma says."

"…So uh, what're you doin' since your mom's done trainin' ya today?" Banzai asked after a moment.

"This morning Ed told me it was his momma's birthday. I promised I'd go help him pick flowers." She replied.

"What?! I thought you said you didn't like him no more."

"I didn't mean I hated him; he's still my friend."

"Females are weird." Banzai stated.

"And males is stupid." Shenzi, somewhat irritably, replied, before returning to the task of grooming herself. There was a pause.

"…Am I still your friend?" He asked.

She groaned.

* * *

"Hey, Shrimpo." Came a voice behind Ed. The small pup turned around and was delighted to see Maumbu standing before him. He smiled and ran up to his older brother and wrapped his forepaws tightly around his foreleg. The older hyena rolled his eyes; this was about the eighteenth-hundred time his pup brother had thanked him for that particular event when he was chased by that lion.

"Don't to get used to stuff like that. 'Cause it won't happen every time you're in trouble. You need to learn to toughen up short stuff." Ed cocked his head at his brother; once again confused at his odd changes in behavior, which seemed to be frequent. The young pup had loved his sibling the minute he was born, and he couldn't understand what he had done to make Maumbu deride him so much.

Aside from his father, it was very rare that another male would be nice to him. Of course all the female hyenas found him simply adorable, after they got over his…uniqueness, but some even loved him the more _because_ of that special quality he had. The only exceptions were the female pups, but Ed didn't worry about them that much; mostly because Shenzi said not to, and she was always right, at least to him that is.

Indeed, it seemed no other males could tolerate his distinctiveness. A lot of them tried to steer clear of him, but, by chance, if they ever _did_ cross paths with the young male, Ed would get the instinctive feeling, that they were trying not to stare at him. Because of this, Ed felt extremely lonely at times. …That is, until Banzai happened to stumble upon him.

He smiled at the thought of his friend; Banzai was the only male who didn't seem to be offended by him. And, there were even times when, Ed wished Banzai was his brother instead of Maumbu; he wanted someone who was nice to him all the time, not only when he was in life-threatening danger. Sure Banzai could be a bit violent at times, but that was just how he was. Some said it was because he didn't have a father, but Ed didn't think this was true; Gituku had a father and it was a well-known fact that the pup was nastier than a scrap between a vulture and a hyena over a kill.

"Hey, are you listenin' to me?" Ed snapped his head back to Maumbu when his older brother's voice cut him out of his thoughts. The older hyena sighed.

"Look, do you remember how we're supposed to go pick some flowers for mom? For her _birthday_?" At that, Ed's face grew eager and he ran around in circles.

"So you ready to go or what?" Maumbu asked. Ed nodded, but then laughed out that he had to go find someone first. His brother rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up." Ed nodded again and ran off to find Shenzi.

* * *

After awhile, Shenzi soon returned to the task of getting all those dirt clods out of her fur. Banzai too started occupying himself in scratching at a flea nibbling on his shoulder. There really wasn't anything better to do for either of them.

"Aw man; I can never reach that spot." He growled. The female of the two sighed.

"Is it just me, or has it been really boring around here lately?" She stated.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha!!" The pups' hearts skipped a beat and they immediately whirled around to see who had snuck up on them. When the both of them saw Ed, smiling at the two with his head at an angle, each breathed a sigh of relief…then got very angry.

"Ed! Why do you always have to sneak up on me like that?!" Shenzi yelled.

"Yeah! I almost wet myself!" Banzai shouted. Both his friends stared at him.

"Uh, never mind."

Ed giggled before shrugging his shoulders, after which he asked Shenzi if she was ready to go.

"Yeah. But just as friends, ok?" He raised an eyebrow at her, before looking at Banzai; this time it was his turn to shrug, although Ed could see the glint of happiness in his eyes.

"Well you said we'd be pickin' flowers. Let's go." Shenzi said. Ed nodded and all three pups ran off.

_A few minutes later_…

Maumbu sighed as he watched his brother and his friends raid through a field of wildflowers; Shenzi was poking her nose at every leaf, stem, and petal to see if it was in the right condition, and if it was, she'd take it over to Ed, who was currently holding a bouquet twice his size in his mouth. Banzai was staring at the groups of wild posies and wondering what to think about the whole situation; obviously he never did this a lot.

"Ya gotta make sure they're perfect; I wouldn't wanna get ugly flowers on _my_ birthday." Shenzi said as she picked a long-stemmed one with red petals.

"No ugly flowers." Banzai mumbled to himself.

"What'd you say?" Shenzi asked him.

"Nothin'."

Shenzi raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged it off before adding the flower to the collection in Ed's jaws. One of the fuzzy leaves brushed past his nose, causing him to sneeze.

"Bless you." Shenzi said. Ed smiled. Maumbu leaned against the rock he was next to. Currently he was busy studying his baby brother. Ed had grown quite a bit since the day he was born; he was slightly taller than an adult meerkat would be, and his spots had faintly begun to show, a sure sign of maturity for a young hyena.

And above all his baby teeth were growing very nicely. Of course hyenas were already born with all their teeth, but due to their small canine's frailty they had to be watched constantly just in case something happened. Maumbu had recently heard of Banzai's incident with a rock, and it caused quite a stir. His mother insisted it was merely a chip and he'd recover in time.

What really stuck out about Ed though was his tongue; over-sized, strangely elastic, and unusually abundant with salivary glands. Maumbu shuddered just thinking about it.

It seemed only yesterday he had become an older brother; it was almost hard to believe all this time had gone by; about three months from now, Ed would be officially six.

"_Weird though."_ He thought to himself.

"_I can still remember the day mom and dad told me the 'good news'."_

_Flashback…_

"Maumbu, why is it every time we end up alone, at the same time we end up at your place?" Hasina asked as she and her friend made their way into his skull. **(A/N** They aren't a couple yet)

"'Cause it's the only place those two wouldn't think of looking." He replied.

"If you don't like them so much, why hang out with them?" Hasina asked again. Maumbu didn't reply. Truth be told, he didn't bring them here to get away from their two male companions. True he did find their company to be irritating at times, but right now the reason Maumbu wanted them alone was because he wanted to spend some time with Hasina; his best friend, and secret love.

"Rashid, stop it! Let me go!" The two suddenly darted their attention to the exit of the skull when a voice came from outside, followed by a laugh, quickly joined by another. Maumbu and Hasina exchanged glances before walking to the exit of the skull. Outside, they saw Rashid with his forepaws around his mate; both laughing like today was one of the best days in the world to them; which Maumbu would soon find out, it was.

"Not on your life! When's the last time I told you I love you?" Her mate replied.

"Five seconds ago!" Neema laughed once more.

"Mom, dad, do ya have to do that in public?" Their son said, looking away in disgust; parental affection was one of the worst eyesores he had to take.

"Well, it's evident your parent's marriage is still going strong." Hasina stated.

"Wait a second, what're we doing out here?! It's freezing! Quick, get inside!" Rashid started nudging Neema towards their home, she only laughed again.

"GUYS!!" Maumbu yelled. The couple quickly diverted their attention to where the noise came from. Upon seeing Maumbu, they hastily calmed down before glancing at each other and looking at him with sincere expressions.

"What the heck is wrong with you two?" He growled.

"Hasina's right _here_." He finished, low enough so she couldn't hear but his parents could. Rashid smiled; he remembered what it was like when he was young and trying to impress the females.

"Should we tell him?" Rashid asked his mate.

"I think you better tell him." Neema replied.

"Tell me what?" Maumbu demanded. Rashid started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well uh…son, ya see… your mother and I…"

"Sweetheart, your father and I are having another baby." Neema smiled. Her mate's face became red and he sheepishly looked away. Hasina smiled.

"A baby?! Maumbu, you're gonna be an older brother!"

Maumbu was shocked, almost traumatized it seemed; eyes wide, jaw dropped, completely frozen in place. Unlike the other three hyenas who were though ecstatic tried to keep their celebration at a respectable level.

"Yeah. So, wouldn't you like to have a little brother or sister?" Rashid asked.

This was too much; already Maumbu had become a teenager, and it was hard enough just trying to fit in. Plus his family life was one embarrassing escapade after another. And in addition, he'd been trying to get up the guts to ask Hasina if she'd like to be…more than just friends with him.

Soon he felt his legs start to shake, but before they could give way and cause him to stumble, he fainted.

* * *

"Hey Maumbu!" The teenage hyena was jerked out of his thoughts when a voice emitted from behind him. He looked back and his eyes soon widened, before a groan escaped his mouth; his two friends were headed straight this way. What's worse, Hasina was with them; no doubt they were planning to embarrass him right in front of her. One thing was certain though; this wasn't going to end well.

"Whatcha doin'?" One of his friends asked, the one with no notch in his ear.

"Watchin' my little brother; don't bug me." He replied as he turned away.

"Looks more like you're babysittin' to me." His friend continued.

"Why don't you just leave him alone?" Hasina cut in, walking past them and sitting next to her boyfriend, who let out an exasperated sigh.

_Meanwhile…_

Banzai snuck a glance at Shenzi, who was too busy poking her muzzle into all the flora to acknowledge anything else. Ed saw him and smiled but didn't say a word. The older of the males sighed and went back to searching as well. Eventually he found a seemingly acceptable peach-colored flower and bent down to uproot it. But as soon as his teeth punctured the stem he was quickly greeted by an unpleasant, bitter taste.

"Bleck!" He jerked his head up and set to wiping his muzzle with his paws. Ed giggled and Shenzi momentarily glanced up for a minute, before returning to her work. Banzai was both disgusted, and surprised; the flower he'd picked for Shenzi didn't taste _near_ as awful as that.

What was it about plants anyway? They same countless shapes and variety. Some had itchy, fuzzy, or frilly leaves. Some had curly, jagged, or rough exterior stems. And nearly all of which he saw had roots which dug into the ground and could easily trip you if you were careless enough; such as tree roots.

But the absolutely most farcical thing Banzai had heard about plants, was that they were alive. Alive? How could that possibly be true? All any plant he saw just stood completely still all the time.

After he had finished ridding his mouth of the revolting taste, Banzai looked back at Ed, and soon raised an eyebrow at the bushel of flora in Ed's mouth; some of the similar to the one he'd just tried to pull up.

"How can you not get sick?" He asked.

"If I had a bunch of plants like that in my mouth, I'd be spittin' 'em up." Shenzi glowered at him.

"What else is he supposed to hold 'em with? Now are ya gonna help or not?"

"Ok ok." Banzai started looking at a cluster of flowers near him.

"How 'bout these ones?" He asked her.

"Uh-uh. Not colorful enough." She replied. He raised one of his bushy eyebrows, before shrugging and moving to the next group of floral foliage.

"What about these?"

"Too leafy."

"These ones?"

"Too tall."

"These?"

"Too much petals."

"Those?"

"Not enough petals."

"Well how 'bout those ones?"

"Mmm…no."

"WELL THEN WHAT _DO_ YOU WANT US TO GET?!" Banzai yelled, so loud it caught the attention of the four teenage hyenas that were now staring at them. Shenzi didn't so much as bat an eyelash, but jerked a flower from the ground, calmly walked up to him, and casually…shoved it _down his gullet_. Banzai gagged and instinctively covered his mouth with his paws.

"Stop yelling. You want the lions to hear us?" Banzai couldn't reply; that flower tasted like…something he never tasted before but _never_ wanted to savor again. All he could do was shake his head, for fear if he opened his mouth he'd vomit. Finally, after about another hour, his mouth had finally been rid of that other horrid taste, which was similar to the other tang he sampled from that other vegetation, only a slightly more sour taste to it than bitter. But his voice still came out strained as he asked,

"Are we done yet?"

"Almost, we just need one more flower." Shenzi replied. Banzai looked to his left, and noticed a flower very similar to the one he tried to pick for Shenzi the other day. He blinked as he pondered an idea over in his head…before slowly walking up to the floral plant and jerking it out of the ground; this time, he used his claws to narrow the stem before pulling on it with his teeth.

He then walked over to Shenzi, a rather proud look on his face, and revealed it to her. Hasina, who couldn't help but notice lightly smiled.

"Aww." This caught the attention of her three male companions, who looked in the direction she was smiling in. They blinked after taking it in.

"Pups keep growin' up faster every generation." The male with the notched ear stated as he scratched his ear with his leg.

"I think it's cute." Hasina stated.

Meanwhile, Shenzi had taken notice of the flower…and a happy expression grew upon her face.

"It's perfect!" She exclaimed. This, caused a happy expression on Banzai's own face and he leaned over to give it to her. Shenzi eagerly took it from his mouth…before trotting over to Ed and placing it in his jaws.

"Ok; we're all done." She said. Banzai's jaw dropped.

"B-but, I-I thought…"

"What? You didn't think I actually _liked_ flowers didja?"

"But what about when you said somethin' about those ugly flowers for your birthday?"

"Well I wouldn't wanna get ugly flowers. But I wouldn't wanna get _any_ flowers either! Flowers make me sneeze unless I keep my nose close to the ground." She replied. Banzai's chest felt heavy with indignity.

"Looks to me like pups are gettin' shot down harder every generation too." The male without the notched ear stated. Maumbu was staring down at his paws for most of the time ever since his friends joined him, but now he looked to his girlfriend.

"Hasina." She turned her gaze to meet his. The teenage hyena took a deep breath before asking,

"Can you meet me out behind my skull after dark?"

"Why?"

"I have to ask you something."

* * *

Taka was casually taking a stroll by priderock, his paws making crackling noises against the lightly-bronzed grass. Strangely though, nearly _all_ the pasture of the pridelands was the same color of the grass he was walking upon. He was confused, but not just about the shrubbery; today had felt rather hotter than usual, and the waterhole seemed to have shrunken a bit. Plus, the herds appeared skimpier than usual.

"_That's unfortunate for me because tomorrow I have to hunt down four entire meals."_ He thought to himself. All those pups; it'd be hard work. Then again, if he _didn't_ do this he'd wouldn't be accepted into the graveyard; it was well-known Safia didn't look kindly on broken promises. Even worse, all those pups he promised to help would most likely die. But, Taka had made his decision and he would stick by it. Being a lion of his word, he never broke his promises.

Just then, a sound of a twig snapping caught his attention; his eyes quickly darted forward…and enlarged at what they beheld. Mere feet ahead, was his father, seemingly taking a casual walk around the Pridelands. Taka felt himself become glued to the earth below him, and when his father saw him in the front, it only made things worse. The prince clenched his eyes shut as he waited for the first blow.

For a minute or so, Ahadi's gaze stayed focused entirely on his son. But no emotion was shown; not anger, not annoyance, not even pique. He inwardly sighed, before taking a few more steps in the young lion's direction.

This was it, Taka could feel it; every sound of his father's steps coming closer was like how many blows there'd be…only doubled. Which was why the king wasn't surprised when he felt his son instinctively cringe when he placed his forepaw on his shoulder.

"Son." He said. The prince peeled a fearful eye open, and what he saw made his eyes widen; but not in fear. There, clearly visible in his father's own eyes, was remorse, regret, sympathy, and most important: fatherly love. Normally Taka's gaze would've perceived anger, intimidation, malice, but this, this lion…was entirely different from the father he knew. Ahadi sighed again before looking his son directly in the eye and speaking.

"Taka, my son…I know I haven't been the best father to you. It's clear as the mark on your shoulder from last week, which I apologize for, but of course I know any apology won't take back the damage I've already done. …I hope, when you find the reason for all this, you'll be able to forgive me…that will make one of us, at least." Without another word the king departed up towards the den of the pride. Taka stood there for a moment, looking absolutely stunned.

It was about eight minutes or so before the prince could feel his senses regaining, and he clumsily staggered up to priderock; about as unbalanced as a baby giraffe directly after its birth. Clawing his way up to the tip, the young lion gazed out at the horizon; wondering what just happened.

"Don't find it too hard to believe; please." Came a voice behind him. Taka glanced back to see his mother approaching.

"Don't find what hard to believe?" He asked. Uru smiled.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. Your father." The prince's stare fell to his paws. The queen merely smiled and looked out at the horizon.

"He wasn't always like that you know. He was like you, and your brother; so kind, so caring, a bit unorthodox of course but then again nobody's perfect."

"…What happened?" Her son quietly asked. Uru sighed.

"_I knew this day would come."_ She thought. Gently reaching her forepaw out, she turned him by the chin to look at her.

"It came…unexpected, for all of us. Soon after the death of your grandfather, Mohatu, we learned that all his life, he was struggling with some sort of disease. This illness, it made any species of animal mad or delighted at the same time. It was awful really. What was worse, it was hereditary." She explained.

"You mean, he was bipolar?" Taka asked.

"Let me finish; later on, after we were married, your father began acting very strange at certain times. He'd yell for no reason, become violent with no warning…worst of all, he made us lose quite a valued group of friends."

"Who were those friends?" The prince inquired.

"That's not important right now. Anyway, your father's learnt to control himself, most of the time. And what he does to you, he doesn't mean a word, gesture, or statement of it; no matter how painful it may feel to you. …But that's not what worries me."

"It's not?"

"…What worries me the most, is that it may be passed on to you or Mufasa. I pray to the great kings both of you will be spared of it." Uru sighed.

"Well, I suppose it's time to call it a day; you can asleep easier tonight because of your father's mood. That I'm sure of." The queen finished as she began walking towards the den. Taka placed a paw on his mouth for a moment, before looking back at her.

"Oh um, mother?"

"Yes?"

"Before the pride turns in for the night, I'd like to ask; are there any hunting tips you could show me?" Uru smiled.

"That's another thing I like that differs you from your father; nice or not, he never asked for help when he needed it."

Taka smiled; he knew from this day on, things between him and his father would change, for the better, or the worse…

* * *

_That night…_

Maumbu paced out behind his family's home, waiting for Hasina to arrive.

"C'mon, where is she?" He mumbled to himself.

"Maumbu?" The teenage hyena looked back to see his girlfriend looking at him a bit worriedly.

"It's late at night; what did you call me here for?" She quietly asked, since the entire graveyard was asleep and all. Maumbu stared at Hasina; remembering all the good times they had, when she stood by him no matter what, how she accepted him and his flaws (which he had to admit were plentiful). She was always there, even when most others weren't, and he'd never forget that.

Right now, to him, she had never looked more beautiful.

_A few minutes later…_

Ed was sleeping in between his parents, like always, occasionally kicking in his sleep. He heard a groan as his leg joints involuntarily punted his father in the ribs. The young pup, although his eyes remained closed, appeared sympathetic and nuzzled his father's side. Rashid yawned and patted his son on the head as if to say "it's alright". Neema sighed as she stretched her forepaws out.

All three had long set in for a good night's sleep, particularly Ed who couldn't wait to get up in the morning; word had reached all over the graveyard about more food for the pups and younger hyenas of the graveyard, and all were looking forward to a full stomach. Ed grinned just thinking about it. Until…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" All three hyena's eyes shot open and bolted to their feet. Both parents pulled their pup close and looked to where their other son was supposedly sleeping…only to see he wasn't there. Neema gasped and Rashid was concerned, but first he set on calming down his mate.

"You watch him; I'll go look for Maumbu." She nodded and the two shared a quick nuzzle before Ed saw his father dart out of their home like a cheetah after a meal. The pup could feel his mother's heart pounding, even from beside her left shin. He himself couldn't say he wasn't worried; his older brother was missing and his father had left, alone, to try and find him. His mother stroked his back, as in an effort to not just calm him, but herself as well.

"It's ok sweetheart; everything's going to be just fine." But Ed could hear that her breathing was rapid and shallow.

"WHAT?!" Both hyenas nearly hit the ceiling at the sudden outburst from outside. Neema held her pup closer; Ed felt like she'd never let go.

"Neema! Bring Ed and get out here!" The female was reluctant to take her baby outside, but even more to leave him alone, so she uneasily picked him up in her mouth and rushed outside.

"What?! What is it?!" She demanded frantically the minute she saw her husband, who she failed to see was smiling. Her voice was muffled for Ed was still in her mouth. He gestured towards their son.

"You tell her." He grinned. Maumbu rolled his eyes; annoyed again.

"Say hello to your new daughter-in-law." Their oldest son stated, waving his paw in a blushing Hasina's direction. Neema's jaw dropped, causing Ed to hit the dirt. He yelped in surprise and slight pain as he made impact against the ground. Rubbing the spot where he fell on his head, he looked up at the four older hyenas above him; his father seemed happy, his mother; surprised. Hasina was shy but obviously glowing, and Maumbu, well…he was _slightly_ happier than usual. He raised an eyebrow; what was happening all of a sudden. He soon found out though, when his father's bottled up emotions finally emerged.

"A DAUGHTER-IN-LAW! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT NEEMA?! OUR SON'S GETTING MARRIED!" He shouted, grabbing onto his mate.

Apparently though, Rashid had forgotten it was nighttime and now was the hour for stillness and noiseless…that didn't seem to stop him though.

"WE'RE GONNA BE IN-LAWS! ED'LL HAVE AN OLDER SISTER! WE'LL HAVE A DAUGHTER AGA-"

"Shh!" Ed's mother quickly put a paw in front of his mother.

"What was that dad?" Maumbu asked.

"Nothing." His mother replied, looking sternly at her husband.

"Um, yes uh, nothing. But this is great! Are you as excited about this as I am or what?!" Ed giggled, his father seemed to be acting like a teenager at that last line.

"Yes sweetheart I'm very excited but please quiet down; everyone will hear you."

"Yeah, careful or you might wake the whole graveyard dad." Hasina smiled.

"Too late for that." Came a male's voice behind the group. Rashid and his family looked back to see _the entire Elephant Graveyard population_ glaring daggers at them.

"Bakari uh, how long have you and everybody been there?"

"Long enough." His friend replied, seeming as annoyed as every other hyena behind him. At his side, was Safia, and between them, a very tired Shenzi. Near the family though, was Raziya and a tired but just as cranky Banzai. At seeing his friends, Ed ran up and happily announced the news.

"We know Ed, the whole graveyard knows!" Shenzi replied rather irritably, mostly due to lack of sleep.

"Yeah, and it woke us all up too!" Banzai added, just as angry.

"Hey Rashid, the next time your son gets engaged, have your little celebration in _daylight_ hours." Came a male voice within the crowd, others soon joined in with comments much like it. Safia yawned, and raised her paw for all to see; that was all it took and the entire clan was silenced. Shenzi watched attentively as her mother spoke.

"Rashid, honey," she yawned, "we all happy for ya. But have your little festivity party _in the morning_."

Rashid nodded while smiling coyly, "Right."

The entire pack of hyenas grumpily turned around to go back to sleep. Ed smiled at Shenzi and Banzai again, who only seemed as tired and annoyed as before. The two yawned before leaving with their parents.

* * *

I finally got the 16th chapter up! Review now! I even accept anonymous ones!


	17. Of Kings and Princes

Hey everybody. Days of web surfing, reading and busying myself with other accounts have been fun, but I finally got the next chapter up. And I think you'll all be _very_ interested in what happens here. But a **warning:** PLEASE try not to read ahead if you can help it! It always ruins the surprise in my opinion…

* * *

"Alright Nala, settle down." Sarafina told her wriggling cub. Nala was being fussy today; probably from lack of a good night's sleep. There was a stir last night in the den, something that had to do with royal family matters. Taka seemed especially distressed…and tired; Sarafina had never seen another lion so exhausted after just a few hunting practices. Then again, he _was_ the more intelligent of the princes; unlike his athletic brother physical activity must've been an unusual task for him.

The lioness mother brought herself out of her thoughts as she redirected her attention on her daughter. She pulled her small cub closer and wrapped her paws around the tiny lioness. Nala kept struggling but eventually stopped resisting and gradually laid her head on her mother's chest. Sarafina smiled and licked her daughter on the head.

Unfortunately for the young mother, there was no one else to keep her company for today; Sarabi and Zira were getting a drink at the watering hole along with the rest of the hunting party, Mufasa was patrolling the lands with his father again, and Taka was…missing for some reason. But this didn't bother the lioness and she merely gave her cub another affectionate lick as the female cub began to yawn from lethargy. Like any good parent, she loved spending time with her infant.

While she was having her mother-daughter moment with Nala though, she noticed a familiar lion walking out to the Pridelands, and grew very surprised.

"Taka, where are you going? Or more importantly, where've you _been_?" She asked.

"Oh! Um, to answer both those questions; hunting." He replied. Sarafina took a good look at the prince, he was a mess; his fur was muddled and smudged with dust, his mane was outlined with small trickles of mud, and there was a faint appearance of red on his muzzle.

"This early? The hunting party's not even out yet."

"Early bird catches the worm." He smiled. Sarafina pulled Nala close when she began to wriggle out of her grip.

"_Oh, she's getting fussy again."_ The lioness mother thought, before looking back up at the prince.

"Well, do what you must; just don't be late for this evening." She grinned. The prince's face quickly brightened.

"Don't worry; I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Sarafina watched as he then sprinted off towards the plains. The lioness sighed as she laid her head near her cub's.

"That Taka."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

The young hyena trio were sluggishly lounging in their over-sized elephant skull; except for Taka arriving with enough food for them and the rest of the pup population, there wasn't much to look forward to for today. And frankly, it was getting them slightly irritated.

"Man, I'm bored." Banzai stated as he scratched an ear with his hind leg; he was sitting near an eye socket of their home-away-from-home. Ed, who was lying on his stomach on a ledge, nodded in agreement. Shenzi, who was in the middle of the floor, put a paw up to her chin in thought.

"Let's go see what all the other pups is doin' fa fun." She suggested, before loping out of the elephant skull. Banzai and Ed exchanged puzzled glances.

"Why?"

_A few minutes later…_

Soon enough, the trio came across a group of hyena pups busy at play. Most were playing tag and hide-and-go-seek. Shenzi rolled her eyes at the site of a few males play-fighting, unlike Banzai who appeared eager to join in. Ed was busy engaging himself on chewing on his hind leg.

"This looks boring; let's go back to the skull." Shenzi stated.

"No way! I wanna wrestle!" Banzai exclaimed, looking at a young male pup who was standing by himself and watching the others practice their scrapping; there was no one else for him to pair up with.

"Hey! Need some help?!" Banzai offered over the sounds of the other males fighting. Upon seeing him, the pup smiled and began to walk over, before something suddenly blocked his way.

"Whadda you guys doin' over here?" Gituku demanded. The three hyena pups scowled; and Ed even switched to gnawing on his front paw so he could glare at Gituku at the same time.

"It's _my_ graveyard; I can do what I want in it." Shenzi replied.

"Yeah. And unless you want a piece of me, you better get out of my way." Banzai threatened.

"I got a better idea." Gituku cut in.

"Like what?" The soon-to-be matriarch skeptically demanded.

"He probably wants me to kick his tail again." Her friend stated; he and Ed laughed and slapped each other a high-five. Gituku growled but made no comment. Instead, he smirked before saying,

"Let's do what all the older hyenas do; play 'Truth or Dare'." There was some whispering among the pups who heard what he said, some of uncertainty, some wanting to know what exactly "Truth or Dare" was.

Ed's ears perked up and he quickly stopped chomping on his limbs; he had heard of this game before. Of course it was a bit hard for him to remember because at the time he was much younger than he was now, as was Maumbu; his brother used to play that with all the other younger teenage hyenas, which was why Ed probably knew more about it than any pups who were without teenage siblings. Then again, Ed knew a lot more about things other than just "Truth or Dare" but for some reason everybody else, including Shenzi and Banzai, failed to notice this. Well no problem; Ed preferred to keep to himself at times anyway.

In the game, all the players would ask each other embarrassing questions or make them do things really stupid/dangerous. But to them it seemed fun, so they kept playing it. Ed tried to join in on one occasion or another, but was always shooed away by his older brother's snapping jaws.

One day though, all the playing seemed to stop for some reason. Ed didn't remember much, be he did recall being confused about this and asking Maumbu about the perplexing activity, in which the newly teenage male snorted and replied,

"That game's for pups." Well, if his brother said it, then it must've been true. Even though that one time he told Ed there was a bunch of meat on the other side of the graveyard and all it turned out to be was a distraction to get him away from their home so he could be with Hasina for awhile. Ed giggled at the thought of his soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"Whatcha laughin' about?" Shenzi asked. Ed waved his paw as if to say "never mind" and stated he'd like to play the game.

"Really?" His two friends echoed. Gituku smirked.

"Alright, anybody who's not chicken, come on and play!" Instantly, all the pups scattered from the area. The only ones left were him, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Kamau, Abeni, Monifa and Bujune. …Oh, and that one male Banzai had challenged earlier, who stepped forward.

"Sure; I'll play." He said. Shenzi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who're you?" She asked.

"My name's Bongani." The pup replied. He seemed slightly younger than her; maybe a year. Perhaps he hadn't even started his hunting lessons yet. But apparently, from what she saw, he had guts, even more than a lot of the pups that were older than him did; Shenzi had to give him credit for that. Gituku scoffed.

"Ok fine. You can play. But only if you promise you won't cry like a baby when we're finished." The male sneered.

"I won't." He insisted. All the pups got together in a circle.

"Ok, here's the rules; the last one to run away, wins." Gituku explained.

"Run away from what?" Nearly everybody asked. The pup rolled his eyes.

"Just watch." He said, before turning his attention to Bujune.

"Bujune, Truth or Dare?" Bujune started quivering more than usual; Shenzi thought she could hear his baby teeth clacking in his mouth.

"I…I…Ugh! I can't take it!" He yelled, before fleeing the site entirely. The others stared at where he left.

"Bujune loses." Gituku plainly stated.

"I betcha he did that _on purpose_." Banzai whispered to Shenzi.

_A few minutes later…_

"Ok…" Gituku glazed his eyes over his six other victims.

"How come _you_ get to be the one who asks?" Shenzi interjected.

"'Cause I-" He was about to say more when Ed started waving his paws around. Gituku, Monifa, Kamau, Abeni and the newly-arrived pup Bongani, looked to Shenzi and Banzai for translation.

"He says he wants to explain the rules." Banzai translated.

"And how are we supposed to understand him?!" Gituku demanded.

"Banzai can understand what he's sayin'; he can tell us." Shenzi replied. Gituku let out a "humph!" but didn't say anything else. For about twenty more seconds, Ed spoke in tongues unconceivable by even the most sharp-witted of minds on earth.

"He says that when the asker is done asking his question, the person he asks gets to go next." Banzai explained.

"What?!" Gituku yelled.

"…Maybe we should trust Ed with this; he has an older brother who used to play this game _a lot_." Shenzi defended. The male growled.

"Whatever. Long as I get to go _first_." He then returned to scanning the other players.

"Mmmm…Kamau, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Aw, gimme a break!"

"I said truth." Kamau repeated. Gituku heaved a breath, before looking in thought.

"Let's see…how much food has the prince got so far?" He grinned, thinking he could never answer that in a million-

"He just caught three; one more and he'll be coming to the graveyard." Kamau replied. The others were astounded, even Shenzi, Banzai and Ed exchanged glances; they knew the prince more than anyone, and yet they didn't even know such a fact.

"How'd you know that?" Shenzi asked him. Kamau saw the other pups look at him as though they were asking the same thing. He calmly replied,

"My parents say, 'you learn a lot more from your ears than you do with your mouth'." The other six didn't say much, but just waited for him to ask his question.

"Shenzi; Truth or Dare?" Shenzi was a smart pup; and although she had never played Truth or Dare before, she had a pretty good idea of how it worked. And so she chose,

"Truth."

"How do you know Taka?" Banzai and Ed's eyes grew large; even if it involved making a new friend, trespassing into other lands or leaving the Elephant Graveyard without anyone's knowledge, were two big rules to break for pups as young as them. And if any pups disobeyed there were severe consequences.

Not to mention everybody was still tattling on each other to get in good graces with the adults; if they got wind from one of these pups, which they _would_ if any of them found out, they'd be in gargantuan trouble. And Monifa would be particularly willing to rat out Shenzi; she'd do anything to see her enemy miserable.

Much to Banzai and Ed's confusion though, their friend merely smiled before replying,

"We're friends." Kamau lightly smiled at her witty remark and made no objection. The two males noiselessly sighed in relief.

"Ok then, I pick…Monifa."

"No way!" The female pup protested.

"You gotta do it; it's part of the game." Shenzi told her. Monifa growled before asking through her teeth,

"What's your stupid question?"

"Truth or Dare, _duh_."

"Fine, I pick… Dare." Everyone's eyes widened; Monifa was the first to do a dare. Shenzi smirked before looking at Ed and asking,

"Are we allowed to come up with dares with some help from our friends?" Ed nodded; whenever he watched his brother and the other teenage hyenas play, his friends often negotiated over Maumbu's dare before giving it to him. Shenzi smiled and motioned for Banzai and him to huddle in a circle with her.

"Let's make 'er roll around in that big mud puddle." Banzai snickered.

"Nah; not scary enough." Ed giggled out something that made his friends look shocked.

"_Too_ scary!" Shenzi replied.

"Are you loco?!" Banzai said. Ed shrugged. The trio were in thought for a moment.

"Oh wait, wait, wait; I got it!!" Banzai exclaimed.

_A few __more__ minutes later…_

Monifa gulped as she took a further step down a frightful-looking rock ledge; the ridges were aligned in such an ascended manner, it appeared like a stone staircase. The air was so hot she was astounded that her fur hadn't caught flame the minute she set paw in this place. But it was the only way to her commanded destination. This particular area where she was headed to, happened to lead to the pit of a huge green geyser.

This was a part of the Elephant Graveyard that was rarely traveled to; there was an ancient rumor that floated around that if someone threw an elephant bone, a rock, and some fur into it, and then spat in it, the ghost of some random elephant that died in the graveyard would rise from the miasma and stare right at you. The pups of the graveyard were terrified at the tale but the adults dismissed it as a meager "ghost story"; nothing realistic whatsoever. But it still sent a chill up your spine at the very thought.

Naturally, Shenzi had dared Monifa to do those exact same things if she was even brave enough to venture to that exact place. Monifa, being the stubborn type, accepted the challenge without a second thought; her hatred for Shenzi put before all else at her rival's challenge.

She gulped at the sight of her shadow on the wall; surrounded by a greenish-yellow light, which origin she had heard about very well. And it wouldn't be too far before she finally reached the destination and completed her objective.

"C'mon! Do it already!" Came a female voice at the top of the rock stairway. Monifa looked behind her to see Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Gituku, Abeni, Kamau and Bongani watching her every move.

"I'm trying!" She growled, before reluctantly taking another step. Soon, she had reached her intended mark, and put a safe distance between herself and the boiling pool of the geyser. She swallowed, staring at the well-renowned but frightening site mere feet away. Reluctantly, she glanced back at the top; where everybody else was…in the easier escape route.

"Ok! …I'm ready!" She reluctantly yelled upward. The female watched as a small bone and a rock clacked down the stairway towards her. She was scared stiff, but there was no turning back now. Uneasily, she grabbed the bone in her mouth, and scooted the pebble closer to the geyser with her paw.

"Hurry up!" Came Shenzi's voice from above ground. Monifa gritted her teeth, nearly breaking the bone in the process. She was going to make that despicable Shenzi eat her words…and perhaps some dirt as well, after it was _her_ turn to give a dare.

_Meanwhile…_

Ed blinked as he watched the others so enthralled in watching their female companion complete her ordered task. He looked over at his two friends, who seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"She's never gonna do it." Banzai chuckled. Shenzi smirked.

"Yeah; nice goin' there. How'd you find out about this place?" She asked.

"Back when me n' Ed were stuck in that cave, we heard this male tellin' this story he said his older sister told him. It made some of 'em cry and hide behind rocks!" He laughed.

Ed diverted his attention back to the reluctant Monifa; biding her time as much she could. By this time he was beginning to lose interest; he lifted his left forepaw up to start chewing on it, until something suddenly caught his eye.

Something green…that _moved_. No…_jumped_. Was that even possible? If so, what exactly was it? Some sort of mobile plant? Whatever it was, it hopped behind a pile of skeletal remains and out of his view. Intrigued, Ed decided to follow it.

Eventually, the green jumpy thing led him around the place Monifa was carrying out her dare, until the two came to a small hole just big enough for him; glowing a vibrant green. It looked like it led to a slanted rock formation similar to the one Monifa had used to get to the geyser; only flat instead of overlapping. The green thing jumped right into it; fearing he might lose it in the similar-looking backdrop of the area, Ed followed close behind, failing to notice the "enormous" effect the light from the geyser had on his shadow…

Before long he saw the jumpy thing had come to a complete stop; time for him to make a jump of his own. Instantly he pounced upon the thing and caught it in his paws. He looked at it closely. Obviously it was small, but it was very strange, stranger than _him_ even; it looked like it had legs, but there were too many to count, for him at least, and it had eyes too, almost as bulbous as his own, but they were brown, and they were focused too. It didn't have any fur, aside from the two strands jetting out of its head. And it looked like it was carrying something on its back; two things to be exact, and they were folded quite nicely.

Ed sniffed at it; it didn't show any signs of being toxic, or prickly, or more energetic, or anything else that evidenced it was inedible. So…

* * *

Wanting to get this over with, as it was now very hot, Monifa tossed in the elephant bone, then kicked in the rock, and after hesitating for a few seconds, gathered up as much saliva as she could in her nearly dry mouth and hacked right into it. She cringed as she waited…and waited…and waited…and waited…

She blinked her eyes open, before slowly gazing back to the geyser. There it was, same as always, excluding the bone and rock currently being liquefied in its extreme temperatures. She stared for awhile…before starting to lightly chuckle to herself. What had she been so scared about? Ghost elephant indeed! Why this place was no scarier than any other part of the grave-

Something on the wall caught her eye; something dark…and big, and moving her way. She turned her head in its direction… before her pupils shrunk on site. There, mere feet in front of her, was a colossal-sized elephant, and it was well-mobile too. There appeared to be something in its mouth, but obviously that was a mistake; as a trunk didn't go in an elephant's mouth. Monifa shook violently; the fear coursing through her bloodstream. Instinct kicked in and she did the only thing a pup her age was programmed to do: run and scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" She bolted up the way she came, pushing Shenzi and Gituku out of her way as she reached the exit.

"Out of my way!!" She shrieked, not stopping for a moment. The rest of the hyena pups just watched in confusion, as the speck that was once Monifa disappeared from view. There was a pause, before Banzai looked at Shenzi.

"I toldja she couldn't do it." Some laughter emitted from out of nowhere, and the remaining pups looked back to see Ed walking towards them.

"Ed? Where were you?" Shenzi asked.

"We didn't even notice you were gone." Banzai added. He merely grinned at them, and with the exception of Gituku, the others uneasily grinned back…until they noticed the bulge in his cheek.

"YOU FOUND FOOD?!" They all shouted, running over to him. Ed's eyes widened as he realized he was being crowded. Gituku got to him first and snarled.

"Why you-! You better share some 'a that; or else I'll reach in there and get it myself!" Ed stared at the angry pup for a minute, before shrugging and opening his mouth. He wasn't surprised at their appalled faces; food was scarce, but he was more than eager to share.

The pups could only stared at the half-eaten grasshopper in Ed's jaws; Shenzi felt all the hunger that once dwelled inside her vanish immediately, Kamau said nothing but quickly turned his gaze elsewhere, Abeni shifted her eyes to the ground, Bongani stared with a bit of interest before casually walking away without anybody noticing, unlike Banzai who looked like he was about to throw up. Gituku, now officially disgusted, leaned his head away from the male.

"…You keep it." He said, before desperately shifting his gaze anywhere to get the image out of his mind; which just happened to be behind Ed. His eyes grew wide. Shenzi, who noticed, walked over to him.

"If ya gonna be sick, dig a hole for it first." She told him. He didn't answer. The others, puzzled, came over as well.

"Gituku? What's the matter?" Kamau asked; Gituku may not have been perfect but he was still the first friend he had. Banzai raised an eyebrow, before following Gituku's gaze to see what he was so focused on…his eyes too widened. And Shenzi noticed this as well.

"Not you too; what's wrong?" He merely pointed behind their friend. Now everyone was confused, and turned their heads in the site's direction. Ed was the last to look behind him…before seeing something that caused his mouth to drop open, letting the grasshopper fall out.

The large shadowy head of an elephant, now only bones, was looking down at the pups. It slowly shifted its gaze to its left, then its right, before stepping in their direction.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Abeni and even Shenzi shrieked like a pair of baby cheetahs, Banzai and Gituku screamed at the top of their lungs and feared they'd drop out of consciousness from the lack of oxygen, as for Ed and Kamau…all they could do was stare in exact horror; they couldn't move.

"RUN!!" Shenzi yelled. The gang of pups ran out of there as if their lives depended on it, which they thought they did.

While they left though, they failed to notice a familiar hyena pup, with a certain animal skull, draped over his body. He crawled out from underneath it, before calling to his six companions.

"Hey guys! Look what I found! …Hey, where'd everybody go?"

* * *

"And if you two _ever_ tell anybody I screamed like a girl-"

"But uh, you _are_ a girl." Banzai interrupted. Shenzi angrily pressed her nose to his.

"Like I was sayin'; if you two blab it out to _anybody_, I'LL TIE YOU BOTH UP WITH ED'S TONGUE AND STICK YOU GUYS IN THE BIRDIE-BOILER!! Got it?!"

Banzai and Ed instinctively, but uneasily, nodded…before all three of them slumped to the ground and began panting for breath; it had been about five minutes since the group of pups including Abeni, Kamau and Gituku had stopped running. The other three pups had gone off to find Monifa, the trio took their own path to find a nice cave or den to spend the rest of their time inside; they'd have enough of elephant skulls for a few days.

"Well, we're scared, we're tired, and we're hungry. Now whadda we do?" Shenzi stated.

"FOOD!" Came a shout. The three hyena pups instinctively turned their heads to the voice's origin…and their mouths spread into grins at what they saw.

Taka, their best friend who lived out-of-graveyard, was dragging a carcass into a clearing while packing the other three on his back. Forgetting their exhaustion, they eagerly ran towards the lion.

The prince heaved a breath of air as soon as he finished unloading the meals. Almost immediately he could see pups from all over rushing toward the food, some accompanied by their parents; he expected he'd have to make a good impression with them as well as the matriarch. What he _didn't_ expect, was to be knocked from the side and sent to the ground. He looked up in alarm…before smiling at three certain faces.

"And a good afternoon to you too."

"My momma was right; you need to get some muscles on these." Shenzi stated, before playfully tugging on one of his limbs with her teeth.

"Yeah; usually ya don't go down until the _next_ shot." Banzai said.

"You three have been practicing your hunting skills haven't you?" He replied.

"Seems they ain't the only ones." Came a familiar voice. Everyone, especially Shenzi, tried to look presentable upon seeing Safia casually strolling up. She looked over at the pups who had stopped eating since she arrived, and smiled.

"Well don't stop chowin' down on my account; help yourselves." The young hyenas smiled as well and went on with their meal.

"And after they're done, if there's anything left, you should too; you deserve it." Safia told Taka.

"I would but, afraid there's no time."

"Oh really? Why?"

"Yeah, why?" Shenzi and Banzai echoed. Ed looked up at the lion in question.

"There's…a special occasion at priderock." He replied. Shenzi's mother looked over him for awhile, before she grinned once more.

"I see."

"What?" Shenzi and Banzai asked. The matriarch and prince exchanged glances.

"S'ok, they're your friends; they deserve to hear from you." Safia stated. Taka lightly smiled before saying,

"There's a chance, I could be the next king of priderock." The trio gasped and were about to shout out and congratulate their friend before Safia suddenly blocked any vocals from escaping their mouths.

"Hold on there; we don't want everybody to get _too_ excited. Let's just see how it goes, and _then_ we can celebrate tomorrow. It'll be just like Maumbu and Hasina's wedding celebration. How's that?" Ed quickly nodded; if it was something as special as his brother's wedding celebration, he could wait and not spoil the fun.

Well the time finally came for Taka to depart, the trio waved goodbye to their friend; wishing him the best of luck. Safia watched him leave too: perhaps things would get interesting if the unofficial graveyarder was also made a king…

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

"Wow, quite a turnout for this." Sarafina stated as she gazed at all the onlookers surrounding priderock. Everywhere you looked there were animals from all over the kingdom; zebras, giraffes, elephants, baboons, monkeys, rhinos, and numerous others. Even Zira's boyfriend showed up for the occasion; he didn't look exactly thrilled though.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's about the fifth time you've bathed your cub _today_." Zira stated as she watched Sarafina begin to lick her daughter's back repeatedly. The lioness gave her friend a look but did not say a word and continued her task.

"Perhaps she's just concerned about her hygiene; if you ever have any cubs, it's no business of ours how careless in comparison you are about-"

"For your information I LOVE cubs," Zira cut Sarabi off, "and I hope to have a big family when I get older."

"You just wait; when the decision's finally made all _you_ girls, will be kissing _our_ paws."

The three lioness friends turned their heads around when a voice spoke from behind. They looked to see the two "famous" fan clubs of Mufasa and Taka, sitting across from each other in two groups; their vicious gazes practically burning holes into each other's heads. One lioness with dark eyes was standing in front of the Taka club; Sarabi, Sarafina and Zira presumed it was she they heard speak.

"And when _Mufasa_ is crowned king-"

"_If_ Mufasa is crowned king, I'll put a stop to _both_ those fan clubs as soon as possible." Is what Sarafina and Zira heard Sarabi say before they could hear the rest of the lioness' reply.

"Both?" Zira inquired. Her friend smiled.

"You, as well as the others, can still associate with Taka."

"Just without all the unhealthy obsessions." Sarafina added. Their eccentric friend smirked,

"Well, in that case, who do _you two_ want to be crowned?" Zira asked.

"…Honestly?" Sarabi asked. She nodded.

"It's Mufasa, isn't it?" Both her friends said. They saw her sheepishly nod.

"And it's more than obvious I'm rooting on for Taka." Both lionesses darted their attention towards Sarafina for an answer; she just began grooming Nala again. The two exchanged glances.

"Well?" They said.

"Well what?" She replied.

"Who are you cheering for?" They echoed. Sarafina laughed.

"Both of them seem equally right for the job: Mufasa's strong and knows the kingdom like the back of his paw, and Taka's sharp as a rhino horn. So either way our kingdom's in good paws don't you think?"

There was some light agreement between the three of them, before Sarabi's gaze suddenly shifted upward; she gasped.

"They're walking up!" She announced. This instantly caught Sarafina and Zira's attention, as well as the fan clubs and every other lion at priderock. Some bystanders, who wished to see who would be the next king, had overheard her too and darted their attention to the two princes nobly ascending their home.

Instinctively all animals who were witnessing this grew quiet.

_A few __more__ minutes later…_

Mufasa and Taka both equally struggled to keep their composure as they sat on their haunches alongside each other; anxiousness coursing through their veins.

"I wish I would've gone with the hunting party today; maybe then I wouldn't have so much pent-up energy." Mufasa quietly stated.

"I have a feeling it wouldn't do you any good." Taka replied, who although had hunted four entire carcasses this afternoon, still seemed as eager as his brother.

"Hey Taka?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Whatever happens, I'll always be glad you're my brother."

"You too."

"The king approaches!" A bystander's voice shouted. Instantly both princes felt their heart rates increase; slowly losing their ability to breath, their chests grew heavy with pressure from an unknown source. Gigantic lumps formed in their windpipes as their father, Ahadi, majestically came towards them. He cast Taka a fatherly-loving glance brimmed with the sincerest of apology, his son returned it with a forgiving and just as loving look.

Ahadi smiled then grinned at both his sons before turning to face the onlookers at the bottom of priderock. Uru, who was standing off to the side just enough for only the three of them to be in the crowd's view, took a deep breath to relieve her tension; although it appeared stress was not scarce at this present moment.

"My fellow pridelanders!" Ahadi began in a strong voice, his sons attentively listening to every syllable that came out.

"We assemble here on this day, to witness not just the crowning of a prince, but the dawning of a king!" There was some moderately-loud cheering, some of the lionesses, Sarabi and Zira included, shifted their gazes from left to right as they waited for him to speak again.

The suspense was tremendous; so much even young Nala could feel it in the air. Her mother's heart was racing at an abnormal pace; she could hear it just from quietly lying in her forepaws. Her tiny youthful eyes wondered up to Sarabi and Zira, who looked almost troubled. Everywhere she looked, felt, smelled, there was trouble in the air. But much to her bewilderment, everybody seemed fine; on the outside, that is…

"I judge these two today not as their father, but as their king! I hope, one day, they will judge their offspring in the same manner!" Ahadi went on. Mufasa and Taka's eyes quickly glanced at each other, but they did not move a muscle.

"Prince Mufasa and Prince Taka, were fine role models and citizens of priderock; their birthplace, their home, and soon-to-be their kingdom! And no matter _what_ happens on this day, they are still as valuable as they were before! I am happy to say I am unconditionally proud of both of them! I couldn't ask for better sons!" There was a long pause, this time, _everybody_ was waiting for what he would say next. The king gave a long, hard sigh, but in peace; not even heard by the two princes directly behind him. After a few agonizing suspenseful moments, Ahadi looked up to his subjects.

"And now, the decision."

The next moments seemed to last forever, to _every single living being_ that was at priderock that day. Mufasa's heart was pounding in his chest; Taka's breathing had ceased; Sarabi's eyes were fiercely locked on the both of them; Zira's claws were digging into the earth; Sarafina was trying her hardest not to clutch Nala too tightly; although not being grinded, Uru's jaws were crushing against each other, and Ahadi…he gave one last sigh, before speaking again.

"The next king will be…" Both princes allowed themselves to lean forward in ambition. This was it, the moment they'd been waiting for since cubs, the moment they were _destined_ for since birth. This, would decide both their destinies for the rest of their lives. Ahadi noticed his sons' seemingly calm but undoubtedly zealous expressions. He recognized that look each of them had all too well; he had been in similar spirits just before he was announced king. …Only back when it was his turn, his father didn't have to risk crushing one son to build the other up the ranks: he did.

The soon-to-be ex king gave one last sigh, before saying one name:

"Mufasa."

…Taka heard shouting; yells of joy perhaps, unintelligible from his current stance. His heart decreased rate, his breathing stayed the same though; his muscles locked in place, all he could do was stand there as he unwittingly watched his father lead his older brother up to the tip of priderock.

Mufasa's eyes grew large; Sarabi and Sarafina gasped in unison; young Nala's attention was even directed to what was going on above her; Zira was devastated, staring up at her friend with shocked and pitying eyes; the Mufasa fan club grinned at the Taka-lovers but stopped when they saw their fellow lionesses walk away with their heads toward the ground, they decided to save the gloating this time; and Uru, well…all she could do was join her mate and eldest son in view of the crowd.

The world started spinning, Taka felt himself grow faint. As if knowing what was happening by instinct, Zira dashed up priderock and to his side; letting him collapse on her. Although only half-aware of what was going on around him, the prince could still comprehend familiar shapes and figures.

A baboon; "Rafiki", as his father had addressed him, walked up to Mufasa and spread a sort of juice across his forehead. The royal family then slowly descended priderock, to be in better view of the crowd. Taka felt himself being guided away from the site by Zira before he could see anymore.

"He will take my place as king after my death!" Ahadi finished once he, his son, and his mate walked within better eyeshot of their subjects.

"You really know how to make a moment bittersweet." Mufasa stated. Uru stole a glance back up at Taka, and watched as he was unemotionally led away by a counter-emotional Zira.

"Yes, he certainly does." She said to herself.

* * *

Bad news: This chapter/story is near its end. Good news: The next update is being worked on even as you're reading!

Poor Taka…I have sympathy for _him_, but **not** for Scar.

I liked the Truth or Dare bit, so maybe I'll continue it in the next update. Maybe I'll be adding something extra nasty for Gituku; he's awfully violent for a pup, isn't he?

Well, things will really start to heat up in the next story. Review it if you wanna see more! (Threat or advice? You decide)


	18. Taka?

**Author's ****Warning:**** Prepare Yourself for a **_**Very**_** Long Update!**

I'm both sorry and happy to say that this is the final chapter. Sorry because it will disappoint most readers; happy because this means I get to start on the sequel! Now then, I realize most of you are feeling pity for Taka right now, but rest assured he'll be given quite a role in this update. Enjoy, I guess…

* * *

"Alright, who's next?" Shenzi asked. The others; Banzai, Ed, Gituku, Kamau, Abeni and Bongani were all silent. In the mix-up of yesterday, the remaining pups had lost track of whose turn it was to be given the role of "Truth or Dare Asker".

"I forget." Banzai stated as he scratched his head. Abeni looked at Shenzi.

"Maybe Ed can tell us who's next; he used to watch his brother play a lot." The quiet but smart female suggested. The young matriarch turned her head towards her friend.

"Anything you can tell us Ed?" She asked. Gituku began snickering from the word "tell", but a mean look from Banzai was all it took to shut him up.

Ed put his paw on his chin for a minute; but honestly, right now, his mind wasn't fixed on the game of "Truth or Dare" they were playing. No, he was more focused on reliving the memory of what happened earlier this morning: his brother's wedding rehearsal.

_Flashback…_

There was a large group of hyenas gathered in front of the skull which was home to Rashid, Neema, Edward, and the male of the hour: Maumbu. Ed looked over all of them and was surprised at how many guests had turned out for this event. He heard his parents saying they'd invite some family and a few close friends as well; if that was the case, Ed either must've been behind on his heritage or wasn't paying attention when his parents said they had a lot of friends.

Behind Ed sat his mother, and to their right sat Rashid. And directly beside those three was Maumbu and his mate-to-be Hasina, whose parents were sitting near her. Hasina's mother was smiling one of those sad smiles; Ed thought he could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Her father wasn't very emotional about the event, or at least he tried not to be; he started at the ground, occasionally glancing up at his daughter, only to stare at it again upon seeing her happy expression.

Ed glazed over the crowd a bit more before suddenly darting his attention to his father when he heard him clear his throat and stand up, the crowd copied the young hyena's actions. Rashid took a deep breath and grinned at his eldest son before looking at the mass of guests and speaking up.

"On behalf of everyone here today, I'd like to congratulate this happy couple on their decision for a new path into life: together." There was some light cheering and Ed saw his brother and his soon-to-be sister-in-law waving back to everyone before Rashid spoke again.

"One week ago, these two were just another nonchalant teenage couple of the Elephant Graveyard. And soon from now, they'll be happily married. …Oh, there I go; I promised myself I wouldn't cry." The male stated before rubbing one of his eyes with his paw. Hasina smiled as Maumbu quietly sighed before saying,

"It's alright dad."

"Rashid, you're going to get me started." Ed heard his mother say, before looking up and seeing her also wiping an eye with her paw. And upon looking over at Hasina's parents, he could already see some happy tears streaming down her mother's face, while her father completely stared down at the ground at this point…before Ed saw some drops hit the dirt beneath the male's head.

"I remember when Maumbu was about Ed's age; although I can certainly say their interest in females was slightly different." Ed heard a light commotion of chuckling from the hyenas settled in front of them.

"Dad." Came a familiar, but annoyed, voice. The pup looked over just in time to see Maumbu giving his father a look before Rashid waved it off and continued talking.

"I was there the first time he met Hasina, although I had no idea I was meeting my future daughter-in-law." Rashid grinned at Neema before speaking again.

"We were just starting on one of our hunting trips, I don't have to tell you all how that went." The large group of hyenas nodded to each other while Ed heard murmuring amongst them.

"We were going to search near some geysers to see if any unlucky animals, had stumbled upon an unfortunate encounter. It was like looking for your very own pre-barbecued meal!" The crowd laughed again before Ed's father went on.

"As the two of us were just about to reach this valley, some young female rolls out in front of us from out of nowhere. I'm a little surprised, but Maumbu runs right behind my leg until he realizes it's just a girl." Maumbu tried to hide his face as the crowd lightly chortled.

"She asks us where we're going, I say 'We're hunting', she asks if she can come too, I say 'Sure', but Maumbu throws a fit." The mass of hyenas began laughing as Maumbu glared at his father in embarrassment.

"He complained a lot less when they started dating." The crowd laughed harder. This was becoming humiliating; unless some natural disaster occurred Maumbu was going to have to find some other way to make his dad zip it.

"Well long story short, a few years after that I'm also the first one to know about the engagement." He then focused his attention on the two hyenas next to him.

"To the happy couple: may your marriage, be every bit as good as mine is." There was a mixture of laughter and applause, and thankfully at that last comment Maumbu was no longer embarrassed; he even laughed a bit himself before nuzzling his future mate, which she returned. Rashid put his paw to his chin for a moment.

"Of course this does remind me of another story-"

"DAD!!"

_End of flashback…_

"ED!!" Ed immediately shook his head from his thoughts when some very annoyed voices yelled his name. He looked up to see every pup in the game staring at him, looking irritated. He giggled in embarrassment, feeling like his brother at that rehearsal, before thinking to himself again.

In all the times he observed his brother playing "Truth or Dare", a conflict such as this had never occurred before. But to him, the logical thing to do was let Shenzi pick; since Monifa had ran off and was disqualified from the game, Shenzi seemed to be the only eligible choice. So he simply told the others his opinion in the matter, and since the majority seemed to agree with him (Gituku wanted another turn), Shenzi looked over what alternatives she had.

"Hmmm…I pick…Banzai." The male's eyes quickly enlarged at her choice, but Gituku started snickering again; even Ed and Bongani, with their paws compressed against their muzzles of course, couldn't hold back their ribbing giggles. The oldest of the group quickly swallowed the lump in his throat and managed to get his salivary glands working enough to speak in an eligible lexis. The others weren't surprised at his pick of the litter.

"Hey Tuki, Truth or Dare?" Banzai smirked at Gituku's irritated response; ever since Banzai heard Gituku's mother call him that he used it to infuriate his rival every chance he got, as if it were a basic instinct.

"Dare. _Novio._" The pup sneered.

"You don't even know what novio means." Banzai responded; for once completely unaffected by an intended insult.

"Just dare 'im already!" Shenzi intervened; wanting to prevent another brawl between the two, that is unless Banzai dared Gituku to fight him.

"Yeah; and _do_ the dare _the way you're supposed to_." Kamau added as he looked at his currently annoyed friend. Banzai looked up in thought.

"Let's see…I dare you to…" The others waited patiently on his decision; speaking of which, Shenzi was wondering if _she_ had made the right one by picking _him_. From how long she knew Banzai, he seemed to be the unpredictable type. A quick-temper, a doer before a thinker, and one who was easy to provoke; Banzai must've been a handful for his mom.

Shenzi was praying in her mind that her friend wouldn't challenge Gituku to do something to get them both in gigantic trouble; or at least not get himself in gigantic trouble. After a minute of pondering what to do, Banzai's face lit up.

"I got it! You know how you're always braggin' about how faster you are than me?"

"Yeah." Gituku replied.

"Prove it."

"How?" The second-oldest of the group raised an eyebrow. Banzai pointed to some sort of monument that was a mere speck on the horizon.

"See that huge ribcage?" The others had to squint their eyes in order to just vaguely bring it into sight.

"…Yeah." Gituku answered after stretching his neck out some.

"Run as fast as ya can towards it. If you can make it over there fast enough, _I'll_ give you my leftover share of the food that Taka brought for us yesterday." His rival's eyes grew to the size of ostrich eggs and the rest of the pups' jaws dropped right to their forepaws; was Banzai serious?

Food was one of his favorite things in the world, and he was going to give _all_ of it, not some but all, to _his rival_? _Willingly?_ This didn't make any sense. Banzai hated Gituku; why would he consent to providing him with _anything_? Food especially.

The two had been rivals as far back as anybody could remember; it seemed like always if they weren't yelling insults they were throwing blows. However, their detestation for each other was slightly ironic because they were almost exactly alike in personality except for two things: taste in girls, since Banzai liked Shenzi and Gituku liked Monifa, and the fact that they hated each other.

Knowing all this, the group of pups figured there was either something critically wrong with Banzai, or he and Gituku had claimed a truce fire. The first one seemed to be the more likely of the possibilities.

There was a moment of stillness between the seven pups, before Gituku finally exclaimed,

"You got yourself a dare!!" And began running towards the horizon. Banzai merely smirked; causing the others more confusion.

"Why ya smilin'?" Shenzi inquired. Her friend's grin only became wider as he answered.

"Ed said if you run away you're out of the game, right? Well, he ran away."

The pups were stunned, even Shenzi was speechless; apparently, Banzai _could_ be smart…when he wanted to be that is.

"So, I guess that means you're not giving him your food?" Kamau and Bongani asked at the same time.

"Nope."

"Not bad, for _you_. Go ahead; pick the next one." Shenzi said. The male pup scanned over his peers, before grinning and motioning to,

"Ed." The pup smiled and grinned his teeth at his friend for his selection. He motioned to Abeni, who blushed and replied,

"Truth."

"Why are all the girls picking 'truth'?" Bongani whispered to Kamau.

"Monifa answered 'dare', and I guess they don't wanna be like her." He replied. Ed asked Abeni something in a language of "tongues" and occasional hand gestures. The group of pups were clueless as to what he just said, so they were puzzled when Abeni replied,

"…A little." Ed grinned; causing bewilderment among the remainder of pups. …Except for Banzai, who raised an eyebrow. He thought the expression on Ed's face seemed very familiar, and it occurred to him that he himself might've had the same look presented on his face whenever…_something_ happened. What was it though?

Finally, it hit him: Ed's pleased expression was very similar to the one he got whenever Shenzi complimented him (which was rare, and he was also careful to not let her see it). Banzai rolled his eyes as he figured out what his friend must have asked her, and he confirmed his assumption when he noticed Abeni's eyes started to shift left and right before she diffidently got to her feet and said,

"I'm done playing now. …Uh, I'll go keep Gituku busy while you guys finish!" And without another word she darted from the group. At this point some of the pups were awestruck, particularly Shenzi.

"That's three times in a row! Why is everybody turning into fraidy little lion cubs all of a sudden?!" She exclaimed, which is when Kamau stood up.

"I'm not a fraidy cub, but I'll go help her with Gituku." And with open jaws at this point the future matriarch saw him walk away. The three remaining males merely stared.

"Who's next?" Shenzi groaned. But suddenly Ed began pointing vigorously in some random direction.

"Don't tell me you wanna leave too?" She asked. The male shook his head and continued his eager gesturing.

"The bathroom's behind that rock." Banzai told him as he motioned towards a medium-sized boulder which the other side was closed off from view; thinking Ed was prancing around from some increasingly sensitive nerve endings, which is what a lot of pups did whenever they needed to take a rest stop.

Ed smacked his paw against his forehead as he growled in frustration, before firmly grabbing Shenzi and Banzai's heads and turning them around. The two blinked as they scanned the vicinity before gasping at the site of,

"Taka!" Shenzi exclaimed. The 17 year-old lion was indeed coming into the Elephant Graveyard, and for some reason he was mainly leaning on Zira.

"…And Zira's with 'im." Banzai gradually added. Ed murmured something into his ear; Banzai interpreted it as,

"I'm just glad she didn't bring her boyfriend." The male had to agree with him on that. Bongani was just staring at the whole episode. Suddenly Banzai and Ed looked over and became surprised at seeing Shenzi was gone. Noticing this, Bongani simply gestured in the direction Ed had previously pointed in; the two looked up to see her now a few yards off.

"What're you guys doing?! Don't you remember what Taka told us last night?!" At that, both male's eyes widened and they sprang in her direction, but quickly halted after a few sprints and turned back to their companion.

"Uh, you win Bongani!" Banzai said quickly while Ed nodded in agreement, then Bongani watched as they both continued running towards Shenzi. Bongani blinked.

"…Yay…"

_Meanwhile…_

Zira sighed as she helped Taka saunter down the path, formed over years of coming into the Elephant Graveyard, as much she could; since yesterday her friend's body didn't allow him to do much. The remaining prince of priderock acted happy for his brother but everybody knew the real emotions he held deep down. He wouldn't even eat breakfast this morning, and when friends said hello, he wasn't very responsive.

She was hoping a visit to the Elephant Graveyard would heighten his spirits; it seemed to make him happy and with any luck the two would stumble upon the three hyena pups Taka was particularly fond of, which would make things even better…but none of those plans seemed to be working at the moment. No hyena pups, nor any other signs of life as they neared the destination. Zira glanced over at her friend who was still but a limp figure who could, and would, only walk. In a last attempt to comfort her friend, she smiled and spoke to him.

"Cheer up Taka; I'm sure you're not the first male of priderock to endure this kind of problem." He blinked, but other than that made no reply. The lioness bit her lip as she struggled to think of something else.

"Y'know…this could actually be a _good_ thing for you. I heard princes get most of the power of a king, with a countering part of the responsibility." Her friend merely sighed. At this point, Zira was becoming very worried for her friend; her eyes started darting around in search of the hyena pups.

"_C'mon, you three have got to be around here somewhere…"_ She wasn't exactly fond of them but if they made Taka happy, if _anything_ made Taka happy, at this point she'd be willing to do anything to get it for him. But then the lioness was suddenly brought out of her thoughts, and not to mention partially startled, when Taka spoke back.

"I know you're trying your best to help me Zira, and I'm glad you care for me that much. But right now, to make one of my statements blunt for once, I am in no mood for cheering up."

"But you can't be like this all the time; it would kill me to always see you in this way. Not to mention your mother, and your brother, and Sarabi, and Sarafina, and-"

"Zira please; let me finish." She obeyed his plea but couldn't help biting her lip as he spoke again.

"Zira, you're a strong lioness, and like others, your emotions are the key center of everything you do. But you have to understand: I've always been calm, quiet Taka, the one who would never let his personal feelings get in the way of his better judgment, the one who was comfortable in the shadow of his brother. I used to accept that, but now…I'm not so sure.

…Please Zira…let me be angry or sad or, if it is, unfair, if only for awhile." The sorrowful prince begged. Zira looked upon her friend with dearest sincerity and gently said,

"Alright."

"Hey Taka!" Came 2 ½ voices. The pridelanders darted their gazes upward to see three familiar faces headed their way. Careful not to let her friend see it, Zira smiled.

"_Of course I know it's hard for you to be __any__ of those things around __them__."_

"So how'd it go?" Banzai asked once the trio had reached them. Taka made no reply. Thinking he didn't know what Banzai meant, Shenzi rephrased the question.

"Y'know; are ya king now?" Zira's hopeful gaze dropped.

"_Then again…"_

And, to her, things were only made worse for the prince's emotional stability when the three of them started bursting out into questions:

"Was there lots of animals there?!"

"Didja have a bunch of food to celebrate with?!"

"Aha-bwa-fah-ha-heh?!"

"Was they all surprised when your daddy said ya name?!"

"Do ya get your own cave now?!"

"Heh-heh-fa-puh-huh?!"

But nothing could prepare either lions for what they all said in unison:

"Can we go in the Pridelands now?!"

Zira felt a lump in her throat. She slowly twisted her head in Taka's direction. The prince was silent the whole time. Zira's heart went out to him; what with his now fully-grown mane, that was once half-matured when they met the trio, drooping over his eyes, staring at the ground with his tail between his legs. And although there was no physical evidence, she could tell, but not begin to understand, the pain he was in. The tension was so thick she was surprised the pups had not sensed its heavy presence in the air.

She felt so helpless, like she was the most awful friend a person could have for not putting a cease to his torment. He looked so beleaguered she thought she might cry right there; but Zira had prided herself on being a strong lioness, not like the other overly-emotional female inhabitants of priderock. If she _were to cry, _it would not be now.

Finally though, much to Zira's surprise, Taka gazed up at the pup, and answered their questions in the order they were asked.

"Yes; yes; I'm still single; not exactly; the pride shares the same den; my brother's status _has_ changed, but not in the way you think; …and…no."

The trio were puzzled.

"…"

And they became even _more_ puzzled, if not alarmed, at their friend's sudden uncharacteristic behavior.

"I WASN'T PICKED, MY BROTHER WAS; I WON'T BE THE NEXT KING OF PRIDEROCK; MUFASA WILL HAVE THE PLEASURE OF RULING THE KINGDOM WHILE I SIT IN THE SHADOWS; AND NO, **NONE** OF YOU WILL SET PAW IN THE PRIDELANDS!!"

The trio cringed together so tightly you couldn't tell one from the other; Banzai covered the back while digging his paws into someone else's, Ed was at the front with his backbone embedded into somebody's stomach, and Shenzi was compressed right in the middle, enduring Banzai's claws in her shoulder discs and Ed's spine swishing her tummy.

Taka stared hard at them; eyes stern, mouth twisted downward, claws digging into the ground…blood slowly draining from his face, muscles losing their tension, veins no longer pulsing with rage, expression immediately transforming from one of irritated fury to one of regretful apology.

The lion couldn't believe himself; how could he act in such a way? And to those who were his friends. What had come over him? He knew this was the absolute worst mood he'd ever been in, but to him that was no excuse for raising his voice in such a hostile manner, _especially_ to minors who had done nothing but ask him a few simple questions.

"_What am I doing? That wasn't me."_

"_Not all of it."_ Came another voice.

"_You."_ Taka's eyes narrowed.

"_Well now ya've seen what I'm capable of. Y'know I could make it stop, if you simply do one thing…"_

"_Alright who are you?! If you're going to mentally torture me the __least__ I should know is your identity."_

"_I'm you; your dark side. I walk, talk, and function in the same ways you do."_

"_What are you talking about?! You can't be me!"_

"_If I'm not you then why am I stuck in your mind?"_

"_I…I…"_

"Taka?" Came a concerned voice. The prince abruptly shook his head to rid himself of the mindful intruder, thankfully it had left for now. He looked over to see Zira staring at him concernedly. Upon shifting his eyes lower, he could see the trio standing behind her back legs.

"Uh…yes?"

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You stopped talking, or…moving, at all. …It scared us." Taka looked at Shenzi, Banzai and Ed; still blocking themselves from his view. He stared for awhile before sighing and looking at all four of them with great sympathy.

"I'm sorry…I just…yesterday was a long day and…" Zira nodded in understanding.

"I'd hoped I'd proven myself to father but…I guess not. Well…I'd do something to make up for it but, I can't bring you any more food until tomorrow." Suddenly Shenzi's face lit up, and a small smile came upon her face. That could only mean one thing: idea. No longer fearful, she stepped out from behind her lioness barricade and approached her friend; Banzai and Ed's wary eyes glued onto her. Taka was also puzzled at the young female's sudden valor as she stopped in front of him.

"Nothin' says your daddy can't like ya no more just 'cause ya ain't king…right?"

"Yes?" He answered, a bit confused at her question though.

"Well then don't that mean you two can still hang out? …Unless your daddy has to train your brother or somethin'…" Shenzi drooped her head, that thought hadn't occurred to her until just now. But then it was Zira's turn to brighten, she walked up beside Taka.

"Actually, I'm sure Ahadi knows Mufasa has all the requirements needed to be a king already." Then the lioness looked directly at the prince. "Meaning he won't have much else to occupy his time." She grinned. Taka's eyes widened. And it was at this point he realized Banzai and Ed had walked up beside Shenzi and were grinning at him along with the two females. He scanned his eyes over his friends, before smiling himself: another idea was sparked that day…

"Father?" Ahadi looked back when a voice called from behind. He completely turned around when he saw his youngest son walking in his direction. He noticed Zira in the background, but only enough to see her walk off with her boyfriend. That didn't interest him much though, plus there was something about that rogue that didn't feel right. Deciding to put the more important matter ahead though, he looked at the lion prince that had now reached him.

"Oh, hello son. No hard feelings about last night I hope?"

"No. I'm happy for my brother." He replied. Ahadi smiled, although he couldn't help but feel those weren't the prince's true feelings, for he overheard Taka using those exact same words repeatedly this morning. His son knew his father wasn't believing his reply but he ignored it and continued talking.

"Mufasa will be off scouting the Pridelands with Zazu all day tomorrow, correct?"

"…Yes." His father replied, a bit perplexed though at the question.

"Then I suppose you have no plans for tomorrow?"

Now the King understood; he smiled…for a second or so before he seemed a little depressed. Taka noticed his change in expression and became troubled.

"What's the matter? …Is spending the day with me that horrible?"

"No, it's merely…your mother told you about my…condition, didn't she?" His son nodded.

"I'm worried…what if I-"

"Father, since I now know any blow you may impact to my physical being will hurt you just as much, if not more…most likely not even close, as it will hurt me, I'll be happy to take whatever you may bring out." Taka stated. Ahadi lightly smiled before replying,

"Tomorrow afternoon?" His son happily nodded.

* * *

_The next day…_

Taka strolled over to the Elephant Graveyard in _much_ higher spirits than he was since his last visit. Today was the day; the day he'd spend a whole afternoon's time with his father. It was going to be great, because now Taka felt like he could actually be himself for once; something he thought he could only be when he was in the vicinity of the Elephant Graveyard where there were no others around whose sole purpose was to judge him just because he was a prince. Here, a for a moment's time in the Pridelands, he was just Taka.

Later today, it would be only him and his dad; not the great Ahadi, not the king of priderock, but his father. And Taka would not be a prince of priderock, nor the lion now with the solitary reputation as Mufasa's younger brother, just plain old Taka. His grin kept getting wider and wider with each step he took towards his home away from home. When he got there, he was surprised to see Shenzi, Banzai and Ed there waiting for him. _ONLY_ Shenzi, Banzai and Ed there waiting for him. Unless…

Taka figured it out, and for a moment, became disappointed in himself again; he must've been the only connection the hyenas had with the outside world, a world other than the graveyard. What was worse, he must've been their only chance into getting inside the Pridelands and away from this year-round famine they were in. And after hearing what happened, they had given up. And now the rascally little trio was all he had. The trio walked up to their friend and noticed his down expression.

"Whatcha mopin' about?" Shenzi asked.

"Oh nothing; it's just a stomachache." He replied, which was partly true; there was an upset in his abdomen, although the aching was mostly butterflies.

"Oh. Ok. Guess what?!" The young female said.

"What?"

"Ed's brother's gonna give us huntin' lessons!" Banzai announced.

"Isn't that for the more older pups?" The prince asked.

"We _are_ older!" Shenzi and Banzai stated in unison. Taka's eyes slightly enlarged; in all the time he must've been occupied in the expectations of his own life, he'd forgotten that Banzai was now 7, Ed was 6, and even though Shenzi was still five she had very impressive skills so it wasn't that much of a surprise she was starting to hunt.

"Oh, um, well that's great." He told them. Shenzi snickered.

"We're gonna use some 'a those moves you used to bring down our food yesterday, too!" Shenzi stated.

"On _him_!" Banzai added, in which all three began laughing. Taka raised an eyebrow.

"How could you three have simply _watched_ me? I was all the way in the pridela-"

"Remember that big skull we showed ya? We climbed on top of it." Shenzi replied. The prince seemed to be in thought for a minute.

"Aren't the _parents_ mainly the ones to give their pups hunting lessons?" He asked. Shenzi and Ed's expressions quickly dropped.

"Well, yeah but…ya see…all the female pups are supposed to be teached by their mommas, and the male pups…" Shenzi trailed off. Taka was about to tell her it was "taught" not "teached", until he suddenly realized what she was trying to say.

The prince had learned about Graveyard tradition by Safia, particularly about dealing with pups since he was responsible for most of the food brought to them. And when being instructed to hunt, female pups would be taught by their mothers, meaning the males would be taught by their fathers. That method had been used for generations; like the matriarch said, it was tradition.

If that had been the case, Shenzi would've been taught by her mother and Ed would've been taught by his father. But Banzai…he didn't have a father…

Since this was the case, the lion pondered over why Ed's older sibling was chosen to teach them all. …Until he finally uncovered a memory in the back of his psyche; it was faint, but he remembered Safia also telling him that if for any reason, a parent couldn't be there to teach their offspring, the present matriarch would decide on a substitute. Maumbu seemed to be the reliable choice since, due to his baby brother, he seemed to have the more experience with pups.

Now Taka understood why the trio was being taught by Ed's brother. He looked over at Banzai, who didn't seem very responsive. He seemed to try to cover up his dejectedness by scratching at his ear with his hind leg. The prince lowered his gaze and saw Shenzi and Ed were staring at him with the same sympathetic look. He cleared his throat, catching all three of the pups' attention. He grinned and said,

"Expect an extra big meal to be brought back today." Shenzi, Ed, and even Banzai, looked up in curiosity.

"Whatcha mean by that?" Shenzi asked. Taka's smile grew wider as he replied.

"Father's agreed to take me on a hunt today. Am I glad I took _your_ advice!" He happily stated. Shenzi grinned at the compliment, as did Ed, but at the word "father", Banzai just looked back down at the ground again.

"Are ya excited?!" Shenzi asked.

"Ecstatic! I may not be re-picked to become king because of this, but it could be my one chance to prove to myself to him that I _can_ be useful!" Taka exclaimed, before looking at Banzai and noticing for the second time his depressed mood. He put a paw on his chin in thought for a minute…before his face lit up as he had a striking idea. The prince casually started circling the pups.

"Of course, there is the…no, never mind."

"What?" Shenzi asked while Ed slightly tilted his head at him in question.

"It's just that…aw forget it."

"What?!"

"Well…I was thinking. I've heard of males who didn't have fathers when they were young and…" Taka snuck a glance at Banzai and grinned invisibly when he saw the 7 year-old's attention was caught.

"And WHAT?!" Shenzi demanded.

"It's just a rumor but, I've heard that males who don't have fathers tend to work harder than the ones who _do_ have them. Something about wanting to prove themselves. But by doing so, their status' are fairly elevated in their clans as adults." He replied.

"…So, what I think you just told us is if some male don't got a daddy he can still rank high when he grows up?" Shenzi inquired.

"That's right." Taka snuck a second glance at Banzai and could see he was trying to hide a broad grin. The prince was satisfied with what he had done but suddenly darted his gaze over to Ed to see if he had offended him in any way, but the young pup was too busy gorging himself on his own foreleg.

"I'll definitely have to bring back something large this time." He thought aloud.

"Naw, he always does that." Shenzi and Banzai told him.

"Well, wish me luck!" The royal finished as he turned to leave the graveyard; the trio waved him off.

"See ya Taka!"

* * *

King Ahadi patiently waited in the grasslands for his son. Soon noon would arrive and the hunt would begin. Personally he was looking forward to it but he couldn't help this feeling in the back of his mind that something was amiss; it was like a slight tingling in the rear of his head. But without warning, there was a sudden pain in his temple. He was about to roar in agony before something new emerged in his intellect and stopped him from shouting just in time.

But now for some reason he couldn't wait for this day to be over with. Wasting his time with the little piece of dirt he was forced to call his "son". His namesake fit the useless spawn well. How idiotic could he have been to schedule this little fruitless escapade? Well, at least he finally came to his senses; a bit late though, but better late than never. He dug his claws into the ground as he waited for the annoyance to show up.

"King Ahadi! King Ahadi!" Came a voice. The lion looked up to see Zazu, the very skilled flyer and new majordomo, swoop up to him. He sighed; this could only mean trouble…but where was Mufasa? Wasn't a future king always supposed to stay aside his majordomo and vice versa? Ahadi blinked at the sight before his eyes narrowed; what else could go wrong today?

"What is it Zazu?" He demanded.

"I come with urgent news: there's a quarrel between the buffalo and the wildebeests that needs settled at once! Your son has tried his best to reason with them, but they won't listen!" The blue hornbill exclaimed.

Ahadi's interest was quickly perked; this was nearly too good to be true! Now he would no longer have to deal with the little nuisance at all! And if he was questioned, he would have a perfectly sensible alibi. Not to mention he would be assisting his perfect son when he needed aid: no doubt he was going to make those foolish herbivores pay for even doubting Mufasa in the first place. The thought of it though, him and Mufasa, side-by-side, solving a problem of the kingdom _together_.

It was almost enough to make the king want to leap into the air in merriment. But fortunately he kept his composure, although he couldn't help but grin as he looked up at the bird and said,

"Lead the way."

Without further exchange of discourse the king and the majordomo were off.

_A few minutes later…_

Mufasa stood before two herds of grazing animals: on one side, wildebeest, on the other, buffalo. What they were arguing about he could not comprehend; they wouldn't even listen to reply to his questions. So much for the more respected of the princes.

It was only a few minutes ago he had sent Zazu to look for some assistance; Sarabi, Uru, Zira, anybody would do. The site was becoming ugly though, and the more time passed the more aggressive each herd became.

"Please, everyone! If you'll just tell me what's going on-!" But he was cut off by a buffalo.

"Stay out of this greenhorn! We'll only speak to only the king on this matter!"

"Well, here he is!" Came a voice behind Mufasa. The lion, and the two groups of grazing animals, looked back to see Ahadi with his gaze burning on the two herds. The wildebeest herd now seemed a bit coy but the buffalo herd kept their stance.

"Now what is so important that you won't even tell the future king of priderock about it?!" Ahadi demanded.

"These grass gnawers wouldn't wait their turn for the watering hole! It gets less and less water in it every day but they're too high and mighty to even share it with a herd of buffalo!" The leader of the buffalo herd stated, glaring at the herd of wildebeests in front of him.

"On the contrary, it is _you beasts_, who won't wait on _your_ turn for the watering hole; it shrinks every day due to this drought and you drink every drop you get the chance to!" The wildebeest herd leader opposed.

"I commanded you _both_ to _stay away from each other_! No matter how bad this 'drought' as you call it is, you two herds were not to be near one another in the first place!" At this, both groups were silent. The lion king's lip curled back in a snarl.

"Now get out of my sight." He ordered. The grazers remained where they were.

"MOVE!!" He shouted. Suddenly all of them scattered in different directions; the wildebeest uphill and the buffalo downhill. Ahadi smirked at his accomplishment.

Mufasa, who had seen the whole thing, looked at the ground in disappointment. If he was to become a good king, how could he possibly do it with a start-off like this? He couldn't even control a herd of grazing animals; how would he manage to do so with _an entire kingdom_? Plus Sarabi would look to him for provision, especially if they ever had a cub; the thought of it all made him uneasy, particularly of himself.

Zazu, who flew down beside him without the lion noticing after the herds were gone, looked up at his friend before smiling sincerely and patting him on the foreleg. Mufasa looked down at the hornbill and saw the smile, before gradually giving one back just like it.

After dealing with those pesky herds, Ahadi turned his attention towards Mufasa. He could see that there was some work to do, but it wouldn't be a struggle; after all, he was _his_ son. The present king walked towards his eldest cub.

"Mufasa." The lion and the hornbill directed their attention to their king. Ahadi grinned before walking aside his son and speaking up.

"I realize being king is a new experience for you. But fortunately, I'm here to help every step of the way." Mufasa smiled at his father before the two began walking in a direction the wildebeest and buffalo had not taken.

"First of all son, as king, you have to be assertive; no saying "please", "thank-you", or any speaking of that kind. You must show them you mean business and in order to…" The king's voice grew faint as he and Mufasa walked off into the distance.

Zazu sighed contentedly as he watched them depart.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Long after their meeting with Taka, the hyena trio had ventured back to their elephant skull. Maumbu's unscheduled beating had gone as planned, but the fun soon dried up after it was over and Ed's older brother went back to Hasina. They tried to occupy themselves in whatever they could, but boredom soon overcame the three and they sluggishly laid around the inside; merely waiting for their lion friend to arrive with their meal.

Shenzi, who was daydreaming while looking outside of an eye socket, began thinking to herself. Remembering back to when she met Taka, he seemed like an entirely different person; twitchy, panicky, slightly paranoid, and at times almost too scared to even breathe. He was even scared of _her_, a four year-old pup, upon their first meeting. But afterwards, as he began to trust she was not his enemy, Shenzi found the prince was more than just…well, a prince. He was very intelligent, a little weird at times, but intelligent. And he could be funny too, when he wanted to be that is.

Shenzi figured Taka just needed some friends that weren't wrapped around the index claw of Priderock; and the Elephant Graveyard was as far from Priderock as you could get without leaving the region. Plus although most of the lions at Priderock were polite, sincere and courteous, there were still a few bad apples in the bunch. Take Zira's boyfriend for example; what he nearly did to Banzai and Ed was all over the graveyard after it happened, as was Maumbu's heroic rescue of his brother but Shenzi now found that boring since it was over and both Banzai and Ed were ok.

Plus, she found that Taka was a bit scared of his father at some times; their first visit to the Pridelands would definitely not be forgotten. Plus, the prince used to have bruises of all sorts delicately showing underneath his fur; his condition had improved some, thankfully, and the last she heard things between him and his father were…well, better than they used to be. She still couldn't shake the feeling that royalty surpassed morality around that place though.

As far as she could make out, morals were definitely common among the residents of the Elephant Graveyard. Only in rare situations did the hyenas who subsisted there have to prosecute their own kind. But in most cases, if there was food it was shared as much as it could go around, if there was water others were informed about it, if there were injuries, sicknesses, or temporary disabilities those who had them would be assisted. But as for the disabilities, Ed was an exception; what he had the majority of the population didn't see as a disability, they saw it as…a sickness…an incurable sickness. But that was another good thing about Taka; if someone accepted him, he accepted them, even somebody like Ed.

Shenzi thought herself very fortunate to have Taka as her first _lion_ friend. The only thing she _couldn't_ figure out was how Taka became close to someone like Zira…or any other lioness. He seemed shy around girls…maybe Zira introduced _herself_ to _him_. It was possible…

The most important thing she found about Taka though, was without him she would've never learned to associate better with others. Her first meeting with Banzai and Ed didn't go very well, and their second meeting was decent at best (particularly if you counted the kiss but Shenzi didn't know what to think about that). But seeing how well Taka could easily converse with others, she decided to give it a shot: and it gave her the best friends she'd possibly have all her life! Without him, she wouldn't have that …or a full stomach. And she'd never admit it to anybody but herself.

Meanwhile, Ed, who was lying on the floor on his back with his four legs up in the air, was pondering over his own feelings about Taka; he found the lion peculiar, but then again he too was peculiar to most. What's more, neither of them could figure out _why_ others found them so different; Ed could tell the two of them could clearly see the differences in each other, but not themselves. That didn't matter though, the only thing important to the young pup was that he had friends, and odds are Taka probably felt the same way. If it hadn't been for him, Ed wouldn't have learned the simple things you need to know if you want your ideal social life: be yourself; if others don't accept you then look for those who do. It may be hard, but there _are_ others out there who will like you. If you know where to look.

Ed often found himself giggling, which should've been common in a elephant's bone yard capacity of hyenas, and it was, if there was reason to; such as a joke or prank. Not at random moments or as a single language. Some times, Ed often felt a strange feeling inside him whenever others would give him this odd look; he didn't like it, it made him feel bad. And at other times, he also felt like he was holding his parents back with the condition he was in, whatever it was; his brother had pointed that out in the past numerous times.

Shenzi and Banzai gave him looks too, but never hurtful or despising ones; just the occasional raise of an eyebrow. And sometimes they'd join in with him. Ed was glad for that. But for once, whenever he laughed, Taka, a _lion_ who was also a _prince_, had a chuckle of his own, and not out of spite or tease, but for actual enjoyment. Ed smiled to himself, only _this time_, it was for a reason.

And Banzai, who was staring at Shenzi where he could see her but she couldn't see him, was daydreaming about himself and her; but that didn't mean he hadn't been taught a few things because of Taka.

Aside from Ed, Taka was the only friend Banzai had who had a father; albeit Taka's relationship with Ahadi wasn't exactly…"tender", unless you counted the bruises, his dialect was much easier to understand than Ed's was. Hence, he found out a lot more about a lifestyle that included a father figure from him.

And over time Banzai learned there were many terms that were as acceptable as "father": "dad", "daddy", "pops", "ol' man". He also learned that there were some things a father usually taught his son rather than a mother; Taka was reluctant to tell him these things, but Banzai demanded to know. It was basically hunting, typical male behavior, fundamental male instincts… oh, and the facts of life. Banzai asked a question about what that was, but the lion quickly dismissed it; saying it should be only discussed with close family members.

There was no doubt Banzai learned a lot from Taka; the oldest of the group continued to stare at Shenzi as he subconsciously evoked these memories.

* * *

Taka unwearyingly lingered in the plains for the arrival of his father, but all the while, wondering what was taking so long. He tried to keep his mind off the subject and made effort to focus more on the pleasant wind that was blowing, bending the long yellowish-green grass at a slight angle, the bright blue sky overlooking the earth, and the brilliant sun…drying up every bit of moisture available.

The young lion sighed; much as his father didn't want to believe it, there _was_ a drought on its way and everyone needed to ready themselves for the occurrence.

"_I hope father does something soon; we all need to be prepared for this possible crisis."_ He thought.

"_Be prepared? …I like that; has a nice tenor to it."_ Another voice stated.

"_You again?! What are you doing here?!"_ Taka demanded.

"_Just keeping you company."_ The voice innocently replied.

"_Well no need thanks; I'm expecting my father any minute now."_

"_Our__ father. And anyway, how do you know he's even coming? Do you __see__ him anywhere?"_ The voice asked.

"_This conversation, if it is one anyway, is OVER!"_ And without a second thought Taka pushed the thing into the very depths of his mind. He scowled; how could it, whatever it was, even _think_ his father would do something like that? Ahadi did a lot of things, but if there was one thing he didn't do, it was break his promises. …Although, the prince couldn't help observing his surroundings; no sight of Ahadi anywhere.

Now he was becoming concerned; his father had promised he'd be here by now.

"_Maybe…no he couldn't have; he promised. …Then again…"_

Taka's thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard a slight rumbling sound. Looking at the ground below, he cocked an eyebrow in perplexity when he saw the gravel bouncing along the dirt. Then he heard the rumbling become louder, and once he looked up ahead, he was instantly filled with horror: a buffalo stampede was headed his way! Taka turned tail and ran for his life.

The prince fled as fast as his four legs would go, but it seemed every time he glanced back the herd was getting closer and closer. What could've caused them to run like this so much was a mystery to him; but that didn't matter, because what made this horrible moment worse was that they decided to stampede downhill. He could easily stumble, lose his balance and be trampled without even a single herd animal's knowledge.

Taka tried not to get his legs entangled in any of the long, dry shrubbery; unfortunately due to all this heat the plants were desperate to spread seeds before they shriveled to the earth, and some had tiny hooks on their seedlings which were frantic to latch on any passerby with fur. It could easily slow an animal down if it was running at a high speed but unfortunately for Taka the method seemed to be working more for him than the buffalo.

The lion began heaving for breath; exhaustion was taking over him but he wouldn't dare stop now, no matter how high the temperatures had increased. Then suddenly he heard an abnormal noise behind him, although he thought it foolish, he glanced by anyhow and was just in time to see one buffalo get its foot caught in a hole. This caused a chain effect and mad the rest of the herd stumble over it and them to stumble over each other. Taka thought this as a lucky break and made a final sprinting leap to get away from the massive, now half-charging, animals.

But after he had sprung into the air, for some reason, he traveled no distance.

The next few minutes, which seemed like hours, were perhaps the worst Taka would ever experience in his life.

Without warning, the prince felt himself getting jerked back. Unbeknownst to him, one of the buffalo had landed on his tail. He landed on his stomach against the blistering, dried and cracked sand of the plains. Not to mention rocky, the small but sharp pebbles scraped through his fur; just barely touching the skin underneath.

One of the buffalo in the back struggled to get past his fallen comrades, instinct dominant above all else. Meanwhile, Taka was struggling to get up to his feet, but it became unambiguous that in order for him to do so, he must first liberate himself from whatever was holding him back. He clawed at the ground in an effort to pull free; the sand giving way to his massive claws. He tried to force his upper body off the ground, all the while failing to notice a buffalo half its way over its collapsed herd.

Suddenly though, Taka felt something in his lower region slipping out from a large weight of some sort; it instantly occurred to him what must've happened. But there was no time for summarizing now; he had to get away while he still could. But then, there was another weight; smaller but _much_ heavier. He cried in agony and tried to pull away once more; not bothering to look back and see the buffalo in the middle of stepping on his tail.

His howl of pain frightened the creature and it tried to do the only thing its body would let it do: run.

Taka roared in pain as he felt his flesh being infiltrated by a razor-sharp buffalo horn. It was excruciating and a torture to experience; all he wanted it to do was stop.

"_How much do you want this pain to end?"_ A voice Taka had long known existed in him asked; using the distressed moment to free himself from the nadir of its host's mind. Taka was in so much agony; all he could do was reply,

"More than the kingdom itself! It is torture without end!"

"_Do you __really__ wish for me to __end it all__? To end __all__ of our pain?"_

"Yes, please! Make it stop!!"

"_You will allow me?"_

"At this point I don't care anymore. I don't know who you are or how you got here, but whoever you are, stop all of it!!" Taka screamed.

"_As you wish…"_ The internal voice replied. And before Taka could even say another word…

The buffalo herd quickly picked itself up and continued to flee from the scene.

He could only lay there on the ground as they trampled away…

* * *

"I wonder how much food Taka's getting' on his hunt." Banzai pondered as he scratched an ear with his hind leg.

"He said expect more than usual. And maybe today he'll finally settle things with his daddy." Shenzi stated.

"Yeah well, wish _I_ had a 'daddy'." The oldest of the group muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothin'!" He quickly replied. Suddenly, all three of the hyena pups jumped at a loud roar. It echoed across the plains and through every crack, gap, corner, or any hollow space available. Some hyenas even ventured out of their homes to investigate the unfamiliar sound.

But, just as quickly as it came, it left; and abruptly at that. There was silence, as if they were all waiting for it to sound again. Nothing happened though.

…After awhile, the majority of the hyenas simply went back into their homes. A few stayed outside; whether to chat with someone they saw that they knew, or get a quick drink from a mostly likely unsanitary water source, or just get away from their unsuitable homes.

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed all stared at each other; all thinking the same thing. After a pause, they said the exact inquiry in unison,

"What the heck was that?"

* * *

Well…the pain was gone, to say the least; no physical pain detected any longer, and his eye would heal…but at what cost? And of dear Taka…he was no more.

The thing sneered as it remembered all the suffering its so-called "father" had caused him. How much anguish and misery he had to endure because of those who named themselves as his friends, when all along they were just laughing at him; making fun of his pathetic exterior. The thing snarled just thinking about it. But they'd all think differently after today; and thankfully, after what happened merely minutes ago.

"You will regret having done this to me father. You _all_ will." But before it did anything else, it stumbled off to the Elephant Graveyard, failing to see two lions running up to him from behind.

"Taka! Taka!!" Zira yelled. Mufasa ran alongside her, both lions had the same objective; to see if Taka was alright. Mufasa had come back to priderock where Zira was staring off into the plains, looking worried. When the future king asked her what was wrong she replied that after hearing of Ahadi and Taka's scheduled hunt today she was eager to view their get-together without disturbing either. When Mufasa informed her that he just came back with Ahadi, she became shaken; but not because of what he just told her, but because of what she just saw. And when Mufasa saw it too, he was just as shocked. Instantly, both lions broke out in a dash to aid their fallen companion.

But then, as they were running, Mufasa noticed something about his brother…something different…something _wrong_. Instantaneously, he cut in front of Zira's path.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded.

"Let him go." Mufasa told her, then turned to watch as the thing that was once his brother continue to the graveyard; Zira did the same.

"Let him go." He repeated.

* * *

The trio looked out of their skull when they noticed something entering the graveyard. When they realized it was Taka coming back from his hunt with his father they eagerly ran up to meet him.

"Hey Taka!" Shenzi greeted.

"How'd the hunt go?" Banzai asked. The thing they called "Taka", turned its head to look at them.

"Don't. Ever. Call me Taka. Again." It hissed.


End file.
